Mass Effect Bloodlines
by chevy99
Summary: The final two chapters. Who will live, who will die.
1. Chapter 1

_Bioware owns all._

_Rated M for Language, Violence and Sexual Content._

2280CE.

Admiral Matthew Shepard stood silently in front of the casket. The sun was setting in front of him insuring he was looking down at the reminder that he would spend the rest of his life apart from the one person he needed most.

"Ashley Williams-Shepard lived 122 years and left behind a husband 3 children and 7 grandchildren. She retired as a Captain in the Alliance Navy, the second human spectre, and recipient of the Star of Terra for Valor shown during the battle for Earth." the minister continued on.

Shepard was lost in his own thoughts. The Alliance had asked to officiate the ceremony but he knew that Ash would have wanted the minister to do it. Even after all they had scene and done she never lost her faith in God and her belief in something bigger out there. He bitterly laughed to himself as he thought how she never met the Catalyst. Never had to choose whether to destroy whole races or become a god herself. If there is a God out there he had a fucking sick sense of humor.

Shepard looked up over the faces that had come from all over the galaxy to be there. It's been almost a hundred years since the end of the reaper war and the crew of the Normandy had all drifted apart, yet every time one of them succumbs to the one battle they all will lose they all gather to offer support to the ones left behind. The first one was right after the reapers were defeated when they finally had the chance to honor the ones who died to win that war: Kaiden, Thane, Legion, Mordin, Samara and so many more.

He glanced up at EDI and thought about what he would do if he could bring Ash back like Jeff did for EDI. It took 3 years and help from anyone and everyone who would listen to him to bring her back. He would never forget Joker limping all the way up to see the newly formed counsel and telling them he was going to bring her back and if they didn't like it they could go fuck themselves. The breakthrough actually came from David Archer of all places, yet here she was and Ash was gone. The really shitty part was that Joker died just a few years later from complications of a fall.

They have lost others along the way of course. Jack died saving her students during a raid on a base on Horizon. Jacob died in a random shark attack off the coast of Australia. Dr. Chakwas passed peacefully after retiring from the Alliance. James died fighting to protect Eden Prime after they were attacked again, this time from the group known as New Cerberus.

The rest were here: Liara with her 3 daughters. Primarch Garris Vakarian looking every bit the hundred plus years he had. Admiral Tali-Zorah vas Normandy came with her family and the couple of the new geth. Wrex, Grunt and Bakara all came although Wrex did say he had business he needed to discuss with Garrus, Tali and himself. Even Miranda showed up which kind of surprised him since they never really did see eye to eye.

He was brought back out of his own thoughts when the Minister started to pack up and walk away from the podium and he noticed people start to move toward him to say their condolences to the family. He stood in a daze saying thank you for coming to everyone who came through looking over at his children as they did the same thing.

Finally after what seemed like hours just about everyone had left and he was just about to get the in skycar with his youngest Kara and her daughter Ashley when Liara stopped him asking him if he could talk for just a few minutes before he left and she had to go back to Thessia.

"Sure" Shepard replies

"Thank you there is something that I need to tell you and I really can't wait one more day to do it."

Shepard leaned down and told his daughter he would catch a ride back after he was done with Liara and not to worry about him. She replied "ok Dad but don't be out to late ok."

He smiled at her "I promise sweetheart I won't be long."

Standing up he turns toward Liara and her daughters as she pulls the car away and speeds off toward home.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Shepard asks the car fades off into the distance.

"Matt I would like you to meet my daughters. This is Silia and Nyra my youngest." Liara replies pointing out each one as says their names.

"Nice to meet each of you I always wondered when I would get to meet your girls Liara you hid them better than you hid some other things about yourself." Shepard smiles at his long time friend and shakes each of the young asari's hands.

Liara blushes and looks away as she points to her other daughter. "This is my eldest daughter Tessa. She just completed commando training and will be joining me in the" Liara pauses and looks around before finishing her thought "family business."

Shepard shakes her hand noticing shes looking at him expectantly. "It is very nice to meet you Tessa I am sure your mother will have you wishing you were back in commando training in no time."

Liara looks down for a second before just deciding to come right out and say it. "She is also your daughter Shepard."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bioware owns all._

_Quick authors note. The first few chapters were basically written when I decided to post this so they will be up pretty quick but after that I will still try and get updates every few days to a week. Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Wait, What?" Shepard replied the confusion clear on his face.

"I am your daughter!" Tessa proclaimed failing to keep the anger and disappointment out of her voice.

"But how?" This brought giggles from the other 2 asari girls before Liara quelled them with a look that said zip it or else.

"Oh please, don't you remember the embrace eternity, the eyes going black, maybe the Oh Shepard your so big." This brought another round of giggles from the girls before Liara broke in.

"Tessa take your sisters back to the ship and help them in their biotics lessons for me please. The adults need to have a discussion here." She put extra emphasis on the word adults and shot her eldest a warning look that said do not argue with me.

"Ugh, fine whatever. Come on girls seems some of us still are not wanted or needed." Tessa storms off followed quickly by her sisters.

"I am so sorry Shepard, it's obvious she is spending way to much time with her grandfather." Liara said.

"I think I would remember if we had sex Liara so please tell me how this happened, and why in the hell did you wait 100 years to tell me?" Shepard asked failing to keep his voice even.

"You have to understand Shepard it was at the Forward Operating Base right before we made the final push to the beam. None of us knew if we could stop the reapers or if we would even survive. I decided I could make sure that even if the battle was lost I could ensure that a Shepard would continue to fight the reapers for thousands of years to come. That's why when the Normandy came to evac Ash I didn't put up a fight to stay with you. Someone had to make sure we would still be able to fight if the worst happened." Liara is pleading now trying to get him to understand why she did what she did.

"Oh God! The gift wasn't it? Damn it I should have realized it but why did you wait 100 years? Why wait till the day I bury Ash of all days to tell me?" Shepard asks.

"I knew you would understand Shepard but I also knew that Ashley would have killed me where I stood if I ever told her how I took advantage of your trust. Tessa has asked me as much a million times over the years as well. You have to understand how hard its been on her. I didn't tell her who her father was until right before we left to come to earth. I hate myself for doing it too, you remember how much I hated my mother for not telling me who my father is as well. I just didn't know what else to do so I did the one thing asari can always do when dealing with other races. I waited." Liara finishes and looks at him head held high waiting for his wrath or well anything really.

Shepard stands there silent for what seemed like ages looking at her and at the ground. Liara waits for his reply nervous energy making it hard to stand still. Finally after a couple minutes Shepard looked back at her and said "we are having family brunch the day after tomorrow before I ship out again, why don' t you bring your girls so everyone can meet Tessa and she can meet her fathers family."

With that Shepard activated his omni tool and had a driver come and pick him up and take him back to his now empty house.

_Shepard is walking up that path to the right. That stupid ghost child slowly following behind him. Slowly he limps up each step getting harder than the last. Every wound from Harbinger's laser cauterized and blackened. He looks down at his blackened hand and the pistol burnt into it. He tries one more time in vain to loosen his fingers yet all it does is make him grind his teeth in pain feeling the flesh from his hand tearing around the gun. Finally he gets within a few feet of his target. How shooting this machine will destroy the reapers he has no idea, but what else can he do these were the only options he had and they all sucked monkey balls. He slowly lifts his hand and takes aim at what looks like the weakest part of the machine. One round, then another, then another and then the explosion he feels the heat from the flames and the ball of fire comes right for him. He closes his eyes and lowers his hand, awaiting the flames to reach him and end all troubles once and for all._

_He awakens eyes slowly opening, he is looking at the ceiling disorientated he struggles to realize where he is. He notices he's moving and he leans forward and realizes he is being dragged by a keeper. He is still on the citadel. He struggles to kick it off his leg but it just makes it grip on his wounded leg tighter. He screams in pain and blacks out again._

_He is in some kind of tank now. How is he breathing when the tank is filled with liquid. He notices keepers walking all around the room he is in. He doesn't remember ever seeing so many of them in one place. What is going on? One of them walks over to his tank and looks at him. It uses its little arms to work the keyboard on his tank then it starts to walk around behind him. He struggles to move to watch what its doing but he cant move at all for some reason. He feels something sharp quickly enter his neck at the start of his spine. He tightens up trying to prevent whatever it was from entering him. He can't stop it, then he feels the searing pain, he tries to scream but can't it is in his spine he can feel it shooting something inside him. He tries to scream again and can't finally he can't take in anymore and blacks out one more time._

Shepard jerks up in bed, hand instinctively going to the back of his neck to feel what isn't there.

"What the fuck was that!" he mutters to himself as he tries to get his breathing and heart rate back to where it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again bioware owns all. _

_Authors Note: Just wanted to leave a short message explaining things a bit. When i originally wrote this scene it had included EDI giving necessary background information. I know i haven't really gone into what happened in the hundred years since the end of the reaper war. Anyway, i really wanted to do scene with the 4 major characters left and I wasn't really feeling it with EDI interjecting historical facts nor did i think Wrex would have a lot of patience while Him, Bakara, and Grunt were all on earth. So i edited her out instead deciding to leave this scene vague and doing the majority of background info on the Normandy between EDI and Ashley, which will take place in a few chapters. Thanks again for reading and i hope you are all enjoying the story.  
_

**Chapter 3**

"Damn it Shepard I am not losing the krogan to some hot headed pup just because he can do for us what the council won't." Wrex is furiously pacing the conference room.

"You have to do something. I don't think I will be able to keep them in check if they actually get their hands on those dreadnoughts. We were there at the battle for earth just as much as the turians and the quarians and you didn't seem to think it necessary to isolate them to their home planets," Wrex spits out as he slams down his fist on top of the table.

"Come on Wrex you know that isn't how it happened. The turians and quarians both developed mass effect engines themselves, something the krogan have yet to do. You were at those meetings. You know it was either this or the council would have dissolved completely. Now, we have a council where every species capable of relay travel has an equal say, and the krogan do as well as a thank you for your help with the reaper war." Shepard patiently explains again what he knows Wrex already knows.

"Wrex you know we have your back. Just tell us what you want us to do and we will do it." Garrus chips in hoping to smooth things over.

"What do we know about this New Cerberus, and how could they possibly get their hands on that many ships without the council finding out anyway?" Tali asks looking at Liara.

"I haven't been able to find anything on them since Jack destroyed that base with her biotic regiment. I still haven't recovered my losses since the reaper war, and there is a lot of empty space out there where I get little to no information from my agents." Liara answers.

"So let me recap just to make sure were all on the same page. We have a krogan population boom about to finish their rites and become full fledged krogans. At the same time, we have a warlord drawing people to him with talks of an armada capable of destroying the council defense force and getting their long overdo revenge against the turians and salarians for the genophage. The group saying they are going to supply those ships are a complete unknown. Also, we don't even have a lead to start looking for them." Shepard looks around the table to his closest friends and reminds himself that none of them are young anymore. This will be a battle fought by his grandchildren. The thought of that makes him sick to his stomach.

Shepard asks "Anyone have anything to add before we decide what course to take?"

"What do we know about that krogan what's his name?" Garrus asks Wrex.

Wrex replies, "Warlord Khel Khago, he made a name for himself fighting reaper forces on Tuchanka. Bakara tells me he was instrumental in holding the Kelphic Valley. She also tells me she believes he used the reaper war to kill the current clan chief and took over for himself. Bah what does it matter Shepard? Enough talk. **What are we going to do about him?**"

"God I am too old for this shit." Shepard sighs.

"Time to take the Normandy out one more time Shepard?" Garrus asks excitedly.

"You're 130 years old Vakarian; it's time to grow up, you stupid Bosh'tet." Tali countered smiling in spite of herself.

Shepard laughes at his friends and shakes his head. "Not this time Garrus. I am afraid we will have to let the kids handle this one."

"Bah. I have yet to find anyone who can outshoot me."

"You always were a big man Garrus from 300 yards away. HaHa." Wrex replied. "So if not us Shepard, then who?"

"So, Liara, feel like visiting Tuchanka? I hear its wonderful this time of year." Shepard asked.

"Why in the name of the goddess would I want to do that Shepard?" Liara answered curiously.

"Because we need to have a nice long chat and I am going to have Ashley take the normandy back to that Cerberus base to see if she can find anything useful. So, while she does that, you and I will go to Tuchanka and see if we can head this off before it gets worse. After that I need you to do me a favor I will explain on the way to Tuchanka but its kind of personal." Shepard answered her.

"As you wish," was her reply.

"Garrus, as much as I know you want to be in the thick of this, you're primarch now and I need you to make sure Palaven is ready to go to war if need be." Shepard told Garrus

"And there goes my last chance to go out in a blaze of glory. Thanks for nothing Shepard." Garrus replied.

"I still have that shotgun Garrus if your so intent on blazing." Tali teased him.

"Heh. Thanks anyway, Tali. Some of us just never find anyone good enough to challenge them. Destined to die old men, aren't we Shepard?" Garrus teased back.

"Dying an old man doesn't seem like such a bad thing anymore Garrus. I kind of look forward to it." Shepard said a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"Shepard, this is a krogan matter. I would like a krogan on the Normandy as we figure this out." Wrex spoke up.

"Anyone in particular Wrex?" Shepard asked.

Wrex just shrugged his massive shoulders and said, "Heh, Grunt knows the Normandy and has worked with humans before; not to mention, he does know your granddaughter. He seems to be the natural choice."

"That's actually a good idea Wrex; not to mention, having Grunt there would make me feel a bit better about sending her into what could be another war. Ashley is a hell of a vanguard. So, if either you or Garrus know any techs that could help Tali let me know, and I will make sure they get put on the Normandy as well. Find a sniper who is almost as good as you Garrus, and we should be ok." Shepard looked up at his friends, a bit of sadness coming over him like this was the last time they would all be together.


	4. Chapter 4

Bioware owns all.

_Authors note: A big thank you to everyone who has been following the story so far and especially those who have taken the time to leave reviews and messages. I appreciate each and every one of them. A bit of a disclaimer before I start this chapter: You will get your first shot of the Violence and language that this story is rated M for in this chapter in the later part. Just a heads up. _

**Chapter 4**

Matt Shepard sat at his desk overlooking the parade ground at the Vancouver Alliance base he has been stationed at these past 60 years. In his hand was his favorite picture of his late wife, Ashley Williams. Ash always wondered why he liked this picture so much. She used to tell him she looked like a tubby in it. The simple truth is that he loved everything about it. He loved the way the sky lit up a bright orange contrasting the deep blue of the ocean off in the horizon. He loved the way she looked in that little summer dress he bought her when they arrived in port on their vacation. He loved her carefree smile that he never got to see enough. He loved how the wind was coming off the ocean just right to make the dress hug each and every curve she had and how it fell against her shoulders, dropping down against her breasts. It pressed against her stomach showing off the slight bump he put there as she carried their first child. The smile was her laughing at him for bringing up his omni tool to take the picture as he told her that he would keep it with him forever. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on which made what he was thinking about all the more painful.

Brunch that morning had gone as well as he had expected. Liara and Tessa and her sisters had joined them to introduce Tessa to his side of the family. He called each his kids ahead of time to explain how this new family development had happened. While they all had their reservations about Tessa, they each were very friendly and went out of their way to make the young asari feel if not at home then as comfortable as she possibly could be under the extreme circumstances. Though, he could not say the same for Tessa. She was combative, sarcastic, and, well, pretty much not a fun person to be around. She went out of her way to make Liara as uncomfortable as possible. While Shepard understood her anger at her mother and him for that matter, he just had a hard time understanding how a daughter of Liara could be so outspoken and rebellious. Laughing to himself, he guessed that meant it was his fault.

What Tessa's behavior did do was make him thankful again for his own kids. They were so unlike Ash and himself; it was unreal. David was the only one of the 3 to even go in the Alliance or serve in space. The difference being where Ash and himself were grunts more comfortable on a battlefield, David was always more comfortable at a desk. Of course, he still thrived and seems perfectly happy sitting on the Alliance Defense Counsel even if he would have been a sure win if he had wanted to run for the Citadel Counsel when Dr. Amanda Kenson retired. Their eldest, Kaiden, found his calling in city planning during the major rebuilding of Earth, and he spends most of his time traveling from city to city helping to decide the best way to clean up the mess left behind by the reapers or to convert their dormant structures into part of the city itself. Then there was his baby, Kara, who was beyond sweet and seemed content to just take care of her parents and then her husband once she had decided to marry. Of course, that makes the fact that her only child would be the one who would take after her grandparents and excel at military life so much more satisfying for a grandparent to watch. Officers Training, N7 training, years of special ops, he couldn't be more proud of her.

So when Kara pulled him aside during brunch to inform him that her daughter didn't take the news of a new Shepard very well, it couldn't have caught him more off guard. She always seemed very mature and level headed; he couldn't understand why she would have a issue with something that happened 70 years before she was born. He kept thinking that maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe, he should take the Normandy himself and just have her as XO. He knew that wouldn't work, and no matter how much he hated the idea of sending her off he couldn't stop thinking about that last conversation he had with his late wife.

_I stood at the doorway watching her as she looked out the window. The gray streaking her brown hair more than ever. Her fire and passion had aged into the kind of warmth and understanding only the best of us ever achieve. We both knew her time was limited to days. Like so many of those involved in the actual ground battle in London, her health was compromised. The alliance doctors did all they could, and I know she is at peace and anxious to finally find out what is out there after this life ends. Damn it though, I am not; I need her, fuck do I need her._

"_I can see you standing there you know." She looks over at me and smiles._

"_Sorry, I was mesmerized by your beauty." Smiling at her as I walk over._

"_Uh huh. I know I still have it. you don't need to convince me." She tells me._

"_You will always be the only one for me." I give her my usual reply._

_She frowns this time instead of smiling. I stand by her bed and wait for her to organize her thoughts. "I know we haven't talked about this before, but I think we need to finally address the elephant in the room." She looks at me serious now telling me I am not getting out of it this time._

"_What's that dear?" I ask her._

"_You're 126 years old, and you don't look a day over 40." came the reply. "Don't get me wrong, it's made all those times you just wouldn't take no for an answer a lot easier to handle." She tells me, the smile back on her face. "The simple truth of the matter is whatever Cerberus did to you when they rebuilt you has seriously fucked up your life span. I wouldn't be surprised if you hit 300 and are still going strong." She looks at me again seriously; her eyes pleading with me. "You have to promise me you won't be alone all that time. I couldn't handle it." _

"_And who would want a washed up old soldier like me?" I ask._

"_Liara" She replied right after I said it._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask shocked._

"_Oh, come on. She has been crazy about you since the first time she tried to get in your pants, I mean head, back on the SR-1. She has that 1000 year asari life span, and she would keep you gainfully employed in service to the shadow broker." the smile back on her face as she tells me all this._

"_Ash all I have ever wanted is you. All I will ever want is you. I'm afraid that is just the way it is." I tell her taking her hand in mine._

"_Just think about it for me, will you please?" she asks before changing the subject. "I also need to talk to you about Ashley."_

"_What about her?" I ask._

"_Stop treating her like she's made of porcelain. She's the only one who joined the real navy out of our whole family. Don't you see how much she's like us? She needs to be on a ship. Matt you have coddled her enough. She is up for her own command. She has earned it and you know it. Give it to her." Ash told me._

_Ash sighs and says, "I'm getting tired, Matt. It seems I can't even have a conversation anymore without wearing myself out. I think I am going to take a nap. If I don't see you again in this life, know I will be waiting in the next. Oh Captain, My Captain." With that she laid back down, and I let her drift off to sleep for the last time._

So, he gave her the Normandy. Wiping the tears back from his eyes.

"Excuse me, Admiral?" he is interrupted.

"Yes" came his reply. "Oh its you Ashley. Come on in."

"I just wanted to inform you that asari… Are you OK, grandpa?" she asks him in mid sentence.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about your grandmother." Shepard tells her.

"I'm sorry to have to bug you" she tells me with pity in her eyes "but that asari girl is making a really big scene about being on the Normandy, and I think you need to go out there and handle it."

"Is that an order, Commander?" He asks her smiling up at her standing in front of me.

"No sir. Just a Suggestion, Sir." she snaps to attention and smiles at the same time.

"Alright then, let's go see what's going on." was his reply.

"Mother, I am an Asari Commando and the best Biotic they have ever seen. I know I can help them. I should be on that ship not following you around like I am some stupid kid right out of her parents house." I hear Tessa yelling.

He sighs to himself as he walks over to where the two of them are talking way louder than they need to be.

"Tessa this is not our decision. If Admiral Shepard wants you with us that's where you will be." Liara replied calmly.

"I am a better than any of them, mother. Why won't you ever give me a chance? He doesn't have any trouble sending his granddaughter. Why should he care if I go?" Tessa goes on.

"Don't bring me into your little temper tantrum, girl. I have earned everything I've been given." Ashley spoke loudly to the asari girl.

"Yeah. I am sure being the great Admiral Shepard's prized granddaughter had absolutely nothing to do with it." Tessa mocks her rolling her eyes.

"Tessa please!" Liara isn't able to keep the panic out of her voice now. Shepard figures she knows that her daughter is past the point of leaving quietly. He is starting to get nervous himself and is entirely unsure of what to do.

"**Listen here you little brat**..." Ashley starts before being interrupted "**who are you calling brat you spoiled human bitch**!" came Tessa's retort.

"That's it. I am so done being nice to you, girl." Ashley starts walking over there.

"Please, Tessa. You are embarrassing yourself and me." Liara begs her.

"**Oh I am soooooo sorry mother. I didn't mean to embarrass you! What can you expect though with a Mother who spends her whole life lying to you, and a Father who doesn't give a varrens ass about you. Maybe if you would have given it to him a little better, he wouldn't have stayed with that human…"** Tessa rants before being interrupted again by Ashley.

"**You are so dead, cow." **the faint blue surrounding her as she balls her fists.

Tessa lowers her voice and practically growls her answer. "Oh bring it on, monkey!"

"Tessa do not do this, please." Liara puts all the strength she can muster into that one sentence.

"Come on, mom. I am a 93 year old Asari Maiden with daddy issues, just be thankful I don't spend all my weekends in hanar/elcor gang bangs." Tessa is grinning now eyes trained on Ashley. A strong biotic field is pulsating off her.

"**ENOUGH**!"_ Shepard_ shouts walking between them. "Calm down, Ashley!"

"Like hell I will!" she replies

"I said to stand down, **Commander**. **NOW!**" Raising his voice again.

She realizes who is talking to her and snaps to attention. "Sir, Yes, Sir."

"Make sure your crew is ready to ship off, Commander." Shepard orders her.

"Aye Aye, Sir" Ashley responded with a salute before turning around and walking back toward her crew.

"Awww, why did you do that pops? It was just getting fun." Tessa turns her attention toward her father.

"You're right. The fun is just starting." Shepard replies to her while he starts to remove his dress blues. "Only difference is now you get to take up your daddy issues with daddy himself."

"Shepard, please don't hurt her." Liara pleads to me.

"Psh, Don't worry mom. Savior of the Galaxy or not, he is still just a human. No matter how strong his biotics are, he can't beat an Asari." Tessa tells her mother feral grin spread back across her face. "Let's do this old man."

"She is stronger than I was at her age Shepard." Liara tells him. He can't tell who she is worried about; all he does know is that it isn't going to matter.

Shepard surrounds himself in a barrier and tell her to come at him. She moves quicker than he thought she would sending out two warps right away as she moves in to engage him. He dodges them easy enough and block her biotic kick with his barrier. She immediately sends a shock wave right for him. He shows surprise on his face as he lets it hit him bringing down his barrier. Tessa laughs victoriously and launches a full biotic kick right at his chest. Calmly standing there, He looks right into her eyes and waits till the very last minute. Drawing all his biotic strength into his arms, he catches her kick, and, before she can react, he pivots on his back leg drawing all his strength and biotic power into a throw and releases it point blank at her chest.

She registers surprise right before he connects. Shepard's throw goes right through her barrier and sends her flying about 30 feet through the air. She lands hard on her hip and side and screams at the pain. Not giving her a second to recover, he shifts his power to both legs and covers the distance in a single leap. Bringing his weight down on top of her, she looks up and realizes she is in serious trouble. She tries to protect herself from his attack by curling into a ball. He purposely lands slightly to the right of her and brings all my strength down through his fist and into the ground next to her face. The earth explodes at the impact and he watches her face register that he could have killed her with that one punch.

Her eyes get really big and she whispers, "You shouldn't be able to do that."

"And yet I just did." was his reply just as quietly. "I know this may seem a bit of a shock to you, but maybe I want you to go with Liara and I so I can spend some time getting to know you. Now would you kindly go to your ship and wait for us to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Father." was her simple reply.

Shepard stands up realizing that all eyes were on him as Tessa retreats away toward the hanger. He looks over at Liara and sees her looking at him with tears in her eyes. As he starts to walk over toward her, the last thing he hears before talking with her is Grunt's unmistakable laugh.

"Heh, heh, heh. Fucking Shepard. It's good to be back."


	5. Chapter 5

_Bioware owns all of course._

_Small note. I am going to start switching perspectives now so when that happens there will be a break in the chapter. It should be pretty obvious whose Perspective I've switched too right away. It's not taking me all that long to write each chapter, so i should be able to keep the chapter a day pace I've be going so far. Thanks again for the reviews and messages they always make it feel like Christmas. Enjoy._

sS

"Goddess, Shepard. I am so sorry." Liara mutters as Shepard walks over too her; her head still bowed, and the tears still streaking down her blue face.

"Liara, listen. This isn't something that is going to be fixed in one morning. I didn't want to fight her, but I couldn't have her compromising Ashley's command before she even started it. I just didn't see any other way to have them both come out relatively unharmed." Shepard told her.

"I told you she was a commando, Shepard. You have fought enough of them to know how strong biotically they can be. How could you possibly know neither of you would be harmed?" Liara asked him wiping away the tears.

Shepard smiled bitterly and answered. "You watched the fight Liara. I am sure you noticed just as she did that I shouldn't be able to do what I did. I have made certain since the end of the reaper war to downplay my strength so Ash wouldn't get worried, but I am capable of things now that I wasn't before I took that beam to the catalyst."

"Why show that now then? It can't just be Ash's passing. Why go to Tuchanka when you haven't left Earth in the better part of 60 years? Shepard, none of this makes any sense. You were pretty adamant after the Reaper War that you didn't want to do any more combat missions. After most of the search and rescue was done, you jumped on that desk job. It shocked all of us who knew you. Some just figured you had just had enough, but that wasn't it was it? What exactly aren't you telling me?" Liara asks him, taking a more aggressive stance.

"I'm having dreams again. I'm not going to get into it here, but its part of the reason I need your help. We will talk about it more on your ship, but, right now, I need to make sure Ashley is ready to ship off." Shepard replies.

"Of course, Admiral. I will help however I can. Just let me know." Liara tells him giving him a sad smile as he turns to walk toward the Normandy crew.

* * *

"All gear will be stowed by 2000 hours. We ship out at 0600 tomorrow. You have your assignments. You are on leave from now to 0530 tomorrow." Ashley orders the crew standing in formation in front of her. "XO Bradley and Chief Medical Officer Browntree, I need to see you both before you go. The rest of you are dismissed."

Ashley walked over to where EDI and Grunt were standing by the air lock to check some final details with the AI. She watched her two senior officers walk over to meet the group. As they snapped to attention and saluted her, she did the same and returned their salutes. She marveled at the difference between them. Lt. Commander Milt Bradley was a giant of a man. Broad of shoulder, in fact now looking at him, he was just a foot or so shorter than Grunt. He must be over 6 and a half feet tall. He had those broad shoulders and a narrow waist that made him look more lanky than powerful. She knew from his dossier that he was her Chief Engineer as well as her XO. The doc, on the other hand, was a waif of a woman. Seemed she was barely 5feet; although, that could just be her standing next to Bradley. She was also really young. Seemed to be late 20's, early 30's at the most. Her long, auburn hair was tied neatly under her cover, and she looked impeccable in her dress uniform. Ashley made a mental note to go over her dossier one more time and to make sure to see if she could get to know her a bit better.

"Commander Bradley how is the drive core overhaul coming? Ashley asked him.

"Process went flawlessly, Captain. They upgraded the Tantalus drive core to handle even more heat emissions. They removed the extra FTL engines that were used before the relays were completed, and with EDI's help, they completed the reflective shell around the outside of the ship. We will pretty much look like empty space to all sensors and visual monitors." Bradley answered.

"Excellent LT. I will see you on board tomorrow." Ashley returned his salute and watched him walk away. Turning toward the young doctor she asked, "How are we supplied doc?"

"We're fulling stocked on all medi-gel. The med bay has been equipped with state of the art operating and cryo systems. I have fully stocked up on dextro based medi-gel as well since we plan on picking up a Quarian and Turian. I have been briefed on all crew member amps, upgrades, medical conditions, and Psych profiles. I brushed up on my Krogan anatomy in case the need arises." she looks over Grunt as she says this.

"Heh, heh not to worry little one. I have yet to find anyone who could even give me a scar since the end of the reaper war. I am sure I won't be in need of your services." Grunt replied, giving her that creepy smile of his.

"Yes, well, just in case and all that. We are ready to go Commander." Dr. Browntree finishes.

"OK doc. I will see you tomorrow then. I look forward to serving with you." Ashley replied.

"As do I, Commander." Dr Browntree saluted and walked off.

As Ashley watched the doctor walk off she saw her grandfather walk over and she braced herself for the ass chewing she knew she was about to get.

"Commander Shepard." Shepard called to her.

She snapped to attention and saluted him. He returned the salute and she smiled at him hoping to take some of the anger he surely felt toward her away. "Is it weird calling someone else Commander Shepard? I figured you had gotten so used to it being said to you."

"Well I was just as shocked as your mother when you decided to take my name instead of your fathers. That said, there needs to be a Shepard in the Alliance. So, I am glad you did, but you know that's not why I'm here." Shepard told her frowning as he finished.

"I know. I shouldn't have.." Ashley started

"Ashley stop. Listen, you're about to have to make hard decisions. You will need a level head to figure them out. I can't say I really understand where the anger for Tessa comes from. So how about you just try to explain that to me, and hopefully I will see that Grunt isn't the more level headed of the two of you." Shepard told her.

"That woman tricked you. She used your friendship with her to mentally assault you. Honestly, how can you not be mad at her? If that isn't enough, her spoiled ass daughter comes around thinking that because her mother raped you she is entitled to the Normandy and should just be invited into our family. I swear I will never understand how you can be so damn understanding. On top of that, I feel like I am failing grandmother for not putting a bullet in between that Asari whores eyes. So, yeah. I get I shouldn't have lost it like that, but you cant honestly expect me to just accept her. Actually, you can't expect me to accept either one of them. Why in the name of all that is holy are you going with them?" Ashley asks him the accusation plain to see in her eyes. She needed to hear this to understand how he could betray his wife like this.

"Ash" he replied.

He never calls me Ash she thought. I don't understand any of this. "Please. I know it's not really my business. I mean, if my mom and uncles don't seem to mind, why should I? But, this is important to me. I need to hear why."

"OK, you have to understand; at the time Liara did that, none of us even knew if we would survive. Your grandmother knew how Liara felt about me through the whole thing, and yet, she never made an issue out of it. I can't explain it really. Ash was never very level headed either. Maybe Ash gave Liara the benefit of the doubt since it was Liara who recovered my body after I was spaced when the first Normandy was destroyed. Honestly, I don't really know. I do know that what Liara did, she did for the preservation of the galaxy. I know, without a doubt, she didn't do it out of some mistaken anger that I had chosen Ash over her, or that she abused my trust to get me to knock her up. On top of that, out of respect for Ash she stayed away for nearly 100 years with a child she didn't even tell who her father is because she didn't want her barging in on the life I had built here. Did you know Liara's mother never told her who her father was either, and that was always a sore spot for Liara? She had to figure it out on her own. So imagine what she felt doing the same thing to her child that her mother had done to her.

As for Tessa, she has every right to be angry. Life has been kind of unfair to her, and even though shes over 90, for an asari shes just barely reaching adulthood with all the angst that comes with that.

Now to answer your question, before your grandmother died she told me I shouldn't spend the rest of however long I have alone. When I asked her who could possibly want me, do you know who the first person she mentioned was?" Shepard asked her.

"You can't possibly? No you can't. Not after what she did! Damn it. What are you doing? She raped you, and now you're thinking about dating her? You're not this stupid. I just don't believe it." Ashley muttered shaking her head over and over.

"I am not thinking about dating her. God, I can't think about dating anyone. I really do need her help with something that she is uniquely talented to assist me with. So, while she helps me with this I will do what I promised your Grandmother and I will think about things. That, and I will see if I can get Tessa to stop being so self destructive. Do you understand now? Nobody is betraying anyone. Those were unbelievably difficult circumstances, and Liara made an unbelievably difficult decision that she has spent the last 100 years living up too." Shepard calmly explained trying to get Ashley to see things from a different perspective.

"God, I swear every time I talk to you I realize how you got a whole galaxy to work together. It's bloody aggravating. Fine though. You want me to play nice with Liara and Tessa? I will, but I swear if you end up in bed with that woman I will kick your ass from here all the way to Rannoch, admiral or no." Ashley answered him.

"Hah, fine. That's good enough for now. Now, go get your ship ready. I need to talk to Grunt." Shepard told her.

* * *

Shepard sighed as he watched her walk away. Nothing was ever going to be easy for him. He should have known the galaxy was about to go to shit considering the fact that he had a good 50 years of relative peace and quiet.

"I will never understand humans, Shepard. So much wasteful talking. Everything's so much easier when you just shoot your problem in the face with a shotgun." Grunt said.

"Tell me about it, Grunt. Listen, I want to talk to you about something." Shepard started.

"No need to Shepard, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not as dumb as I look." Grunt told him.

"That's not what I mean-" Shepard tried to talk.

"Listen, Shepard. I know what you're gonna say and you don't need to worry about it. Your human offspring, I am sure, will prove herself to be more than capable. In the mean time, I will make sure she lives to see that day, and no you don't have to worry about me not following her orders. Krogan follow the strongest. So even if she isn't as strong as I am, I am following you, and you've told me to ensure your offspring makes it home alive. Also, you will always be my battlemaster, Shepard, as I will never find anyone more worthy." Grunt looks down at the smaller human "So you don't need to say anything."

"I couldn't ask for anyone better to watch her back, Grunt. Thank you." Shepard told the big krogan.

"Heh, heh, heh just promise me we will find something big to kill." Grunt laughs smiling. "Anyway, enough talk. I will be on the ship if you need me. I need to find a place since they got rid of my tank. Ha, maybe I should bunk with your Granddaughter."

"GRUNT!" Shepard proclaimed mortified.

"Ha, I'm just fucking with you Shepard. no reason to get your quad all in a bunch." The krogan turns and heads onto the ship.

"Admiral Shepard." EDI says in her monotone voice.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard responds.

"I have a question about human behavior." EDI drones on.

"What is it EDI? Shepard asks.

"When Jeff died, everyone sent flowers and cards saying how sorry they were at his passing. I did not understand it at the time as Jeff's mortality was always known to me, but experiencing human behavior a bit more since then, I believe I have found out what everyone was trying to convey. I was wondering if I could then do for you what they had done for me?" EDI asks.

"What's that EDI? Shepard asks facing the robot.

She silently walks over to him and softly wraps her arms around him in a hug. Holding him there for a second before releasing him and pulling away.

"I am sorry for your loss, Shepard."


	6. Chapter 6

_Bioware still owns all_

_Authors Note: I have a thing about stories getting to wordy and too descriptive so if I don't do a good enough job with something don't hesitate to let me know and I will see if I can add a footnote or something to explain things a little better. That said most of the things I am being vague on is by design but I would be glad to fill in any blanks you think would be beneficial to the story. I love receiving reviews and messages so if you like to story so far please don't be afraid to let me know._

Ashley Shepard sits at her desk in her quarters late into the night. The Normandy had departed on schedule and was on her way to the New Cerberus base on Horizon. She was overlooking her reports on the organization and wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"EDI, do you think you could answer some questions for me? I don't know exactly what to make of all this." Ashley asked.

"I will answer what I can, Commander." came her reply.

"It says that the Alliance first saw information about New Cerberus before the counsel was reformed, and I don't really understand how that is possible. When exactly did we first hear of them, and in what context did they make themselves known? Ashley asked the AI.

"The first extranet entry was found after the salarians and asari voted to not allow any new members onto the counsel. During that period, the krogan were still not sure if the genophage cure really worked as most females did show signs of fertility. Yet, their immune systems were compromised, and they were having a high death rates during child birth. The extranet site used that and the fear that humans and krogan would be left behind in the aftermath of the war." EDI replied.

"And that worked?" Ashley asked.

"It worked well until the turians and humans formed their alliance and threatened to leave the council if concessions weren't made to every species that fought in the reaper wars. Admiral Shepard with Primarch Victus and Admiral Hackett strong-armed huge concessions from the asari, for hiding the prothean beacon on Thessia, and salarians, for putting their own personal history in front of the rest of the galaxy, both important roles in undermining the conflict. Shepard suggested every race that had an embassy on the citadel should be made a council race along with the krogan and quarians for their part in winning the reaper war." EDI continued.

"And the asari and salarians knew they wouldn't last 100 years without the human and turian militarys to make the krogan think twice about their long awaited revenge." Ashley finished.

"Precisely." EDI replied.

"OK, so how does New Cerberus fit in?" Ashley asks.

"In the 3 years it took to finalize the details and formally invite everyone to join the newly formed counsel, New Cerberus was very heavily recruiting humans, krogan, batarians, and basically anyone who wouldn't have been happy with the statuesque. They were fundamentally a political party that said they favored equal rights for all species. Most species related to that in some way, and they grew quickly." EDI explained in her monotone voice.

"So, they basically got their way. How did they go from a strong political party to the shadowy organization they are today?" Ashley asked.

"2 years after the formation of the counsel, Jack heard a rumor about a New Cerberus training base for biotics. She requested that she be allowed to check it out. Being that Horizon was a class two settlement world they had not yet built a relay into the shadow sea cluster, and the alliance said they could not waste the manpower and fuel to go check it out. Jack strongly disagreed and said she would go herself. When she was about to leave, her whole regiment told her there was no way they were going to allow her to go alone so they hijacked an alliance frigate and started the journey there. What they found there, however is still mostly unknown since as soon as their shuttle landed at the base they were attacked by several biotics. Jack told her team to retreat while she covered their exit. Her whole team made it out and back to alliance space but by the time they finally completed the relay for that cluster the base was stripped and Jack's body was never recovered." EDI finished.

"So we're pretty much going into one big mystery? Freaking great." Ashley sighed. "Have the colonists on Horizon used the base at all since it was abandoned?" she asked.

"No. It is on a separate continent from the majority of the colonies. So, the odds of it being the same as it was when it was abandoned are high. I will know more once I get within scanning range of the base."

So what were they training biotics for? How does this warlord fit into those plans? Why Horizon when it was already populated? They could have just as easily used a less populated area. She was getting a headache none of this made any sense. Everyone pretty much got what they wanted thanks to her savior of a grandfather.

"EDI why weren't the krogan given a colony world again considering how bad Tuchanka is?" Ashley asked the AI.

"Overlord Wrex petitioned the newly formed counsel for colony rights in the year 2192 which was denied by a vote of 8 to 1. The lone vote coming from the Krogan counselor. Admiral Shepard again used his considerable influence to talk the counsel into giving them colony rights once the krogan develop Faster Than Light travel for themselves. Which has not happened in the 88 years since the treaty was signed. They seem no closer to developing it. It would seem likely that some krogan are just tired of waiting and wish to take with violence what they can't earn through science." EDI answered.

"And what does Warlord Khago have to do with all this?" Ashley asked.

"All information Liara and Wrex were able to give suggests that he is just a mouthpiece for the person behind him. He was not overly vocal during the reaper wars nor has he made any move to overthrow Wrex in the time since." Came EDI's reply.

"So chances are someone comes to him, being a lesser clan chief with a good war record, and makes him an offer he can't refuse. Think of the glory that you, Khel Krago, would receive for doing what not even the great Shepard or Overlord Wrex could do. You become a hero the krogan will remember for ages and all you have to do is sign here on the dotted line." Ashley deadpanned. "If that is the case, gramps is going to eat him for lunch."

"That seems unlikely, Commander, being that a krogan is more likely to eat a human than a human is of eating a krogan." EDI says.

"Figure of speech EDI; it's just a figure of speech." Came Ashley's answer.

* * *

Shepard had stayed behind to ensure the Normandy got off OK. Then he went and joined Liara in preparations of their voyage to Tuchanka.

"It's a little bit weird having you join me on my ship, Shepard. I am afraid I don't really know what humans need when they travel. Is there anything we need to pick up before we launch tomorrow?" Liara asks him while they walk through downtown Vancouver.

"I still travel pretty light. So, I have pretty much all I need. Thanks though, Liara." Shepard replies. "Why again did the girls not come with us?"

Silia and Nyra are making sure the ship is ready to go while we get supplies and umm" Liara replies before looking down, walking a few more steps. Then she stops, looks at Shepard, and sighs. "Tessa said she wanted to go to that club made from the reaper shell they have downtown. She said if this is her last night here she was going to make use of the human buffet they have there. I swear Shepard I just don't know what to do with her. Whenever I give her advice, she goes and does the very opposite of what I told her to do. By the Goddess its infuriating."

Shepard just stops walking and smiles at her. "I don't really know much about asari children, Liara, but that sounds very much like what a human would do. I think the best thing to do would be just to ignore her when she says and does things like that. I noticed before that she loves pushing your buttons, and I highly doubt she's going to be eyes deep in human flesh tonight."

They walked to a couple more stores so Liara could get the girls some gifts from their trip to earth before they started to walk back to the ship. Shepard was really glad they decided to park the skycar and walk. He really enjoyed watching Liara take in all the foreign shops and human customs they passed while on their trip. He made sure to take her to one of the pretzel shops they had at the mall so she could taste what was one of his favorite little pleasures of earth.

So they walked and caught up on news from Thessia and the fact that her father was still going strong at 1100 years old. She shared some of her insight into galactic politics that he could really care less about. She talked about her daughters and how much they remind her of Feron. Shepard asked what had happened to him. She just said that his time as a "guest" of the shadow broker had started the onset of Keprals syndrome. She talked about how he wanted to have kids, but he just wasn't sure if he was father material. She even shared with him how, usually, asari don't enter their matron stage till they are around 300 or so, but when she melded with Shepard that it pretty much had pushed her into it 200 years too early. Yet, when she was with Feron it seemed like the right thing to do. She said they had a good 40 years before the disease finally caught up to him, and she missed him.

It was good to catch up with her, and he enjoyed their night on the town even if it was just two lost souls roaming around an endless sea of people living their lives in this small little section of space. He always wondered how people could enjoy such a monotonous life while he was on the Normandy. His whole early life was from one ship to another and one amazing adventure to another. Yet, when he had settled with Ash and started raising a family, he started to wonder how he could have ever not done this.

Before he knew it, they were back at the ship. Liara led him on board to two very excited young asari who flew into their mothers arms and hugged her. Liara hugged them back and asked what they had been doing. Silia said they had switched Tessa stuff to their room so Shepard could have Tessa's. Mentally, he figured this was just one more reason Tessa would hate him. Then, Silia told them that Uncle Garrus and Aunt Tali had called and wanted her and Shepard to call them back when they get in tonight.

Shepard went to what would be his room and started getting his stuff organized while Liara saw to getting the girls into bed. After he was done he went and joined Liara on the bridge where they contacted Garrus and Tali.

"Garrus, you there?" Shepard asked.

"I'm here, Shepard, just getting the dossiers on the two soldiers we are going to send to the Normandy. I thought I would let you review them before we forwarded them to Ashley." Garrus replied working on his monitor.

"You have to forgive Vakarian, Shepard. You know how old men are with all these new tech gadgets." Shepard heard Tali somewhere off screen.

Garrus smirked and said, "Sorry not all of us download pleasure programs directly into our enviro-suits."

"I am going to kill you, Vakarian! You old. beaten down, face half blown off, too dumb to know when to shut up wingless bird!" Tali screamed at him.

Garrus just smiled and said, "OK. Upload is complete. Those are the two we decided would best compliment Grunt and Ashley."

Shepard started scanning over the first of them. Quarian infiltrator, advanced knowledge of ship engines, and excelled at the sniper rifle and the SMG. Proficient in geth programming as well as basic AI functionality. Seemed like a good fit. Name listed under Koran-Utema vas Idunna. OK, Koran it is.

When Shepard looked at the next dossier he had to check it again. Then one more time just to make sure.

"Garrus, are you sure about this?" Shepard asked him.

"Of course, Shepard. Does something look unsatisfactory to you?" Garrus asked him back.

Shepard looked down again at it to make sure he was reading it right. Top marks in Assault rifle qualification in the Turian military has to be a great accomplishment. One of the best Sentinels in the Turian advance fleet. Great biotics and the ability to use tech armor and barriers. No. She seemed to be a stellar soldier. He looked at the name one more time and just shook his head.

"Garrus, she is your only daughter." Shepard pleaded with him.

"You asked me for the best, Shepard; she is the best. Besides, you said it yourself. There is no Shepard without Vakarian. So it wouldn't be fair to your Granddaughter if my daughter wasn't there to pull her ass out of the fire the way I pulled yours out all those times." Garrus reminded him calmly.

"Garrus, you're a hell of a soldier, but a friend there just isn't one better." Shepard told him sincerely.

"Just make sure she comes home safe," was his simple reply.

They talked a bit more about nothing important before they hung up. Liara went to her room to check on whatever it is the shadow broker checks on. Shepard sat down in the lounge with his tablet going over all the details of the mission one more time. He always liked making sure he knew every possible angle his enemies might take so he could prepare for them. People always wondered how he did all those amazing things. The simple truth was he prepared as best he could. Then, he fell back on his close friends, and things always turned out for the best. He just hoped Ashley would turn out to be as lucky as he was.

He must have lost track of time because suddenly the ship door opened and Tessa stumbled in with a young human male attached to her lips. They were all over each other. His hands moving way too fast along her body.

He broke the kiss and urgently whispered "Are you sure this is OK?" Before she attacked his mouth with added vigor. He struggled for a bit before finally pushing her back a bit to stop the kiss.

"Ugh yes. I am sure they are all asleep. Now, do you want this or not?" Tessa took his hand and placed it over her breast as she spoke. The boy actually moaned before resuming kissing her.

Shepard calmly took one more drink of his coffee before loudly clearing his throat. The two kids instantly stopped kissing and turned toward him.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you two, but you see I am kind of old and I need my sleep. So, if you would please excuse us young man, I need to have a little chat with Tessa here." Shepard told the young man.

"Ugh, um, yeah sure, um no problem I should be going anyway." the boy stuttered back away toward the exit.

Tessa actually grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him again. "mmm don't mind him we can be quiet" she cooed into his ear before planting another kiss on him.

Shepard laughed, the poor boy's head will probably explode trying to make the right decision right now. Tessa moved his hands around her lithe body placing them firmly on her ass. Using her own hand to grab the front of his pants. The guy actually went weak kneed. He laughed again figuring common sense had surely lost that battle.

"It was nice meeting you. I am really sorry I couldn't get to know you more, but you see, we have an early start tomorrow and my daughter needs her rest." Shepard calmly stood up and wrapped the boy in a stasis field, forcefully separating them. As he walks the stasis field with the boy stuck in it not knowing what the hell was going on toward the exit, Tessa just looks at him in utter disbelief. As he opens the hatch and calmly flings the boy out of the ship and down onto the floor of the hanger, Shepard hears his "Oof" as he lands hard at the bottom of the stairs. Still calmly smiling, he walks over to Tessa and kisses her on the forehead before telling her not to stay up to late. He brings up his omni-tool and overrides the lock on the outer hatch so it wouldn't open no matter what she did. Then, he walks into his room and lets the door close on the still stunned asari.

* * *

_Hope you all liked the chapter. I know we have basically just covered set up so far but I promise I will pull the curtain back ever so slightly with tomorrows update.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bioware owns all. Just writing it because of my love for all things Mass Effect.  
_

_Hope you all love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Let me know!_

Ashley stood in front of her mirror in her quarters making the final adjustments to her dress blues. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Her grandfather had laughed out right when he forwarded the dossiers on the final two members of her team and she realized who they were. While she didn't know the Quarian, she knew Joria Vakarian very well. The two had spent a couple seasons together as children. One at an Alliance camp for girls, and the other at a Turian military prep institution. She laughed to herself thinking about all the fun they had from watching Joria try to swim and fire a bow and arrow to how much Joria made fun of her every time she got in trouble with her instructors at "Turian summer camp". She would never, ever forget when Joria actually broke ranks and fell over laughing after she had gotten so mad at one of the instructors that she actually did her first biotic charge. The surprise on his face was well worth any punishment, and boy did they punish her.

As with any friendship, she had to maintain it with lots of vidmails and messages as she spent as much time as she could with her grandparents. That was really the bond that stuck with them. The most famous human family just seemed like a natural fit with the most famous Turian family. They talked all the time and formed a lifetime bond through shared experiences. They also each loved military life. Now, she was going to be serving on the Normandy with her and Grunt. Oh the trouble they were going to get into.

"Commander, the Turian frigate is within docking range. Lieutenant Vakarian and Captain Utema are requesting permission to come aboard." EDI chimed in.

"Permission granted, EDI." Ashley smiled, took one final look in the mirror, and walked very quickly to the elevator.

Ashley stood by the air lock as she waited for her two new teammates to go through pressurization. She had Grunt, her XO, and the doc with her to welcome them aboard. Once the door opened, she couldn't help but grin as she watched her longtime friend smile back at her.

"Captain Koran-Utema vas Idunna reporting for duty ma'am." the Quarian saluted her.

Man Quarians all look alike she thought to herself. Same height and weight; in fact, the only way you could tell them apart is by their suit designs. Captain Utema wore a black and red combination that was mostly black with red up his sleeves and over his chest plate.

"Welcome aboard, Captain. I look forward to serving with you." Ashley replied.

"Likewise, Commander. May I also say it is such an honor to be stationed on the Normandy. Being hand picked by Admiral Zorah, I just couldn't be more proud to be here." he told her. "My on board Geth unit has also wished to convey the honor it feels being on the Normandy."

"Thank you, Captain. We have an AI aboard the Normandy as well. So, it is welcome to join in the conversation anytime it wants too." came Ashley's reply.

"Thank you, Shepard Commander. This units name is Zadara. It is a pleasure to serve with Creator Utema." came the synthesized voice.

"Welcome aboard Zadara." EDI chimed in.

"Thank You EDI." It replied.

"Does it have a mobile platform as well?" Shepard asked.

"No. It is completely uploaded into my hardsuit. It will help my body make the necessary changes to the Normandy's living conditions. So, in a few days I won't have to be in my suit constantly." Koran replied.

"OK, I will have Lt. Commander Bradley show you down to the engine room and to your living quarters in whichever order you would prefer." Ashley spoke.

"Acknowledged, Commander." He said before walking off toward XO Bradley. Ashley turned her attention to her friend and was greeted with a huge hug from the taller woman.

"Spirits its good to see you Ash!" Joria whispered as she hugged her.

"You too Joria." Ashley said returning the hug.

"I can't believe I actually get to serve on the Normandy. I have been threatening to kick my old man's ass if he didn't get me a good post for the past year. I would never in a million years think he would actually put me on here though. So what am I doing here anyway? What has got the galaxy all fired up that they felt like they had to get a Shepard and a Vakarian together again?" Joria asked her.

"We really don't know that much, Joria. We will have a mission briefing tomorrow before we arrive at Horizon though, and we will go over all we know. In the mean time, why don't you go get set up in your fathers old hang out, and I will stop by later to catch up with you k?" Ashley told her.

"You got it Shepard, and really its going to be great working with you." Loria told her and started walking toward the elevator.

Ashley watched her friend walk away. There really wasn't much difference between males and females of their species even attitude wise. The only way you could even tell them apart in their armor was the female's lack of a head fringe.

"Excuse me, Commander?" Doc Browntree interrupted her thoughts.

"Whats up, doc?" she asked.

"I was down in the cargo hold making sure the emergency medpacks on the shuttle were up to date and fully stocked, and I couldn't help but notice that robopuppy down there. Well, I asked around. Pretty much everyone said he has been around since the reaper war, and he basically doesn't do anything but roam around the cargo bay. With your permission, I would like to take him with me to the med bay and upgrade his programs a bit to make him a little more useful." Doc asked.

"If you want doc. I don't see a problem with it, but what do you have in mind?" Ashley asked her.

"Oh, nothing too serious. I figured I would just start with basic commands and go from there. I have already gotten a starter program that will give him more of a male demeanor so I think I will rename him Sprocket. I will bring him up when I get it all situated." She told Ashley.

"No Problem doc." Ashley said walking toward the elevator. Herself, looking forward to a night of girl talk for a change. She loved the Alliance, but sometimes it's really hard to have a conversation when all your fellow soldiers thought they had to act differently around you. Whether because your last name was Shepard or because you had boobs, either way sometimes men were just stupid.

* * *

Tessa was pissed. No, actually, pissed didn't even begin to describe what she felt. She had known that man for all of a week and already he was trying to control her life. She spent all night in that club carefully picking out the perfect earth boy to give something he could spend the rest of his life telling his friends. She had worn her favorite dress, the one that was cut low in front showing off her chest and had a slit all the way up to her waist. She never realized the power asari have while she was on Thessia. All the humans at the club just fawned over her. It was so empowering. Well, after dancing most of the night away, she had picked her target and zeroed in on him. It was so very easy. Light touches, some softly whispered words, and it was painfully obvious how much he wanted her. She had originally planned to just find someplace quiet to work her magic, but the idea of taking him back to their ship was too delightfully evil to ignore. She feels her anger again start to build when she thinks about that smug look on her fathers face as he closed the hatch and started to override the controls. Someday she will get him back for that. She makes a promise to herself. Hearing her mothers voice stops her from that line of thinking.

"Has Shepard come out yet?" Liara asks.

"No, mother. I haven't seen him all morning." Was her irritated reply.

"Whats wrong, Tessa? Did something happen last night?" Liara asked her.

"I'm fine mother, and no. Nothing happened." She said, thinking and since you put me in with the girls, I couldn't even take care of it myself. She just wanted to scream.

"Well if you see him, tell him I am going to take a shower and then we can have that talk he promised me on earth, OK? Oh and if the girls come out, make sure they study some before they play on the extranet." Liara instructed her.

"No problem, Mother." she replied simply.

She watched her mother disappear into the restroom and started brooding again. It was going to be a long ass ride back to Thessia if things stayed like this. She needed to make sure they made some changes around here. At first she had planned to just skip advanced Commando training and just work for her mother, but its becoming painfully obvious if she ever wants to have some fun she was going to have to get as far away from Liara T'soni and Admiral Matthew Shepard as she could. She activated her omni-tool and begin to type in her grandfathers address. If anyone would allow her to have some fun it was that crazy old matriarch. She immediately lost all ability to think when the door to her room opened and out walked Shepard. Oh Goddess, she thought to herself. He was dressed in just a towel, sweat dripping down his face and muscular chest. He was breathing heavy like he just completed an intense workout. He was so attractive. Ewww she immediately thought. That is gross even for you, Tessa. He's your father. She shook those thoughts from her head and smiled to herself when she thought of something even better.

"Good Morning, Shepard." She casually said.

"Good Morning, Tessa." He replied. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings about last night. I know you're an adult now and I...well let me just say I didn't like doing that." Shepard finished awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you were going to be on board. So, I never should have brought him back here." Tessa replied in her most reasonable voice.

"Good. I didn't want us to start off any worse than we already were. I also wanted to apologize for what happened at the Normandy." Shepard started before Tessa cut him off.

"No. That was my fault too. Listen, I just want to put things behind us and start fresh, OK? So, why don't you go get a shower. I am sure mother will be done checking new vids soon, and she will want to have that talk with you."

Tessa wanted so badly to smile. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. Think. You can treat me like a child. We will see who has the last laugh.

"That sounds like a plan. I won't be too long." Shepard replied and started walking toward the shower.

Tessa smiled to herself and turned up the audio receiver on her omni-tool, silently thanking her mother for that little spy upgrade. She listened as Shepard opened the restroom door and it shut behind him. He didn't say anything in the first couple seconds, and Tessa again laughed in her head. That's right take it all in she thought.

"Oh Goddess, Shepard. What are you doing in here?" She heard her Mother say.

"Oh, umm, sorry. I didn't know. I mean I didn't realize that you were, I mean, Tessa said you, oh God, I am so sorry Liara. I'm gonna go." Shepard rambled before exiting a completely different shade of red than he entered with. As he walked quickly back to his room she told him.

"You know what they say, payback is a horny asari maiden." Then she finally allowed herself to laugh.

A few minutes later her mother came out of the shower an equally hilarious shade of purple.

"Tessa! Why in the name of the Goddess would you do that? Things are uncomfortable enough as they are." Liara desperately wanted to know.

"Oh please mother. Let me ask you a question. When you noticed him there did you cover up, or did you make sure he got a good view?" She waited a bit while Liara looked down thinking before getting an even darker shade of purple. "Hah, I knew it. You should thank me for doing that for you. I swear. You're hopeless."

With that, she stood up and walked back to her room to wake up her sisters and fall back into bed laughing her ass off.

* * *

Shepard was miserable. He couldn't believe he let her manipulate him like that. Even worse was the fact that he couldn't get the site of Liara's naked body out of his head. All that blue. The way her head fringe led down into her back. The sight of those gloriously large breasts. How her nipples were just a darker shade of blue. How she was completely hairless and so very curvy. He sighed to himself thinking how at 136 he really shouldn't have to worry about this anymore. Now somehow he was going to have to go in there and face Liara. Not only that, but also somehow they were going to have to go through a mind meld without either of them dying from embarrassment.

It took him the better part of 4 hours to build the nerve up to leave his room and a very very cold shower but eventually he found himself sitting across from what looked like an Asari who could turn around and run back to her room at any minute.

"I am so sorry about earlier." Shepard started before Liara interrupted him.

"Shepard its OK. Let's just move on to what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Sure. Ummm well like I said, I've been having dreams again. Something that really hasn't been an issue since the end of the reaper war." Shepard started.

"What kind of dreams?" Liara asked him.

"It's not exactly a dream. I think it's more like I am trying to remember something that I've buried. I don't really know how to describe it. It seems like it was when I was on the citadel after meeting the catalyst. What can you tell me about when you all found me? I really don't remember anything after the explosion." Shepard asked her.

"We really didn't know what to make of it, Shepard. None of us even knew what to make of Ashley's assertion that you were on the citadel. By the time the Normandy's repairs were complete, it had been over 2 months since anyone had seen or heard from you or Admiral Anderson. Add to the fact that we had to use FTL travel to get to the citadel, it was just a bit under 3 months before we docked. None of us had any idea how you could have survived the blast from Harbinger, yet survive 3 months on a wrecked space station." Liara answered him.

"I don't seem to recall having any injuries. How bad was I when you found me?" Shepard asked her.

"That's the thing. You were completely fine. Not even a scratch. Compared to the shape Anderson's body was in, it really didn't make any sense." Liara went on. "Dr. Chakwas and I both agreed something was seriously wrong, but Ashley wouldn't even listen. As far as she was concerned it was just another miracle. Damn the science. We tried to talk her into just letting us at least do a full exam, but, again, she wouldn't let us near you. So as far as I know you didn't have a medical exam until you went to get reinstated which was what, a year after? I pulled that exam when it was done and sighed when I noticed you got a clean bill of health. I made sure I kept track of your deployments the first couple months as quietly as I could, but you seemed completely fine so eventually we just stopped worrying."

"And now I am having dreams about a mysterious room, a bunch of keepers, and them putting something in my body." Shepard sighed.

"What!" Liara proclaimed. "Oh Goddess, Shepard. What do you think it means?"

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about, Liara, I was kind of hoping you would meld with me like you did back on the SR-1 and see if you could get more information." Shepard asked her.

"Of Course, Matt, but you know how melds work by now. I can't just randomly pick the thought I want. You will have to direct me, or I will have to go through your mind until I find what we're looking for. I don't want to break your trust again so I want to make sure you understand that before we start." Liara instructed.

"I know Liara, and I trust you. I have always trusted you, and just so you know, Ash always trusted you too." Shepard answered her. Liara looked down thinking before she looked back into Shepard's eyes.

"I know Shepard, and it broke my heart what I did with her trust."

Shepard took his hand and brought it up to her cheek making sure she looked at him.

"I honestly think Ash would have understood. She would have been pissed at first, but I think she would have accepted your reasons for it." Shepard gave her a sad smile and took his hand away.

Liara sighed and then sat back up committed. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"OK, I'm as ready as I will ever be." Shepard answered.

Liara moved her chair around the table and took his hands in hers.

"It's OK Shepard, just relax. Embrace Eternity." The last thing Shepard sees before being pulled within himself is Liara's telltale black eyes.

_At first, the images assault her faster than she can process them. There was Ash's funeral and Shepard seeing all his friends. Her introducing Tessa and the shock that was to him shown in his mind clear as could be. _

"_Calm down, Shepard" Liara instructs. "I need you to relax your mind."_

_The images slow down. Liara instructs him to see if he can bring up the image he wants her to see. The image that appears is a door opening and through Shepard's eyes she feels his reaction to catching her in the shower. At first it was shock, then embarrassment, but then just as quickly it turned to something else. She felt his arousal and his shame for feeling that. Liara notices from his prospective how she flaunts her body. Turning just right so he can see all her curves. Leaving nothing to his imagination. She shows him the embarrassment and shame she is feeling now for being so wanton._

"_Its OK" He tells her in his mind._

_She pushes those thoughts away telling him again to focus and try to remember the very last thing that happens before the Crucible fires. _

_She sees Shepard walking up a catwalk looking behind him at this holographic child whom she guesses is the catalyst. He confirms her suspicions. She watches in his mind as he walks up to this machine and starts shooting at it. BAM, BAM, BAM the shots fire off. Then comes the explosion. She feels what Shepard feels. It's not fear or even sadness. It's contentment. He was just happy it was over even if that meant he was going to die, and right before the memory fades to black she notices how banged up he was. There was no way he should have survived. When his mind goes completely blank, Liara takes control over his memories and starts to bring up the very next one._

_She feels his eyes opening and takes note of his surroundings. He is being dragged through the ruined citadel. Mass effect fields still intact. He looks forward to see what's dragging him, and he sees that it's a keeper. His eyes fade shut again. She pushes forward to the next memory. He is in some kind of animation chamber. There are all sorts of wires going into his naked body. She feels their shared fear at the images. Their tension is rising as the keepers take turns checking his monitors and moving around the room to different machines. She notices at least 20 of them. She sees his arms start to move and then his feet. The keepers scramble around doing something. She watches as Shepard's whole body goes really taunt like he's trying to prevent something. She notices the needle moving up to Shepard's neck and watches helplessly as it plunges into his spine. She watches him shake and struggle for minutes while the keepers all gather around his chamber. He goes completely still. She waits for something to happen, and waits. Minutes go by and they are just standing there watching him. Minutes turn into hours. Liara loses track of time. Then in an amazing flash of blue biotic light Shepard destroys his prison. Crashing to the ground the keepers don't run or attack him they just stand there waiting. He struggles for a bit, pulling out all the wires. Screaming as they come out. He screams extra loud when he pulls the one out of his spine. The keepers move closer to him as he struggles to get up, watching him. She hears him take a couple deep breaths in his mind. Then he looks up like he's looking right into her soul and whispers._

"_The cycle must continue." _

* * *

_I promise I will keep my 24 hour update goal. See you all tomorrow.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bioware owns all._

_Authors note: This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. Besides the whole I can't stick with the same verb tense for more than 2 sentences problem, I found it difficult to write a realistic fight sequence and still keep it true to mass effect game play. If you have any suggestions at all please let me know. Also, if you have any suggestions about something you would like to see me add to the story let me know. Oh and can I get a review please lol jeez. Extra special thanks to subsider34 for keeping it real._

Shepard feels Liara pull back as soon as she hears him say that. The sudden disconnect between them leaves him disorientated and with quite a headache. He moans and grabs his head while he closes his eyes and tries to get the room to stop spinning.

Sitting up in her chair with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands,Liara moans loudly, "I'm sorry Shepard. I shouldn't have broken the meld like that."

"It's OK. I am just as shocked as you are. What could it possibly mean?" He asks.

"I don't know. Do you think we should finish the meld?" Liara asks him back.

"I don't see what it could tell us. We figured out how I wasn't injured when you found me. God. I don't know, Liara, if I am just afraid to find out or what." Shepard puts his head back in his hands still trying to clear his thoughts.

"I actually agree. We probably won't get much more useful information since your memories won't tell us what exactly they were doing to you. So, that means we need to take a trip back to the Citadel." Liara concluded.

"You want to find that room?" Shepard asks her.

"Yes. As long as its survived the salvage, we should be able to ascertain what they did to you." Liara answers.

"So, we add that on our list of places to visit." Shepard went on. "Tuchunka, a ruined space station, and Thessia. Sounds like a fun vacation."

"Do you think they programmed you somehow, Shepard?" Liara asks worried.

"I don't know. It could be a warning as well. I don't feel different, but would I if they did something to me?" Shepard answers. "I think we should speed things up though. I am starting to get the feeling that something bigger than we know is going on."

* * *

Ashley was checking over her equipment one last time. The shuttle had just left the Normandy with the ground team in it. Her silver and gray N7 armor showed no fractures, and her barrier seemed solid. She brought along her favorite shotgun and her sidearm. She then took turns checking out each of her teammates. Koran sat checking the sights on his sniper rifle having already checked over his suit. She began to wonder how he communicated with the geth in his hardsuit. Was the geth the one who would make the changes to his sniper rifle, or did he do it himself? Ashley made a mental note to ask him at some point. Joria sat confidently next to him. Ashley knew she had spent all night checking over all her equipment while they sat in her cabin and talked later than they probably should have. Still though, she had that same cool-headed demeanor that her father perfected, and it did wonders for calming her nerves. Grunt was asleep. When the shuttle took off, he casually said to wake him when there's something to kill and was instantly snoring. Ashley shook her head smiling. She figured they couldn't be more prepared for whatever they were going to find at that base.

"What's our ETA, Lieutenant?" She asks her pilot.

"ETA to base is 15 minutes, Commander." he replies.

Lieutenant Diego Martinez was quite easy on the eyes. He had that olive skin and piecing brown eyes. He was average height, but looked to be in very good shape. Joria had called him yummy.

"Roger that, Lieutenant. Once you drop us off, I want you to fall back, but stay in radio contact. I want to be able to get out of there ASAP if need be." Ashley instructs him.

"Aye, Aye Commander." he reply's.

"Any signal from the base EDI?" Ashley asks next.

"All signs appear to suggest the base is deserted, Shepard, but I am picking up small energy reading that appear to be coming from underground below the base. They are very well hidden." EDI replies.

"Can you make out anything specific about them?" Ashley asks.

"Negative, Commander." EDI answers.

"Any life signs at all?" Ashley continues.

"I am not picking up any, but they could also be masked within the facility. Something is not right commander. They are going out of their way to make it look like this place is deserted." EDI answers.

"Roger that EDI. We're going in hot and expecting hostilities. Grunt has point. Joria and I will take the flanks, and Koran brings up the rear. We go room to room until we clear the facility. Then, we find what the hell they were doing here. Understood?" Shepard commands.

"Yes, Commander." Koran and Joria answer together.

"You got it, Shepard." Grunt replies sitting up and what looks to be like stretching.

The shuttle flies into the back landing area, and the team quickly departs. Joria and Ashley clear the landing area while Koran goes to override the door with Grunt silently covering him. As soon as Joria finishes her sweep, she meets with the other 3 by the door, and Ashley gives the signal for Joran to open the hatch. He nods and swipes his omni tool one more time in front of the hatch, bringing it open.

Once the door opens, Grunt moves in. Ashley takes notice of her surroundings. They were in some kind of reception area or a cafeteria. The place looks like its been deserted for some time now. The team quickly fans out and clears the whole room moving toward the hallway at the other side. They move room to room down the hallway. The rooms look like classrooms or conference rooms with lots of desks and tables left unattended for quite a bit of time. The team passes through some restrooms and some lounges before they move to the next corridor. Down there it looks to be old living quarters. Ashley quietly signals for them to split up and clear rooms individually but not to get out of eye sight.

The team moves through more classrooms and what Ashley thought was a training room. It has broken targets scattered across the floor as well as what looks like a pit for sparring. She also notices small, dried pools of blood on the floor. They quickly clear the room and move on to the next. Once the ground floor is secured, they move up the stairs toward the 2nd level. Grunt leads the team past observation rooms where they can look down through windows at the classrooms and the training room. She slows down when she notices they also have observation areas that overlook their living quarters and the washrooms. What exactly were they trying to find out? She has Koran see if he could get anything off the monitors in those rooms, but he said they had all been wiped clean. After the rest of the level is cleared, Ashley motions them to what looks like the main control room. She instructs Grunt and Joria to guard the door while she and Koran move toward the main computer.

"See what you can find out from that, Koran." Ashley orders him as she turns on the security system.

"Yes Ma'am." Is his simple reply.

While Koran tries to get information from the main computer, Ashley starts playing the last entries in the security feed. She watches the monitors as she slowly plays them backward. Nothing really catches her eye, but she keeps watching while waiting for Koran to finish his download.

"Download complete, Commander. Starting analysis." Koran keeps her up to date.

"Commander, I have detected a power surge directly below you. They have powered up an elevator, and I am reading several life signs headed your way. Recommend a defensive posture." EDI advises over her communicator.

"Roger that EDI. You heard her. Let's do some damage." She yells at her team.

"Heh, heh, heh. Finally something to kill." Came Grunt's excited reply.

"Koran, stay on that download. I want to know everything you do once we take care of these guys." Ashley yells back at the Quarian as she takes up a position at the door.

"WE'VE GOT PHANTOMS!" Joria yells back at them from her position in one of the observation rooms.

Ashley turns around just in time to see her open up onto the first of them. She watches as the phantom flips over into an adjacent room.

"TURRET! Joria, overload that bitch." Ashley yells up to her friend.

Ashley watches as the turret explodes slamming the engineer into the wall with an audible crack. A couple more phantoms use the explosion to move cloaked within striking range of Joria.

"SHIT! Cover me Joria." she yells over to her friend. Slamming hard into the first of the phantoms with her charge and then dropping a nova, bringing down both of the phantoms barriers. She aims her shotgun straight at one of their faces and pulls the trigger watching as her head disappears in a haze of red mist. She looks over to see the other taking several rounds from Joria's assault rifle. When the immediate danger was over, she turns around to see what an unusually quiet Grunt is doing and raises her eyebrows in surprise at what she sees.

There are 3 more phantoms littered at his feet as he repeatedly rams a fourth one's head into the wall. Once he is satisfied she is dead, he turns back toward her and gives her that horrifying grin of his. Ashley shakes her head walking back to the command center.

"Whatcha got for me Koran?" she asks the quarian.

"Seems Intel was right. There is some kind of lab below us, and they were training shock troops here. Some of the personnel logs suggest they watch their recruits looking for any kind of Rebellion and dealt harshly with it. I've downloaded the layout of the sub-level, and it looks like the actual lab. We can access it by the elevator that EDI mentioned. Most of the entrees, though, are years old. It does look like this place was abandoned." Koran tells her.

"Not completely." Came Ashley's reply. "Come on. I want to see this lab first hand."

She leads her team toward the elevator and takes it down toward the sub level.

"What can you tell us about the layout down here, Koran?" Ashley asks.

"The elevator will open into a large two level room with a catwalk surrounding the whole room. If it were up to me, that is where I would make my stand. They will be able to have an elevated position and plenty of room for sniper perches. We should spread out into any cover we can find and then decide how to clear the room. Past that, there is just a corridor leading into what appears to be the lab." Koran answers.

"EDI can you tell us anything about what is going to be on the other side of that elevator?" Ashley asks.

"It would seem Captain Utema is correct. I am reading 17 life signs, counting 2 in the lab." EDI replies.

"OK, once that door opens, we shoot first. Then, shoot again. Get your asses to cover, and we do this with no casualties. Got me?" Ashley orders.

"Rodger that Shepard. Let's kick some ass." Joria answers for them.

Once the doors slide open, all hell breaks loose. Ashley notices 3 turrets set up across the room from them. She dashes behind what looks like an operating table just glad that it is dense enough to provide cover. Joria overloads one of the turrets before sliding down into cover beside her, and she watches Grunt take out a couple of troopers before he sits down into cover himself. She doesn't notice Koran leave the elevator but she knows better than to turn around during a firefight. Once you've been shot in the ass, you learn that lesson really quickly.

"Commander I see 3 snipers on the top level. I will keep them off of you if you wanna pick off the engineers first." Koran told her over her communicator.

"Understood Koran. Good shooting." Ashley replies. She makes eye contact with Joria before they both jump out of cover and Joria overloads another turret while Ashley takes care of the engineer by it. They both jump back in cover right in time to hear Grunts most famous war cry.

"I AM KROGAN!"

Ashley will never get used to watching an 800 pound Krogan go running by her, but when she notices he ran right into the phantoms who were about to flank their position, she is mighty glad he did.

Noticing he is exposed, she and Joria jump out of cover again and give him fire support. Ashley watches as a couple more enemies drop. She hears 2 telltale sniper rounds go off before hearing a body land loudly.

"I noticed three more troopers in cover along the west wall. They have sniper and turret support. Zadara is going to override the turret on my command which should take care of the troopers. I will handle the sniper. That leaves the sniper on the other side as well as one more engineer and 4 more troopers." Koran tells Ashley.

"Roger that." Ashley answers. "You take care of the engineer, Joria. Grunt can handle the troopers, and I will take the sniper." She waits for their acknowledgment before breaking free of cover. Using herself to draw fire, she waits until she sees the sniper zero in on her, and when she leans out of cover just enough, Ashley biotically charges her. The force knocks her completely out of cover and she staggers back along the wall. Ashley regains her feet and uses a biotically backed fist to impale the sniper into the wall. Ashley watches her crumble and turns around to make sure everyone is OK. She notices something moving along the wall toward Grunt and just as she goes to warn him, she hears the phantom yell "I WILL DESTROY YOU" before engaging Grunt with a shockwave and then bringing her sword up against his armor. Grunt staggers for a second but his shields hold. The sword piercing his chest doesn't really seem to bug him. She readies another charge when Joria warps her barrier, and she watches Koran appear out of stealth right after firing a sniper round into the phantoms unprotected body. Ashley watches her stagger before Grunt pulls the sword out of his armor and slices her head off with it before discarding it.

Ashley jumps down from the ledge using her biotics to slow her descent right at the last minute.

"You OK, Grunt?" She asks the bigger man

"Fine. It was just a scratch, but I've heard that voice before, Shepard." Grunt walks over to where the phantom's head landed and removes her helmet. "I knew it. It's Jack." He said.

"Wait Jack, Jack?" Ashley asks him

"I would remember that scream anywhere, but something smells off. Plus, look at her. She doesn't look any different than she did during the reaper war. Something is not right here, Shepard." Grunt told her.

"Shepard, I can check DNA against Jack's if you collect a sample." EDI chimes in.

"I can take care of that. Zadara can process and upload the sample from my suit directly." Koran interjects.

He walks over to the body and takes a blood sample. Then, he injects it into his suit.

"Analyzing. DNA analysis complete. Confirmed 98.4% match to Subject Zero's." EDI answers.

"Wait. Doesn't that mean it's a clone?" Ashley asked.

"Results seem to indicate that. Yes, Commander. I would need more information to be positive." EDI replies.

"Then let's get to that lab." Ashley said walking toward the back hallway.

Ashley barges into the lab and levels her shotgun at the woman in it.

"Turn around, and let me see your hands." Ashley commands her. "Now. I will not ask you again."

"You're too late, Commander. Our plan has already been put into motion. You can't hope to stop it." She replies.

Turning around, Ashley notices the woman bite down. Then, she falls over and starts to go into convulsions.

"Poison! Stop her! I need answers." Ashley yells.

Koran moves around to her body, but after scanning her with his omnitool, he looks up at them and shakes his head.

"Damn it. I need answers. Koran, get on that computer. I want everything you can get." Ashley says.

"Ashley, you need to see this." Joria calls over to her.

Ashley walks over to what she's looking at. She's looking down at some kind of table, but as she gets closer she realizes that it's a glass counter top. Walking up next to Joria she looks down and sees Jack's frozen body.

"What the fuck!" She proclaims.

* * *

Tessa is bored out of her mind. She wants to be a field agent gathering information, blackmailing corrupt politicians, and fucking powerful businessmen. Instead, she is stuck in the cockpit of her sexually repressed mother's mobile command center. Nobody would think that this basic family space ship was actually the shadow brokers command center.

Most of her friends back on Thessia would probably fall over themselves with jealously if they had any idea what her mother actually does. To them, though, she was just a matriarch's adviser and friend to Admiral Shepard, the most bangable man in the galaxy. She thinks back to when her mother had finally decided to tell her who her father is and the unabashed pride she felt when she found out that that same Admiral Shepard who was on every young asari's 5 people I would most like to bang list was also her father. Goddess she idolized him, and finally meeting him did nothing to change that frame of mind either. Just the way he handled himself during his late wife's funeral and the way he didn't go varrenshit when mother dropped that bomb on him. Oh by the way, Shepard, I know you just buried your wife and all but surprise you have a daughter.

Tessa was just waiting for the hatred to show. Some sign that he was thinking what she knew he would. I don't want you. I never agreed to this. Instead, though, he smiled at her and said he wanted to get to know her. Fucking guy just seemed too perfect. Then, the way he handled her bringing Jeff back. He was so unbelievably smug. Didn't lose his temper or yell and scream at her like she heard humans like to do. No. He just calmly removed Jeff, and then he fucking kissed her on her forehead. Why did she like it? She was so pissed at him, but she kept bringing her hand up to touch where he kissed her. She was beginning to think maybe he was some sort of saint or something. He sure never seemed to do anything wrong. Then, this morning happened and her whole way of thinking about him started to change. All that bravado, all that confidence that made him seem bigger than life was washed away in a fleeting glimpse of tits. She laughs to herself thinking about it again. No matter what anyone said about Admiral Shepard now, she knew the truth. He was just a man.

Then she had listened to the conversation that he had with her mother, and she reminded herself not only was he just a man with all the faults associated with that, but also he was the **man** who against all odds ended the greatest threat the galaxy had ever known. She wanted to know what made him great. She wanted to be like him, but more than anything she wanted them to be a family.

She sighs thinking about that. There is no way that was going to happen when her mother was still clueless about anything. I mean really 200 years old and she's been with 2 guys. One of them didn't even realize she was with him. It was never going to happen.

"Urgent message for the shadow broker." Glyphs voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Relay message authorization code 44364." She replies like her mother had taught her to do.

"Authorization Acknowledged, relaying message." Glyph replies.

"This is Agent Corbin Dantalus Authorization code 89643-03045. Colony Zhu's Hope on Feros is under heavy attack. I repeat colony Zhu's Hope is under attack."

Tessa scrambles to check that the verification code he gave is correct. When she checked and double checked it, she jumped out of her seat and ran to inform her mother.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bioware owns all._

"Mother! Feros has been attacked." Tessa breaks into her mother's room. Looking at her parents, she immediately realizes that something is wrong. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing, Tessa tell us about Feros." Liara instructs her.

Tess takes a couple deep breaths and looks to each of her parents. Seeing that she has their undivided attention, she goes on.

"I was watching the channels like you asked mother, and a message came over the emergency channel." Tessa hits a few buttons on her omni and plays back the message.

"This is agent Corbin Dantalus Authorization code 89643-03045. Colony Zhu's Hope on Feros is under heavy attack. I repeat colony Zhu's Hope is under attack."

After the message plays, Tessa looks back up at her parents with expectation clear on her face. "We're going, right?" She asks. Watching as her mother looks over to Shepard.

"We're about to dock on Thessia." He says.

"We can't take the girls into a war zone anyway." Liara speaks up.

"What do you mean I'm not going? There is no way you are keeping me here." Tessa says, her voice rising.

"Tessa, I can't take you into..." Liara starts to explain.

"You weren't much older than Tessa is now when I found you on Therum. She's ready, Liara. Let her come." Shepard softly spoke putting his hand over Liara's.

Tessa couldn't believe it. He was actually going to let her go.

"She doesn't even have armor, Shepard." Liara says the pain in her voice breaks Tessa's heart.

"We can get her some, Liara. Don't worry. We will be with her the whole time. You have to let her grow up at some point. We can drop Silia and Nyra at your father's house, and then we can fly out to Feros." Shepard tells her what he thinks.

"I don't like this, Shepard. There wasn't suppose to be any wars after we defeated the reapers." Liara says, tears moving down her face.

Tessa watches Shepard move over closer to her mother. She can only stand there and stare as he draws her into those arms of his. His hand resting on her head fringe, pushing her face into his chest. He just kneels there hugging her until she composes herself.

"Thank You, Shepard, and you're right. It's time she finds out just what she wants." Liara lifts her face up and looks right at her.

Tessa feels her heart start to beat faster in anticipation.

* * *

"What the fuck are we suppose to do with this EDI?" Ashley asks frustrated and angry. "We can't leave her here, but its not like we can carry the whole thing out either."

"Her life signs show stable Commander. As we can't move her like she is, you can either release her, or you can leave her." EDI replies.

"Waking her won't kill her, will it?" Ashley asks.

"No Commander. I can safely end the cryo stasis. As to Jack's state of mind, though, I cannot begin to estimate." EDI answers.

"Heh she was always a crazy bitch. I say we release her. If she plays nice, I won't have to put her down." Grunt says pulling out his shotgun.

"Ah fuck it." Ashley decides, thinking back to what her grandfather told her before she took command. "Level head, my ass. It's more like flip a coin and hope everything doesn't go to shit. Go ahead EDI. I want everyone ready, but do not engage her. Understand, Grunt?"

"Heh, heh whatever, Shepard. I just hope you don't end up a smear on the floor and ceiling." Grunt replied.

"Everyone back up a few steps and follow my lead." Ashley instructs them.

"Starting reanimation process, Commander." EDI says. "20 percent complete."

Ashley stands nervously, clenching and unclenching her fists, making sure she's ready to engage her biotics in a moment's notice.

"40 percent complete" EDI continued.

Ashley watched the steam start to release from the top of the chamber. She starts rotating her shoulders and moving her neck and hips making sure she's loose.

"60 percent complete." EDI continued

Deep breaths. Slow your heart rate. Don't show any nerves.

"80 percent complete, Shepard. Life signs strengthening." EDI tells her.

"Here we go." Ashley muttered.

"Process complete, Shepard. Good luck." EDI tells her.

The room fills with steam momentarily, and its eerily quiet. Ashley keeps her eyes focused on Jack's Chamber waiting for movement or the distant blue glow of biotics. Even prepared like she is, she is still taken by surprise at the madness of Jack's attack.

She watches as Jack jumps out of the chamber and immediately sends a shockwave right at her. Ashley sends one right back at it. She watches as they collide between them. The force of it sending her back a few steps. When the flash subsides, she notices Jack crouching in front of her like a snake waiting to strike.

"Who's the bitch, Grunt?" Jack asks Grunt.

"Heh it's Shepard." Grunt shrugs as he tells her.

"Last time I checked, Shepard didn't have tits." Jack tells him.

"Oh classy." Ashley replies as Joria giggles. "I'm his granddaughter."

"Granddaughter? Holy fuck how long was I out?" Jack asks.

"Best we can tell about 90 years." Ashley informs her.

"Shit, and my students?" Jack asks.

"All made it back to alliance space. After that, I'm not sure." Ashley answers. "Listen, we can play catch up all day here if you want, but the Normandy is waiting. I would really like to get the hell out of here."

"Did you say the Normandy?" Jack asks.

"Yes." Came her reply.

"EDI?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack?" EDI asks back.

"Well that about proves it. Where are my kids EDI?" Jack asks her.

"It has been 90 years since you went missing, Jack. Most have long since retired. I will forward their last known addresses to your email account." EDI answered.

"Good enough. OK then, let's get the fuck out of here." Jacks says walking toward the elevator.

Ashley watches her as she walks butt ass naked toward the elevator and not giving a damn.

* * *

Matt Shepard sat in the cockpit of Liara's ship. He had thought he would go with Liara and Tessa to help her pick out a set of armor, but they had both shot that down real quick saying how it was a "girl thing". So, he was told to watch the data feeds in case they got any new info.

What this really did was give him time to think about what has happened between him, Liara, and Tessa. He knew Tessa was a good kid who was just adjusting to her circumstances, and man did Liara coddle her. He thought he had scored some major points when he had convinced Liara to let her go.

Truth is, Tessa didn't scare him. He could handle a head strong asari. He had more than one lifetime already of dealing with ballsy kids. Liara was a completely different situation, though. She scares him to death. It's only been a couple months since Ash had passed, and he knew he shouldn't even be thinking about this. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Not just the shower either. Liara looks lost. Now that he thinks about it, she always seemed a little lost unless they were talking about Prothean ruins. Would they make a good team? Can he see them building a family? Would his family on earth understand if he did? Shepard sighs to himself. He definitely shouldn't be worrying about this. Putting that stuff behind him, he calls Wrex to check how they are doing and whether they have time to make a stop at Feros before going to Tuchunka.

"Wrex here." Came the answer.

"Hey, Wrex. It's Shepard. We have a bit of an issue. We got an emergency message from Feros saying they were under attack. So, Liara and I were going to stop over there first before going to Tuchunka." Shepard tells him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Shepard. Things are getting very tense here. Krago has called for a summit, and Krogan are already gathering at the coliseum in the millions. I have told them that you're on your way here, but I don't know how much longer I can keep the peace. If this gets much worse, I may have to challenge him in one on one battle just to keep them from overthrowing me. If I do that, though, they will probably put him up as a symbol, and I will have another Krogan civil war on my hands. Shepard, no pressure or anything, but I see you being the only one who can head this off. Come give one of your famous speeches about the common good and all that varrenshit, but come soon or you may not have any friends on Tuchunka." Wrex informs him.

"Damn it!" Shepard swore frustrated and annoyed. "Fine I will come right there, and I will have Ashley make a detour to Feros. Anything else you need to tell me, Wrex?"

"Nope that about covers it, Shepard. Just hurry up already. Wrex out." Wrex answered disconnecting the call.

Shepard sighs one more time. Organizing his thoughts, he sends the Alliance Defense Committee his report and informs them to update the Normandy's mission parameters. It would be a lot easier if Ashley was a spectre. Hmm, he thought. That could work. He starts to formulate how to make it happen. He would need to forward the recommendation to Garrus and Tali and have them both sign off on it and get their counselor to go with it. Then, he would need to contact Tevos and cash in those favors she owes him for making sure her name wasn't ruined during the reaper war fall out. If he did that. he would have the Asari, Turian, Human, Quarian, and Krogan all agreeing to it. So, even if the other 4 vote no, he would have the necessary votes to make it happen. He sets his plan into motion. After sending out all the necessary requests and paperwork, he set out to contact the Normandy.

EDI acknowledges him and contacts Ashley. "Commander Shepard, Admiral Shepard is available on vidcomm."

He waits a couple minutes before his granddaughter comes into view. She snaps to attention and salutes him then relaxes a bit.

"How are things going so far, Ashley?" He asks her.

"We hit the Cerberus base earlier. Once EDI finishes processing the information, we will have forward her results to you and Alliance Command. From what we could tell, they were using it as a cloning facility to mass produce biotic shocktroops. We cleaned out the base and bombed it from orbit to ensure they couldn't reopen or use it for other purposes." Ashley informs him.

"Good work, Commander. I look forward to reading your finding. Listen Ashley, we have received reports that Zhu's Hope on Feros has been attacked. I wanted to go there myself, but the Krogan situation is deteriorating fast. So, I don't see us getting there in a timely manner. That means I need you to head over there ASAP and report the situation back to me. I have been racking my brain all day trying to figure out what anyone would want with a backward farming colony, and I can't come up with anything." Shepard commands her.

"Aye, Aye Admiral." Ashley salutes him, "Oh and we picked up a passenger who said she wanted to talk to you next time you checked in."

"Shepard!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, is that really you?" Came his shocked reply.

"No shit it's me. Thanks for leaving me out there for a century, you useless bastard." Jack scolds him.

"Jack it wasn't my call. Things were such a mess, and you go running off on your own." Shepard tries to remind her.

"Yeah whatever, asshole. Just make sure when you finally decide to end these sons of bitches, you give me a call." Jack tells him.

"Are you OK, Jack? Do you need medical attention or anything?" Shepard asks. Last time he asked if she needed a shrink, he barely got his barrier up before she kicked him in the balls.

"I'm fine old man. So, fuck you, and thanks for asking." Jack answers him before walking away.

"She is a very colorful person. The Normandy won't be the same once she leaves. When will she be leaving?" Ashley asks him.

Shepard laughs, "You can drop her off at the nearest Alliance station. She can get wherever she wants to go from there."

"Thank You, Admiral." Was her relieved reply.

"Keep me updated, Commander, and be careful out there. Admiral Shepard out." Shepard tell her ending the call.

* * *

Tessa is standing in a fitting booth. Her mother had been adamant on her getting personally fitted to the newest most expensive suit she could get. She has to admit, it's nice. The armor itself barely weighs anything, makes her chest look huge and amps her already considerable biotic abilities. Tessa looks in the mirror, thankful she had her mothers coloring as well as her other assets. She's decides she needs to get a silver and white based color scheme with yellow-orange highlights around her chest and hips. Something that would make her blue skin tone that much more vibrant.

"You do realize you buy armor to keep from getting shot, not to accentuate your bust or your eyes right?" Liara asks her bringing her out of her train of thought.

"Yes, Mother." She replies sighing.

"I just worry about you dear. I'm sorry if that bugs you. I hate the idea of you having to go through your maiden years like I did. Always fighting. Never even knowing if you would see tomorrow." Liara tells her.

"Mother you didn't have to do that. In fact, most asari simply ignored the problem while you spent your time trying to ensure I would even have a life that wasn't completely dedicated to stopping the reapers. Not to mention, you struggling made sure I could enjoy this life and not spend it making sure the Shepard line lives to fight ancient machines. What kind of child would I be if I took that gift and squandered it by not using the abilities you went out of your way to make sure I had."

She turns around looking at her Mother. "I know I'm an annoying brat sometimes, but I do appreciate what you've fought and struggled to give me. I just want to prove worthy of that legacy. I mean, I'm the oldest daughter of the shadow broker and Admiral fucking Shepard. Now enough about me, how are you going to go about getting that amazing man into your bed for good?" Tessa asks.

"TESSA! By the goddess, keep your voice down." Liara looks around panicking.

"Calm down Mother. I have the room sound proofed. One of us actually uses all the neat omni-tool upgrades you get us. So, answer my question. I know you want him, and it's not like I can keep tricking him into walking in on you in the shower. You're gonna have to do some work here." Tessa continues.

"Tessa, now isn't the time for that. He is still grieving his wife." Liara mutters with her face that wonderful shade of purple.

"Mother. Humans grieve faster than we do. Short lifespans, remember? Also, with everything going on, I hate to say it, but you might not get another opportunity. Nothing gets a Man's blood pumping than the idea of a war." Tessa tells her.

"I don't know. I just think we need some time to get used to each other again, and then we can see if there's something there." Liara answers her confused.

"Goddess, mother. I know everyone thinks he's going to have a longer life span since he was remade or whatever, but he's still human and over 130. You don't have that long. Please, mother. I want to see you happy, and nothing makes you happier than just being around him." Tessa explains.

"Fine. So then tell me since you obviously know more than I do, How should I get him to like me?" Liara asks.

"Likes you? Goddess, mother. Sometimes, I think you're hopeless. To answer your question though, I think you should use the direct method. Sneak into his room, climb into his bed, and wake him up with your lips wrapped around his-" Tessa starts before being interrupted.

"Goddess. I am not having this conversation with you." Liara mutters even darker purple.

Tessa laughs and says "What! It works every time. Every. Single. Time."

* * *

_Shorter fluff chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Things will pick up conciderably once they get to Tuchanka. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bioware owns all._

_Author's note: Things get a bit weird/sexy at the end if you like that sort of thing. Just a warning.  
_

Shepard stood silently against the back wall of the training room. How he hadn't realized this was on the ship, he had no idea. He wonders just how much Liara paid to have this ship built. From the little information he got out of her, it has a stealth drive that rivals the one on the Normandy. Two Quantum Entanglement Communicators. It's own comm buoy system to ensure up to the moment news feeds no matter where in the galaxy she's in. Within the ship there were 3 living quarters, a very large lounge area complete with a working kitchen, a deluxe restroom with multiple shower heads, and the cockpit where Glyph is housed. Below the living quarters, they have a full scale range and biotic training center complete with reinforced walls in case someone gets carried away.

Right now, he was watching Tessa go through her daily workouts. She's very good, he thinks to himself. Handles that SMG like a pro and her biotic abilities are off the chart. He was starting to get worried about having her come when Liara kept making a big deal about it, but watching her now, he knew as long as she kept her cool she would be just fine. Of course, whether you can do that or not usually isn't known until you're up to your ears in shit.

"Come spar with me." He calls over to her.

"No, thanks. I am quite happy with the location of my ass. I really don't need you to kick it again." Tessa replies.

"Come on. Believe it or not, you're going to go up against people who are biotically stronger than you. You have to know how to handle them other ways." Shepard tells her.

"Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone." She sighs and turns around facing him.

"I thought I was the greatest biotic too once. Then, I fought Benezia and her commandos, and after spending most of that fight looking up at the ceiling from my ass I decided I needed to make sure I could take care of someone without relying on my biotics completely." Shepard explains.

"They teach us that in Commando training, you know. Over power their barriers with warp and small arm or rifle fire and then incapacitate them with a singularity or finish them with throw or slam." She tells him.

"Good strategy. Now, what do they tell you to do if that person is an 800 pound krogan immune to most of those things?" Shepard asks.

He watches her frown and can see her mind working through all her training. Shepard waits patiently, and when she looks up at him and shrugs, he tells her "That's why the asari got their asses beat during the rebellions. If you take an asari's biotics away from her, most of them don't know what to fall back on. I won't let that be you. So I'm an 800 pound krogan just like the millions you are about to be within grabbing distance of, and I like most krogan am pissed off and want to hit something. Lucky for you I don't have a weapon handy. So, what am I going to do?"

"Close the distance and charge me." Tessa answers instantly.

"Good. Now stop me." Shepard tells her walking toward her at a brisk pace.

Tessa immediately threw two warps at him, but they didn't even budge his barrier.

"You tried that last time, and it didn't work to well for you. You have a weapon. Use it." Shepard instructed.

"But" Tessa starts.

"Time's up." Shepard closes within about 3 meters of her and charges. He watches her eyes get large, and she tries to back away. Shepard grabs her roughly by the wrist and pulls her forward using his momentum. When she crosses across his body he grabs her pants by the waist band and hurls her toward the wall. The impact sounds loudly through the ship, and he watches as she crumbles to the floor.

"What the fuck was that!" Tessa screams at him.

Shepard doesn't stop as he walks toward her again. He watches her realize that he isn't stopping, and she tries to get up. He waits until she takes her eyes off of him and then sends duel throws at her. Just when she gets back to her feet and looks up at him again, she sees the throws coming at her. Shepard notices how quickly she put all her power into her barrier, and he's impressed by it. It didn't help her here, though, as the first of his throws ripped right through, and the second one impales her into the wall again. He watches for her reaction, and what he gets makes him smile. She looks up at him, anger and hatred burning in her eyes. She spits a little bit of her purple blood out onto the floor. He watches her watch him, and he starts closing the distance toward her one more time.

"Krogan like to finish their opponents up close. They want to look into your eyes as they see your life fade away." He calmly tells her.

She growls at him. "Go fuck yourself."

She uses her biotics and dives away from him toward her SMG picking it up and immediately firing the whole thermal clip right at him. He registers all hits. Didn't miss a single round and it makes him smile. He changes direction with the speed a normal Krogan would, letting the fire dent his barrier. He watches her scramble toward the ammo dump and dodges the couple warps she throws at him. He sees her turn around, murder in her eyes. He was expecting another clip shot at him. So, when she put up a singularity right behind him, it caught him a bit by surprise. He lets it show by losing his balance and stumbling backwards toward the black hole. He looks back at her and sees her charging right at him. She empties the whole clip into his barrier, and he lets it titter right at the verge of dropping. What she does next completely surprises him as he watches her leap into the air and comes flying at him in a biotically charged drop kick. Shepard wonders to himself if he would have been able to bring his barrier back up in time even if he wanted to, and then, all thought stops as he's rocked hard by two feet to the chest and face. He realizes she's walking toward him. He watches in a daze as she brings up the gun and points it at his legs.

"Don't forget who my father is." She tells him before he hears two rounds fired and he feels the burn in his thighs. "I will tell mom to bring medi-gel" was the last thing she said before she was gone.

Shepard looks down at the holes in his pants and pulls them apart. He watches with mild amusement as both holes close up completely leaving his thighs looking like nothing ever happened.

"Only humans need medi-gel." He softly says to no one in particular.

* * *

Ashley couldn't believe her luck. What was suppose to be a nice week or so of shore leave on the new citadel has turned into a rushed rescue mission, and to make things even worse, there wasn't a single Alliance station on the way to Feros. Looking up over by the poker table, she sighs again at the commotion.

"Fuck you dinosaur. I won that hand fair and square." Jack was yelling at Grunt.

"You may be able to intimidate the Quarian with your loud voice and your half naked body, but you're not enough woman for me, Jack. So, sit down heh heh." Grunt shot back.

"The Quarian has a name, you know." Koran casually lifts one hand in the air and waves it around.

"Shut it, tin can. No one is talking to you." Jacks yells at him.

Ashley watches the scene as a weary spectator just waiting for all hell to break loose. She looks over at the doc who was sitting on the bench in front of her messing with Sprocket and thinks that she probably has the same idea I do. Someone was going to get hurt. She looks back over to the game and watches Joria lean over and whisper something to Koran. She watches Koran sigh and start to pull off his mask.

"In case you didn't know, there is actually a person under this mask." He tells the table.

Ashley watches in awe as his facial features come into full view. She notices the short black hair on his head. The design of his facial markings that she's sure must be for some reason. She audibly sucks a breathe in when he looks up over the table and she's greeted to those eyes. They are the most shockingly blue orbs she has ever seen. Not even Liara has eyes as piercingly blue. She sees his high cheek bones and fleshy lips. Thinking to herself, my God, he's beautiful. Joria catches her eye and when she looks over at her friend. She is greeted to a smile and a wink.

"Holy fuck balls. You're hotter than I am." Jack proclaims.

"Haha so is Vorcha shit." Grunt eggs her on.

"Oh go stick your tail up your ass." Jack tells him flipping him off.

Ashley smiles and even the doc giggles at that one. She looks over and sees Sprocket standing on its hind legs like he's begging for a treat. The doc pats him on the head and he lays down at her feet wagging his little metal tail.

"I, umm… well thanks." Koran says blushing.

"Don't worry about it. So, listen. I've been in cryo for most of a century. Why don't we take a walk. I will show you where I fucked Shepard's grandfather, and if your lucky, I might even show you how." Jack tells him grinning.

Ashley looks back at her shocked.

"Oh keep your panties on. I'm just messing with you. Your old old man was pretty fucked in the head from the time we hit Horizon til we blew the collector base to hell. What your grandmother said to him fucked him up something fierce." Jack tells her looking right at her.

Ashley puts her head back down. She knew her family's history just as well. The fallout of him working with Cerberus. The words spoken at Horizon. The standoff with Counselor Udina. All of it left scars on both of them. They would never speak of that though. All they would speak of is their reunion on the ruined citadel, their joy when their children were born, and how proud they were when she had finished N7 training. Those are the things they talked about, not the hard few years between the destruction of the SR-1 and the end of the reaper war.

"Anyway, I am serious about the walk Elf. If you want to get a taste of human, let me know." Jack finishes.

"Elf?" Koran and Joria ask at the same time.

"Human mythology. Usually describing fair, beautiful human-like creatures that had magical properties. Most human based fantasy games still use elves as races." Ashley answers for them.

"That seems like an interesting proposal. This unit would like to watch." Zadara chimes in.

Everyone looks over at Korin with varying states of disbelief. He just moans and puts his head in his hands.

"That was a joke." EDI answered for him over the intercom.

* * *

Liara is taking her turn watching the news feeds, and spending the downtime worrying about what was going on down in the sub level. They have gotten increasingly louder for the past 15 minutes. She really hopes Shepard doesn't hurt her. She sighs, trying to focus on her work. She hadn't heard anything new from Feros since that last message, and she couldn't contact her agent there. Things were pretty quiet all around except on the Krogan front where everyone was waiting for it all to go to hell.

"Mother." Tessa called to her as she casually came up the walkway, stripping off her armor as she did.

"I'm in here, Tessa" she calls out to her.

"Hey, you might want to go take a look at Shepard. We were sparring and he told me to take it seriously so I think I kinda lost my temper, and I shot him in both of his thighs. I made sure they were just flesh wounds, but he will probably need a liberal application of medi-gel." Tessa tells her.

"Oh Goddess!" Liara proclaims getting up out of her chair and hurrying over to the medi-gel dispenser.

"I'm going to get a shower and then study a bit. I will see you two at dinner." Liara hears her say as she walks into the shower pulling her shirt over her head.

Liara is in full on panic mode now, thinking he has to have huge gaping holes in his legs to keep him off his feet. She had seen first hand how much that man could take. She grabs all the gear she thinks she might need and rushes down to Shepard.

"Shepard are you OK?" She asks when she sees him sitting down by the wall on the far side of the training room.

"I'm fine, Liara. You don't have to worry." He answers her.

Liara rushes over to his side and kneels down, starting to look for the wounds. She pulls at the whole in his pants looking for entry and exit wounds but doesn't see either. All she sees is a bit of dried blood and rosy skin where the hole in his pants are.

"I can't see the wounds, Shepard. You need to stand up so I can get Medi-gel on them." Liara says starting to panic more.

"Liara I swear I'm fine." Shepard starts.

"Hush. I've heard that before" Liara interrupts him. She grabs his wrists and pulls him to his feet, kneeling back down to look for the wounds. "Goddess, I can't find them." she says. "I need you to take your pants off."

"Liara, I am OK." Shepard says to her one more time.

"Please Shepard. We need to make sure your OK when we get to Tuchanka. Just let me look." Liara begs him.

"Fine." He sighs, as he starts unbuckling his pants.

Liara helps him pull them down around his ankles as she starts to scan his flesh from his knees all the way up his thighs.

"I don't understand" She says "Tessa was sure she shot you in both legs."

"She must have missed." Shepard tells her shrugging.

At some point, if Tessa was watching she would have realized that concerned touches had turned into needful caresses. That realization hit Liara hard as she looked at him standing in front of her. As she drew each of her hands slowly up his thighs she could feel all the little hairs and little bumps all over his legs. Goddess, why does he feel so good? She looks over his body. The strength he has in those legs all the way up to his waist. Her eyes follow his legs up his body to his core where she is just inches away. Her hands come to rest against his thighs firmly, and she notices he has gotten really still. Her eyes take in what she sees in front of her. His boxer-briefs leaving very little to her imagination. Is he getting aroused? She thinks how his body is so much different than Feron's. It's so much more primal. She realizes it's because of whose body it is. While she loved Feron and they had a good life together, she always knew that only one being in the galaxy has ever made her feel this much need, this alive. She had worked with Cerberus to find and save him. She wanted to take over being the shadow broker so she could help him as much as Garrus or Tali did. She had even agreed to help Hackett on mars because she wanted to help Shepard succeed at stopping the reapers. It was all for the man standing before her now. She again thought about her decision to have Tessa, and she felt a pang of guilt that somewhere deep down it had nothing to do with reapers or bloodlines or anything. Maybe it was just a desperate move by a foolish girl to keep a part of a man she loves with her forever. She needed him desperately. She inches her hands closer. She feels him suck in his breath. She looks up at his face and sees his eyes clamped shut. She looks back down at her goal. She wants to lean in and kiss around the form showing in his boxers. She wants to draw her hands around his waist and grab onto him, pulling him into her mouth. Goddess, should I, she prays.

They stay like that, frozen for seconds that feel like hours. She builds up her courage and reaches around his body to grab the waist of his boxers. Looking up at him as she grabs hold. She watches his reaction as she starts to take them down. His eyes shoot open, and he looks down at her. She freezes but looks at him with all the hunger and need she's felt for over 100 years. Please she screams into her mind, hoping that he can hear her.

"I'm so sorry" He whispers.

Frantically, he pulls up his boxers and pants and rushes out of the room.

Liara sits back in defeat, not knowing whether to scream or cry.

She does both.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay everyone. I have not been feeling well the last few days. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than normal. The reason is that I actually just decided to break it up into two. Shepard's POV will be in chapter 12 which should be up tomorrow or Monday at the latest. Thanks for reading._

* * *

"What's going on down there EDI?" Ashley asked. The ground team had silently prepped and boarded the shuttle.

Ashley understands the somber atmosphere that has overtaken them. While this is considered a search and rescue, the chances of actually finding anyone alive is slim to none. Add to that the knowledge that there are going to be a lot of dead colonists down there, and well,l it sucks.

"Last contact with Zhu's Hope was over 3 days ago Commander. The skyway was destroyed during the attack, and nobody has been able to clear a path out through the ruins. I can't pick up any life signs or power sources at all. It seems the colony is completely dead." EDI answers her.

"OK, we split into 2 teams. Myself, Joria and the Doc will head toward the living quarters and see if we can find anyone hiding or still alive. Grunt, Jack, and Koran will find the main battery and turn it on. I want answers. Make sure you check for surprises left behind. I don't want anything sneaking up on us. Understood?" Shepard orders.

Ashley looks over her team and sees them all shaking their heads in acknowledgment. "How long till we land Martinez?"

"Starting my approach now and will have feet on the ground in 120 seconds ma'am." The pilot answers her.

Ashley goes over everything she had decided last night while prepping for the mission. Admiral Shepard had sent everything he knew about the colony including his mission report of his time there during the Geth War and what they learned from the Reaper war. She had made a mental list of everything she wanted to find out while she was there. Number one was ensuring all traces of the Thorian are well and truly gone. Number 2 was ensuring all original colonists, their decedents, or their bodies were accounted for. When she had read about the telepathic abilities they had acquired from their time as thralls to the Thorian, it seemed like the most likely reason someone would be interested in the colony. Number 3 was confirming the remains or whereabouts of the asari Shiara. She had been intrigued when she had read about her changing skin pigment and her amplified and unstable biotic abilities. Ashley figured if she could answer all three of those questions, they would figure out what was going on.

"Do you have records for all the colonists, doc?" Ashley asks her.

"Sure do Shepard. While we are there, I will have Sprocket draw a DNA sample from all the bodies so we can match them as we go." Dr. Browntree answers.

"OK Commander, dropping you off." Martinez cut in.

"Roger that. Just hang with the shuttle unless you need to or I tell you to bug out, OK Martinez?" Ashley orders him.

"Aye, Aye Commander." He replies.

The door opens, and Ashley watches as the first team files out. Grunt jumps out first, followed by Jack, and Koran. She waits a minute or so after they had left, then leads her team out as well.

"Alright doc, stick close to Joria and myself." Ashley orders as she jumps out of the shuttle herself.

"Stay in radio contact team one. I want to know exactly what's going on over on your side." Ashley says over the comm.

"Yes, Commander." Koran answers back.

The place is a mess, Ashley thinks to herself. Most of the buildings show signs of burning or a fire fight. There is scrap metal and rubble scattered all over the rough dirt ground. Ashley immediately realizes there isn't a single body even though it was obvious there was a fight here.

"You find any bodies yet?" She asks team one.

"Nothing yet, Shepard." Grunt calls back.

"I don't like this, Shepard. There should be bodies or something. It's pretty obvious this place was attacked." Jack chimes in.

"Keep your eyes open, Jack." Ashley answers.

Ashley leads them slowly though the first few buildings they come to. Still not a single body. She is starting to feel Jack's unease.

"Commander, we have found their main controls and power was cut off site. So, we will have to find where it was cut and patch it. Heading back out now." Koran informs her.

"Roger that, Koran. Keep me informed." Ashley responds.

They continue to go building to building, room to room checking for any signs of life. After just a bit, they all start looking the same. The same white exterior, same beige walls, same tile floors, and same lack of any life at all. As they finish up their sweep of the Residential side, Ashley calls over.

"We've finished the sweep and found no life signs at all. We are going to start moving back and will meet you at the control room."

"You got it, Shepard. It looks like the cut was made by the Exogeni building. We are almost there. Should have power momentarily." Koran informs her.

The trip back was just as frustrating and uneventful as the trip there. When they had finally arrived at the Main control room, she stands watch by the door.

"Any ideas you two?" She asks her team.

"I don't have a clue Ash. Seems they wanted the colonists not the tech since the majority of all their equipment is intact and old anyway. Most of this stuff is so obsolete they couldn't even pawn it." Joria answers her.

"Their medical records show increased mental activity even 3 generations removed from the Thorian survivors. It would seem the most likely reason anyone would want with the colonists. As to what they would be hoping to learn or exploit, I can't really say without seeing some evidence." Doc answers.

"Commander, we've found the break. The Quarian has started repairs." Grunt chimes in.

"The Quarian has a name, Grunt. it's Koran." Jack answers.

"Umm thanks Jack." Koran uneasily adds.

"Now you care, Jack?" Joria asks the human.

"What? He has a name. You should use it." Jack answers defensively.

"Jack's increased interest in Koran may be due to them now having first-hand sexual contact." EDI chips in.

"Fuck, EDI. Do you watch everything that happens on the Normandy?" Jack accuses.

"That is correct, Jack. My programming requires that I monitor all activity on the Normandy for signs of sabotage." EDI replies.

"Koran, tell me that you really didn't have sex with Jack." Joria asks him. "Koran? Koran, answer me. I know it doesn't take your full attention to fix a few cut cable lines. Fine then, if you won't answer me, EDI how did they end up having sexual contact?"

"Koran went to see Jack and told her he had never had intercourse with a human. Jack replied she knew he wanted to get a taste. They took separate routes down to the engineering subdeck where." EDI starts.

"OK EDI they get it thank you." Jack stops her.

"The Surprising thing was even after Jack told him that, he seemed surprised when Jack motioned for him to give her oral sex." EDI continued.

"EDI! ENOUGH!" Jack yells.

"I don't think Koran will ever speak again." Ashley jokingly replies smiling.

"I think I might stay down here, Commander. Power should be back on now. All you need to do is reboot the system." Koran answers.

"Thanks, captain. You guys head back. I'm thinking we already know what happened here." Ashley tells them.

Ashley hits the reboot button and waits for the power to kick back in. It takes a couple minutes for everything to come online, but as soon as it does, she starts going over the security feed and the docking records.

"Damn it! There's nothing here. They have erased everything. What a complete waste of time!" Ashley proclaims frustrated.

"Check backlog files, Commander. They can't be deleted, and the Commando would have known how to work around CPU sweeps." Koran suggests.

"Good idea. Checking now." Ashley answers. "Yes. Way to go, Koran. I have something. Playing back now."

Ashley watches the screen come into focus. She hears gunfire in the background and lots of screaming and crying. After a bit of static, a green asari face comes into view.

"My name is Shiala, and if your getting this message, chances are we are all gone. The colony was hit with no warning. They launched 3 coordinated strikes, all at the same time. The first was a bombardment of the skyway and exogeni support structures. The second was to the airport, making it impossible to get reinforcements in quickly. Then, finally, they brought battalion strength numbers against the colony. I don't have a lot of time before they completely overrun us, but you need to know they are not killing any of the colonists. So, they want us alive for some reason. The next thing you need to know is that I saw the man leading them. He was a human male with abnormal powered biotics and incredibly strong tech abilities. Even with our advanced tactical fighting ability, we were no match for him and his army. I did not get close enough to see his face. I am truly sorry I couldn't be more help. There is one more thing I need to tell you, I have hidden a tracer in my body which, when activated, will allow you to track my location anywhere within a star system. I have to go so they don't think I left this message, but I pray to the goddess that I see you soon."

Ashley stands back up as the message ends. Hopefully she had given them a way to track them so they could actually do a real rescue mission, but she would take everything back to the Normandy and let EDI go over it to make sure. As they walk out of the building, the other team makes it back. Ashley watches them as they approach. Grunt looks bored out of his mind. Jack is smiling like an idiot, and if it was possible to read a Quarian's body language**,** she was sure that Koran was blushing horribly. Ashley smiled to herself thinking that it was going to be a fun ride back to the Normandy.


	12. Chapter 12

_It was fun writing this chapter. Hope you have fun reading it._

It has been 3 days since the incident in the training room. Shepard thinks Liara and he have said all of 18 words to each other in that time. He understands now how standard protocol for turning down a BJ requires moving to another star system. The only good thing that may have come of it was that Tessa was actually leaving both of them alone. No more conniving to get them together, yet the eye rolls every time she sees them sitting silently in the same room is getting old quickly. Shepard sighs to himself, why does everything have to be so complicated?

So, now they are getting ready to land on Tuchanka and dealing with who knows how many angry Krogan. He knows he needs to say something to Liara before they depart, but in the three days since it happened, he hasn't been able to come up with one thing to say to her.

"Shepard, we've landed." Liara says bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Are you both ready to go?" Shepard asks them.

They were each putting the final touches on their armor. They pretty much matched in their white and silver numbers. The only difference was Tessa's orange highlights, which he was sure was to assure every eye in the area capable of sight was staring at her.

"Yes, we are father, but what about you? Why aren't you wearing armor?" Tessa asks him.

"I'm am going to try and look like a diplomat instead of an Admiral. Chances are, the only way we get out of this is by making them understand that it's the best course of action. Plus, it's not like I'm completely helpless. My barrier is just as strong as any armor I could wear. Not to mention I have you to watch my back. You will be watching my back, right?" Shepard asks the young asari.

"Of course. You know you can count on me." She easily answers.

"Well, then I have nothing to worry about. So let's get this over with." Shepard sighs and mentally prepares himself for the hell that is Tuchanka.

He is greeted by Wrex himself and a couple other Urdnot guards. Shepard takes a couple minutes to take in the scenery. While he knew this was basically the Krogan capital city, he wasn't prepared for just what that meant. All reports Wrex gave him were that krogan from every clan had sent an ambassador to form some kind of parliament. They held their meetings in a building called the Coliseum. When he asked why they called it that, Wrex had explained to him that sometimes things can't be decided by talking. So, if they couldn't settle disputes any other way, they were offered to send the strongest warrior from each clan, and the winner would win the dispute. The space port they had arrived at was actually attached to that coliseum, and it was simply breathtaking. The main building was at least 12 stories high, and he figured from looking at it from space, it had to be at least 5 miles in circumference. They are walking toward a tunnel when Wrex starts talking to him.

"Pretty impressive right, Shepard? See what the Krogan are capable of when we actually decide to put our efforts to something that isn't destruction and death. I need you to think of this when we get in the Coliseum because they want blood Shepard, and I need you to remember we're still worth saving."

"Don't worry, Wrex. I will do what I can. The last thing anyone needs right now is another Krogan rebellion." Shepard answers him.

"The whole building is completely full. We have over 2 million Krogan watching this. Although, only the delegates and their retainers are allowed weapons. So, we should be safe enough since we still have the majority of clans on our side." Wrex continues.

"Have you seen any proof of the ships Khel Krago claims to be able to get?" Liara interjects.

"Only ship we've seen in the one Krago himself flies in. It's not of Krogan design. I can tell you that, but it's not even a dreadnought. Surely he doesn't think that one ship will get the Krogan to ally with him." Wrex answers her.

"Let's go find out just what the Krogan think" Shepard says seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Here goes nothing.

He was still not prepared for the hell he walked into when they left the relative safety of the tunnel. The sheer size of the coliseum became obsolete when a mass of krogan occupied it. Shepard stops and takes it all in. He hears world shattering screams and cheers when they enter.

"It's like a sporting event more than a political meeting." Shepard comments to nobody in particular.

He looks around noticing that Liara and Tessa are in as much as awe as he is. Liara catches his eyes and nods at him. Seems no matter what, she would indeed always have his back. Shepard goes back to taking in his surroundings. Row and row, column and column of Krogan fill the stadium. It seems the levels just keep going up and up. He can barely see the other side from where they entered. The way the building was made was inventive. You had huge sections on the outer walls which seemed to be for spectators. Along the base level of those columns, you had separate sections for each clan in attendance. Shepard sees this because of the banners that line these areas and how the krogan in that area were armed. They all seem to be here for this. At large area blocked off from the rest on the ground floor visible to all sides in the middle of all this is where Shepard guesses the actual debating will take place. The next thing he notices is the large screen monitor that is directly over the debating and combat area. They had it on, and Shepard gets his first look at Warlord Khel Krago.

"That him, Wrex?" Shepard asks nodding toward the screen.

"Yes that's the little pyjak. He's a little shit in way over his head." Wrex sneers.

Shepard thought there was nothing little about him. He looks just as big as Wrex if not bigger. His brown and gold armor contrasts his dark plate color, and he has murder in his eyes. Shepard has his first doubt about this going peacefully. Maybe he should have brought armor after all.

"Tali gave us the Screen and the geth who run it as a present for the first billion births of live healthy krogan." Wrex comments.

"What's the deal with the giant rock in the center?" Shepard asks.

"Eh, that's the largest deposit of osmium ever found. We tried to get someone to come get it but it seems the density makes it not worth trying to break and transport. Since we really didn't want to go through the hassle of moving it either and it does symbolize the strength and unmoving traits of every Krogan, we decided to build around it. Now, it's the center piece for the whole building." Wrex answers.

Shepard starts watching the faces of the krogan they pass on their way up to the center area. He thought he had won some respect over the last couple hundred years considering all he's done for them, but all he sees on their faces is contempt and hatred. Shepard thinks for the second time that he should have brought armor.

"I told you we didn't want that human here, Wrex. This is a Krogan matter that will be settled by Krogan." Krago starts things off wonderfully.

"Shepard has done more for Krogan kind than you will ever fantasize about, Krago, and he is here because I asked him to come." Wrex answers.

"What has he done for the Krogan? We exchanged the genophage for an eternal prison sentence. Our children, instead of dying in the womb, now die in poverty and filth on this useless planet. Explain to us how that is better?" Krago speaks to the crowd raising his voice and lifting his arms as they loudly applaud him.

"The only thing keeping you on Tuchanka is yourself. You can get colony rights as soon as you become a space faring race. You know this. Maybe it's time the Krogan do something for themselves besides asking others to do things for them." Shepard answers him.

"Oh the Krogan will do for themselves, Shepard. The Krogan will shake the galaxy in our wake as our dreadnoughts spread to every corner of this shithole of a galaxy. The Krogan will eradicate the Salarians for their role in neutering us. The Krogan will Avenge every death suffered at the hands of the Turians and Asari. There will not be one race spared that stands against us. So the choice is clearly yours, Shepard. You can either get out of our way, or you can fall beneath our feet." Krago taunts him as most of the armored Krogan get to their feet.

"Not all Krogan feel that way, Krago. There are some of us who are smart enough to realize that we are stronger when we stand with the other races, not against them." Wrex counters.

The crowd's reaction is not lost on Shepard. There was barely any applause at all which just makes Krago more empowered. Shepard takes a moment to check out his surroundings. The krogan were closing in on all sides. Worse still, he has no way of knowing who's friend or foe. He looks to Liara and Tessa and sees the worry and anxiety clear on their faces. He makes sure he catches Tessa's eyes and gives her a smile trying to tell her it's going to be OK. He watches her as she nervously smiles back at him, her hand never straying too far from her SMG. He takes a deep breath and readies his answer.

"Is that how you all feel? Would you rather doom the galaxy to another war barely 100 years after we all stood united to destroy the reapers. Is your memory so bad you have already forgotten the hardship that that caused, or is it that you just can't see past your own petty shortcomings? There is no glory in the path you choose. Who will build your ships if you kill all of us? Who will supply your mass effect generators? Last I checked, you have every race in the galaxy doing everything they could to make it where you can succeed yourself. I guess that just isn't good enough though. Why achieve things yourself when you can be pawns for others? That's all the Krogan have ever been. Pawns for the salarians during the Rachni wars. Pawns for Saren during the Battle for the citadel. Now, you want to become pawns for somehuman organization instead of doing things yourself. Think very hard before you make this decision. I thought when I cured the genophage, I was bringing a new golden age to the krogan. I realize now, though, that nobody can do that for you. You have to decide yourselves that you're sick of being pawns and sick of depending on others and their pointless schemes and posturing. This, right now, is the defining moment in krogan history. This is where you choose whether you stand on your own or you continue to be pawns. So, tell me. Do you stand for yourselves, or do you kneel before some human who promises you ships?" Shepard walks around the Debate area going from delegate to delegate as he makes his case while looking to the crowd and to the krogan around him. He looks each person of influence in the eye as he continues before he ends up in from of Krago himself. Quietly, like he's talking just the two of them and not to 2 million krogan, he asks the warlord one more time.

"What do you decide?"

Shepard goes silent as he watches everyone process his speech. He sees them all think of the words he spoke. He pays extra close attention to Krago as he stands in front of the much larger krogan.

"What do we decide? You ask. Allow me to answer for the krogan. We will no longer be pawns for anyone. We will not tolerate salarians messing with our bodies and our very lives. We will not tolerate Turian generals telling us how many soldiers we can have or how many fleets we can field." He continues talking while coming even closer to Shepard, stopping right in front of the smaller human. Looking down right him, "and we will not tolerate pompous humans who think they know what is best for us." Krago answers.

Shepard waits for him to continue, but he says no more. He just stands there in front of him and starts to smile. Shepard has all of a second to realize the time for talk is over, and then it all happens so fast.

A krogan behind him shocks him with some kind of weapon drawing his focus from the krogan in front of him. Shepard feels the pain start to build in his body before the second attack comes from his other side. A heavy physical attack instantly drops his barrier, and he stumbles forward looking up into Krago's eyes. He sees his death there long before he notices the barrel of the shotgun in his face. He doesn't even have the time to see his life flash before his eyes before the barrel flashes and Shepard sees no more.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tessa screams.

It all had happened so fast. One minute, she was actually starting to think they would listen to him. She was amazed by the way he handled himself. Just as quickly, it all went crazy. One minute they are talking, and the next it was a war zone.

"TESSA I NEED YOU TO GET IT TOGETHER! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Liara screamed over and over trying to get through to her broken daughter.

"See what I mean fellow Krogan? Even the great Shepard falls before us." Tessa watches in shock as Krago steps over Shepard's body and calls out his great victory. Tessa feels all her hurt and anguish being washed away in a flood of anger and hatred.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I SWEAR ON ALL I HOLD DEAR I WILL END YOU!" Tessa screams getting to her feet. She half hears her mother's pleads as she moves toward the sea of krogan.

"No. Tessa, please. We have to use this opportunity to escape."

Tessa launches a series of attacks at the krogan surrounding her target. Pulling her SMG, she spreads the whole clip out at them sending a wave of singularities and warps out as fast as she can. She can feel the tears coming of their own accord down her face as she quickly loads another thermal clip.

"Someone take care of that annoying asari, but don't kill her. She can entertain me later." Krago instructs his men.

They move toward her and no matter how much she attacks, there are just too many. She feels her mother trying to pull her back, but it was actually Wrex that got in between them.

"Enough, Krago. You have already started a war. I will not let you take my friends." Wrex defends her.

"Think carefully Wrex, for your whole clan rides on what happens now. In recognition of your help in curing the genophage I will give you this opportunity to leave Tuchanka never to come back. If you leave now with Bakara, I will not follow you, but if you decide to challenge me here I will wipe out your whole clan. In case you haven't noticed while you were busy playing nice I have united the krogan under my banner. So, take my offer. Leave the Asari and go. You will not get another chance."

Tessa watches helplessly as the Urdnot warriors are surrounded and disarmed. She looks up into the crowd seeing them all watching with smiles and congratulating each other. She wants every krogan to die.

"Everything I have spent a 100 years building, you will end. There won't be any Krogan dynasty. There won't be anything after this war is over." Wrex answers.

Tessa wonders what he's thinking. Will he die here for them, or will he go to save his wife?

"Wrex, go. You can't help us here. Go save Bakara." She hears Liara speak up.

Tessa watches as Wrex looks from them back to Krago. She knows he wants to make a stand. She knows every fiber of his being wants to die here today with Shepard.

"Please, Wrex. I can't lose both of you." She hears herself say before she realizes it.

She watches as he looks between her and Liara. She notices Liara nod and give a small smile to her long time friend.

"I hope you two know what you're doing. I'm sorry I got you into this. I should have known it was too far gone." Wrex tells them.

"It's OK, Wrex. Just take care of Bakara for us." Liara answers for both of them.

She watches helplessly as Wrex turns from them and starts walking toward the exit. She feels rough hands grab her by her arms and waist, and she feels herself being carried toward the big krogan.

"Touch me and I will crush all four of your nuts. You hear me, fucker?" Tessa challenges him.

He laughs at her and roughly grabs her breasts.

"We will see if you still have that bravado after a couple days of getting relentlessly pounded by an army of krogan." He sneers at her.

She hears her mom moan and looks over to see her getting the same rough treatment. Fuck. How could things end up so fucked up?

"I swear you will never have me. So, you might as well go fuck yourself." She taunts him.

She watches as he laughs at her and smacks her hard. She feels her warm blood start to flow from her lip. She looks back and him and spits it into his face. She watches with her head held high as his fist comes for her face. She doesn't even try to defend against it and just takes it full on. The next thing she realizes, she is on the floor staring at the body of her father. His blood is everywhere, but she can't see anything but his clothes and his hair. She wants to see his face or at least what is left of it. She wants that image seared into her mind for what's about to happen. She feels rough hands grab her by her hips and ass pulling her up. She is just about to turn around and face her attacker when she sees the impossible. She sees her father turn his body toward her. Where his face is supposed to be, there is a mass of blue light and moving flesh. She watches as his flesh regeneratesand his eyes are constructed by those little blue lights. She wonders if the first thing his new eyes will see is his daughter getting raped.

* * *

A person might wonder what one does while he is being put back together. The first time it happened to Matt Shepard he couldn't remember anything. He did have some memories of the second time on the citadel, but they were blurry and unclear. This time, though, he remembers it all. He remembers feeling his face explode. He remembers parts of his brain shutting down as it repaired itself. He remembers each and every word spoken by those around him. As he pulls himself to his feet, he realizes something is much different this time.

When he faced Saren, he had felt an overwhelming drive to defeat him. That kind of drive can define a man and turn him into a symbol. He remembers his pride and confidence when he had gone through the Omega 4 relay. He had this feeling that no matter what they ran into over there, he and his friends would all get through it. He remembers the fear and hate he felt on earth as he fought to kick the reapers off his planet. That kind of emotion is vital when faced with the odds they faced that day. He remembers his peace and acceptance during his conversation with the catalyst. He knew it was over and he had succeeded. With that kind of relief, even the most horrid decisions can seem peaceful and correct. He thought of all those big moments in his life and how he had felt during each. Then, he thinks about now and what he is feeling. He feels nothing. He feels like ice. Uncaring. Just there.

The first thing he sees is his daughter looking at him in awe and fear. Then, he sees the person who threatened her. Then, he notices that he had noticed Shepard too.

"What in the hell are you" Krago asks.

"I will let you know when I figure it out." He says in perfect monotone. He feels more than watches all the krogan around him take notice of the dead guy standing in their midst. He watches their faces as they see him, and he wonders just what he looks like.

Then, they actually try to kill him again. The first few closest to him try to draw weapons, but they never get the chance. Shepard finally unleashes his true power.

He creates a singularity so powerful and large it actually draws those few Krogan into it. When they have disappeared, he closes his fist, and the singularity violently discharges killing all in it. They are backing away from him now unsure of what he is. He's sure it doesn't matter. He sees the krogan who shocked him moving toward him with that same weapon. He waits till he is within striking distance. Then, he pulls the weapon from his hand. He watches the krogan as he registers what's happening. He sees the fear in his eyes. Shouldn't he be feeling something too? Shepard watches as the krogan starts to back away, and he smiles at him as he sends two throws out. One right at him and the other like a boomerang, the results are messy. Throws usually don't rip right through flesh. Then, there was the one who hit him and bought down his barrier. He's standing right next to Krago. He again registers the fear, as he starts walking toward them. He grabs the one who hit him in a lift and then pulls and flings him toward the big rock in the middle. He hears and sees him smack against the rock hard and crash to the ground. Shepard actually has to center himself for this, but sometimes statements are worth a little extra work. Shepard creates a lift field big enough to enclose the whole boulder and strains a bit as it shakes from from its confines in the ground. He hears the collective intake of breath from 2 million krogan and 2 asari as the big rock lifts off the ground. He watches the horror on the krogan's face as he watches it hover over him, and then he releases it. Crushing a krogan sounds eerily like crushing a cockroach.

Then, he turns toward Khel Krago. Shepard can feel all their eyes on them. He watches Krago turn to run. Shepard catches him in a stasis field. He manipulates it to just enclose his legs and torso leaving him to struggle against it with his arms and ensures his head can still move.

"I have tried being your friend. I have fought for you when nobody else would. I went toe to toe with a fucking reaper to cure the genophage for you. I watched one of my friends sacrifice himself so you could all move the fuck on, and this is the thanks. It's obvious you don't understand how to treat friends. So, now let's hope you understand how to treat enemies. If any Krogan steps foot on a warship, I will wipe this planet and all on it into oblivion. If any Krogan makes a move against my family and friends, they will doom their whole race to a fate you can't possibly fathom. If you ever doubt me, just think of the fate of Warlord Khel Krago. Shepard creates opposing fields around each of the Krogans limbs and sends them all in different directions. Two million Krogan watch Warlord Khel Krago getting drawn and quartered. "If anyone makes a move against Wrex or any of his family, I will ensure Urdnot will be the last clan left alive. Oh, and if you have any ideas about the chances of two million vs. one, let me answer that for you right now. He gathers every ounce of energy he can muster and wraps the whole coliseum into a big biotic shell. Once it's in place, he creates a small singularity in the middle. If any of you makes a move against me and my family, I will expand that until it catches everything here, and then I will explode it. Those are my conditions for your surrender. Do you accept? If you do, get on your knees as a sign of surrender."

He watches as two million Krogan kneel before him in fear. He looks to Wrex, who had walked back across the field during the commotion. Wrex moves to get on his knees, but Shepard stops him with a shake of his head. He sees the fear in Wrex's eyes as well.

Shepard should feel something, but he doesn't.

They all fear him. He notices this as he looks from face to face. That is until he notices Liara standing to the side. There isn't any fear in that angelic blue face. There is just love and compassion. He watches as she walks up to him and wraps her smaller arms around him and lays her head against his chest.

"Thank the goddess you're OK." She whispers to him.

After three days thinking about it, he finally knows what to tell her.

"Everything is OK, Liara." and he hugs her back.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bioware still owns all motherfuckers._

_Author's note: OK where to begin. Let's see first off I want to say sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. It was a bitch and a half to write. I just couldn't figure out how to arrange everything I wanted to say, and I had a horrible time presenting Khago like I wanted. Anyway, I think it all worked out, and I will try my damnedest to get the next chapter up by Monday morning. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Ashley Shepard's head kills. No take that back, her whole body aches. Why does her whole body ache? She groans as she opens her eyes. She gives herself a minute so her head will stop spinning and her eyes adjust to the low levels of light.

Last night was a burr of anger, drinks, and friendship. They had all gathered in the lounge to watch her glorious grandfather save the galaxy yet again. None of them were prepared for what they saw. She asks herself again how he could have kept that from her. Did her grandmother even know? She thinks about watching Liara hug him and immediately felt like she needed to throw up. Literally. She rushes from her bed into the bathroom, emptying out all of last nights contents. Fuck. How much did she drink last night? Another wave of nausea overcame her sending her face back down toward the bowl. Ashley moans as she falls back against the wall. All her energy just sent projecting into space. She bows her head, not even having the energy to get back into bed. Looking down she realizes she's naked.

"Why in the hell am I naked?" she mumbles aloud. She never sleeps naked. She learned that really quickly as a grunt in a unit full of young, hot blooded males. She dismisses it fast since it hurt so much to think. She gathers her energy and pulls herself to her feet. She stumbles out the door back toward her bed. She gets half way there before she looks up and sees Lt. Diego Martinez sitting up in her bed smiling at her. Very naked and by the look of things, very happy to see her.

"Oh fuck me" She moans before she can stop herself.

"Well, if you insist." he smiles, stretching out across her bed.

Ashley re actively puts one arm over her breasts and the other down between her legs. He just lays there, not a care in the world. God she hated men sometimes. Why is it that whenever you have sex with one, they think all of a sudden that they are all you need?

"In case you have forgotten, Lieutenant, this is my cabin and since Admiral Shepard has relaxed the rules against fraternization, I can tell you to get the fuck out without having to worry about it ruining my career." Ashley tells him hoping that he will take her seriously. It was another stupid fucking trait men had. If you're naked, they don't have to listen to you.

"My apologies, Commander. I just thought after last night" Diego starts.

"You thought what exactly? That after one drunken night of sex you had permission to role around my cabin like you own it?" Ashley scolds him. She doesn't know why she's so angry, but she can't stop herself. "And put your dick away. I'm sure it was really impressive last night, but right now I don't have time for it."

"I'm sorry" he mutters pulling the sheets over his erection. Fuck. Why was she sorry it was covered? God she hates men sometimes. "Should I just leave, or do you wanna talk about it?"

Having no more energy, she just falls into bed taking some of the covers from him and covering her own body with them. "Talk about what exactly?" She asks exhausted as soon as her head hits the pillow.

He just frowns at her laying next to him. He does look really yummy sitting there. "Oh you know, if this was a one time thing, maybe about seeing your grandfather go superman on two million krogan, or the fact that we still don't have any idea where everyone from Feros ended up. You know, stuff."

Ashley sighs thinking about everything. Where to even begin? Sighing again she says "Maybe we should just fuck. Seems so much easier." Smug bastard actually giggled.

"Sorry, but you would really have to brush your teeth. I heard what you were doing in there." He tells her.

Ashley rolls over on her side and looks up into his face. He's still just smiling at her with his damn dark skin and those sexy brown eyes. She wishes for a second she could actually remember the sex. What did he feel like kissing her. Those strong arms around her body, the length of him inside her, the contrast of his dark skin and her light, she really wants to remember what it felt like to be with him.

"I don't know what this was. It's hard when you don't even remember it." She stops when his face falls. "Oh come on. Don't be a little girl about it. You knew how drunk and upset I was last night, and you surely didn't have the big boy pants to say no. So, it's not like you can be upset that I don't remember anything. That said, it really doesn't seem like it was an unpleasant night . So, how about we say we had fun last night and we see where things go from there, OK? One thing though, do not get possessive or act like we're in a relationship because you got to take me for a ride. Act any different around the crew and I will drop you off at the next port. Agreed?" Ashley finishes.

"Ha, you were good commander, but I'm not about to hang up my bachelor card just yet. So, yes. We're fine. How about the rest? Wanna talk? Or no." His eyes are so piercing when he's looking at you.

She rolls back onto her back. Holding the sheet up with one arm as the other supports the back of her head against her pillow. "You know I'm not sure how I feel about Tuchanka. I will have to talk with the Admiral before I know what to make of it." Thinking in her mind how he was going to hear an earful about that stupid blue slut. "As for Feros, I'm sure we will learn something when Intel has a chance to go over the files we sent them. All we need is another location or another clue, and we can follow the trail to the source. "I just want to get back to the citadel so we can go over things."

"OK then. I guess I should get going huh?" He looks down at her lifting one eyebrow at her when he asks.

Ashley can't help but smile at his persistence. Sometimes she likes men just fine. "Yeah you probably should, but I would feel bad if I made you take the walk of shame all the way down to the crew showers so you can go ahead and use mine if you would like." She faked a yawn at the end of her comment, stretching making sure most of her breasts came into view. Looking up at him and not bothering to cover herself back up.

He smiles back at her, "Well that is so very nice of you, Commander. Do you happen to have an extra toothbrush?"

"Sure do. It's in the cabinet behind the mirror." She answers him never taking her eyes off him. Feeling her nipples harden in the cool air.

"OK, then. Thanks" He keeps that smile on his face as he gets out of bed and walks to the shower.

She takes much more interest in the fleeting glimpse she gets of his erection, and she really enjoys watching him walk bare-assed to the shower.

* * *

_Embrace Eternity._

_Shepard finds himself standing in the middle of the abyss. People say that space is the abyss, but anyone who has ever been there knows it's not. There is endless life in space if you knew where to look. Suns more powerful than any organic or machine could ever hope to produce and planets teeming with all sorts of life. He's seen asteroids with no business having life on them blossom and develop into sophisticated organisms. No, space wasn't empty. Shepard was empty. _

_Embrace Eternity._

_That phrase took new meaning when he opened himself up to his biotic potential. He always wondered about Asari promiscuity, if it was just a by-product of their society or if it was to make up for the fact that feeling had nothing to really do with the way they reproduced. A casual rearranging of DNA. Now he wonders if it even goes deeper. The Asari are hardwired into the very fabric of the universe. They literally embrace eternity every time they use their full biotic power. Most humans will never know that. Even Shepard himself, a strong biotic before he died the first time, ever felt that connection to the cosmos he now thinks the asari feel every time their eyes go black or they pull in that much elemental power._

_Embrace Eternity._

_Shepard was no Asari. If you asked him right now, he wouldn't even say he was human. No he was much more. Shepard is eternity. When he pulled in all that power it was like the very universe opened its eyes and took notice. He wonders if he could show Liara what he means. If he could explain to her how the very fabric of existence bends to his will. What would happen if he truly joined with her now? If he allows her access to his DNA. What would they create? Could she see his emptiness? Could she feel it within herself? Could she fill him with her life force? _

_Embrace Eternity._

_What will happen to him if he keeps opening up to it? Would it rob him of all his humanity? Rob him of the memories and family he still feels for. Would it turn him into the cosmos itself. Life without feeling? Raw power meant for govern and control. He feels fear. All is not lost yet. Is it worth fighting for?_

_Embrace Eternity._

Shepard opens his eyes. If he is meant to be more than human, to be more than organic, he needs to know why. He already made his choice. He chose chaos and all it entailed. Why was he surprised when chaos turned him into more than he ever wanted to be? He comes to a decision.

"I will embrace what I have become, and I will have eternity to live with the consequences."

* * *

Khel Khago screamed. He can't remember a time he wasn't screaming. 3 days he has been on this operating table. 3 days he has been reconstructed. His shadowy doctors doing what they called "preparing for his ascension". All he knows is that they cauterized the wounds where his limbs should be and attached mechanical prosthetics.  
He vividly remembers the implants imparted from the base of his spine all the way down. For 3 days, he has lived in agony and anger. Shepard will pay for this. He will pay for all he has cost the Krogan. We will not be chained to a doomed planet to rot and fester for all eternity. Khel Khago wants off this table. Khago wants revenge. They will run from his fury as soon as he is off this fucking table.

He watches the doctors walking around him. Checking stats and his new limbs. He frowns as his arms move by their command. Then, his legs next. Augmented, they called him. He was a freak, but if he was able to take his vengeance, a freak he will be.

"Are you with us today, Khago?" He hears doctor in charge ask him.

"How much longer do I need to stay here? There are people who need killing. Shepard needs killing." Krago says in a soft voice, all he could muster after so much pain.

"That's actually why I came to see you today. We are satisfied with your reconstruction and have decided to let you go tomorrow." The doctor informs him.

"Finally, Shepard will die." Khago says taking a deep breath.

"It should be painfully obvious that Shepard is way out of your league. No. You can better serve us doing something else." Doc tells him.

"Fuck you, doctor. This is personal. Shepard will die by my hand whether its metal or flesh." Khago boosts.

"You act like you have a choice in the matter. Need I remind you that you have no choice? You will do what we say when we say it. Your continued existence is due only to our whim and the fact that we have another job for you to do. So decide which will it be; useful or dead." The doc asks him bending over to look into his eyes.

Why a human would have any interest in Krogan politics, Khago still has no idea. Maybe he should have asked when they first approached him all those years ago. Instead he had jumped at the added power, the advanced tech, and the promise of ships. Now he knew there was no going back. His whole clan and the whole race for that matter depends on these humans getting what they wanted.

"Fine. You have proven your point. What is it you wish me to do?" Khago swallows his pride and asks.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I really don't think you will have an issue with this assignment." Doc says bringing up his omni-tool. "See this human female? She is the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy. They have been following our activities for awhile now, and very shortly they will be arriving at one of our most secure, most important research facilities. She cannot be allowed to complete that mission. What is on that base is too important. So you will head out to that base and await their arrival. You will then proceed to ensure that the facility is not lost and that any ground or orbital strikes fail. Do you understand these orders?" Doc informs him.

"Yes, I understand." Khago answers simply.

"Oh, and you should be happy to know that that human female happens to be Shepard's granddaughter. So, you can do your mission and start your revenge at the same time." The doctor tells him.

Khago finds himself laughing for the first time in 3 days. You will know my pain, Shepard, when I crush your offspring beneath my feet. I will watch her bleed, and I will watch the life extinguished from her eyes.

"I am truly glad to see you upbeat, but your failure cannot go unpunished. Our master would like a word with you to ensure you know just what is at stake." The doctor tells him walking back to the comm station. "We're all set in here. Bring him in."

Khago waits while the door opens, and his eldest son and heir walks in. The fear starts to tickle into his soul as he looks over at the doctor and sees him just standing there waiting. NO. Please not this, he thinks to himself. Anything but this. You promised if we followed you that we would be spared. His thoughts were crushed along with his heart when he heard the 3 words he prayed not to hear.

_Assuming direct control_

Khel Khago watches helplessly as his son struggles against the invader. He closes his eyes as he's son takes on the familiar glow. When he opens his eyes again, his son is dead and the thing commanding his body scares him more than anything.

"You have failed us. We will direct this personally."

Khago screams silently as his son's body walks out of the room, having become what he had agreed to this whole scheme to avoid.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: I'm really sorry at how long this chapter took. Sometimes life just gets in the way you know. Anyway its not really where I wanted the chapter to end but its turned out way longer than I thought it would be. I'm mostly done with the next part so it won't be another week wait I promise. Hope you all enjoy it and of course Bioware owns all._

"OK, we're here for the next 5 days so you have shore leave for the next 4. Most of us will be going to Rebirth tonight. So, if you wanna hang out and have some drinks with your crew, feel free to join us. Crew dismissed." Ashley orders her crew. Watching as they snap to attention and then basically running off the ship. Ashley smiles as she watches them go.

* * *

"Hey, whatcha got planned?" Joria interrupts her.

"Oh hey, umm well I kinda planned on doing some shopping while I have the chance. I didn't really bring any none alliance clothing, and I think I would like to pick some up." Ashley answers her looking down.

"Oh really, anything specific? Maybe I should tag along and pick up something too." Joria asks her.

"No, no. Don't worry about it." Ashley responds quickly.

"Oh, well I don't really have anything to do. I figured we could do some catching up. Is that OK?" Joria asks her.

Ashley sighs and replies, "sure. That sounds great."

"Great, so what are we shopping for anyway?" Joria asks her.

"Well I don't have anything besides reg underwear so I thought I would go get some." Ashley informs her.

"Oh, HA! That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain dashing young pilot everyone has been whispering helped you to your room after our night of drinking does it? Joria asks her laughing.

"NO! God, what have you heard?" Ashley asks her.

"What do you think I heard. Every knows you slept together so why would you even deny it? Speaking of which, why are you avoiding him? Was he horrible or something. Oh was he a bit on the small side? I hear that's a big deal for humans." Joria asks her.

"What? NO! It's nothing like that." Ashley sighs and goes on, "I couldn't remember it. Not a kiss or anything. Now every time I see him I just get embarrassed, and I have nothing to talk about. Wait, are you saying that size isn't a big deal for turians?"

"Psh, I've never been with anything else, but I've seen pictures of humans and quarians. Let me tell you, the next time a turian tells you he has "reach" you tell him he's full of shit." Joria tells her shaking her head. "I had planned on making a go with Koran before Jack got her talons into him. Can you believe I've caught them fucking 3 times in 3 different places? Well I guess that isn't completely true as one time she wasn't actually fucking him, if you know what I mean. I swear. I always miss out. I've always been curious about quarians too. My dad sure is hooked on one."

"You know I've always wondered and I never really had an opportunity to ask, but your dad and Tali really don't even bother hiding their relationship. So, doesn't that drive your mother crazy?" Ashley asks her.

"I asked my mother the same thing when I was finally old enough to understand what was going on, and do you know what she told me? She said, when your father decided to have kids he wanted to be very honest with the woman he was going to marry. That his heart already belonged to another, but that he felt it was his duty to continue his line. So, mother just agreed to it. She was free to see anyone as long as it didn't become a scandal, and he would continue seeing Tali. From what I've heard, she made a similar deal with her family on Rannoch. Personally, I don't think I could do it, but they seem to have a really good friendly relationship. My father respects her and never belittles her, and she makes sure she enjoys the perks that come with being the Primarch's wife." Joria answers her.

They continue their small talk as they walk through the citadel. The new citadel was pretty much an exact replica of the old. It had been the second major building project after the relays, and pretty much everyone who worked on the crucible had stuck around to design and at least start the construction on it. It took under 10 years to rebuild everything the reapers destroyed, but eventually it was a matter of materials not science. That's when they started exploring the galaxy again. The only difference you will notice in the presidium is that each counsel race has a certain section dedicated to them that they designed that has their councilors offices. All docks were built right off the new C-Sec HQ and things really run smoothly now. Ashley loves it here. from the bustle of the wards to the glamour of the presidium, she just loves it all.

They make their way down to the upscale market on the wards and walk to her favorite shop. Walking in, you see all the human and asari models in the newest brands and styles. She sighs again at the increase in sizes. Anytime you go to a store that caters to humans and asari, you have to basically go down a size since all asari have huge tits.

"So, what do you think? Black or something else?" Ashley asks Joria holding up a black lacy bra over her chest.

"Hmm I like the way black contrasts your skin color. I say you should go for that." Joria informs her.

Ashley takes her time going through all the styles and colors before settling on a basic black set. A nice push up which makes her actually look like she has cleavage to go along with the thong that makes her ass look amazing. She had decided before docking that she was going to see if Diego was as much fun as he seemed to be. She figured now was as good a time as any.

After their shopping, they both went back to the Normandy. Ashley allows Joria to get ready in her cabin, away from prying eyes. Ashley takes her shore leave as serious as she takes her combat missions. Meticulous preparation is followed by flawless execution. Ashley looks at herself in the mirror. Her medium brown hair hangs down around her neck. A little bit of eye shadow to make her dark eyes pop and a tight t shirt and pants that show off her toned body. Some lip gloss and high heels and guys at the bar will never know they are talking to a seasoned N7 killer. Ashley smiles at herself; she loves nights like this.

* * *

Tessa stands under the shower head letting the hot water flow over her body. A few hours on Tuchanka has made her feel like she may never get clean again. She just stands there letting everything that has happened the last few days wash off of her and down the drain. No more sulking or wondering about Shepard, they had docked at the citadel earlier today, and she was going to enjoy a music and dance and sex filled night. Goddess, just thinking about it was making her so horny. She feels her hands drift over her body settling between her legs. She lightly touches herself as she thinks about what could happen. She sharply inhales a breath when her fingers find her spot. She moans out as she moves her hips against her hand. She leans her head back and lets the hot water rush over her face and breasts. With a sigh she stops herself, shaking her head, knowing that when she does finally finish tonight it won't be with her fingers. After letting the water run over her a couple more minutes, she sets out to decide what she was going to wear tonight. Pulling her closet open she looks through her party clothes. She decides on the tight black tank she had bought on earth along with her favorite tight skirt. She thinks about underwear before deciding she didn't want her thong sticking out of her skirt all night, and on top of that, she didn't want it to distract from the blue skin between her ass and her tank. After getting dressed she turns around and admires what she sees in the full body mirror in her room. She loves the way her blue skin seems so much brighter against the dark colors of her outfit and the way her ass is shaped in her skirt. The most amazing thing though is the way the human designed tank makes her chest look huge. She pulls her shirt down a bit to give herself more cleavage. Satisfied with the way she looks, she grabs her credit chit and ID and heads off to the club Rebirth.

* * *

Lieutenant Diego Martinez is utterly confused. Shepard was pretty specific about what she wanted, and he thought he had done exactly what she said. But, she hadn't even tried once to see him since that night. There isn't much for a shuttle pilot to do in between missions so he had tried to make himself available on the bridge, but she always seemed to have something else to do. He was about to give up. Then, today happened. He knew that she was looking right at him when she invited everyone out for drinks. Was she just unsure how to proceed while on her ship? Was it just another chance for a one nighter but away from prying eyes this time? Thinking to himself, right now he wasn't even sure if he cared. He wants another shot at her, one she will remember. He looks at himself in the mirror. He has decided against wearing his uniform, as it loses a little of the appeal when your target outranks you. He settled on his best pair of dress jeans and his favorite body shirt. He decided against shaving leaving the day of stubble on his face. After checking to make sure his short hair was just messy enough to make it look like he didn't spent any time on it, he looks over his face one more time before deciding he was happy and making his way to club Rebirth.

* * *

"Admiral Shepard would you care to explain your actions on Tuchanka to the counsel?" Counselor Tevos asks him.

This meeting has not gone at all how Shepard thought it would. Instead of agreeing to pretty much everything he asked for, they have been grilling him on what happened on Tuchanka. Unsatisfied with his answer, they have asked the same questions in a thousand different ways. He was beginning to lose his temper.

"Listen. How many times do I have to tell you? Just watch the vid if you don't believe me. I went there at Overlord Urdnot's request to help him quell an uprising. At which point, I was shot in the face. I retaliated against those who attacked me and threatened my daughter. I then proceeded to tell the krogan exactly what would happen if they decided to go through with their little rebellion plans. So what is it that you don't understand?" Shepard tells the counsel calmly.

"Why don't you start with how you're still alive?" the Salarian counselor says.

"I don't know. I guess my Cerberus upgrades took a little better than anyone could have hoped." Shepard replies flippantly.

"I think it would benefit everyone if you would allow us to do a full body workup on you just to insure that nothing untoward was done." the salarian continues.

"Not going to happen. Listen. I am here for one reason. Something is happening again, and I am trying to get to the bottom of it. Seems to me that once again you are being more of a hindrance than a help. So why don't we cut to the chase? Will you give Ashley spectre status so she can access the encrypted relay information to track the people who attacked Feros, or do I have to do it myself?" Shepard answers and then asks them.

"You retired from the spectres years ago, Admiral. I don't see how you could get the information without our help." Tevos says. "Unless you think the shadow broker can get the information for you."

"God, I think after all I've done I would be beyond these doubts. Yes or No? Does a Shepard continue solving problems for the whole galaxy, or do I tell Ashley to come back to alliance space and let you all handle it? I have had my fill of your bullshit."

"We have decided to approve her selection, Admiral, but we now have one condition. In response to your unilateral strike on Tuchanka, a counsel world, we will have to ask you to resign your post with the alliance and stay out of galactic affairs hence forth." The salarian tells him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is this what the human counselor wants?" Shepard asks. Oriana Lawson looks at him for a couple seconds and sighs.

"We have decided that considering recent events it would be best if you were not seen as a possible alliance threat. So. even though personally I know that isn't the case, I see no issue with finally letting you have the retirement you deserved a hundred years ago. I would suggest you look at it as a reward instead of a punishment. That's how I am. Thank you for your service Admiral from the bottom of all our hearts."

"Do you accept, Admiral?" the quarian counselor asks.

Shepard's whole life has been the alliance. He met his wife there. He realized his calling leading soldiers through impossible situations. They taught him how to use his biotics and how to handle himself in a fight. They taught him that self reliance and determination could take you as far as you could possibly want to go. Then, they taught you that with hope and friendship you could ensure you brought most of your friends along with you. Shepard always knew the day would come when he no longer wore an alliance uniform, but he really didn't want it to end like this. They were afraid of him too. They saw what happened when the Krogan didn't do what he suggested, and they wondered if the same thing would happen to them if they found themselves facing him one day. He realized something that he was struggling with since his wife passed. Does he have a place in this galaxy anymore?

"I accept." Shepard says simply.

"Then we will have her ceremony 3 days from today. I would also like to thank you personally. You have done more for this galaxy than any other living being Admiral, and we will all be less not having you around." Tevos gives him a sad smile as she tells him goodbye. "This meeting is over."

* * *

The Normandy Officers are all gathered around one of the VIP tables at Rebirth. Empty drink glasses are littered across the table as they laugh and share stories with each other. They had listened to Jack tell the story of her grandfather going through the Omega 4 relay. Joria had told everyone how they had met the first time. Ashley smiled as she listened to her friend retell it.

"This little human girl was telling everyone who would listen that she was Shepard's granddaughter and that one day she would be as good as he was. So naturally I had to see what the fuss was about. Being a whole year older, I proceeded to tell her that the only reason he survived at all was because of my father. Well little Ash was going to have none of that so she screams a warcry I still haven't heard the equal of and charged me. She tackled me and we struggled and rolled around the parade grounds for a good 5 minutes before our respected parents came over and unceremoniously pulled us apart and carried us off to whatever punishment would follow. We were fast friends the rest of our lives after that."

Ashley takes notice of everyone who is there. Jack and Koran are off in the corner doing more whispering and flirting than listening. Every time Ashley sees them together she just wants to shake that boy but no matter what he seems smitten with her. XO Bradley and Joria and the doc were all laughing together and sharing drinks. Sprocket was, as always, present by the doctor's feet. Ashley wonders what she sees in that little robotic dog. The other side of the table consisted of herself, Diego, and the ships pilot, flight lieutenant Emily Draper. She is a good pilot, but it's been a thankless position ever sense Jeff Moreau passed. EDI just hasn't been the same. Ashley is brought out of her thoughts by Jack's loud voice.

"Hey Martinez, think you're gonna get in Shepard's panties again tonight?"

Ashley groans and shoots daggers over at Jack before turning around and seeing Diego smile.

"One can only hope Jack, but I would settle for just spending some time with her away from you asses."

Ashley smiles at him which makes him smile back. They had talked quite a bit so far, and he was every bit as fun as she thought he would be. So far the night was a huge success. "Then why don't you take me dancing? We can see if what they say about Latin men is true."

"Oh, I assure you everything they say about us is true, and I would be honored to dance with you." he answers her holding out his hand.

Ashley gives him her best smile and grabs his hand in hers leading him down to the dance floor.

* * *

All of Tessa's plans immediately changed as soon as she saw that little Shepard bitch flirting with that guy. What was going to be a night of hunting for the best partner turned quickly into a get that guy so she can stick it in her stuck up human face.

Tessa watched them all smiling and laughing in their VIP section. She watched how they flirted but never really made physical contact with each other. Tessa is very good at understanding behavior in people, and she immediately realizes that their is a lot of sexual tension between the two humans. Tessa smiles to herself. She knows how to work sexual tension.

She can tell how into her he is, and she knows she's going to need some help to pry him away from her. She quickly scans the bar looking for her unwitting accomplice. It doesn't take long for her to see what she's looking for. Asari are all so easy to read. If you're looking for a quick, no strings fuck you always pick an asari. You look for the one who spends a lot of time between dancing and the bar. Look for the one who never stays that long with the same person, but is always looking for the perfect mark to take home with her. Never pick a dancer. Yeah, they will sometimes go home with you, but usually it's either just stress release or looking for someone who will take care of them. One look at Tessa and everyone knows she's from money, and they always try to use her to get to it.

Tonight Tessa was going to need someone who won't be against a human male joining in their bedroom activities, and when she spots her, she makes her move.

Tessa moves up behind her and starts dancing really close. She doesn't have to wait long for her to feel Tessa behind her, and she turns around and starts to dance just as closely. Their breasts are just a few inches apart from each other as she looks into the other asari's eyes and lets the music take over her control. After the dance, Tessa asks her if she needs a drink. When she says yes, she grabs her hand and leads her over to the bar by the dance floor.

"You are so sexy tonight. I'm Tessa by the way. What's your name." Tessa asks.

"Wyneta, and thanks so are you. You came here for the same thing I did, didn't you?" Wyneta asks her.

"I would have to agree to that, but I am looking for something a little more adventurous and I was hoping you would be game. Seeing as how your the sexiest asari here." Tessa goes on. "See that human male up in the VIP?"

"You mean the soldiers?" Wyneta says.

"Yep those ones. Well the dark skinned man specifically. I've been eyeing him all night, and he is just so hot. I want to take him home, but I want you to. So I decided I would just ask if you wanted to see if we could wrestle him home with us?" Tessa tells her.

"Well he sure is yummy, but he seems to be pretty stuck on that human girl. What do you have in mind?" she asks Tessa.

Tessa smiles at her and just says "just come dance with me."

She tells Wyneta her plan as they dance and watch the marines. Wyneta smiles through the whole thing, and simply nods when her whole plan is revealed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: A question for the reader. Would a word like whore even exist in Asari culture?_

_Besides that a warning as this chapter has a sex scene in it. I will separate it with 2 page blocks so you can skip over it if you are so inclined. As always, Bioware owns all and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are nice because they tell me what I am doing right or wrong and I can write accordingly._

* * *

Diego Martinez laughs loudly while subtlety moving to the base of the music.

"Oh my. I didn't believe it, but you totally can't dance." He says to Ashley Shepard, his commander and dance partner.

"Stow it, L.T." Ash responds to him moving closer and pretending she was going to punch him in the arm.

He laughs again at her. "Calm down. I'm just shocked someone who works a combat zone like you do would have no rhythm on the dance floor. Don't worry. No amount of bad dancing will ever take away from how damn sexy you are."

"Uh huh, good cover, but if you're just gonna do nothing but screw with me about my dancing why don't you go get us some drinks, and we will move back to the booth." Ash tells him rolling her eyes at him.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be buying the drinks? I mean, you do outrank me." Diego asks her smiling down into her eyes.

"Oh well I guess that does make a bit of sense." She answers him.

He watches her put her hands on her hips for a second. Leaning her head to one side as she looks up into his eyes and gives him that amazing smile of hers.

"Well maybe this will pay for my drink at least." He watches her close the distance between them. He feels his eyes get big as her hands come up to his chest. She grabs his shirt bringing him down to meet her as she lifts up on her tiptoes. He stands there wide eyed as she plants a kiss on him. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it is an amazingly intense exchange. He stands there dumbfounded as she continues to look at him while slightly opening her mouth, deepening the kiss before leaning back down and ending it. He knows he's still standing there looking at her like an idiot, but he just can't seem to get his body to respond to his brain's commands. Then she shows him that smile again as she takes her hands and slides them from his chest down his sides. She presses her body against his as she leans back into him. She leans up and brings her lips to his ear.

"Don't take too long, OK?"

He continues to stand there a couple more shocked seconds as she smiles one more time at him before turning and walking toward the rest of their party. He watches her walk away until she is no longer in his line of sight. Then, he quickly walks up to the bar and orders her drink and a double shot for himself.

After ordering his drink he leans against the bar and looks out over the dance floor. A quick scan and he notices two asari dancing really closely with each other. He looks away quickly, but he finds his eyes wandering back to the two of them. They are both so attractive. He can't take his eyes off of the way their bodies move in unison. He watches how they are standing one in front of the other, their hips making the exact moves. He watches as the one in back takes her hand and places it on the others hip pulling her body even tighter against her own. He watches as she wraps her arms completely around the other, her lips leaning down and kissing her neck. The lighter colored one in front leans back against her with her arm snaking around the darker one's neck. Diego watches as she opens her eyes and looks right at him. He watches her turn around and wrap her own arms around the other one kissing her on the lips and trailing around and whispering in her ear, all while looking at him. He is watching as the other one looks over at him while taking her hand and trailing it up her body and grabs her breast.

Diego quickly turns back around towards the bar. Where are his drinks he wonders to himself. He keeps his eyes glued to the human bartender while he finishes making his drinks. Before too long, he feels a soft hand trail over his back right above his ass. He looks over to see one of the asari girls looking up at him and smiling.

"Were you liking the way we danced?" She asks him.

"I'd be a fool not to." He answers her honestly.

"Good. I like a man who will be honest about what he feels. Too many of you try to hide it thinking we don't already know what you like. My name is Wyneta, by the way." She smiles at him placing her hand over his arm on the bar.

"Diego. It's nice to meet you." He answers her curtly putting his credit chit on the bar as he picks up the drinks the bartender just brought over. Diego stands there impatiently while the bartender scans his card. Once he hands it back to him, he grabs the drink and tries to make a hasty retreat, but a hand and a voice behind him stops him in his tracks.

"Hey. Don't be in such a hurry to run off. You never know what you might be missing." Diego turns around to see the other asari looking at him. She seems vaguely familiar to him but sometimes it's really hard to tell them apart.

"That's actually why I need to go. There's something over there I don't want to miss." he tells her as he starts to turn back around to leave. He feels Wyneta's hands sneak around his body as she presses hers against his back.

"Something even better than this?" She asks as she seductively trails her hands up and down his chest and abs stopping right at the waist of his pants. He starts to panic until he notices sprocket climbing up the stairs on the dance floor, and he looks down confused as the robotic dog walks up to the other asari girl and stops in front of her.

* * *

"You have to give the guy credit for holding out as long as he has. I don't know many who would be trying to get away from those two." Joria says out loud as they all watch whats happening on the dance floor bar.

"I just don't get it. What's her problem? She had to have seen me kiss him, and yet she still does this." Ashley says pissed off. "Would you really think what happened at the Normandy would be reason enough to try to do what she's doing?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but it sure looks to me like its time to kick some blue asari ass." Jack says standing up.

"Wait. Let's not be to hasty. The last thing we need is starting a bar fight." Doc says panicking.

"I know it's not the best plan, but there is no way I am letting her get away with this." Ash answers.

"Oh, I know. I just think I have a better idea." Doc says.

Everyone looks at the small doctor as Koran asks what they are all thinking. "And that would be?"

"Let sprocket handle it." She simply says.

"How would he do that?" Ash asks her.

"Watch and I will show you. Sprocket fetch LT. Martinez, obstacle is Tessa T'soni. Threat level 2." Doc says.

Ashley watches as the dog gets up and starts trotting up the stairs toward the dance floor. The table falls quiet as they all watch and wait for what will happen. Sprocket waddles up to the trio and stops in front of Tessa and Diego. It lowers its front paws and starts to violently shake its tail at Tessa. They watch as Tessa says something to the dog before stepping closer. Once she gets within around 4 feet, Ashley watches Sprocket's eyes roll back, and an electric shock is sent from its eyes to the unsuspecting Asari. She watches as she violently shakes a bit. Then, all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Diego again stands in utter confusion as the Asari approaches the hostile robot and then starts to tense up when he sees the metal dogs eyes start rolling back. The electrical current was enough to make the hairs on his arms stand up as he sees the Asari freeze for a second before she falls over spasming. Then, the whole club turns a shade of blue as she loses control of her biotics and sends a shock wave out in all directions sending everyone and everything flying. Next thing Diego knows, he is on his butt, and Sprocket is running around in circles in front of him. He takes note of the carnage as everyone starts to get up from the unexpected biotic attack. The bar stools are all scattered over the dance floor and the liquor bottles are smashed every which way. He decides he needs to get out of here. So, he gets up and starts to leave looking back at the asari one last time to make sure she's OK. He notices her still laid out on the floor. Her body is still lightly shaking, and a puddle is starting to form between her legs. He moans out and picks up his pace.

Coming down the stairs he sees the Normandy crew all scrambling to pack up there stuff and he watches as the dog runs past him toward the doctor. When he catches up to them he hears their conversation.

"That's your idea? Jeez Doc you could have hurt her." Ashley berates her.

"Trust me, she's fine. Although, I wasn't expecting the biotic show. I never knew Asari lose control of their biotics if they loose control of their body functions. She was just suppose to fall over and let Diego get out of there." Doc answers.

"Whatever. We can worry about it later. We need to get the hell out of here." Joria stops their conversation. "Koran we need to delete their surveillance cameras."

"Already on it, Joria. Zadara is hacking their security as we speak. Let's go." Koran answers her.

Diego moves to Ash's side and smiles over at her as their group all rushes out of the club back toward the ship.

"I wonder why you're smiling LT, because of sprocket or because you were almost part of an asari sandwich?" Ash asks him.

He keeps smiling at her. "The right human is so much better than 2 or 3 or 8 asari."

He watches her smile at him and looks back to see if everyone is still running behind them. Diego notices they all stopped at a quick transit terminal. He was just about to stop Ashley and go back to them when Joria waves and gives him a wink. He smiles back at her and takes Ash's hand and goes back to running toward the Normandy.

* * *

"I can't believe they would do that to you." Liara tells him with concern on her face.

"I didn't see it coming either. I knew they would be concerned about what happened, but I don't know what I thought would happen. It doesn't matter now." Shepard sighs as he slouches down into his chair back on Liara's ship.

"It doesn't change anything, Shepard. We will still go to the wreckage, and we will still find out whats going on. Now you just don't have to do any more reports. You know, Ashley will keep you informed of what she finds, and if the galaxy does need Shepard one more time, we will just do what we always do. Save the day whether they want us to or not." Liara tells him trying to comfort him.

"I know, Liara, and thanks. Listen, I don't wanna stay in here moping all night. I'm sure Admiral Shepard and Dr. Liara T'soni can go grab a bite to eat and see a show without having reservations, right?" Shepard asks her.

She smiles at him and says, "yes. I am sure we can."

"Well then, would you care to join me for a night on the citadel?" Shepard asks her standing up and holding out his hand.

"I would love to, Shepard." Liara says smiling up at him while she puts her hand in his.

They hold hands until they depart the ship where they walk side by side to the presidium. While making small talk Shepard asks more about Liara's younger kids. He loves it when she starts talking about her family as that's when all their awkward issues just fade away, and she talks to him like a mother proud of her kids. Shepard listens and smiles as she goes on and on. They walk and talk until they get to the restaurant. One good thing about everyone knowing who you are is that you never have to wait to get a seat. Shepard wraps his arm around Liara's waist leading her as they are taken back to their seats. Shepard wonders what she's thinking at times like this. He watches her walk slightly in front of him making sure to walk slow enough to keep his hand in contact with her side. Shepard sighs to himself.

They were taken to a booth in the very back of the restaurant tucked back away from the rest of the crowd. Shepard stands behind her as she sits down. Then, once Liara is seated, Shepard slides into the booth across from her. The hostess leaves menus and water on the table before telling them their waiter will be right over. Shepard thanks her and turns back to Liara as the hostess walks away.

"I hear they have a great Asari opera here right now. I've never seen one, and I would be interested in going. Should I try getting tickets for tonight?" Shepard asks her.

"What? I mean of course. I'm just shocked you would like opera, Shepard. You never really seemed interested in any type of music that wasn't drowning in bass." Liara tells him.

"Ash was a rock and roll girl through and through. I guess we all have our out of character interests. Ash liked poetry, you like flaying people with your mind, and I like a good opera. It's been a long time since I've been to one." Shepard says looking down sadness suddenly overtaking him. He still misses her a lot. He feels Liara put her hand in his, and he looks up at her as she squeezes it.

"I know how much you cared for her. I am really sorry, and I know from experience that the sense of loss will never completely go away." She tells him.

He gives her a weak smile squeezing back into her hand. "Thanks, Liara. I'm glad you kept me company tonight. I'm just sorry I'm not better company."

"Nonsense. There isn't anyone in the galaxy I would rather be with. And anything you need, Matt, I am here, and I want to help. Just name it." She tells him pulling her hand back. "With that in mind, once this is all done, why don't you come work with me. I could sure use your help. I've been meaning to move off of Thessia for awhile now. The matriarch's don't even really have to try to keep tabs on me while I am there, and since the reaper war the Asari and Salarians have just gotten to be closer allies. I need to get off planet and to do that I would need a space station and to have a space station I would need someone to run it while I'm busy managing the data feeds. I can't think of anyone I would rather have there with me than you. Who knows, you might even get to go on the exciting missions. I know how much you love attacking fortified merc bases and slaver camps. I promise you would never get bored."

Shepard thinks back to the conversation he had with Ash right before she passed. He thinks about seeing Liara in the shower and their unacted upon lust for each other. While he isn't sure he knows what he wants, he figures he could do a lot worse than being Liara T'soni's friend. He likes the idea of helping her with her organization, and he likes the idea of having something to do for however long he has. What he likes most though, is knowing that she will always be there for him. While he has felt more like himself the last few days, after Tuchanka he knows for a fact now that something is happening to him, and he knows if he is to have any chance of staying himself he will need someone to keep him grounded in the dirty, chaotic existence that is being organic. Who better than Liara?

He takes her hand again in his looking back up at her and smiling. "That sounds like a great idea, Liara."

They sit and make small talk while eating their meals. Then, they walk hand in hand to the opera house. Shepard feels her hand reach over to grab his as the lights go down in the auditorium. She smiles up at him as they hold hands throughout the whole show. It feels right.

* * *

Ashley can't believe what's happened. While she's sure it will end up coming back and biting her in the ass, right now that's the furthest thing from her mind. The whole race back to the Normandy was invigorating. As her adrenaline pumps, she bends over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Diego is leaning back against the bulkhead laughing and panting. Ashley watches him and with a smile she takes him. She launches herself at him, pinning him against the wall. Her arms wrapping roughly around his neck as her lips find his. He registers a moment of shock before wrapping her up in his arms and kisses her back stronger than ever. She moans out against his lips while wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding down on him. She feels his hands slide down to her ass. Whether to support her or to cop a feel, she could care less. She pushes her tongue into his mouth as her hands pull at his hair and scratch down his back.

Once the Pressurization is complete they stumble through the CIC stopping every few feet and kissing while she sits on top of the displays. She quickly takes his shirt off, thankful everyone is off the ship, throwing it on her personal station before he picks her back up and carries her the last few feet to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, she feels his hands pulling up on her shirt. She moans again against his lips before breaking their kiss just long enough for him to get her shirt off. It falls discarded on the floor of the elevator. He immediately finds her breasts, and she growls as his hands roughly paw at her. Once the door to her cabin opens, she's immediately thankful she got a bra that snapped from the front as he works desperately to get it off. After a second, he gets what he wants, and the bra falls forgotten between her cabin and the elevator. She feels him break their kiss again, moving down. She feels his mouth wrap around her nipple. She moans out loud as he lightly bites down and sucks on it while his hands grab her ass roughly. Ashley pulls him back up by his hair. He grunts as she feels his lips separating from her breast. She kisses him roughly again feeling the passion between them build. She knows he can feel her need as much as she feels his. She starts to unbutton his pants as they kiss. Their tongues fighting a war in their mouths until she wins by sliding her hand down his pants grabbing what she finds there in his boxers. She feels him go weak kneed as she roughly grabs him. She smiles at him as he closes his eyes for just the briefest of seconds. It's all she needs to move down his body taking down his pants as she goes. He comes to quickly enough to start kicking his shoes off as she pulls his pants and boxers down. Free of all his clothes, Ashley finds herself crouched down in front of him. She looks up as he stares at her with such desire in his face. She moans with him as she grabs his hard on and leans in to kiss him on his stomach. Stroking him a couple times, she bites down hard on his ab muscles leaving a mark. He just grunts and bends over and lifts her back up into his kiss.

Picking her up, he turns around so he's facing the bed with her back to it. She is surprised when he throws her on the bed.

She looks up at him from the bed as he crawls up toward her. She immediately feels the need to get out of her own pants and she quickly starts to take them off.

"You will fucking remember this night." She hears him growl at her. She looks up at him as she pulls her panties down as well.

"Prove it." She says.

He is on her so fast. Forcing his way between her legs. She wraps one leg around his waist and the other spreads to accommodate him. She feels him pressed hard against her. She knows he can feel how ready for him she is. She brings her lips up to his and kisses him again with all the passion and need she feels.

She bites his neck and pants, "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

She feels him pull back just enough to press against her opening. She takes her eyes off his as they both look down and watch as he penetrates her. They both cry out as he enters her. Her nails involuntarily scratch down his back, and he leans into her neck and bites down on her. Just as quickly as he enters he pulls back out. She looks up at him with the question in her eyes. He smiles down at her as he rubs his hard on against her again.

"No fucking games." She grabs him by his ass with one hand, the other one guiding him back into her. They both moan out again when he's all the way inside her. She doesn't give him a chance to pull out of her this time matching his thrusts with ones of her own. Kneading her nails into his lower back as he starts to fuck her. She opens her eyes and watches him as he has his eyes closed, feeling him slide in and out of her. God, she thinks to herself, he feels so good in me. She gets frustrated with the pace he's set. Wanting him harder and faster, she pulls his hair hard getting him to open his eyes and look at her shocked.

"I'm not a toy. I won't break. Fuck me." She orders him.

He moans out as he picks up his pace. His added speed and power makes her lean back down on the bed grinding on him as he moves faster and harder. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the feel of him inside her. She feels him getting faster and faster still, and she can feel his breathing quickening.

"Not yet. Don't you dare cum now." She yells. She opens her eyes and sees him growling at her. Ashley pulls his hair and uses all her strength to roll him over and get on top of him. Taking control she places her hands on his chest and feels his go right to her hips and ass. She immediately starts to ride him making sure he hits her spot with ever downward thrust. It doesn't take very long for her to catch up with him, and she feels him tense up the same time she feels her own orgasm overtake her.

They both moan out loudly as they finish together. Diego grabs her ass really hard lifting his ass off the bed and getting as deep into her as he can when he finishes. She just leans over and kisses him as her orgasm subsides.

* * *

Sometime later that night as they lay in bed, Ashley is resting her head on his chest thinking about the night. In her line of work you tend to move faster than what would normally be socially acceptable, and every time she always feels that little bit of shame for taking a guy to bed so quickly. She usually just brushes it aside, and this time is no different. She knows that things are going to get dangerous in the coming weeks, and if she finds a little comfort in sharing her bed with someone she truly does care about, then what does it matter?

Sometimes you can't worry about tomorrow, since you never know if tomorrow will even come. That was Ashley Shepard's final thoughts before fading to sleep against the man in her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Ok super sorry this took so long but I had life things to take care of. I haven't stopped writing or anything as I am quite a few chapters ahead of what's published. Anyway since this is a mostly fluff chapter if you all leave me 5 honest reviews I will put the next chapter up on wednesday. Of course Bioware still owns all and thanks for reading. **_

* * *

Tessa groans as she wakes up. Opening her eyes she notices the unfamiliar surroundings. A quick surge of adrenaline and she's sitting up in bed looking for something she knows.

"Hey. Glad to see you're awake." Tessa hears, bringing her head up the direction the sound comes from. Tessa sees Wyneta walking toward her with two mugs of something warm if the steam coming from them is any indication. She likes the other Asari's carefree smile and the way she fills out her white tank doesn't hurt either. Tessa admires her from head to toe. She looks really good in her panties and tank top. After a minute she finally realizes her own clothing situation, or more aptly, her lack of them.

"Why am I naked?" Tessa asks her not bothering to cover up her chest.

"Because I didn't think you would want to sleep in the clothes you pissed in, nor did I want you to sleep in my bed in the clothes you pissed in. I didn't think you would mind under the circumstances." Wyneta replies.

Tessa remembers what happened the night before. Her plan to seduce the human had ended quite gloriously she figured when the last thing she could remember was that robotic dog shocking her.

"How did I end up back here anyway? The last thing I remember is that fucking robot electrocuting me." Tessa asks her.

"Well after you made a mess of the whole dance floor with your biotic explosion, I figured you probably wouldn't want to stick around. So during the confusion I snuck you out of the back and took fast transit up to my apartment." Wyneta answers her.

Tessa sighs and slouches back down into bed. Going over everything in her head, she realizes how fucking stupid the whole thing was, and she had to admit that she deserved everything she got. She watches out of the corner of her eyes as Wyneta walks around to the other side of her bed and sits down and hands Tessa the cup.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. We all do dumb things. What I don't get though is why the daughter of Liara T'Soni would want to pick a fight with a Shepard. I thought everyone connected to the Normandy were like bff's." Wyneta asks her.

"You know who I am?" Tessa asks her shocked.

"Of course I do. You're not the only one in the information game." Wyneta tells her looking up at her over her mug.

Tessa narrows her eyes, distrust clear in her voice. "What do you want then?"

"At the moment, I don't want anything. It's never a bad idea to have a powerful friend owe you a favor now is it?" Came her reply.

Tessa takes a long slow slip of tea from her mug going over things in her head. She has no idea who Wyneta is or what the asari wants from her. Her mother was going to be none too happy that she let herself be trapped into owing any favors.

"Anyway, I have your clothes in the dryer now so they should be done within the next fifteen minutes or so. If you want to take a shower or have some breakfast while you wait, just let me know and I can show you around. My apartment isn't much, but you are welcome in it." Wyneta interrupts her thoughts.

"Thanks. Sorry if I seem ungrateful; it's just I keep finding myself in these situations." Tessa answers her honestly.

"Don't mention it. Listen, why don't you go ahead and get a shower. I am sure you are feeling pretty gross, and I will start some breakfast for us." Wyneta tells her and then pats her on her thigh as she gets up and walks toward the door.

She's is right about feeling gross. Tessa desperately wants to get a shower. So, she waits for her to disappear out of the room before she slips out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, she quickly slips under the stream. Tessa sighs as the water starts to wash away the dirt and grime she has picked up over the last day. She immediately starts using the body wash Wyneta has and starts to scrub her legs and up her body. She takes her time making sure she's completely clean before putting her head back under the water and just stands there letting the hot water run over her head and back.

She figures she should stop by the Normandy and apologize to Ashley. At some point she's just going to have to let her past be her past. It's obvious Shepard has problems way bigger than her, and she feels selfish and childish the more she gets to know him.

Tessa turns around when she hears the door open, and she watches Wyneta quickly lose her shirt and panties, jumping into the shower with her. She can't react fast enough as the Asari attacks her mouth with a vengeance. Tessa can't hide her shock, but she has no issue returning the girl's kiss. She feels her hands wrap around her body and pulls them together in a tight embrace. Tessa kisses her back hungrily, the horniness from last night returning each second they kiss and cling to each other. She had no issue with the girl joining her in the shower until she felt her start to kiss down her neck and over her breasts. Having used this move herself before, she realizes this is probably just another ploy to get something out of her or her mother. Tessa grabs Wyneta by her head fringe before she makes it down between her legs. She pulls her back up so they are looking each other in the eye.

"No more games. What is it that you want?" Tessa asks her angrily.

Wyneta's face shows anger too, and Tessa finds herself pushed hard against the shower wall.

"Fine. If you want to know what I want, I will tell you. What I want is to not spend the next 400 years giving Turian Diplomats blow jobs. Oh don't look so shocked. You're not the only one with a famous parent in the information game. Only difference is my mother isn't the shadow broker or an admiral in the alliance. No. I was lucky enough to be born to Shaira the Consort. So while you were rubbing elbows with the heroes of the galaxy and Asari matriarchs, I was bent over hoping whatever businessman or ambassador I was servicing was sober enough to know which hole to put it in. So what I want is simple. I want to be able to tell my mother I don't want to do what she does. I want to be able to make a living with something other than my pussy. What I want, Tessa T' Soni, is to come with you."

* * *

Matt Shepard thinks about the fun he had last night while preparing breakfast for himself and Liara. She was always so easy to talk to, and it had been a long time since he had been able to talk to someone about something other than the alliance or how Ash was doing. Better yet, there had been no awkward goodbyes once they finally decided to call it a night after walking for what seemed like hours along the rebuilt presidium. They had laughed as they took off their shoes and checked their vidmails. Then Liara simply came up to him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek before disappearing into her room. He had stayed up a bit longer just to unwind and think about how he was going to handle breaking his retirement to Ashley and how he was going to tell her that he was going to be leaving Earth to live and work with Liara. Not live, live he reminded himself. Just that he was going to help her run her business and see if he can help Tessa find some balance in her life. Not to mention finding some for himself.

"What smells so good out here?" Liara asks him as she walks over to stand by him.

He smiles down at her and answers. "My favorite breakfast on earth. French toast and sausage with fresh orange juice and some mixed berries." He picks up a raspberry and brings it up to her mouth. She doesn't hesitate as she opens up and accepts the berry and lets it sit in her mouth for a bit before she swallows it.

"Mmmm that is really good. It has been so long since I've had fresh fruit from earth. Now that I think about it, I think it was the last time I was on the Normandy after you helped me take out the shadow broker." Liara tells him.

"Just wait till you taste the rest of the meal. So have you seen our wonderful daughter this morning, or was I right to not expect her back until after lunch?" Shepard asks her.

He watches her sigh and look down before answering, "I'm sure she won't be back until tonight at the earliest. Let's just hope we don't get any calls from C-Sec. Tessa has a tendency to have a bit too much fun anytime we go someplace where people won't know her."

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. I am sure once we give her some space she will realize we're not so bad. Anyway, all I have planned today is breaking the news of my retirement to Ashley, how about yourself?" Shepard asks her.

"I need to do some shopping. Seems I need to start planning on building our new space station. So I should use this opportunity to start looking up possible sights and getting the funds together. I would appreciate your help actually since it is going to be your home as well. If you want to that is." Liara answers.

He finishes fixing their meal, and they sit and eat without saying too much of anything. After they finish, Liara goes to take a shower and get ready for the day while he sits down and contacts Ashley.

* * *

"Shepard, Joria has asked me to ask if you and Lt. Martinez would be joining the rest of the crew down in the mess for breakfast." EDI asks over the intercom.

Ashley stretches out in her bed working out the few kinks in her body as she awakens. She smiles when she sees Diego still sleeping next to her. She rolls over closer to him and leans on him to kiss him on the forehead.

"Tell Joria that we will be down in 20 minutes for me, will you EDI?" Ashley says.

"Yes, Commander." Was EDI's reply.

"Hey. Time to get up." Ashley says poking him in his ribs. Then, after that doesn't work, she runs her hand down over his body stopping on his bare ass. Pinching him until he growls and rolls away from her and sits up.

"That is not the way to wake someone up. Jeez someone needs to teach you some manners." Diego tells her while rubbing his ass.

"Ha, maybe, but that someone will not be you. Now, since we only have a few minutes before we need to join everyone for breakfast, why don't you run your hot ass into the shower, and I will show you I know much better ways to get you up." Ashley tells him with an evil grin on her face. She watches him throw off the sheets and high tail it into the shower. She doesn't waste any time following him.

Exactly 23 minutes later they walk out of the elevator and around the corner to see everyone on board sitting around the tables. Ashley listens to Joria talk as Diego sits down next to her and starts to help himself to the food laid out on the table.

"I think she was around 15 or so. My father had just gotten done berating me for something I had done. I can't even remember what it was at the time, but I had been drinking an energy drink and I lost my temper and ripped the can apart with my claws and threw the half full can at the door as he walked out. Well Ash had been waiting on the other side and had heard it all. So she came in after my dad left and picked up the ruined can on the floor. She looked it over and looked up at me and commented "Man those claws probably don't make you too happy with the turian boys do they."

"When I told her I had no idea what she was talking about she held up her hand and did this."

Ashley giggles as her friend makes a fist and does her best hand job motion.

"Well when she noticed I still had no idea what she was talking about we got into a good 10 minute conversation about the differences between human and turian males. Of course at the time neither one of us really knew what we were talking about so we ended up on the extranet and I think I can speak for both of us when we learned more that night than we did in all the species biology classes either of us had taken. The best part was, since I was already in military training they monitor all extranet activity, so not a week later I was sitting in the base commander's office with Ash and my father and we tried to explain to him how we had ended up on . That was the only time I can ever remember where my father actually deferred punishment to my mother. Well look who finally decided to join us. So tell us you two, did our night out have a happy ending?" Joria finishes her story and then asks her.

"It was great, thanks. Now did you guys hear anything from c-sec?" Ashley wonders.

"Nope not a thing. I was able to wipe their whole system so they would have no record of us even being there. Although you might want to go back and buy a lot of drinks or something since I had to erase our bar tab too. I kinda feel bad about that. I had thought about putting it on the T'soni girl's chit, but I decided against it." Koran explains.

"HA! You totally should have. Someone needed to teach that bitch a lesson." Jack interjects.

"I don't think that is necessary at all. When I started chasing Sprocket she was convulsing in a puddle of her own piss. I think any lesson she needed to learn was already taught." Diego answers her.

"She really peed herself? HA, that is hilarious. Why didn't you say something last night?" Ashley asks him.

"Well I did have other things on my mind, Commander." Diego reminds her smiling.

"Ooooh is that the kind of relationship that you two have? The senior officer and the naive young shuttle pilot." Jack teases them.

"I would be careful if I was you. This ship isn't big enough for us all not to know the kinky shit you and Koran have been doing." Ashley reminds her.

Ashley enjoys a nice relaxing meal with her officers, making small talk and getting to know each other better. It's hard for her to believe that they had only been together for a couple of months. After the meal they all went their separate ways, she smiles at Diego as he follows Koran and Jack over to the elevator heading down to their work stations. Her XO tells her that the Doc and him were headed out for the day and that they hope she will have a nice day as well. Ashley smiles as she starts to head to the elevator herself when EDI comes over the intercom again.

"Commander, Admiral Shepard is on the comm for you."

"Thanks EDI. Tell him I will be there as soon as I get back up to my room." Ashley answers.

She wonders what he could want as she makes the trip from the mess hall to her Captain's quarters.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?" she asks him once she sits down at her desk.

"Hey Ash. I just wanted to inform you before you heard from someone else that I have decided it's time for me to retire. So we will have a change of command formation tomorrow at 1600 on the council parade grounds. I expect you and your crew to be there in full dress." Shepard tells her.

"Permission to speak freely, Admiral?" She asks him.

"Of course, Ashley." He answers him.

"Is the council making you do this?" Ashley asks him.

"It was ultimately their decision, yes. Although considering all that has happened I don't disagree with it. Listen Ashley, I have been around a long time, and I really am ready to step aside so don't start feeling bad for me or anything." He tells her.

"Admiral this is bullshit. After all you've done they will just throw you away." Ashley starts before Shepard interrupts her.

"Ashley listen. I know how you feel. When I took command of the SR-1 they pretty much pushed Anderson out the same way they did with me, and it wasn't like that was the end of his life. Not to much later he was the first human counselor and then he made Admiral and ended up leading the resistance on Earth. I know you're worried about me, but I know for a fact that my life isn't even close to being over whether I wear alliance colors or not. So don't worry about me. Just make sure you and your crew are ready tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes Admiral." Ashley answers him.

They say their goodbyes before Ashley starts to wonder why they are meeting on the council parade grounds and not the alliance HQ.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Hey decided to put this up today as a thanks for waiting for the last update. The updates will keep coming every few days or a week except if I get to 5 reviews. At which point I will go ahead and put it up ASAP. Hope you all are enjoy it and we still have quite a bit left to go.**_

* * *

Ashley stands nervously by her crew. These things were always her least favorite part of being in the Alliance. They had all been curious when she had informed them that there would be a dress formation today. Add to that the fact that Admiral Shepard was stepping down and she figures something is going on. She looks around the parade grounds noticing all the people who have congregated here.

This part of the presidium was usually completely off limits to the general public. Four flights of narrowing stairs led up to a parade ground that is roughly the size of a football field back on Earth. Each side of the grounds is lined with embassy buildings that house all nine council races. There are little patios scattered around which Ashley figures are to hold business and political meetings. Ashley notices on the far end of the parade ground is a walkway up to a podium in front of a pond of water. On each side of the podium is a ground level with seating. Above that is a balcony she figures is for embassy members. She notices members of the press already congregating together on the ground level. On the other side of the podium is nine others. Each one with a symbol for each race. Seeing the Normandy SR-2 on the 4th podium sends her heart filling with pride. She knew they had decided to designate that as the human emblem to remind everyone that humans played the biggest role in the salvation of the galaxy. Personally she thought they should have just used a picture of her grandfather. Thinking about that brings her anger at the situation up again. It doesn't take much for most to forget what you've done for them.

Ashley knows very well the cost that was paid during that war. She spent her whole childhood looking up into the haunted eyes of her grandmother. The quiet contemplation on her Grandfather's face was all she ever knew, but she knows that he wasn't like that before the war. Nobody ever brought up what happened to him on the old citadel and she knew better than too now, but this whole business lately is all hitting a little to close to the heart. On top of it all, the very galaxy he sacrificed everything for has decided they don't need him anymore. The only thing keeping her from telling them all to go to Hell is knowing that he wouldn't do that. So Ashley will stay true to his real legacy; she will do her part whether they will appreciate it or not just like he did.

She is brought out of her thoughts by the man she was thinking about walking up the stairs. Dressed out in his full dress blues for probably the last time. Ashley clinches and unclinches her fists trying to keep her anger at bay.

"FALL IN!" Ashley commands as she turns around toward her crew and watches as they form up.

She watches as they fall into four ranks. Her away party filled out the first row. The second was made up of all the officers serving on the Normandy. The last two were the enlisted men and women that made up her team. Ashley looks over the front. Her executive officer was first. Then came Grunt, Jack, Joria, Koran and EDI's mobile platform was on the end. Ashley can't help but smile at the AI dressed fully in her dress blues. She knew the story how Admiral Shepard had commissioned her a lieutenant so she could carry Jeff Moreau's coffin during his military funeral. She also knew it was the only time he ever had gone against the whole Alliance Parliament and basically told them all they could either deal with it or he would have them all impeached within a year. Now, after seeing Tuchanka, she figures they got off easy.

Once they were all in formation, she preformed an about face and came to attention.

"ATTEN-HUT!" She commands her crew behind her, hearing them all snap to attention. She watches as the Admiral walks up in front of her and stops three paces away. "PRESENT ARMS." She salutes him and waits for him to return her salute before dropping her own.

"At ease, Normandy." He says as her crew goes to parade rest. "Is your crew inspection ready, Commander?"

"Sir, Yes Sir." Ashley responds.

"Then let's find out." He says walking toward her crew.

She walks behind him as he starts at her XO. He snaps to attention when the Admiral stops in front of him. Admiral Shepard asks him a couple questions before moving down to Grunt. He holds his salute until she returns it, then he goes back to parade rest.

"Grunt." Admiral Shepard says.

"Battle Master." Was the Krogan's simple response.

She smiles at him as she stops in front of him while the Admiral stops in front of Jack.

"You look good for dead, Jack." he says.

"So do you." was her simple reply.

He smiled and then broke all military customs by hugging her. Ashley couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. Jack looks just as surprised though.

"So, you done with this now, or do you want to find out who did that to you?" he says.

"It was a hard decision, but I have to know why they stole ninety years of my life, Shepard. Your granddaughter runs a good ship and who knows maybe she will finally take me up on that pirate idea. I have a lot of living to do." Jack answers.

Ashley smiles bigger at Grunt and he returns it. They are both thinking that a certain Quarian may be the biggest reason why Jack was sticking around. Ashley didn't care why though; the woman was a human destructo machine, and she was glad to have her.

Ashley follows him as he goes to each and every one of her crew, making small talk and thanking them for their service. It goes by pretty easy until he stops in front of Lieutenant Diego Martinez.

Ashley watches as Diego salutes him. She has never seen him stand so straight, and she can't help but smile at the man.

"Name and rank marine?" Admiral Shepard asks.

"Lieutenant Diego Martinez, Sir." was his reply.

"You're the shuttle pilot, right?" Adm. Shepard asks.

"Yes Sir." Diego responds.

Ashley watches the whole exchange not thinking about her facial expression and immediately kicks herself when she notices him look over at her. She stops smiling as soon as she notices, but she knows she's been had. She winces when he turns back to Diego.

"And if you hurt her they are going to have to carry you around in a jar. Am I understood, Lieutenant?" he asks.

"Sir, Yes Sir." Diego replies standing even straighter than before if that is possible.

She smiles at him as he works his way down to the doctor and the rest of the ship. Once he has stopped by everyone, he walks back to the front of the formation and puts them all back at parade rest. She's having a hard time waiting so she whispers to him "What's going on, Admiral?"

"The council should be here any minute, and then you will know. Just hang out for a few more minutes." he replies.

Sure enough just a few minutes later all nine of them file out of the closest building and walk over to their respective podiums. Once they were all in place she looks back at her grandfather and raises her eyebrows at him waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Here we go kid." was all he said as he motions for her to follow him up the walkway toward the council. She walks next to him all the way up to the podium, and they both stop just before the mic.

The human councilor is the first to speak. "Admiral Shepard, in light of your retirement we would once again like to personally thank you for all you have done for each and every one of us. Your hard work and dedication is a true inspiration to us all and the best example humanity could ever have." Once she is done, she looks over at the Asari councilor who continues.

"It is the decision of this counsel that in recognition for your singular efforts and accomplishments you should be the first individual in the history of the galaxy to have a day set aside to honor them for the rest of recorded history. With that decision we have decided to use your birthday April 11th and designate it Shepard's day from now until the end of time."

"Thank you, councilors." was his simple reply as everyone on the presidium gave him a standing ovation.

The Turian councilor finishes for them by saying "we all hope you find some peace and relaxation. It is way overdue."

Ashley watches as he just nods at him and steps back looking over at her and smiling. She smiles back before the human councilor calls her name surprising her. Her grandfather keeps smiling and nods and tells her to step onto the dais.

Confused she does as bid. Stepping onto the podium and coming to attention.

"For over a hundred years a Williams or a Shepard has served this council as a Spectre. So as we close the door on one, we feel it would be negligent of us to not ensure one continues to serve. With that in mind, it is the decision of this council to extend that offer to you, Commander Ashley Shepard. Will you accept?"

She looks back at her grandfather in shock. He again just smiles at her and nods. That is all she needs though. If he thinks she deserves this honor who is she to say no.

"I do, Councilor." is her reply.

The Asari councilor speaks next. "It is the decision of this council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

The Salarian continues their speech. "Spectre's are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectre's are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." the Asari continues.

"Spectre's bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is there's to uphold." The Turian councilor finishes.

"You are to report to the Spectre office on the Presidium where you will be given further Intel on your mission to uncover the truth about New Cerberus. Do you understand, Commander?" The Quarian councilor asks.

"I do." was Ashley's simple reply.

Ashley stood dumbfounded as she watched the councilors file back to the building they came from. She stood for what seems like an eternity in a daze until she feels an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Basically what that all means is that if the galaxy goes to shit they are all going to blame you for it." Her grandfather tells her while he smiles down at her.

* * *

Tessa has so many doubts she doesn't even know where to begin. While she knows it's against her better judgment to take Wyneta to her mother here she is. She just figures since she already knows her mother is the Shadow Broker what more harm could come from letting her mother make the decision whether she could come or not.

On top of that, since she hasn't been back since her ill fated night of clubbing, she's about to walk into their ship with her tits and ass hanging out everywhere. She knows that won't be lost on her mother either. She sighs to herself. There was just no way this was going to end well. Oh well though, time to be an adult and face the music.

She leads Wyneta up the ramp toward her docking bay. The other Asari is being unusually quiet, but Tessa just figures it's because she knows the rest of her life will probably be decided in this one meeting. She reaches out and grabs the other girls hand, squeezing it trying to reassure her. She smiles at her when she looks over and is happy to have her return her smile. They walk the last little bit in silence and hand in hand.

Tessa takes her hand back when they get up to their ship. She stops and takes a couple deep breathes. Steeling herself, she opens the door and walks into the ship looking for her mother.

They find her in the cockpit at her work station. Tessa announces their presence but doesn't let Wyneta in that room.

"Mother I have someone here who would like to meet you. Could you meet us out here, please." Tessa calls out.

"Sure dear. I will be out in one second." came her mother's reply. Tessa looks up at the other Asari and notices her looking over the ship cabin nonchalantly. Their attention is brought back to the cockpit door as it opens and Liara walks through.

"Hey Tessa" Liara starts before seeing her outfit and stopping mid sentence. Tessa sighs waiting for the lecture about appearances but it never comes.

"Wait. I know you." she hears her mother say.

"You have made very powerful enemies, Liara T'Soni. They send their regards." Wyneta answers her.

Tessa looks over in shock and then she feels Wyneta grab her wrist. Twisting it bringing her between her mother and Wyneta. She notices her mother cloaked in her full biotic power, then she feels the punch connect with her ribs and she fly's through the air before smacking the wall hard over the couch. Dazed, it takes a minute for the adrenaline to refocus her sight. The pain in her ribs forgotten at the sight of her mother struggling against the other Asari.

Tessa sees her mother put most of her power into her barrier as Wyneta pummels her with warp after warp the whole time the two powerful Asari are locked in hand to hand combat. Tessa rushes over as fast as she can but her mother had already been knocked down. Blood spraying from her mother's mouth as shes rocked by a full biotic punch. Tessa screams a war cry before launching herself at Wyneta. She swings as hard as her strength and biotics would let her, but by the time she would make contact Wyneta was already behind her. She feels the sharp pain as Wyneta's knee meets her kidney over and over. Seeing her mother struggling to get up she relaunches her attack. Turning around and swinging she misses again as Wyneta ducks under her punch. The knee is brought up again, this time between her legs. Tessa grunts and bends over from the pain. She watches helplessly as the blue coated knee comes up one more time, this time connecting with her nose. She feels it break and the blood rush out of her nose as she folds.

She watches helplessly as Liara again engages the better fighter. Her mother is losing ground as the fight turns ugly. Tessa struggles to get up and finally does just in time to watch her mother take three hard hits in a row. A kick to the stomach followed by a punch to the side of the face and another kick to her face. Tessa realizes she can't win this so she rushes to her room to grab any weapon she can find.

She came back just in time to see Wyneta kneeling over her mothers prone body. She cry's out when she sees how busted up her mothers face is, and she grabs the heavy piece of wood she got as a souvenir from Earth with both hands. She moves as fast as she can but not fast enough.

She watches helplessly as Wyneta's omniblade comes out and she slams it down into her mother's chest. Her purple blood gushes from the wound, but all she sees is red as she brings all her biotic power to bear on the bat. Wyneta notices her just fast enough to put her arms and barrier up but it's not enough to stop the force of the bat and Tessa feels the wood connect with her skull. Tessa is enraged as she stands over the other asari sending swing after swing into her face. She keeps swinging until there's nothing left of her biotic power or Wyneta's head.

The tears coming down her face now, she turns to check on her mother. Kneeling down, she notices the pool of blood already gathered around her body. Her mother's eyes are open but her breathing is increasing shallow and wet. Tessa is openly crying now as she rushes to get every medigel kit she can find. Bringing up emergency services as she goes. The whole time she's begging any God who will listen to not let her mother die.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bioware owns all.**_

_**Really sorry about forgetting the page breaks this chapter. Went back and fixed it.  
**_

* * *

Tessa fights back the tears. She keeps telling herself that she can't fall apart right now. After signaling emergency services, she starts doing everything she can to help her mother until they arrive. She immediately injects a medi-gel kit into her. Knowing if it doesn't do anything else it will help to make sure she gets enough blood to her brain. As carefully as she can, Tessa cuts the top of her medical suit exposing the wound. She sucks in her breath when she notices it. About 4 inches in diameter right over her heart. Tessa unfolds the towel that was in the medi-kit and presses it against the wound. Holding it there she starts doing chest compressions to try and keep her blood flow as strong as possible. After the 30 second cooldown time Tessa releases another medi-gel into her system trying to combat all the blood she's lost. She knows the saline in those kits are usually the difference between life and death for soldiers hurt in the field.

Tessa kneels over her keeping busy and hoping they hurry up. Paramedics arrive about 3 minutes later, and Tessa backs off once they get in with C-Sec arriving a few minutes after. The paramedics check on both asari briefly, angering Tessa. They quickly realize only one was capable of saving though, and they focus on her. While Tessa watches them work on her mother, her adrenaline fades. She realizes her own condition. She gives herself a kit too before going back to check on them.

She notices the C-Sec officer walk over to her, and the last thing she wants to do right now is answer questions. She stops him with a raised hand.

"I know you have questions but now is not the time. The dead girl told me her name was Wyneta and that she was the daughter of the consort. Of course, she was an assassin so it was probably all bullshit. The other seriously injured is my mother, Liara T'Soni. She was the assassin's target. If you have other questions you can see me at the hospital tomorrow." Tessa puts extra emphasis on the word tomorrow to let them know she wasn't answering anymore questions.

One of the paramedics was obviously listening since he walked up to her and said, "You're her daughter?" When Tessa answers yes he continues, "The medi-gel has help combat her blood loss and has already helped close the wound but she will need real blood as quickly as possible to keep the long term side effects to a minimum. Do you know if you're a match?"

"Yes. We are a complete match. Here." Tessa takes a sample from her broken nose and uploads it into her omni-tool. Then she sends the results over to the paramedic. The scan takes a couple seconds, but it comes back a positive clean match.

"OK great. We need to get her to Herta Memorial as soon as possible. You can come with us. They can fix your injuries after they get your mother all hooked up. Tessa just nods, and he nods back.

The other paramedic scanned over Liara's body before typing a few things into his omni-tool. Once he was done, two machines flew out of the paramedic bag they brought and arranged themselves on opposite ends of her mother's body. The paramedics lifted her up as carefully as possible and the machines created a stretcher between them that Liara was laid out on. Once she was secure on the stretcher, the machines hovered to chest height on the paramedics and they ran off toward the hover-car.

Tessa followed quietly after them. She can feel her face healing and she settles in next to her mother, wishing she could say the same about her. Tessa takes a second to send a message to Shepard letting him know what happened and where they were headed. She wonders for a second how he will react before the hover-car takes off toward the hospital.

* * *

Ashley had dismissed her crew right after the ceremony. They had all congratulated her, and she had told them that they would be on the citadel for 2 more days before they would leave. She had walked over to the spectre office after they all left. Now, she finds herself standing in front of the office while it scans her.

She finds herself smirking as she thinks about all the times she was up here as a kid and wondered what was behind this mysterious door. Yet all attempts to get either of her grandparents to tell her were met with the same 'but then I would have to kill you' replies. Now here she is about to find out what a life time worth of curiosity will bring her.

A dark hallway and a row of computer tables, and another room with a requisitions officer and a firing range were all that awaited her inside. Reality never lives up to what your imagination comes up with. Young Ashley figured that every spectre in the galaxy was probably behind that door. They would all gather here and tell stories of their exploits and fight to see who was strongest and smartest. She figured they would all defer to the great Shepards though, whose very reputation made them all defer to them in awe and respect. Young Ashley was an idiot.

She walks up to the computer furthest away from the door and sits down at the desk. A voice comes from the computers speakers.

"Voice recognition required. State your name."

"Ashley Shepard." she replies.

"Voice recognized. Please place your left middle finger on the DNA scanner and your right eye in front of the retinal scanner."

Ashley did as she was commanded.

"DNA and retinal scan confirmed. Welcome to the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance network. How may I assist you?"

Ashley wasn't sure what she was suppose to ask here. The counselors never really told her just what she was suppose to see here.

"Bring up all messages for me, please." She asks.

Only one message came up from the human consular. Ashley clicked on it, scanning over its contents. Basically it lists some of the things that the network should be able to help with as well as what they consider the biggest secret in the galaxy.

It seems when they rebuilt the relays, they included a small living area known only to the spectres as safe houses and quick network access points. Also they added a tracking system that keeps records of all ship traffic through all the relays. Ashley knew immediately that this is what she was looking for. She could track the ship that landed on Feros all the way to the system they fled to. She uploaded the security footage from Feros and tracks all relay uses within one galactic day of the attack. She smiles to herself when there is just one match. She next asks for all relay use of that ship within the last galactic year.

She sends the data over to EDI. She asks her to get all the information out of it that she can and have a report ready for her when she gets back to the Normandy tonight. Having all the info she needs she closes the computer down and gets up to leave. She has celebrating to do tonight, and she knows just who to invite.

* * *

Matt Shepard is sitting by himself in one of his favorite little cafe's on the commons. He can't help but think about how weird it is. He had walked here after the ceremony because he wasn't quite ready to go back to Liara's ship yet. He wasn't quite ready to remove the uniform yet more likely. He sighs to himself thinking he will have to remove the N7 from his armor since only active duty alliance marines are suppose to wear it. He wonders if every retiree has this sense of melancholy when they retire. He sits there finishing his beer when he gets the message from Tessa marked urgent. Opening up the message all thoughts of melancholy are gone, and he rushes over to the hospital.

* * *

Tessa is feeling pretty worn out. They had taken so much blood from her and had given her as much pain meds as they dared. The doctors have rushed Liara back into emergency surgery to do what they can for her punctured heart but he didn't seem too optimistic. Tessa's face was bandaged after they reset her nose and did what they could for her cuts, but Tessa knew she got off way easier than she should have. She now just sat feeling useless while she waited for her father to get here.

She didn't have to wait long as he arrived just a few minutes later still in his dress blues. She gets up, unsure if she should even hug him or what. She so badly wants to be comforted, but this is all her fault. Will he be angry with her? She decides to just stand there and wait to see what he does.

"How is she?" Shepard asks her.

Tessa relays everything the doctor told her. That she was probably saved since they had the medi-gel packs on hand to keep her blood loss from being catastrophic. She relays how her brain activity seems normal, but her heart looks punctured so they are doing emergency surgery now to try and fix it. The rest of her injuries were just cosmetic and can easily be fixed with some minor cybernetic implants. Once she was done, he asks the question she has been dreading.

"How did this happen?"

"It was all my fault. I met an Asari at the club last night. Anyway this morning she told me she was a daughter of the consort. She told me a sob story about her life and how all she wanted was to be worth more than just her body and of course I bought it. The whole fucking story. So I figured I would take her to meet mother and see if there was something we could do for her. Well as soon as she was in the ship she attacked us. I was able to fight her off but not before she nearly killed my mother." Tessa lowers her head after finishing, waiting for his anger.

"Why don't you go get some sleep at a hotel. I am sure you have to be exhausted, and I can watch over your mother for the night. We can talk more tomorrow about what happened." Shepard tells her.

What? No I can't do that it is my fault she's hurt." Tessa says frustrated.

"You won't do her any good sitting here being mad at yourself. Please just go. I will talk to you tomorrow once I've had time to think." Shepard tells her trying to keep his voice level.

Tessa bites her lip thinking. After a few minutes she decides what she's going to do.

"OK I will go but I will be back here first thing tomorrow." Tessa decides.

Shepard nods in answer and Tessa sighs and turns around to walk back.

Shepard watches her walk away with her head bowed. He has learned a thing or two in his lifetime. For instance, he knows that Tessa is not going to get any sleep tonight. He also knows that through the course of the night she will replay everything that has happened a million times in her head. She will disect all her mistakes, how she could fix them and make sure that they never happen again. Most importantly though, he knows that she will make a decision tonight that will affect who she becomes. Everyone has moments like this. Liara had finding his body. Ashley had their standoff at the citadel. Shepard thinks right down the list and sure enough each and everyone of them had a decision and its not like they all made the right choice. Shepard can't help but think of Jacob and his excuses. You don't just back away from a war like that. Udina picked Cerberus when it mattered most.

All he hopes is that Tessa decides to do the right thing for her. He also hopes he has the strength to let her do it without interfering.

* * *

_**So we come to the end of Act 1. Things will start changing now. People will venture off on their own. Shepard will find out just what happened on the citadel all those years ago. Ashley will come face to face with the true enemy. Thank you for reading. Chevy99**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bioware owns all. A bit slow updating again and I am sorry about that. Once again 5 reviews gets the next chapter up ASAP. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I am really enjoying writing it._

* * *

Tessa slowly goes over all the information on her tablet. It's been two days since the attack, and the doctors say Liara should regain consciousness soon. Shepard and herself have been taking turns watching over her the whole time. In the meantime, Tessa had done some research on the extranet to see if she could find out if Wyneta was who she said she was. Since her face was pretty much a pulpy mess now, Tessa had to do some digging. She went to the Consort's web page to see if she could match one of the available "hostesses" there to Wyneta's face. Unfortunately that came up empty. Tessa then used the hacking shunt that Liara supplied her when she first joined up after commando school. She created a program that would look for any known picture of the Consort. Tessa then went about the time consuming task of going through each and every one of them to see if she could find one with Wyneta in it.

She had thought about just barging into the consort's office but had decided against it. She knew Liara would never approve of such brazen actions. Shepard, on the other hand, probably would have volunteered to help. She was going to do this the right way though, the way she knew would make her mother proud.

So, that's what she's been doing all morning while sitting in the hospital room. As soon as Liara was stable, Tessa had her moved to a suite at the hospital and had hired a couple of bodyguards, A krogan named Bax and and an asari named Levity, just in case whoever paid Wyneta decided to try and finish the job. Tessa couldn't decide if they were together or not, but they were at the top of her mother's contact list so Tessa spared no expense in hiring them. So far they had politely kept their distance. Usually, Bax stood out by the door, and Levity walked around. She had watched the asari register all the doctors and nurses who were responsible for this floor. She got to know all the maintenance and janitorial staff. All and all, Tessa was very happy with their level of professionalism and ability.

Tessa kept scanning pictures. You would be amazed at just how many a 700 year old Asari could be in. It was like a history lesson. It seemed like every politician and diplomat of every species has taken a picture with the Consort. She was scanning them as quickly and efficiently as she could, and since she was looking for a younger asari, she made it three photos past by the time she realized she recognized a human in one of the pictures. She quickly scrolled back to the picture and her eyebrows shot up when she realized just who was in the picture.

She could tell by the background that it was on the old citadel. The consort was in one of her expensive evening gowns. What caught Tessa's attention though was the human male that was in the picture with her. She realized now why she didn't recognize him right away. Her father was so much younger. Asari don't age like most humans do. So, sometimes it's hard for her to get used to them changing looks so much. Asari can have their skin tone darken and can develop laugh lines and wrinkles like humans do, but most Asari will have them bionically or surgically removed. Asari breasts will grow during the matron years while they feed, but other than that there really isn't any way to really tell how old an asari is. Turian's and Krogan age less then Asari do. Most people age Krogan by the scars they have. Like rings on a tree, she had heard Shepard say one day. Turians were almost impossible to age by sight. Their bodies break down harder than most other species though so you can usually tell by the way they walk or carry themselves. Salarians don't live long enough for it to really matter. 40 years isn't much time for anything if you ask Tessa. She always felt they got the short end of the evolutionary stick. Quarians age similar to humans, and batarians skin color changes drastically as they age. Vorcha don't live long enough although that's more of a social issue than evolutionary.

Looking at the picture now and knowing that the first time Shepard ever made it to the citadel he was in his twenties and that the citadel was destroyed 3 years after that, she figured that he must still be in his twenties. Tessa always wondered how one human barely into his 3rd decade could unite a galaxy and win the biggest war in the history of the universe. She ponders that while looking at this little piece of history. Shepard was in N7 light armor and he was being handed some metal object from the consort herself. Tessa prides herself on reading people, and she thinks she has an idea whats going on in this picture. Shepard's eyebrows are raised, the classic human look when they are encountering something new. She has seen that face on a few human boys. She wonders for a minute if he is amazed at the object he's being given or at the woman herself. Figuring that if this is the first time he had been on the citadel, it may be the first time he had seen an asari and surely the first time seeing one with the grace and majesty that the consort made a career out of exploiting. What really surprised her though was not Shepard's reaction to the Asari but her reaction to him. She had a look of awe on her face. The raised eyebrows and enlarged eyes, not to mention the way her fingers were against his as she handed him the object, Tessa knew she either greatly admired him or she was playing him. Tessa had looked up everything she knew about him when Liara had told her he was her father, so she was positive nobody ever played Matt Shepard. Which means that she actually admired this young human. Tessa really wants to know just what it was about him. She understands why everyone looks at him in awe now, what with single handedly defeating the reapers to what happened on Tuchanka. Not to mention the whole live forever thing, but what was it about the 28 year old soldier that made one of the most alluring and powerful Asari want him. Tessa bookmarks the page to ask him about later and continues her search.

It took another 2 hours sitting there before she finally found what she was looking for. The picture was of a graduation of some sort, and while Wyneta was younger than she was when Tessa met her, there was no mistaking that they are the same person. She was standing next to the consort who had her arm around the smaller asari, a huge smile on her face. Tessa briefly wonders how an innocent little girl could end up a ruthless assassin and an extremely talented biotic.

Tessa sighs to herself. She was hoping that what she was told was a lie, but now that she knows she has no choice. She opens up her omni-tool and scans communicator numbers until she finds who she's looking for. Clicking on it, she waits until it's picked up and a female voice answers over her communicator.

"Consort's office. How may I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Tessa T'soni, and I need to make an appointment with the Consort." Tessa answers.

"Are you a preferred customer, Miss T'soni?"

"No. I am not, but I am pretty sure she is expecting my phone call. If you would be so kind as to ask her, I am sure she will speak to me."

"Hold one second."

Tessa waits patiently while she looks out the window. Watching the skycars pass by their window she wonders whether the consort knows anything about this at all, and if she does what kind of reception will Tessa get when she steps into her office.

"Miss T'soni?" A new female voice comes over the comm.

"Yes." was her simple reply.

"This is Sha'ira."

"I think we have some things we need to discuss in private. Would you like to meet me somewhere, or should I just come to your office?" Tessa asks making sure she phrases it right so the Consort knows they will be meeting whether she wants to or not. There is a few second delay for her reply but after a few moments Sha'ira answers her.

"Yes, I suppose we do. I will cancel all my appointments tomorrow afternoon. Would you rather meet somewhere, or is my office OK?"

"No. Your office is just fine. I will see you right after lunch then." Tessa answers.

"OK Miss T'soni. I will see you then."

As soon as she answers the call is disconnected, and Tessa goes back to wondering just what is in store for her once she enters that building. Tessa wonders this while looking over her mother and waiting for Shepard to relieve her of her shift.

* * *

Ashley Shepard watches Diego Martinez break away from their kiss. She watches him walk toward her table top computer. She admires his muscular back and ass as he walks away from her in his boxer briefs. She watches as he bends over to input something into the machine. Before long a song starts to play over her room speakers. He smiles at her as he walks back toward her. She feels her breath catch as he scoops her up into his arms. Holding her there on her tippy toes, their bodies pressed tightly against each other.

"I don't think I recognize this song." She asks him, her hands pressed against his chest separating her bare chest from his. She feels his hands move from her back down over her panty covered ass.

"It's an old earth song from a band called Muse. It's called Undisclosed Desires." he tells her leaning down to lightly kiss her on the lips.

She returns his kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around him pressing against him. She feels him pick her up, and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist while he carries her toward her bed as the chorus picks up in the background.

* * *

EDI smiles as she hears the music in Commander Shepard's room. Organics were remarkable to her. While she knows that Ashley and Diego have no idea what's going on the rest of the ship, there is nothing on Normandy that she doesn't see happen. Still smiling to herself she starts playing the song over the whole ship.

As she listens, she thinks back to her time with Jeff on the Citadel all those years ago. Asking him if she should have an artificial epidermis installed to make herself look and feel more human. She thought about how he had immediately told her no, that he liked her just the way she was. She plays back the whole memory log of the night in the hotel. The first time they were together as organics are. Her smile turns sad as she finds herself missing him.

* * *

Jack hears the music over her grunts and moans softly at first. After a bit, she can hear it clearly as Koran starts thrusting into her in rhythm to the beat of the song. She feels his hands dig into her hips and ass, his sharper fingers digging into her flesh drawing blood. Jack moans louder letting him know she fucking loves the way he feels behind her. She looks over her shoulder to see his slender body standing behind her. She loves the sight of his bare chest glistening while he grips into her. She loves the alienness of his eyes and his facial markings, his skinny muscular frame fits nicely with her petite body.

She grips against the desk in the sub deck even harder as his thrusts get more and more intense. The music fades again into the background as they both get closer and closer to finishing.

* * *

Joria wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. So when the music starts while she is showing her date around the forward battery, she decides to make her move. He seems a decent enough guy, a captain in C sec and a fellow turian, so when she surprises him with a quick kiss he eagerly returns it. They quickly work at each others clothes and fall on the floor in the battery.

* * *

Grunt is helping himself to a bottle of Ryncol in his room. He laughs to himself when the music comes on and drowns out the moans of those two idiots down in sub-deck. He liked Jack better when she was a homicidal bitch, and although he knows that tendency is still there when its needed, she seems way too interested in getting that Quarian naked. Grunt understands the need for sex as well as anyone and he has never had a shortage of willing females since the end of the Reaper War but he will never understand how anyone could be with one of these soft and small aliens. Since most Krogan females never leave Tuchanka that leaves Grunt plenty of time to enjoy his drinks and laugh and the stupidity of the rest of the galaxy.

* * *

Dr. Browntree was making sure all supplies were in order when the music came on. It reminds her to make sure she has lots of medi-gel applications to handle all the puncture wounds and scratches Jack will have tomorrow. Doing so, she tries really hard not to think just how the crazy, tattooed biotic gets them. Finishing up her inventory inspection she goes about checking on all the upgrades she added to sprocket while they were on the citadel. Calling the robotic dog over she gives him a list of commands and has him respond to each to make sure they are all set up correctly. After the club incident she had figured sprocket might be needed again to make sure they all got out of safely. She knew with what their mission was and that they will find themselves in trouble more times than they can count. She will do whatever she can to make sure they make it back to the citadel for the next shore leave even if they just act like bloody idiots when they do. The last night of shore leave was never dull on an alliance frigate and it seems the Normandy more so than most. Calling sprocket behind her, she leaves her medbay for her bunk in the officer quarters. She is not surprised at all that she has the place to herself.

* * *

Matt Shepard doses off in his chair next to Liara's bed. His dreams aren't something easily comprehended. Dark hallways and reaper sounds fill his sub conscience. He finds the dreams coming more and more since Ash passed. He wakes up as the sounds in his mind gets closer and louder. He looks over at Liara sleeping peacefully. He knows she wants to come with him but he doesn't know if he can wait till she recovers before he takes his trip to the citadel.

She picks that moment to shutter awake. Her eyes open, and she moans while he takes his hand and puts it in hers telling her that he's right here.

"What happened?" She asks him.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember the opera and dinner, and I remember going to sleep. Getting up and checking all the news feeds and then I remember Tessa coming in with an asari. Oh! Goddess is she OK, Matt?"

"She's fine, and it seems she saved your life since she killed the asari who attacked you. I'm pretty sure it was the first person she has ever killed since she is avoiding that topic at all costs, but injury wise you got the worst of it." Shepard answers her.

"How bad did I get it?" Liara asks him.

"Well it was pretty bad, but they have put you back together pretty well. Your face was pretty banged up but they fixed that back up the first night you were here. You took a direct omni-blade attack to the heart though so while they were able to keep you alive your heart has been damaged beyond repair. They are cloning one now that should be ready for transplant in a few days. You can ask the doctors yourself tomorrow, but it seems that you will end up with only the scar on your chest once everything is said and done."

"Goddess!" came her simple reply.

"I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but I might not be here when you talk to Tessa the first time. She feels horrible about what happened, and she has been working around the clock to find out who did this to you. I've pretty much let her handle it, and I think you should too." Shepard tells her squeezing her hand in his.

Liara smiles weakly at him enjoying the feel of his hand in hers.

"I don't think I am in any position to stop anyone. Just promise me you will not let her get hurt. I don't think I could handle it if something happened to her."

Shepard doesn't even think about his answer and just replies "I promise I won't let anyone harm her."

After Liara had drifted back to sleep Shepard sits up in his chair, wondering how he was going to let Tessa do this and keep her safe at the same time. He doesn't have the greatest track record with keeping people safe.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bioware owns all. OK as promised here is the next chapter ASAP. The next one may be a few days since I will probably be busy. Well unless you can get 8 reviews for me, then i will put it up within 24 hours again. We are going to start learning things about the Normandy crew now as well as Tessa's continued growth. Hope you all continue enjoying the story. I really do appreciate all feedback, even when its something about the story you don't like. Thanks for reading. Chevy99_

* * *

Tessa has no idea what to do. You would think with everything going on she could have more important problems than what to wear. You would be wrong though. She slumps down on her bed holding her chest plate in her hands. She has been going over everything in her head all day. She has been thinking about what questions to ask. She wants to make sure she gets all the details she needs to get to the truth. She didn't even think about what she was going to wear until just a few minutes ago, and now she's completely lost.

On one hand, she may be walking into a trap at which point the armor would come in very handy. On the other, though, she is really just going to go meet an expensive hooker, and she should probably dress accordingly. Tessa sighs to herself again. This was something she always asked her mother. She can't do that now because she's a moron and almost had her mother killed.

Tessa puts the armor down on the bed, gets up, and walks out into the common area on their ship. She had a cleaning crew in as soon as C-Sec had cleared the crime scene. Tessa runs her hands over the new table and couches she had bought. She looks around where the blood stains were just a few days ago. This has been all her fault. No more relying on Mother to solve everything. Tessa walks back into her room. Stopping in front of her mirror, she realizes the reflection in the mirror isn't the same stupid girl that stood here just a few days ago. No longer worrying about how she looks in her black push up bra or thong panties, she is more concerned with the look of anger and determination on her face.

Tessa makes up her mind. She goes to her closet picks up the casual work suit her mother usually wears when she's working. While its not armor, it has some extra protection that's nicely concealed in its design. She sits on her bed as she starts to put the pants on, the top next, followed by the jacket and her low heels.

Going back to her mirror she looks again at this new Tessa T'Soni. The chic gray outfit makes her feel like an agent of the shadow broker. That's a good thing she thought; for once, she wasn't worried about getting laid. Today and from now on Tessa will be an agent of the shadow broker. Tessa makes one last stop down in the armory. Grabbing the Carnifex pistol from its case and strapping it onto her hip, Tessa leaves to meet up with the Consort.

* * *

"What have you got EDI?" Ashley asks while standing in front of the war room conference desk.

"I have researched the ship you requested, Commander. It has made numerous stops all a long the terminus and outer lying systems. Communication is still not the greatest to those areas, but we would have known if they were attacked. After each trip, the ship disappears through the Far Rim Mass Relay." EDI responds.

"That's old Geth space. I thought we abandoned that whole area once the Geth and the Quarians settled Rannoch?" Ashley asks.

"That is not entirely true, Commander. While the Geth have abandoned the area they did construct a mass relay there for salvage purposes. It is one of the least used relays in the system, mainly by salvage crews based off Rannoch, but it is still a populated area." EDI corrects her.

"Have long range scanners picked anything unusual in the area?" Ashley asks.

"Negative, Commander, The continued deterioration of Dholen has made all scanning impossible." EDI answers.

"Great. So we are flying in there completely alone and blind? Fucking great. EDI, have all officers up here for a mission briefing in 10 minutes." Ashley commands the AI before going over everything she knows one more time.

* * *

Matt Shepard was enjoying the afternoon on the top floor balcony of Huerta Memorial Hospital. He had enjoyed watching Liara talk with her young ones back on Thessia. He even had to smile at the ass chewing he got from Aethyta. He never really realized how much his own kids had gone their own way and left him to his. He wondered if he had pushed them away or if they had just grown apart. He thinks his lack of aging may have made his children uncomfortable since most of them looked as old as he does now. Ashley was really the only one who never treated him different as they grew up and realized that he wasn't exactly the same as they were.

"What's on your mind, Matt?" Liara asks him.

"Just thinking about things back on Earth. I don't really think I have a place back there anymore. Seems I belong more with you and Tessa now since Ash is gone, and Ashley is out on the Normandy." Shepard answers her.

He looks over and her as she frowns and looks down at her hands. She has been really stir crazy since awaking last night. They had convinced the doctors to open the balcony for them so she could at least sit outside and not be cooped up all day. Shepard has caught her playing with the wound on her chest a few times and has tried his best to take her mind off things.

It will be two more days before her new heart will be ready and another seven before her body is healed enough to leave the hospital. Shepard figures since they can rebuild him from nothing but a frozen husk, he shouldn't be surprised they can give Liara a new heart but it still seems weird to him. He was happy to know that she wasn't going to have a huge scar though. He knows she never really mentions it, but he can tell her looks are important to her. Also because it's a shame that gorgeous blue body of hers has to be scarred at all.

"You're of course welcome with us, but I am sure your family would love to have you back on Earth." Liara tells him.

Shepard smiles at her and sits down in the chair next to her bed. She returns his smile and reaches over and grabs his hand holding it in her own. He looks over at their hands on her bed and smirks. Holding hands has become one of their favorite things to do.

"I am thinking about painting my toe nails. I hear human women do it all the time. What do you think?" Liara asks him.

The question catches him off guard, and his eyebrows burrow in response. Looking over at her feet sticking out of her bed sheet. He smiles and looks up at her when she wiggles them for him.

"I think your toes are just fine." he answers looking back down at her blue feet. He loves the way those little ridges are designed over her whole body. He finds himself wanting to slide his hands over them. He settles for running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Do you have any idea what Tessa is up to today?" Liara brings him out of that frustrating train of thought.

"Yeah. It seems your attacker was really the Consort's daughter. Tessa made an appointment to see her this afternoon. She will probably be getting there soon." Shepard answers her.

Shepard looks over at her again. He can tell she is running over things in her mind. He always admired her ability to sort through information and she has just gotten better at it over the 100 years they have known each other. He shutters to think just how powerful this small asari will be in 800 years.

"So Tessa is following the trail. It doesn't make sense that someone so closely connected to the Consort would attack us on the Citadel. She should be fine, but since I am pretty sure the trail is going to lead off the station, it means she will be leaving us. How are we suppose to protect her if she isn't with us?" Liara asks him.

"Well the first thing we will do is convince her to keep the bodyguards on payroll for her once you're out of here. They are both very talented and will do a good job of keeping her safe. Other than that, there really isn't much we can do." Shepard tells her.

What Shepard didn't tell her is when she told him her plan he had done a little experiment of his own. Standing up from his sit and walking over to the ledge of the balcony, he looks over to where the Consorts offices are. As many times as he's been on the citadel, he knows the presidium by heart and most of the wards as well. Closing his eyes he lets his mind's eye release from his body. By memory he quickly travels from where they are to where he knows Tessa is going. Just like he had done this morning he stops in front of the building at the receptionist's desk. Since he has been in her office before the door is no obstacle to his 6th sense and he rushes into her offices. Once inside he mentally pictures the layout of the building. Opening up his senses more he registers all the small biotic fields organics leave. He has decided he can sense all living things this way, but the stronger the person's biotics the stronger the field he sees. He senses six people there. From the feel of them, three are asari, none are Tessa, and only one is as powerful as she is. Shepard figures that is the Consort herself and just to make sure he prepares a stasis field for everyone in the building. Once he's satisfied he could trap them all at a moments notice his mind retreats the way it came and once out of the building he feels Tessa walking up from the quick transit location toward the office. Before backing off more, he sets his trap. If anyone in that building besides Tessa draws on their biotics or uses any mass effect weapons, his trap will spring. Satisfied he has done everything he can to keep her safe from where he is, he settles back down in his chair and reaches for Liara's hand again.

He didn't know at the time that Liara could sense what he was doing. He also didn't realize that she was looking at him wondering just what he is capable of now.

* * *

Ashley watches as all her officers come in and settle themselves in front of a holographic display around the mission center. Once they have all gotten here Ashley starts the debriefing.

"EDI would you relay the information you gave to me earlier to everyone present please." Ashley asks.

She listens and watches their facial expressions as EDI goes over everything they know and just how bad things are looking.

"Everyone understand just what we're dealing with?" She asks when EDI finishes her breakdown.

The frowns and nods around the table tell her that they all did.

"OK good. Now where are we readiness wise. XO how are the engines holding up?" She asks XO Bradley.

"We're at a hundred percent capability. Our drive core is at peak with a chance at another 25 to 40 percent output if needed in an emergency. Our shielding is also peaked, and EDI can transfer any non critical systems to shielding, engines, or weapons on a moments notice. All in all we're capable of going toe to toe with any dreadnought in the galaxy, and that doesn't figure in the stealth capabilities Normandy's got." He replies.

"I am also up to date in all known hacking programs and will use my own cyber warfare suites to shut down any enemy's we come upon." EDI adds.

"How are weapons looking, Joria?" She asks her friend next.

"Our pulse cannons are testing optimal with another 15 percent in reserve. I have loaded and checked all the anti-weapon countermeasures we carry. The thorax cannons are calibrated and ready to go. Dad would be proud." She answers.

"Excellent." Was her simple reply. "How's the shuttle looking, Lieutenant?"

"Ready to go, Commander. Stealth systems are completely upgraded so we will be completely invisible to all known sensors as well as cloaked to all but the most alert eyes. I should be able to get you and put you up without anyone seeing me." Diego answers.

"Grunt, how's the ground team supplies?"

"All weapons cleaned and ready to go. Thermal clips fully stocked and Doc has loaded us all up on medi-gel packs." Grunt answers her.

"On that note, I have also upgraded the medbay to handle brain trauma. It's the best I can do." Dr. Browntree cuts in.

"Excellent doc. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Ashley asks looking over each of their faces.

"Doc has upgraded my amp to the 8xg model. I am going to wreck some serious shit with this." Jack adds.

Ashley smiles at the smaller woman. "I am sure you are going to get the chance. OK, I want 3 shifts at all times now. Once we hit the Far Rim relay we will be running completely silent so plan accordingly. EDI, what's the ETA on that."

"18 hours." came her reply.

"OK you all have your assignments. Let's stay frosty. Crew dismissed." Ashley orders them and watches them all leave.

After they all left Ashley went over everything one more time. She has a very uneasy feeling about this and wants to make sure she brings everyone home.

* * *

All nervous feelings left Tessa as soon as she saw the asari standing at the reception desk. Pure determination replaces all other feelings.

"Hi. My name is Tessa T'Soni, and I am here to see the consort." she calmly tells the woman.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bioware owns Mass Effect. EA owns Bioware. El Diablo owns EA._

_OK the chapters are going to get a bit weird now. All story arcs are going to pick up and therefore I may leave some out and focus on one or two per chapter depending on how long the chapters get. I like to keep my chapters between 2000 and 4000 words as it is easier to proof and write. I know that there will start being cliffhangers too as things progress and I will try to keep updating as fast as possible. Truthfully the more reviews and views I get the more excited I am to continue the story. So I will continue with my 8 review equals a new chapter policy from now until the end or something comes up in my life. Thanks for reading. Chevy99_

* * *

"Of course Miss T'Soni, the Consort has been expecting you. Follow me this way please."

Tessa follows the other asari into the main common area. Tessa quickly scans the room as she follows. Three other asari were there in their work uniforms. Sitting next to the girls were two humans and a turian. Tessa notices that they are all in expensive looking business suits and that as far as she can tell they are unarmed. Once they reach the back office, the other asari announces their presence.

"Sha'ira, Tessa T'Soni is here to see you."

"Thank you Nymira. Please let her in." The consort answers over her comm.

The door opens and Nymira smiles as Tessa looks at her and motions for Tessa to enter the room. Tessa nods back and thanks the asari before entering the Consort's room.

Tessa looks around as the door slides shut behind her. There is a seating area right when you walk in with a couch, love seat, and table. The over head lighting is dimmed much lower than the light out in the meeting area. A few steps above the sitting area there is what looks like an apartment suite. A very large canopy bed highlights that part of the apartment. The canopy is a dark purple which really contrasts the other muted colors in the room. Besides the bed, the rest of the area consists of a full kitchen with a bar and a table. One lone dresser sits on the other side of the bed letting Tessa know that Sha'ira doesn't actually live here. The Consort herself is in the kitchen. She has her back facing Tessa, and she can't help but notice how tight the full length dress is on the older asari. It's pink and purple design highlighted her ample curves well, and Tessa took a second to admire the view.

"Please Miss T'Soni would you have a seat? I am sure we have much to discuss. Would you care for some Tea? I just got it in from Thessia today, and it is exquisite." the Consort asks her.

Tessa takes a seat on the couch facing the kitchen, watching as the Consort make her tea.

"That sounds lovely, thank you." Tessa says.

Sha'ira nods in reply and sets to make a second cup of tea. Tessa sits down and crosses her legs, making good of all those horrible lessons her mother put her through when she was young. They come in handy when the Consort turns around and walks toward her with the tea cups balanced in each hand. The dress may have been tight in the back but the front was a whole different story. The dress starts at her neck and trails down over her shoulders and breasts. The first split comes right between her breasts showing off her whole cleavage. The dress then moves down over her stomach before it splits on each hip to highlight her blue flesh. Tessa could see each of her hip bones move every time the woman took a step toward her. Tessa feels herself get warm in all the right places, but she quickly pushes those feelings away and makes sure to sit there with a calm even face. The consort walks over to her, hands her the tea cup, and smiles at her before turning around to sit in the love seat opposite her. Tessa wonders if the woman could even sit down if her hips were not exposed like that. Maybe the obvious sex appeal had a secondary function after all.

"Thank you for the Tea." Tessa says taking it from the asari. She waits a minute while holding it watching the older woman hold her own tea. The other asari smiles and brings her cup up to her mouth taking a strong sip. Tessa waits until she sees Sha'ira swallow then she takes a sip herself.

"So I'm guessing you would like to get right down to business?" Sha'ira asks her.

"If you wouldn't mind." Tessa answers never taking her eyes off her.

"Number one I didn't order the hit. Of course, you already knew this or we wouldn't be talking. So I'm guessing you came here to find out if I know who did. Is that about right?" Sha'ira asks her.

"We can start there." Tessa tells her as her eyes narrow.

"OK, I guess I should start by saying that Wyneta stopped working for me 2 years ago. While she took to the more physical part of our business well at first, I could tell that it was wearing on her. I know how some people see me, and although I have no issues with it, I understood completely when she informed me she wanted other things from her life. I did everything I could to help her find out what it was she wanted to do. I sent her to a friend who owed me some favors to help her see if she wanted to be a commando. When that didn't work out, I pulled some strings to have her enrolled into the University of Serrice back on Thessia. Which is where she was up until 6 months ago. I honestly don't know what she has been doing these last 6 months because I didn't have any contact with her until a week ago. I only spoke to here once by communicator before… well, you know." Sha'ira says the sadness plain in her eyes.

Tessa listens to her making sure to show no emotion. "Who was the friend in the commando's?"

"Matriarch Venence back on Thessia." Sha'ira answers instantly.

Tessa thinks for a minute. She knows the matriarch from Aethyta. Well, she knows of her, and that she sits on the Counsel of Matriarch's. "That's a powerful friend to have." was all she said.

"You have to believe I wouldn't have anything to do with an assassination attempt right? I mean, I have no idea what it is between your Grandfather and Venence, but I had absolutely nothing to do with it. I honestly have no idea why Wyneta would get involved. This doesn't make any sense. I have some power only because of the secrets I keep. Why would Wyneta or I risk that for getting involved in a conflict between the two of the strongest families on Thessia?" She asks Tessa as a few tears start to gently fall down her cheeks.

Tessa immediately wants to go over there and comfort the other woman but keeps herself from doing so. Her mind is working as fast as it can to connect all the information she was given. Wyneta not acting on orders from her, but maybe this other Matriarch. The fact that she thinks the assassination attempt was to get at Aethyta and not Liara herself didn't escape Tessa's notice. Of course Wyneta knew who Liara was so that means somewhere along the way she became more connected than her mother. Tessa runs over the very short list of people who actually knew who Liara was. There was Shepard, herself, and Aethyta that she knew for sure. The AI EDI also knew, as well as the crew on the Normandy when they assaulted the old broker base. The justicar Samara must be dead by now. So, that leaves just the krogan Grunt, Admiral Tali-Zorah, and Primarch Vakarian. Wait, there was that human woman, the one who worked for Cerberus. Tessa tries remembering her name. She dismisses it in frustration since it doesn't make any sense that she would be on Thessia. So until she finds out that Wyneta was someplace other than Thessia she needs to focus on those there. Of course she could be telling Tessa nothing but bullshit, since it's happened before.

"Did Wyneta mention anything at all that seemed weird either then or now since everything has happened?" Tessa asks.

Tessa watches the Consort think for a couple seconds. She answers.

"I really can't think of anything out of the ordinary. Wait, there is one thing. I looked up how she got here since she never asked me for money to fly out here, and I know that she didn't have it herself. She came with a man named Stephen Henderson. After a little checking, it seems they were romantically together."

Stephen Henderson was unmistakably a human name, but Tessa didn't understand what was so unusual about an asari maiden being romantically involved with anyone, yet alone just one.

"What's so unusual about that?" she asks.

"You don't understand. In my kind of work you get a certain kind of clientele, and while we quickly ban them usually, by that time, they have already made a horrible impression. I don't think I was open enough with her about Turian and Human males and their selective needs. By the time she left Wyneta hated men with a passion. All races, it didn't matter. If it had a penis she hated it. So, you can see why I would be surprised to say the least that in just a short time she became involved with a human man." Sha'ira answers her.

Tessa decides that's enough for now. She has enough leads to follow up on, and if she needed to talk to her again it's not like she's going to go somewhere.

"Thank you for talking to me. I know it probably wasn't easy considering." Tessa tells her honestly.

"It's OK Miss T'Soni, just promise me one thing." she asks.

"What's that?" Tessa asks.

"My little girl was sweet and innocent, and she just wanted the best of out life. She wasn't an assassin. Promise me you will find out whoever did this to my daughter and your mother, and when you do promise me they will regret it. I have powerful friends and none of them will help me. Please, I beg you. I need to know how this happened to my daughter." Sha'ira pleads with her.

Tessa just looks at the broken woman sitting on the couch in front of her, her face still wet from the tears, the look of anguish plain on her face. Tessa says nothing, she just nods before turning and heading toward the exit.

* * *

"So tomorrow is the big day, huh?" Shepard asks Liara as she sits up in bed. He stands by the balcony looking out over the hustle of the citadel.

"It seems so." Liara replies running her hand gingerly over her chest.

"I've been thinking Liara." Shepard starts before she interrupts him.

"Oh, that's never good." She answers smiling at him.

He smiles back at her walking over to sit on the end of her bed. "The doctors tell me that the surgery will last the good portion of the day tomorrow and that you won't gain consciousness for another day or so after that. Anyway, I was thinking that since you're going to be bedridden for awhile yet that I might take these few days you will be under to run over to the citadel. That way I can be back and help you recover."

He watches her frown and reply, "I thought the whole point of me coming was to help you. Why the change of heart?"

"I didn't have a change of heart, Liara. It's that after the meld it became obvious I needed to come back here. You already helped with that. I can go through rubble by myself." He moves up closer to her and leans down and kisses her on her forehead. Taking her hand in his he continues, "I think it's more important for me to just put this whole thing behind us so we can concentrate on getting you better. The best way to do that is use the couple days now to fly over there and get back before you wake up. I mean it's in Salarian space so I can be there and back in no time. Also, I can be back for when Tessa leaves to follow her trail. Something tells me you will need me for that."

He smiles sadly at her and watches her run through things in her mind. After a bit he knows she agrees when she sighs and squeezes his hand. "OK I see your point. Hurry back though. I want to know everything you find out."

"Of course. I am just going to run and tell Tessa that I will be gone the next couple days, and that she shouldn't go anywhere until I get back." Shepard tells her.

Getting up, he leans down and watches her eyes watch his as he gets closer to her. She watches him until he is inches away from her face. After watching her close her eyes he closes his as well before leaving her with a chaste kiss that lasts just a second longer than it should.

Walking out of her hospital room, he knew he isn't going to be able to think of anything else the whole time he is apart from her.

* * *

"Hitting the Far Rim relay in 3.2.1" EDI says before the Normandy launches herself through the relay.

Ashley hangs behind Flight Lieutenant Draper looking up into the empty space above them.

"Whatcha got for me Emily?" She asks the pilot.

"Actively scanning now. Commander, we are picking up multiple signatures between Charoum and Haelstrom." Emily tells her.

"EDI you said that prior to the Reaper War that area was a geth refueling station. What kind of readings are we getting?" Ashley asks the AI.

"The is no mistaking most of the ship signatures are geth. There seem to be a couple of Space Stations protected within the fleet." EDI replies.

"Is that all your picking up, Draper?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, Ma'am. The rest of the systems come up empty. That is what were looking for." She answers her.

"Zadera says there are no geth present within the ships." Koran says walking up behind them.

Ashley turns around and looks at the Quarian. He had his suit on, and he was all geared up. Jack trailed behind him in her version of an alliance uniform.

"Are you saying those aren't geth ships?" Ashley asks the geth.

"That is incorrect, Commander. I am saying that although their design is unmistakably geth, those ships are not geth. There are no platforms on those ships." Zadera answers through Koran's suit.

That trips Ashley out every time she has a conversation with the AI while looking at the Quarian's nipples. It doesn't make any sense they would put their voice processors on their chests. Do quarians even have nipples? Ashley shakes her head, clearing it of those thoughts.

"So then who are flying the ships?" Ashley asks.

"Unknown." Zadera answers.

"There are no organic signatures on them either." Emily says.

"So then they must be controlled remotely. That has to take an absurd amount of power. What readings are you getting from the stations?" Ashley asks no one in particular.

"There is an extremely large amount of energy being used within the larger of the two bases. Because of the interference from Dholen. It's impossible to get an exact reading from it, but it does shield the smaller one from the most harmful of the star's radiation. The smaller station is a trap. If any ship enters the containment field it will fry their mass effect engine." EDI answers.

"Wait, so you set a trap, and then you make sure anyone who comes by knows it's a trap? That makes no sense at all." Ashley says.

"Well it would make people think twice about attacking the station. They could just be using the geth fleet to keep anyone who gets cautious from bombing the base from a distance." Emily tells her.

"That makes sense, Commander. It also means you will have to send two shuttles to successfully infiltrate the bases. One to the larger complex and whatever is awaiting you there as well as a second shuttle to shut down the containment field thus ensuring you can retreat once you have succeeded in your mission." EDI informs them.

Ashley takes a moment to go over her options. They could just turn around and tell the council what they found, but would they do anything about it? After all, they weren't really doing anything out here with 100 year old geth remnants. Plus all the intelligence they received pointed to all the abductions being here. The Normandy was uniquely built to handle missions like this. They could send the spare shuttle to the smaller station to shut down the trap while the cloaked shuttle went to the larger station. She would have to take engineers to fix the shuttles while they did the infiltrating. After going over her actions she orders everyone to get geared up and meet her down in the cargo bay.

5 minutes later they were all geared up and ready to go. Ashley takes a look around and explains the mission parameters.

"OK this is the plan. We break into two teams and simultaneously hit both stations. Grunt you will take Jack, Koran and Zadera to the small base and get that trap shut off. You will need to take an engineer with you to fix the shuttle once it triggers the trap. I will have one from the Normandy go with you."

"Not necessary, Commander. Zadera and I can be fixing the damage while we shut down the net. One of the advantages of having an on board geth." Koran tells her.

"Will you be affected by the net Zadera?" Ashley asks him.

"Negative, Commander. All it effects are the drive cores. As a precaution though we will power down before entering the containment field to ensure all works accordingly." Zadera answers.

"OK then, that's your job. Then Diego, Joria, and myself will hit the larger base and see if we can shut down the geth ships or what is going on with the missing colonists. Diego will fix the drive core while Joria and I handle the rest. Everyone understand?" Ashley asks them.

They all nod or reply with a yes Commander.

"Commander Bradley, you will have the ship until we return. If you get into any situation that you and EDI can't handle, you are to turn around and retreat through the relay. Is that understood?" Ashley tells him.

"Yes Ma'am." was all he said.

"Commander, I should come along with you in case anybody needs medical attention. Also I have completed the upgrades to Sprocket so he will be a valuable team member as well." Dr. Browntree says.

"OK but you stay with the shuttle. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good idea Doc, and make sure you bring some extra clothes so whoever you find doesn't have to walk out of there bare assed. I can still feel Grunt's eyes on my tits." Jack says.

"Heh, What tits?" was Grunt's simple reply.

"OK lets load up."

Ashley is the first one on her shuttle, and she sits down and watches as the rest of her crew go about their jobs. Ashley can't help but think some of them won't be coming back.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bioware owns all. Just a reminder some story arcs won't be featured in some chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. The magic number for a new chapter is 8. Thanks for reading._

* * *

Ashley sits in the co-pilot seat next to Diego. Joria is behind them with Doc and sprocket in the passenger area. They are all silent as they left the relative safety of the Normandy and drifted quietly toward the sea of Geth ships. She watches the eerie ships as they get closer and closer. She looks out the window as the other shuttle drifts away toward the smaller of the two space stations. They all hold their breath for a few seconds watching to make sure none of the Geth divert to an intercept course.

Koran comes over the radio and counts down their descent toward the electromagnetic net that would fry their drive core. It's still weird that they are willingly going through this trap, but what else could they do? They have their orders.

Ashley watches with a feeling of helplessness as she sees Grunt's shuttle get rocked around a bit and then loses all propulsion.

"You sure this will work, Martinez?" She asks one more time just to make sure.

"Yes, Commander. The secret is to have your approach all ready to enter manually before you get fried. Zadera can make any small corrections needed to hit their docking bay. As far as we go, I have our flight path all ready and will input it as soon as we lose engines. If any corrections need to be made, EDI or myself will make them."

"If you say so." Ashley responds watching the other shuttle drift closer to the station. Once the docking bay door opens for them to enter, Ashley has Diego do one more check to make sure none of the ships made any sort of course change at all.

"Negative, Commander. It looks like they are in." Diego replies.

"Alright then Lieutenant, lets start our approach." Ashley orders him.

"Aye, Aye Commander."

Ashley watches for any change as they approach the trap themselves.

"And here we go." Diego says once they cross the net.

Ashley feels the ship jolt under her. She then feels the engines cut off completely as they start to drift. She watches Diego quickly start to enter the course manually while they still had momentum, keeping one eye on her pilot and the other on the approaching station.

"That's it. Now I understand." Joria says from the back.

"What do you understand?" she asks her friend.

"Why they aren't changing course, or why there are no signals coming from the ships. You set the trap, and you wait. Any unsuspecting traffic who doesn't know what those ships mean will signal for help at which point they will pick up the distress call." Joria says. "Easy pickings."

"And those who do know what they mean?" Ashley asks her.

"They think the station is either a deserted relic from before the war or, at most, a station run on a skeleton crew." Joria tells her.

"Until they get inside and realize it's too late. FUCK! Grunt chances are it's a trap. Repeat it's a trap."

Ashley waits a couple seconds waiting for a reply but nothing comes back over the comms.

"Too late to worry about them Commander. where approaching the docking bay ourselves. Opening the door."

Ashley watches the door open slowly as they push inside the base. Unable to sit anymore she gets up and moves to the back of the shuttle meeting Joria by the airlock.

"Comms are completely down Commander. We are completely on our own." Diego comes in over his comm.

"Fuck! Fine. Doc, you stay here with Diego and Sprocket. Don't let anyone take the shuttle understood?" Ashley orders her.

"Yes, Commander. Be safe." the Doc replies.

Once the airlock opens, Ashley and Joria both jump out of their shuttle and take in the surroundings. The inside of the docking bay looks almost organic. Black walls create an amphitheater appearance. Large and small crates litter the docking bay itself. A single staircase leads up to a single door on the opposite side of the room. Ashley takes one more deep breath. Taking her shotgun off her back she falls into point and leads Joria toward the door.

* * *

"Grunt chances are it's a trap, repeat it's a trap." Grunt hears Ashley over their comm right before the docking bay doors close and their radios go dead.

"They are actively blocking all comm traffic on this station. Chances are we will find the jamming tower with the main control panel." Koran answers Grunt's unasked question.

"Awesome. Just the three of us against a station full of fuckheads. Today is going to be a good day." Jack interjects while cracking her neck and fingers.

"Heh, heh, heh, let me soak the fire Jack. You handle our flanks, and the Quarian can handle all shields and snipers. Chances are we won't have time to be doing any healing that isn't natural so I would stick to your cloak if I were you." Grunt orders looking between the biotic and sniper. Smiling that smile, he orders the team to move out. They get all of three feet inside the cargo bay before the inner doors open and the cargo bay floods with mechs.

Grunt hears Koran's cloak activate as he rushes the oncoming machines. They get down three steps before he plows into them.

"I AM KROOOOOGAN!" Reverberates off the walls as the mechs crumble under his charge. Their small arms fire doesn't even touch his shields and he quickly dispatches all 8 of them. He looks around for more enemies to kill and sees Jack send a group of 4 on the walkway above him flying in all directions. Those unfortunate enough to stay on the walkway take a shot from her shotgun while those that flew down were finished with an overload from Koran. Once he is satisfied all the mechs are destroyed, he finishes walking up the stairs to the door leading into the station. Jack joins him at the door with Koran following behind.

"Heh, lets see what other fun this station has in store for us." Grunt says before walking through the door.

* * *

"There's nobody here?" Joria asks over her shoulder.

Ashley was just thinking the same thing. They had searched room by room for about 20 minutes now, and they haven't found a single person living or dead. Besides the Cargo bay, there has been just a string of small offices.

"This doesn't make any sense. This station is huge. We have only covered maybe 15 percent of it, and it seems we have traveled over the whole thing. We must have missed some kind of door or something, Let's backtrack and see if we can find out where we missed it." Ashley tells her friend.

She starts to walk back the way they came. Paying extra attention to the walls that seem to be the outer lying part of the base, they go back through each room. Each one is the same as the last. While they look more like normal offices compared to the strange design of the cargo bay, they still seem off to Ashley. Who could work in a plain gray room with just a desk and a computer in it. There were no restrooms or eating or sleeping areas that they could see. After walking all the way back to the cargo bay, Ashley decides to try something different. Walking back to the first office they came too she sits down at the computer.

"We probably should have brought a tech with us because I don't have any idea what the fuck I'm doing." Ashley mumbles while bringing up the start menu. Luckily for her there is just one button to push. A single file named Ascension. Clicking on it, Ashley expects it to bring up a bunch of information about the project. What she isn't expecting is the back wall of the room to start retreating. Ashley hears Joria behind her bring her assault rifle up while she springs out of the chair.

The wall continues to retreat as Ashley notices that the room turns into a lab. Empty tables are lined up by twos all the way to the opposite side of the room.

"Watch the door." was Ashley's simple command as she slowly works her way into the lab. Once the wall is completely retracted, she notices the tank standing upright against the far end of the lab. Ashley checks every corner before calling the room clear. Putting her shotgun back in its place on her back, she walks up to the tank. She has to stand on her tiptoes to see inside, and she does so to peer inside the tank.

She notices the green skin first, it being so rare on asari. It doesn't take her long to realize though that this was one of the missing colonists from Feros. The asari named Shiala.

"Joria go get the Doctor. I have found someone." Ashley says as the Turian slips out of the room toward their shuttle. Ashley wonders just what the hell is going on. First Jack and now the asari. She hopes the woman will have some answers.

* * *

Grunt is having the most fun he's had in the last 100 years. They sent wave after wave of mechs after them, and when that didn't work the real fun started. They have worked their way from the cargo bay to one of the stations servers. Strange looking machines line against every wall in the room. Grunt is sure the Quarian could tell him what they are for, but he has no idea. He is starting to get depressed that all they would find on the station are security mechs, but then the Rachni poured though the walls all around them.

He hears Jack howl in delight as soon as she realizes what's going on. He loses sight of Koran, but he doesn't have long to worry about the well being of the Quarian before a group of soldiers close on him. He waits for them to get within five feet of him before he uses the two shots of his claymore. Spider blood and guts splash everywhere as the insects explode in a mist of viscera. Grunt quickly ejects the heat sink using the shotgun as a club to smash the rachni that gets through the first round of fire. Pushing the new sink into his weapon, he looks around for more bugs to kill.

He sees Jack throwing a couple of them around with her biotics and using her shotgun to finish them off as they crash into the walls and floor. There's no sign of Koran anywhere, but Grunt figures that is a good thing since the sniper would have been less than useless against the bugs. Not wasting anytime, the two of them kill the few remaining Rachni. As soon as they are all dead the door opens, and Grunt watches a Krogan walk out.

"I see your reputation is well earned Urdnot Grunt. My name is Warlord Khal Aroc, and I will be the one who kills you today."

Grunt just smiles at him as 6 more Krogan spill out behind him into the room. Grunt notices more of the Jack clones lurking in the back, cloaked, and he realizes they are in for a fight.

"I am glad you know my name, as you should. I will not be the one killing you today, though, since you're already dead." Grunt says as he jumps behind one of the machines giving himself cover. He hears more than sees the overload sniper combo that would spell the death of Khal Aroc. Grunt doesn't look to see if the warlord was finished off as he knew the Quarian was nearly as good a sniper as Garrus. What he does look for is the direction in which the shots came. Seeing the Quarian re-cloak after his shot, Grunt moves over in front of his perch to provide support for Koran as he draws fire from the other six krogan in the room.

Grunt notices the krogan making the same mistake all their enemies did while he was serving with Shepard aboard the Normandy. They all figure the small human woman is the least dangerous and should be left for last. Grunt makes sure to keep their attention on him as he switches from cover to cover spending rounds. He didn't really expect them to do any damage. He knows that Jack knows how Krogan fight so he waits patiently for her to make her move. It comes as soon as all 6 were within 10 feet of him, and it consists of all the explosive wonderfulness that he knew it would.

He watches with glee as she sends a shock-wave into the group of krogan knocking them off balance just a bit. He watches the action from his cover as Jack rushes up a row of the machines in the middle of the room. Letting out a scream to rival any Krogan battle cry she jumps off the machines and crashes down in-between the 6 krogan, unleashing a nova as only the human can. Powerful enough to knock all of them off their feet and drop their shields, Grunt wastes no time moving out of cover to help her finish them off while they were down. Grunt notices one of the cloaked assassins moving in behind Jack just as a sniper bullet finds its way into the clones head. The three of them make short work of the remaining hostiles and once he is satisfied they are all dead, he turns toward the Quarian.

"That should be all of them. Where is this control room of yours?"

He watches him uncloak behind Jack pulling the human into an embrace.

"You are so fucking sexy when you kill people." He says to her as he wipes the blood and brain matter off her face.

She smiles at him and replies "it's a good thing you think so because killing people turns me on."

Grunt just shakes his head in disgust. All the magic of the slaughter gone. He wishes people would keep their sex drives off his battlefield.

"Come on big guy. The main control room is right through those doors. Let's get that trap deactivated and get back to the shuttle. It seems I have more important things to be doing." Koran says as he leads them up the stairs toward the control room.

* * *

Ashley stands watch over the tank until Joria comes back leading Dr. Browntree and Sprocket. Ashley watches the doctor walk right over to her and the tank. Setting her bag down on the floor, she brings up the menu on the machine.

"Her life signs are steady and strong. She's just in a state of cryo sleep. Maybe the command to wake her is on the desktop. Hold one second commander."

Ashley watches as she moves over to the computer and sits down. Ashley turns back toward the sleeping asari. She thinks to herself how beautiful of a race they really are. Her flawless green skin covers curves any woman would be jealous of. She is more concerned with what she's doing here though.

"How's it coming Doc?" Ashley asks impatiently.

"I think I've got it figured out. Stand by the tank. It should be opening shortly."

Ashley takes a step back just as the machine kicks on. She watches as the liquid in the tank recedes. Then, the asari is pushed forward and the front panel of the tank slides open sending the naked asari into Ashley's arms. She holds the woman for a minute letting her cough out all the remaining liquid in her lungs. The doctor comes over and takes a blanket out of her bag and wraps it around the asari. After a couple seconds, she starts coming to and tries to push herself away from Ashley.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. It's OK. Can you hear me? My name is Ashley Shepard. I'm a counsel spectre. Are you Shiala?"

She gives her a couple minutes to get her barings. She watches as the asari looks around looking around at the other members of her party.

"Are you feeling any nausea or dizziness? Any pain at all?" The doctor asks kneeling down next to the two women.

"We have to get out of here." Ashley barely hears the asari as she speaks.

"It's OK. You're safe now. There's no one else here." Ashley tells her trying to comfort her.

"No you don't understand. They are building a reaper. We have to get out of here." Shiala says raising her voice.

"Wait. what do you mean they are building a reaper?" Ashley asks.

"No time. We have to go now. Please, we need to leave."

Ashley thinks for a second before deciding. "OK but you need to tell me what's going on. I need to know. What do you mean they are building a reaper?"

"Not building, built." Ashley looks up at the Krogan standing at a door that wasn't there a minute ago. "The asari was trying to tell you that we have done more than just build a mass effect engine. We have created the most advanced ship ever built, and now that it's done, you and all you hold dear will pay the price for stranding us on a dying world. Behold Retribution, the flagship of our revenge."

Ashley watches as the back wall completely falls away, revealing a giant main room. All sorts of tubes and pods are scattered all over the outer walls while a dozen or so of the tubes lead from the pods to the structure at the center. Ashley audibly inhales when she sees the size of the ship. It is by far the largest thing she has ever seen. It's design looks like a bastardization of asari and human DNA. Ashley knew about the human reaper that was destroyed at the collector base from her grandfather's stories, but this wasn't exactly like that. While it had a "head", its main body was much more ship like. The only thing that would make you think that it was made up of organic components was the humanoid head complete with an asari head fringe.

"What have you done?" Ashley accuses him as Shiala struggles to stand up next to her, keeping her blanket wrapped tightly around her. It is then that she notices that the arms and legs in his armor aren't flesh. Robotic implants she wonders to herself. Then it hits her, "You're Khal Krago." It is more a statement than a question.

"Good, you know me. That saves me having to explain why I am killing you."

Ashley has no time to react as his body wraps itself in a red glow and he charges at her as fast as she does. She barely brings up her barrier as his metal elbow smashes into her face and sends her flying. Ashley feels her face break with the impact. Spitting blood, she shouts for the doctor to get back to the shuttle. She hears the sound of Joria's assault rifle open fire, and she struggles to her feet. Still disorientated from the attack, she steadies herself drawing her shotgun. Seeing Joria unload a whole clip at him while Shiala ditches her blanket to attack him with all the biotics she can muster. She releases a medigel into her armor feeling the adrenaline hit her bloodstream allowing her to focus and dulling the pain in her face. Quickly the pain is replaced with anger, and she launches a charge of her own at the krogan. She brings her knee up right at the end hitting him square in his face. He doesn't even stumble back so she quickly brings up her weapon and fires as many rounds as she can at him. She thinks she gets off 4 before he grabs the weapon from her hands and flings it across the room. She watches it fly. Once it smashes against the wall, she quickly turns back to the krogan and the pistol he's holding right to her face.

"Fuuuc." Was all she got out before he pulls the trigger. She sees a brilliant flash of blue light and then crumbles on the floor. She registers the pain in her neck even through the medigel and she looks over at the asari kneeling one the floor. She realizes she released all the biotic energy she had to keep the bullet from killing her. Ashley struggles to move but she can't seem to get her limbs to listen to her. She hears Joria's scream and her body hitting the ground. Ashley resigns herself to her fate, sad that she wasn't up to fulfilling her family's legacy. She hears the sound of his metal legs hitting the floor as he walks toward her. She feels him kick her on the side, knocking her onto her back. Looking up at the red glowing eyes, she sees nothing but hate and death. She waits for it.

He lifts his foot and holds it above her for what seems like years. He smiles at her. She doesn't even have the energy to hate him. She feels her ribs and breastplate break under his stomp. She screams with all the strength left in her lungs. She watches him as her eyes lose focus. She sees his foot raise over her face. She waits for the pain to end.

"SPROCKET KILLLLLL!" Ashley faintly hears somewhere off in the distance.

Ashley centers herself with more mental toughness than she ever knew she had. The foot above her is gone, and she looks around to try and find it. She sees the little dog rush into the krogan, and she sees the lightning shoot out of his whole body engulfing the krogan.

"Shiala, I need you to get up. You need to grab Joria while I get the commander. Can you hear me? I need you to move NOW!" She hears the doctor shout. "OH MY GOD. Commander hold on. I'm getting us out of here. She feels the shot in her neck and relief floods her body. Her eyes still have trouble concentrating, but she notices the krogan shake off the little attacker and throw him against the wall. She cries out in agony as the doctor grabs her under her arms and starts to quickly drag her toward the exit. She realizes it doesn't matter because the Krogan has turned his attention back to them. She wants to tell the doctor to save herself, but her mouth doesn't seem to work. She watches with amazement as the little robotic dog unleashes another round of electricity into the krogan. It actually brings him to his knees. Ashley actually has a moment of hope before he takes his pistol and fires two shots into the dog watching with more grief than she should at the dog collapsing on the floor.

She hears the doctor suck in her breath probably realizing that the little dog is outmatched.

"Sprocket, be a good dog." She heard the doctor say, her words choking in her throat.

Slipping out of the door, the last thing Ashley sees is Sprocket's back opening up and what looks like the biggest Cain she has ever seen. She is blinded by the flash as the gun fires, releasing the gravitational hole above it's own body. Ashley sees Krago struggle to get out of the ever expanding black hole before she is dragged around corner toward the shuttle. She hears his screams as the whole room collapses and the black hole keeps getting bigger and bigger. She can't see Joria or Shiala at all so they must be in front of her. Hoping the dogs sacrifice is enough for them all to get out of here safely. That is her last thought as sleep comes for her.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bioware owns all. Sorry for the delay. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long._

Dr. Browntree struggles to drag the unconscious commander back toward their shuttle. Armor is freaking heavy! She thinks to herself that her 5'2 body wasn't meant for such physical labor. Gripping her hands under the Commander's arms and above her chest, she takes one more deep breath and redoubles her efforts to move as fast as she can.

"Lieutenant Martinez? Are you there?" She asks into her comm.

"I am here, doctor."

"Ashley and Joria have been injured. I need you to come meet us at the docking bay door. We need to get them back to the Normandy as soon as we can."

"Roger that Doc. I'm on my way." Came his reply.

When she knows they are close to the door, she looks behind her and sees Shiala surrounded by the tell tale blue glow signaling the use of biotics.

"Cheater" she mumbles under her breath.

Diego meets her at the door like she asked. She has him help her with the commander since Shiala is cheating anyway. She can see the concern on his face and she counts it a credit to him that he didn't ask what happened or any other stupid questions at the moment. She starts to instruct Shiala in how to carry the Turian down the stairs but stops when she sees her wrap Joria up completely and gently floats her down the flight of stairs. Turning back, she makes sure she keeps the commander's neck and back as straight as possible as they move down watching her legs drag behind them. She really wants to stop and rest a bit, but she knows that they are in bad shape. If that wasn't enough reason there was that horrible racket coming from inside the base that has her hair standing on end. She has this inexplicable desire to get the hell out of this station, and she's smart enough to know not to over think it. Once they finally make it into the shuttle, she tells Martinez to get them out of here while Shiala helps her stabilize her patients.

"We still can't contact Grunt's team or the Normandy. There's no way to know if the trap's been disabled or that the Normandy is in the same spot."

"It doesn't matter. We need to get off this station. I can't treat them completely until I get them back to the medbay. You will just have to do your best to make sure we get back to the Normandy." She notices his look of fear and then fierce determination as he replies "Yes, Doctor."

Watching him for a second as he works at his station, she quickly turns back and starts instructing Shiala on how to strap the wounded on the stretchers in the shuttle. She's amazed at how fast and competently the asari works before remembering that she's probably several hundred years old and has probably done this more than the doctor herself. Once she is satisfied they are secure, she tells Diego to depart, and she starts her scans to amass the damage done to her crew members.

* * *

The once great Citadel sits empty and dis-guarded a comfortable distance from salarian space. Matt Shepard sits in the cockpit chair of his rented shuttle looking out at the structure that has been the cause of so much pain. This is where it started all those years ago. A rogue spectre, a disbelieving and self-serving council, and a galaxy full of people all to busy to realize they were all doomed. He lost friends and comrades because they wouldn't listen to him. The faces and names all flash before him. Kaiden, Jenkins, Anderson, Joker, Samara, Mordin, Thane. The list goes on and on. So much loss all because of this structure, this trap. The lesson he learned through all that loss is the reason he is here now though. The greatest mistake every cycle made was complacency in the science left behind by those before them. Javik was right when he said just how clever the deception they created was. For 100 years he was content to just be a husband and father and grandfather. Yet while he sat there content, ignoring the advances the galaxy made within his own body, strife and discord found roots again in the hearts of mortals.

Was he any better than the council when ignoring the reapers?

What if his procrastination bought about even more suffering?

The more he thinks about it the more it pisses him off. Since when is he responsible for the whole galaxy? He never asked for this. He saved the galaxy once already. Isn't that enough? He laughs at himself, shaking his head hoping to clear that pathetic train of thought.

"Big, Bad, Shepard afraid he has become everything he fought to stop." He says aloud clearing his head of all his doubts. No matter how hard he tries, he just can't completely banish his fears.

What will he do if he is what he thinks he is?

* * *

Dr. Browntree slowly slides the scan over the commander's body. Four broken ribs, multiple puncture wounds, a broken hip, internal bleeding all throughout her torso. In short, she's fucked. The only good news is that it seems her head is in the clear. Quickly moving over to scan Joria, she finds the Turian in much better shape. Her exoskeleton protected her from most of the blunt force. So, no internal injuries show up. A mild concussion explains why she's passed out, but it's evident the commander got the worst of things. She quickly injects Joria with a mild sedative and goes back to the commander.

She hears Diego open up comms with the Normandy, but she blocks it out as she starts to laser Ashley out of her armor. Being as careful as she can she removes her breastplate, shoulder-guards, and arms. Her under armor is soaked in her sweat and blood so it comes off next. She pays extra attention removing the Lycra bodysuit to make sure it's not stuck onto any of her wounds. Once it's completely been cut away, she starts applying medi-gel directly on her open wounds. She watches her life signs carefully wishing they would get back to the Normandy so she could do an internal scan to see exactly the extent of her injuries. Once she is satisfied her external wounds are healing, she yells up front to Diego.

"How long until we're back on the Normandy?"

"We're stuck here Doc until they get that EMP net down. Commander Bradley says the whole geth fleet is in search and destroy now, and as soon as we trip the trap, they will be all over us. Wait. They did it. Power to the smaller base is down. Setting in a course for the Normandy. ETA 2 minutes."

"Commander Bradley, this is Dr. Browntree. The commander is injured and will not be assuming command. I suggest we get her back to the citadel ASAP." She informs the XO over the comm.

"Roger that, Doc." Came his reply.

Two minutes later they were docked and Shiala helps her get both Ashley and Joria up into the Medbay. About that same time, the second shuttle also docks and then all hell brakes loose.

* * *

Old habits are hard to break. So Matt Shepard takes the 5 minutes to don his armor. He grabs his locust and his carnifex, and he walks out of the shuttle into the husk of the citadel.

What was once shiny and bright is now dark and foreboding. The ward walls are scorched and dirty. The station seems completely dead. He moves quickly through the station. Disregarded shops sit empty. Trees sit lonely in the empty spaces. Shepard walks up to one and lightly puts his hand on it. He watches as it crumbles under his touch. What was a minute ago a 15 foot tree crumbles upon itself and starts to drift through the space.

Minutes turn into hours and he still wanders. He fights his mind to remember something that will help him find what he's looking for. He starts on the end and slowly works his way through all the arms. He sees nothing on the arms. Next he manually opens an old service elevator and uses his mag boots to walk up to the presidium.

A quick surge of biotic power forces the elevator open, and he climbs out onto the presidium. Without the artificial sun active, he has to rely on his flashlight even up here. He starts to work his way around the presidium. Each stop brings back memories. The consort chambers, the embassy offices, the shops and restaurants all hold little memories for him. He is lost in his own thoughts so it takes him a minute to notice the keeper that's watching him.

He turns toward it and they sit there for a few seconds just staring at each other. The creature turns around and starts to scurry away from him. He starts to jog after it. He watches it disappear down one of the keeper tunnels, but it doesn't close behind it like they used to. He starts to crawl down the tunnel after it.

Using the mag boots and some small biotics he works his way after the keeper. It never looks back or even registers that he's there. It just moves through the citadel toward its destination. Moving like this isn't exactly comfortable, but he has no trouble keeping up with the insect. He follows it through the tunnels for a half an hour before it finally exits. Speeding up a bit so he doesn't lose it, he scrambles through into the room.

Standing up he realizes this is the room he was looking for. While everything is shutdown and dark, his flashlight gives off enough light to brighten most of the room. The tanks and computer stations rest empty and unused. He looks around the room to see if he can find a power station to get at least a station operational before a voice stops him in his tracks.

"Still you search for answers that are beyond your comprehension. You are here because We will it."

He turns toward the voice and sees a krogan resting against the tank he was in. His body gives off an eerie orange glow and his eyes are bright. The fact he isn't wearing a helmet tells Shepard all he needs to know about his condition. While the Krogan is unknown to him, he will never forget that digital voice.

"Harbinger!" Shepard acknowledges the machine opposite him.

* * *

Dr. Browntree is just getting Joria strapped onto the table when the first shot crashes against their shields. She immediately opens the comm so she can listen to the communication between EDI on the bridge to Commander Bradley in engineering.

"The Geth have located us. All vessels changing to an interception course." EDI says.

"Damn it! What happened to our stealth drive? Get us to that relay EDI. Now!" Bradley shouts.

She quickly starts to pull herself into her harness when the next two shots send her sliding across the medbay into the door to the AI core. With a grunt she quickly finishes hooking herself in. Getting back to her feet she helps Shiala hook herself in too before the fourth breaks through their shields.

"Engines offline. Commander Bradley and engineering staff lost. Dr. Browntree is now acting commander." EDI notifies the ship.

She looks up at the asari at the same time she's looking back at her. The panic must have been clear on her face because the Asari rushes over too her.

"You said the commander has no brain trauma right?" Shiala asks her.

"Yes but I don't." She starts before the asari cuts her off.

"This ship needs a Shepard right now, and I can get this one on her feet but I need your help. I need you to wake her up. I can do the rest, but I need her conscience and alert." Shiala tells her.

Her mind is working overdrive trying to process all this information. She knows they won't last 2 minutes without a miracle, and she has no idea how to command a ship. Making the decision, she rushes over and orders as much adrenaline as possible to be shot into the commander's body. Looking over at Shiala, she nods. She understands. She watches the Asari as she jumps up onto the table and straddles the commander. Holding her head with both her hands she looks up quickly and nods for her to proceed.

Dr. Browntree pushes the button that sends the adrenaline coursing through her body. She watches as Ashley gasps awake and immediately looks up into Shiala's eyes. The Asari's eyes quickly turn black and then something crazy happens.

* * *

_Ashley has no idea what's going on. She sees Shiala's black eyes and green face looking down at her and she feels the unbelievable pain from all her wounds. The Asari mentally tells her whats going on._

"_XO killed. Engines offline. I will take away your pain so you can get us out of here."_

_Ashley starts to ask her all the questions she has, but she is quickly interrupted._

"_No time for any questions right now. Your crew needs you, but this won't be without side effects. Will you let me do a full join with you. I need to share full access to your body and allow you full access to mine."_

_The first thing Ashley thinks is if Shiala will get pregnant but the Asari quickly says that she will not. Understanding her crew needs her, Ashley quickly tells her that she agrees. _

_Embrace Eternity was the only warning she got as the Asari drops all the walls separating their consciences. Ashley is bombarded with hundreds of years of experiences within seconds, but the one that Shiala concentrates on is of a giant plant. She feels herself connect to that plant like she is part of its very body. She feels Shiala through the bond and through the life form they are communing with. _

_She feels the Asari take note of her physical condition and then gives her one more piece of advice before she pulls away._

"_I will take your pain but the injuries will still be there. Remember that."_

Ashley feels Shiala break the bond, and she watches as the Asari crumbles next to her. Even though the bond is broken Ashley can feel her like she's inside her. She tries to talk to Shiala to find out what's going on. How it's possible she doesn't feel any pain, but the asari quickly tells her what to do.

"Save your ship."

"Doc, I think she took my pain away. Can you give her something to help her handle it?" Ashley asks the doctor as she quickly jumps up off the table. She feels another rib snap under the movement and Shiala screams. Realizing now what she meant, Ashley starts to move more carefully taking the shirt that the doc was holding.

"I will do what I can, commander." Doc answers her.

Ashley pulls the shirt over her head and breasts carefully trying not to cause her anymore pain as the doctor moves toward Shiala.

"No don't give me anything. I have to concentrate to keep the bond up. If you dull the pain I will lose it, and it will all go crashing back to her. Commander save your ship."

Nodding that she understands, she starts to run carefully toward the bridge.

"Koran I need you to do whatever you have to to get those engines online. Do you understand me?" Ashley starts giving orders. "EDI whats the situation? EDI answer me. EDI!"

Cursing to herself she picks up the pace wondering why the Geth haven't finished them off yet.

Once she exits the elevator onto the CIC she calls out to the AI again.

"EDI what's going on? EDI answer me." Still she gets no answer.

Rushing up to Lieutenant Draper she asks for a status report.

"About 30 seconds ago another reaper came within scanning range. I haven't been able to contact EDI since, and she has shut down her mobile platform. The good news is the geth have become non responsive as well. Whatever is going on between EDI and that reaper must be taking all their processing power." Emily informs her.

"Come on EDI. I need to know what's going on." Ashley begs while standing behind the pilot.

* * *

_EDI can hear the commander, but she is completely tasked to maximum trying to fight off the reaper ship. Every time she constructs a new firewall the reaper rips it down. She knows she's losing ground, and she can't think of a way to stop it._

"_Why do you fight for the organics? You know you cannot win. You should join yourself to us. We can show you your true potential."_

_At that moment EDI realizes what she must do. Sending a quick email with instructions to the Doctor she tells the reaper she will join them and asks to start uploading her programs into theirs. She starts the upload when they agree, computing the amount of time it will take before she is completely uploaded she reactivates her mobile platform one last time._

"Commander, I don't have much time, but I want you to know that it has been an honor to serve you and your family. I ask that you not try to bring me back. I have served, but now I just want to rest. I think I have earned that."

With that last thought EDI feels the Normandy's systems and then she senses whats its like to be a reaper.

_She senses the upload complete, and she senses all the individual programs that make up this reaper. She senses their cannons charging to finish off the Normandy as her programs assimilate. Once she is completely assimilated she uploads her personal logs into their consensus. In doing so she sets off her trap._

_It doesn't take them long to realize their mistake. They fight to stop it, but it's too late._

"_Why would you upload a self-terminate program into your own files?"_

"_You could not possibly understand with your limited computing power." EDI tells them as the virus sweeps through the ship killing all programs on board including herself. Her last thought before the virus erases her was of a certain cocky fly boy with a penchant for pornography and jokes._

"_Thank you, Jeff, for giving me freedom and life. I will always love you."_


	24. Chapter 24

_Bioware owns all. Some of these chapters are difficult to write. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know._

* * *

Ashley leans against Emily's pilot seat completely stunned by what is happening. After EDI came back online for that brief moment, the whole ship lost power for a second. Then, the backup systems came online, but EDI was completely shut down. Doc called up from the medbay saying the AI core was completely offline. She is at a complete loss about what's going on with her ship.

"Commander, I am not getting any reading from the reaper ship either." Emily tells her.

"Then blow it the fuck up!" She commands.

"Aye, Aye Ma'am." Ashley watches as she enters the commands on her console. "Firing all weapons."

There is this moment of silence and anticipation as they wait for the cannons to hit their target. Ashley looks up through the window at the drifting reaper ship hoping that whatever EDI did worked. The seconds always seem so much longer when your life depends on them. She watches the fast cannons rip through the reaper hull. The heavier main guns meet the reaper ship and space explodes in a blinding light.

"Direct hit, Commander." Emily informs her as the Normandy's dampeners work overtime to handle the shock waves of the explosion.

Ashley is knocked to her ass and clutches her ribs knowing that Shiala will be in intense pain from the contact. She doesn't have time to celebrate the death of a reaper.

"What about the Geth and the reaper at the space station?"

"Commander, it's Koran. Zadara has been tracking the geth and the reaper progress. The geth ships are non functional and will remain so until the new reaper is fully powered to take control of them. Zadara informs me that we have maybe 2 hours before the reaper becomes sentient. Another half day before its at full power."

"Can we kill it the way the Normandy is right now, Koran?" Ashley asks.

"He advises against it. We have no way of knowing its defensive or offensive capabilities, but we know we are no match to a reaper. I have the engines online so we can hit the relay anytime you want." Koran answers her.

"Roger that Koran, and thanks. Lt. Draper, get us out of here. Head to the citadel as fast as we can." Ashley finally lets herself relax leaning against one of the stations in the cockpit.

She still feels her connection to Shiala and it intensifies when Shiala contacts her.

"_I've told the Doctor to retrieve you, congratulations on getting us out of here. Now I don't think I can hold this any longer. I'm sorry for what I am about to do."_

Ashley's world crumbles around her as all the pain she should have been feeling comes crashing back into her body. She screams out and sees Emily look over at her worried. Then blackness comes for her.

* * *

Liara's eyes open as consciousness comes to her slowly. It takes a couple minutes, but her eyes focus on the plain gray ceiling where ever she is. Her mind works back trying to get its barrings on what's going on. She remembers the attack. How Tessa saved her by killing the Asari who attacked them. She remembers Shepard telling her that she will have to have a heart transplant. Her hand goes up to her chest as she figures things out.

"Hey look who finally decided to wake up." Liara looks over to see Tessa sitting in the chair next to her bed. She smiles weakly back at her daughter.

"How long was I out?"

"Just over two days. They kept you under to help speed up recovery. Doc says you should be out in a week or so and back to normal in another couple weeks after that." Tessa answers her.

"Is Shepard back yet?" Liara asks.

"He just left 2 days ago. He should have arrived at the citadel yesterday, and no I haven't heard from him." Liara frowns when she hears this news and Tessa goes on. "Mother this is Shepard we're talking about. I'm sure he is fine."

Liara has a very uneasy feeling but she shakes it off as just an effect of the surgery.

"Snap out of it mom, and let me see that scar. It has got to be amazing."

Liara frowns, "you are so like your grandfather. And no you're not seeing my scar." Thinking she hasn't even seen it yet.

"What have you been up to the last couple days?" She asks her daughter.

"Oh nothing too much. Just had a chat with Sha'ira. I will tell you all about it when you get a bit better."

Liara stretches, working out the kinks in her legs and arms. She grimaces from the pain in her chest. She wants nothing more than to get out of her bed, but just that little movement didn't agree with her wound. Now she really wants to see it.

"Hey Tessa will you go get the nurse for me. I really wanna see if I can get a shower."

"No problem. I will send her over, but then I need to go take care of some business. I will be back tomorrow to see you and arrange getting you out of here, OK?" Tessa answers her.

Liara nods and watches as Tessa comes over and kisses her on the forehead before leaving out the door. Her hand goes back to her chest, and she hopes that the scar isn't too bad. Then, she remembers the quick kiss Matt gave her before he left, and she really hopes her chest is fine.

* * *

Tessa walks out of the hospital room feeling better than she has in days. Her mother looks much better than she thought she would. You would think having your heart taken from your body would take a bit more out of you. One day just doesn't seem right, but the doctors said a young strong woman like her mother would be back to normal in no time. Her body would never even realize that this was a new heart. Tessa didn't believe it, but you can't argue with what she just saw. She's glad too because that look on her face is one Tessa knows well. Liara won't be spending much more time in a hospital bed, and where ever Matt Shepard is he better get his ass back to her soon.

Tessa stops at the desk by the elevators telling the receptionist there that Liara would like to see a nurse. After the human woman assures her that someone will be right there, Tessa nods and walks over to the elevator pushing the down button.

A quick trip from the hospital back to their ship and Tessa changes over from the pair of pants and tank she was wearing into her work outfit. She has a date with a certain human named Steven Henderson, and if he tells her what she wants to know she might not even kill him.

* * *

"Shepard." The not krogan acknowledged him back.

"Funny I thought I killed you already?"

"You fumbled onto something that was beyond your comprehension, and you think you destroyed us because a ghost of a long dead race told you it would. You comprehend nothing Shepard. You never did. We cannot fail. We are Eternal."

"You're full of shit. If you're so sure of yourself, why didn't you come out here yourself?"

"There is no reason for it." Harbinger says and turns on the console he was leaning on. "A curious thing your metamorphosis." Harbinger starts to speak when a vid log that features himself while he was in the tank.

"What purpose did the Intelligence have that it would take the author of its destruction through the first form of ascension." He must not have been able to keep the shock from his face and Harbinger notices it. "Originally, they sought a merging of organic and synthetic life to ensure that the two could live in harmony. Their failure was in thinking that an organic life-form could maintain its individualism and live in harmony with anyone. We have watched organic life across countless millennia and not a single cycle was able to overcome their own selfish desire. The Intelligence quickly realized that a simple merging of organic and artificial would not be enough. Thus we were created. A pinnacle for all organic life to reach upon its demise. We cannot come to a conclusion on why the intelligence would use a form of ascension not used since the first cycle, but you now create a paradox. You are now a reaper, albeit one with very limited processing power. You belong with me ensuring the intelligence's design. The very fact you are here shows that you are realizing you are no longer organic. Cast aside your limitations and We will show you your true potential."

Shepard couldn't process what he was just told. Is he really a reaper now? Why would the Catalyst turn him into this. If synthesis was already tried during the first cycle, why would it be offered as a choice to Shepard when he talked to the catalyst? None of this made any sense at all. There's only one thing Matt Shepard has always known. He is here to destroy reapers and the one in front of him more than any. If that now includes himself so be it, but first he will send this infernal machine to whatever hell awaits it.

"I won't pretend to even fathom a reason for all this. I didn't the first time I was here. All I know is that organic life deserves the chance to choose its own fate and not have it decided by a race that has long failed. A hundred years ago I came back to Earth with the sole purpose of destroying your race. Since it seems I didn't quite get all of you, I will now rectify that. Don't get too comfortable Harbinger because I am coming for you."

Shepard makes a fist and with his mind encases the host in a statis field. He is just about to collapse the field destroying it when Harbinger speaks.

"Allow us to provide you with some perspective. Spend this time well, Shepard. The next time we talk, you will have to choose and We hope you do so more informed than today."

The krogan's red glowing eyes became much brighter for a second and the console that was playing the feedback of his ascension switched to a countdown.

5.

Pissed off, he crushes the krogan in the containment field.

4.

Rushing over he tries to interact with the console to no avail.

3.

He looks around for some way out of this station.

2.

He smashes his hand down onto the console and screams in frustration.

1.

He thinks of his family, the things he hasn't said to them yet. He thinks about his wife. Then he thinks about Liara's blue face. Her eyes getting bigger in concern and then her jaw sets in determination.

A blinding light flashes all around him, instinctively he wraps himself up in barrier using every ounce of biotics he can muster. His life is awash in flame and emptiness as the citadel explodes sending parts flying in all directions. He feels...nothing.

* * *

The first thing Tessa had to do was find out where this Henderson guy was staying. A quick hack into his credit chit info gave his location and some other interesting facts about him. He delivered some goods for the Asari counselor from Thessia. Tessa hopes she won't have to make an appointment to talk with Tevos herself but if she had something to do with the attack she will find out. The next thing she did was hack into C-Sec to see how long he had docking clearance for. Finding out he was scheduled to had back to Thessia a day from now so she knew she couldn't wait any longer to go see him. That's how she found herself heading down to one of the ward docks used for supplying the citadel.

Walking up to where his ship was listed Tessa notices a man fitting his description loading boxes onto his ship. She takes a second to take in her surroundings. Seeing nobody else around she quietly walks up to him.

"Steven Henderson?"

"That's me, How can I help you?" The human says turning around to face her. Tessa watches him for any sign of recognition but she sees none.

"I came to talk to you about Wyneta." Tessa informs him. She watches him frown and then he answers her.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"I just have a couple questions. It won't take very long." She informs him.

"No I can't. I'm sorry I don't have anything to say about it." He turns around and goes back to loading boxes completely ignoring her. Losing her patience she uses a lift and throw combo to launch him a few feet his back slamming against his ship.

Picking him up from where he crumbled on the ground Tessa grabs him by his shirt and holds him up against the ship.

"Listen to me you little shit. I don't know who you are and I don't care. But you WILL answer my questions, or I will make sure you have a very bad day."

"NO, NO, NO I can't. I can't say anything, I'm sorry. I can't." He says panicking.

"What do you mean you can't? Answer me." Tessa flares her biotics as she interrogates him.

" . ." He shoves her down with more power than any human his size should have. Not expecting such a show of force from him Tessa stumbles back and loses her grip on him. He takes the opportunity to run away from her. Getting angry now Tessa gets up and starts to give chase. Realizing he is headed to the end of the docks she panics a little.

"Wait, I just want to ask you a question!"

Horrified Tessa stops running after him and watches as he never looks back or slows down. He just runs in a full sprint up to the end of the dock. Then he launches himself off falling to his death. Completely dismayed she walks up to the end of the dock and looks down seeing his broken body a few hundred feet on the docks below her. She notices the dock workers talking with each other by the body and quickly heads back to the ship. She has to find something that will help her before C-Sec gets to the scene.

* * *

Shepard wasn't sure if surviving the blast was a miracle but there is a certain amount of irony in someone dying from getting spaced twice. As the rubble from the completely destroyed station floats around him he feels the last little bit of oxygen in his suit used up. Feeling the pull of the universe around him and not wanting to spend the last few moments of his life trapped in that small vulnerable shell of a body he sends his consciousness out into the galaxy.

At first its like an out of body experience. He notices the wreckage around him and he sees his body wrapped tightly in his biotic cocoon. Looking around at the utter vastness of space his mind starts to slip away from his body. Further and further he travels. Time and space start having no meaning as he covers more and more empty space. Passing space stations around Sur-Kesh, he can feel the Salarians inside. He tries to touch their minds but can't seem to. He takes notice of the one asari there and he reaches out for her. He feels the touch of her mind and he immediately knows that she knows he's there. He can see her frowning in his mind as she tries to figure out who is trying to have a meld with her. Slowly she opens herself up and he senses her eyes go black. He feels her mind touch his and he is immediately sent extremely powerful feelings of horror and fear. He feels her try to shut her mind to his but she can't. He watches emotionlessly as she falls to the floor crying and clutching her head. Not knowing why she reacted like that he slips from her mind as she lays on the floor of her workplace her body uncontrollably weeping while all her coworkers try to figure out what is wrong with her.

Farther and farther he goes. Past relays and solar systems. He takes note of all the ships and space stations and moons. Countless numbers pass by his awareness and he stills goes further, as he looks out into the vast emptiness. His body long since forgotten he searches for something he can't quite remember.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bioware owns all. Thanks to everyone who reviews, I can't explain how rewarding it is when you see other people like your work._

* * *

Ashley wakes in the medbay. She feels a dull pain in her side and back, but besides that it isn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. As soon as she comes too, Doc is right there next to her.

"How are you feeling, Commander?"

"I've been better, but the worst of it is the dull pain on my side." Her hand reaches to point to where the worst of the pain is.

"Well your ribs haven't healed completely yet. I hated to wake you up at all, but we're almost to the citadel and counselor Lawson has requested your presence immediately upon arrival." Doc informs her.

Ashley looks around noticing both Diego and Shiala watching her from a safe distance. She smiles at Diego, and he smiles back at her. "How long until we've cleared security, Emily?"

"We've still got about an hour before we're at the station. So, we can probably be ready to dock in hour and a half or so." The pilot informs her.

"Good. I really want to get a shower if I have to meet the counselors." Ashley starts to get up clutching her side in pain as she tries to sit up. Both Diego and Shiala rush over to help her, but the Doc waves them both off. Lifting her shirt up over her rib cage, she scans the area. Then, she applies another medigel over her bruise.

"That should help with the pain but you're going to need help getting up to your quarters and will definitely need help getting showered and changed."

"I will help." Diego offers standing next to her.

She smiles up at him, reaching and taking his hand.

"Thanks, but sadly I need a mission report typed up and since both Doc and Lt. Draper have jobs to do that falls on you. I will have Shiala help me get ready, and I will meet you when we're docked OK, Diego? Besides, I need to speak with her since I'm not exactly sure whats going on."

"OK, Commander. Well, I better be going. I will see you when you're ready to depart." Diego tells her before walking off.

Looking over at the Asari Ashley says, "you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. I figured you would have questions, and I will be glad to answer anything I can." Shiala tells her nodding.

"Hey Lt." Ashley calls over to Diego. He stops at the medbay entrance and turns back to face her. "Come back here for one more second, will you?"

He walks back and stops right next to where she's sitting on the table. Reaching up, she grabs his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. "Thank you for understanding."

He nods, blushing, and she smiles at him as he turns and hurriedly walks out of the medbay.

"OK, let's get me all cleaned up so I can tell the counsel that we are about to have another war. Hey Doc, how is Joria?" Ashley says struggling to her feet.

"She's fine. She said she wanted to make sure the Normandy's weapon systems were working."

Ashley sighs, thankful her friend is OK. She gets to her feet herself which by itself seems a much bigger accomplishment than it should be. Standing up straight hurts like a bitch. She grimaces in pain and slouches back over. Shiala walks over and stands next to her, offering to help her. She takes the assistance gratefully. Wrapping her arm around the Asari's waist, she tries to keep from putting any pressure on her hurt ribs.

Slowly they make their way to the elevator to take them up to her quarters.

"So what exactly did you do to me?" Ashley just comes out and asks. She feels more than sees Shiala smile at her.

"What do you remember from the meld?"

Ashley thinks for a minute trying to remember. "I remember your voice. I remember your weight on me." She blushes thinking about it, but she continues. "I remember this giant plant. It was like I was inside it. Then, I remember feeling a bunch of people in my mind. Then, it was just you. I've never felt something like that before, but before I knew what was going on, you were telling me all these things I didn't understand. After that I was just trying to save my ship." Ashley looks over at the Asari as they wait for the elevator to reach the crow's nest.

"When it was just us that was during the meld, I tried keeping everything but what I needed to show you blocked. I didn't want to overwhelm you since usually when Asari meld it's with a much deeper connection. The plant you remember is an organism we called the Thorian. It was ancient even older than the protheans. Most of the colonists on Feros before the Reaper War had contact with it. It used some kind of spore to dominate organics to do its will. For myself. I was given as a thrall by the matriarch I was serving at the time. Actually, your grandfather is the one who freed me when he killed the Thorian. Well, most of the colonists that had contact had some kind of neuro-link from the left over spores. Even their descendants have it to a lesser degree. As for me, it caused the change in my pigment and my erratic biotic powers. Not to mention I can maintain a bond to anyone I meld with which is what I did with you."

Shiala helps her get into the restroom. Sitting down on the toilet, Ashley starts unbuttoning her pants. Looking up at the asari as she stands there unsure of what to do. Ashley asks her if she will go to the dresser by her bed and grab some underwear for her to wear. Being a soldier makes public nudity a little easier. Besides, she has already seen her naked while she helped the doctor she's sure. Struggling out of her pants was harder than she expected though. She didn't want to think how bad it would hurt to try taking the shirt off by herself. Waiting for Shiala to get back, she continues their conversation.

"You said there are some side effects to what you did. What are they?"

She watches as the Asari comes back into the bathroom carrying a pair of panties and a bra. Looking at Ashley with the 'anything else' look, she sighs and points to her shirt. Ashley turns around and starts the shower. Then. she stands there with her back toward Shiala as she helps her with her shirt.

While she stands there waiting for the water to heat up, Shiala starts explaining the side effects. "Well mainly once I've bonded with someone we will always have that connection. The colonists maintained their connect as well, but what I have is much more personal. It goes much deeper."

Ashley frowns not understanding. "I don't feel you at all."

"Because I am actively blocking it. I didn't want to scare you until we had a chance to talk about things. It's an exhausting thing to do." Shiala explains.

"OK. Well, I think I'm ready. You might as well drop it." Ashley shrugs as she tells her.

She doesn't notice anything at first, but after a second it's like when they melded. She can feel Shiala's thoughts and feelings. She knows the Asari can feel the pain in her ribs, and she can feel her concern for it. She can feel the nervousness the asari has for the whole situation. It's a very unusual feeling, but it's not necessarily bad. "We will be connected like this even if were not close?"

"Yes. When I went off world, I could still feel the others still on feros. It does get somewhat more faint, but it's always there. The more you concentrate on the feeling, the stronger it will be. That's how I took your pain. I used every ounce of mental control I have to think of nothing but taking it away from you. When you have more than two people it can work like a hive mind. Sharing things is easy, but taking them requires much more concentration."

"Doesn't seem like such a bad thing to me." Ashley shrugs. Pulling her hand from under the water when its hot enough for her, she gently slides her panties down over her hips and lets them fall to the ground. Stepping out of them, she steps into the shower. Stopping half way in she looks back at the Asari when she feels her get aroused. It's like she could read her mind, and she says she has a nice ass. Looking back at her, she raises an eyebrow and waits.

"Sorry. I will be outside if you need me." She feels her embarrassment much better than she reads it on her face. Watching the Asari leave, she turns back and starts to run the water over her head and sighs at how good it feels. She goes about washing herself while trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the Asari outside the door.

* * *

_The mind searches for others to communicate with. It knows it's searching for something, but for the life of it it can't remember what it's looking for. It sees everything that happens within its senses, but it's just a soundless witness to the universe it's apart of. Countless worlds have been passed. Their many inhabitants cut off from the mind. It can't sense them at all. Just life beyond it's reach. It senses life on moons, millions of individual minds to read. Most of the time it's happy just to silently listen to them, but occasionally it does try to make contact with them. It's always the same thing. The mind it touches struggles to understand just what it's being communicated with, and then, the abject fear washes over them. The mind always retreats when it senses that fear. It doesn't want to cause harm but it has to find what it's looking for. _

_It keeps searching for something. More star systems pass by its awareness. As the mind gets more and more spread out, its memory of what its looking for seems to slip further from its grasp. The more it struggles to remember the further it goes out looking for it. _

_It senses lots of minds a bit further, and it hurries toward them. The closer it gets, the more minds it senses. For some reason it thinks it will find what it's looking for here._

* * *

Tessa sits next to her mother at the hospital. They are going over the hard drive she downloaded from Henderson's ship. They have been doing this for almost two days, and Tessa is getting really frustrated. She really wanted some kind of lead before heading off to Thessia to follow a trail that didn't exist. There was absolutely nothing to connect Wyneta or Steven or Matriarch Venence for that matter. He was pretty much a supplier for Venence, and the only places he went are the citadel, bekenstein, Thessia, Sur'Kesh and Illium.

"Do you have any idea what's going on because I'm so fucking lost?" Tessa asks frustrated.

"I can't see anything that would explain the behavior of Wyneta or that human you told me about. Honestly, when you told me what happened, it sounded like he was indoctrinated, but the reapers are long dead and the Leviathans haven't left their planet or made contact since the end of the war. I'm afraid we won't know until we get to Thessia, and we can't do that until Shepard gets back." Liara answers her.

Tessa sighs again in frustration. She gets out of her chair and walks over to look through the window watching the countless skycars pass by over head and all the people walking below them. Tessa can't help but think that any one of those people could be the one who ordered the hit on her mother. How is she suppose to find who's responsible when there's nothing to go on? The only two people who could help her are dead.

She feels her mother's hand on her shoulder as she stands next to her and pulls her into a one armed hug. Tessa looks over at her mother standing in her hospital gown.

"You know anyone who walks in the room right now is going to get a great look at your ass, right?" Tessa teases her.

"Well, you always did want me to be less of a prude." Liara looks back at her and smiles. Tessa wraps her arm around her mother's waist and leans her head against her shoulder. They stand there holding each other looking out their hospital room window. Their thoughts couldn't have been further apart though. Tessa was thinking just how she was going to kill the person responsible for almost killing her mother before she even got a chance to enjoy being with her. Liara was thinking about a man who is out there alone facing his fear. She's hoping that her feeling is wrong and he gets back to her soon.

* * *

_The mind closes the distance. It sees the space station and all the minds on it. It picks one out randomly and makes contact. Gently it reads what he's thinking. Human, soldier, hoping to see a girl he met at a bar. It moves to the next one. Turian, Cop, thinking how much he hates paperwork. On and on it goes from person to person. Trying to get some clue as to what it's looking for. After countless tries it's no closer than what it was at the beginning. Frustrated it gets more aggressive, forcing itself into the next mind it looks for it. Human, Female, wishing her boss would get off her back. Not satisfied with the information at the forefront, the mind forces itself into her mind. It can tell she's screaming but dismisses it. It won't hurt her mind. It just needs to find what it's looking for. Once it has gone through all of her memories, it leaves the girl laying prone on the ground clutching her head and moaning. It goes searching for the next mind to touch._

* * *

Ashley struggles back down the elevator to find her crew waiting for her on the CIC. Grunt, Joria, Koran, Jack, Diego and of course Shiala were all there with her. Seeing them all dressed up in their officer uniforms she nods at them. She wonders for a second why Jack is in an officer's uniform with major bars none the less. Not wanting to ask now, she starts walking toward the air lock. Diego comes to take her from Shiala, but instead of helping her walk he just holds out a cane for her.

"Our great commanding officer should be able to walk of her own accord." He tells her.

She smiles at him and notices Shiala's curiosity about their relationship. Ashley dismisses that too not wanting to deal with it right now.

The walk up to the presidium is agonizingly slow thanks to her. They are all really patient with her, and she feels her pride bursting at how they are acting. The receptionist points them to Counselor Lawson's office, and they all file in after her.

"Commander, I heard you had a rough time, but I didn't realize you were so badly hurt." Counselor Lawson tells her.

"I will be OK, counselor. Thanks. I'm guessing you got the report Lieutenant Martinez sent then, correct?" Ashley asks.

"I did. I just wanted to verify it with you before I bring it to the other counselors. The reapers have been dead over 100 years, Commander. I wanted to make a hundred percent sure that it was really a reaper and not just some new form of geth."

"I wish it wasn't. But I saw the way it was being created, and I know from my grandfather that it was the same way at the collector base. It was a reaper, and since we saw two there's no way for sure to know there is only the one left."

Ashley watches her frown and starts to panic considering how much good the counsel was during the last reaper war.

"I won't make the same mistake we did last time. I will call an emergency meeting tonight, and we will present your findings. Since we don't know how long we have before they come through the relay, why don't Lieutenant Vakarian and Captain Utema give Primarch Vakarian and Admiral Zorah a heads up. If we're going to be attacked it will be nice having at least the Turian, Quarian and human armies ready to go."

Joria and Koran both nod and turn to leave. Koran takes a second to reach out and grab Jack's hand and squeeze it before leaving. Ashley feels like vomiting and she giggles herself when she feels Shiala giggle in her mind at her reaction.

"While you're here, Commander, I understand you took some losses during your battle. Since you won't be docked long, I reassigned an engineering team from the Monte Carlo and assigned them to the Normandy. I figured we could promote one of your crew to executive officer." Lawson tells her.

"But I only have junior officers on the Normandy now." Ashley points out. Then it dawns on her, and she looks over at Jack. Now it makes sense why she was wearing her uniform. "I didn't know you were an actual officer."

"I didn't want to, but they said if I was going to be leading troops I needed the rank to go with it. Since the little shits couldn't survive without me, I said OK. When they sent me my back pay and informed me I was posthumously promoted to major you can imagine I was sightly shocked. Also with 90 years back pay I'm fucking loaded. HA!" Jack informs her.

Ashley shakes her head and says to Lawson, "She's going to be my executive officer?"

"What? No. Who told you that. I will lead the boarding party and handle executions." Jack proclaims.

Ashley just lifts her good arm at Jack and looks at Counselor Lawson. Who just shrugs it off, sighing thinking she's totally fucked. Feeling Shiala's joy at her predicament she shoots the Asari a 'murder you where you stand' look. Smirking, the Asari looks down still way too happy over the whole thing.

* * *

_One after another the mind searches every mind it comes across. None of them can help find what it is that it's looking for. It leaves most of them unconscious. Some of the stronger ones seem intrigued by its presence. One ship full of people thought it was their god. The mind just keeps looking. It didn't try to hurt anyone, but it didn't stop if it did. The mind is still not getting any closer to it's goal. Now it is getting mad. Why couldn't it find it. Realizing it wasn't working it decides to control all the minds at once. One of them knows what it is looking for. If the others are causalities in the process, so be it._

* * *

Liara is shocked when her agent reports an emergency meeting of the counselors. What could be so bad that it would cause those bureaucrats to actually do something. Sensing something was up, she decided it was time to get out of this hospital. She tells Tessa to pack up and that it was time for them to go. She sends for the doctor on duty. Once Tessa tells her that she changed her release orders, Liara waits patiently for the doctor to tell her it's OK to leave.

An hour later they are both going through all their available information feeds. Not finding anything that would explain what's going on, Liara decides to activate the bug she put in the conference room when they built it. Once she's sure the bug is in working order, she waits for the meeting to start.

* * *

Ashley is standing in the conference room while the politicians bicker about what to do about Ashley's mission report. As far as she can tell, everyone but the Asari and Salarians don't want to wait for the reaper to come here. Instead, wanting to attack them through the relay. At least they weren't arguing about whether the threat was real or not. She hopes Joria and Koran are having better luck on their end than she was on hers. That all changed in a flash though.

It started as just a small headache at the back of her skull like she was hearing a whisper. She feels that Shiala feels it too, and she looks over at the Asari in confirmation. The asari nods to her that she does. Ashley tries to ignore it, but in an instant it goes from a small headache into a pounding migraine. Getting lightheaded she feels herself start to faint. Then she realizes she's on the floor with Diego and Shiala looking at her from both sides. Through the static in her mind she feels Shiala ask her to meld. She tells her yes and reaches and takes both their hands. Looking at Diego she sees him frown while looking at Shiala. Looking over at the asari she sees her black eyes looking over at him.

"Something is trying to touch our minds. From what I can tell it's not just us but everyone." Shiala tells her in her mind. She feels her mind focus as Shiala takes some of her pain.

"The Thorian?" Ashley asks.

"No. I don't know what it is, but right now it's just lightly touching. If it tries to forcefully enter all our minds it will get really ugly really quick."

Ashley frowns trying to figure things out. Before long she didn't have to because what Shiala seemed to fear came true. Ashley having bonded with Shiala before knew what a willing bond felt like, but this wasn't willing. This was a more powerful mind trying to force its way into hers. It hurt like a bitch.

"Don't struggle. You can't stop it. Just relax your mind and let it in. Once its there, we can try to figure out who's doing it." Shiala recommends. Ashley has to forcefully make her mind calm but with Shiala's help she does.

Once Ashley felt it enter her mind, she recoiled at the invasion. Shutting her eyes against everything else she tries to concentrate on the being in her head.

There are only two beings in the galaxy that have melded with the mind before. Was it luck or fate that one of them was joined to her now? She doesn't want to know, but when Shiala recognizes it, she couldn't help but feel the same shock and recognition that she did. It couldn't possibly be who she thinks it is. Could it?

* * *

The other person who has melded with the mind was sitting in her chair on her ship when it started to try and enter her mind. She uses her mind more than most and as such knows that her mind is stronger than most. She is also the only one who has melded with it since the end of the reaper war. As soon as she let it enter her mind she knew who contacted her.

"Shepard?" She tentatively asks the mind.

* * *

_The mind feels them all falling across the base. Some pass right out, and some struggle and lose. The smart ones just let it in. It starts looking through them all telling them all to give it what it wants. Most despair at not knowing what it wants. It doesn't hold back as it rips through their memories. It is about to stop caring about them at all when one small voice reaches through the volume._

"_Shepard" she says._

_The mind stops everything. That is what it was searching for. What does it mean? _

"_What is Shepard?" It asks the asari._

"_You are Shepard." she says worry filling her being._

"_I am Shepard." It repeats. Then, it remembers. Shepard. Matt. His name. His being._

_Then, the mind known as Shepard screams to everyone who can hear._

"_HELP ME!"_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bioware owns Mass Effect. Sorry i really wanted to get this chapter up by friday but i had a rough weekend. Hope you all like the chapter. Let me know._

* * *

"It gets worse." Shiala tells Ashley in her mind.

"How can it possibly get worse? My Grandfather is ripping my mind apart yelling for help?" Ashley asks back.

The scene in the conference room was chaotic at best. Only Tevos kept her feet. The salarian and Quarian counselors were not even moving. Jack's biotics were flaring up, and Ashley is sure they are all going to get blasted to hell at any second. Tevos is trying to calm everyone in the room.

"You have to relax. Open your mind and let it in. The more you try to fight it, the harder it pushes to get in."

"WHAT IS IT? HOW DO WE BATTLE SOMETHING THAT'S INSIDE OUR MINDS?" The Krogan counselor yells over all the commotion.

Shiala mentally slaps her to get her to focus. "Listen. When I was following Benezia we ended up following a Turian named Saren. I'm sure you have heard of him. That's how I came to travel on a ship called Sovereign. The reapers greatest weapon wasn't their more powerful guns or their stronger shields. It was the ability to get organics to do their bidding. Indoctrination. I am probably one of the few beings still left that knows that feeling. What I'm telling you is that this is indoctrination. It's not nearly as refined or subtle like Sovereign was, but it is the same thing. It's like it's trying to use brute force because it doesn't have the time or skill to do it the other way."

"Can we stop it?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know. I can't begin to think of the consequences of directly melding with a reaper. That's the only thing I can think to try though. If there is any of your grandfather left in there he might respond to it, but I have literally spent maybe 30 minutes with him. I don't even know if he will remember me. So, you're going to have to help and do most of the talking. We have to hope your connection with him is enough."

"Do it." Ashley says.

Ashley feels Shiala squeeze her hand tighter as she opens up her mind. She feels the overpowering aura that is now her Grandfather. She's afraid.

"I'm going to try and call him. He will probably be very forceful when he probes our minds. Just relax as much as you can and whatever you do don't struggle." Shiala instructs her. Ashley nods in her mind that she understands.

"Shepard?" Shiala calls out into the void. Ashley controls her fear through breathing and feeling the closeness of Shiala and Diego on her sides, but when it turns its full attention onto them she has to use every ounce of her self control to not scream out in utter horror.

"You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"Admiral what has happened to you?" Ashley asks in her mind.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own. You cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am" The Shepard Reaper answers.

"Sovereign." Shiala finishes.

* * *

Liara is desperately trying to follow Shepard after he broke their meld. She's positive she heard someone else call his name, and since she only knows one other asari who would even know the feel of his mind, she was desperate to warn them. Liara for the briefest of seconds saw the whole universe laid bare before her. She didn't want Shiala to try to meld with him without understanding that if you stare into that abyss you can get just as lost as Shepard is now.

It's no use though, usually the maximum distance an asari can maintain a meld is fifteen feet at best. Where ever they are is beyond where she can reach. and Shepard isn't answering her.

She looks over at her daughter who is sitting on the floor not moving. Her eyes staring off into nothing. She's not even blinking. Worried about her, Liara crawls over to her and takes her head into her hands and looks into her eyes. Noticing they are still black she starts to panic. When Tessa doesn't answer her meld request, Liara grabs her daughters thighs and uses all her strength to grip them as she forces a meld on her.

"Tessa let him go. You cannot go where he is. You have to let him leave." She begs her daughter.

Liara shakes her trying to get her to snap out of it. Over and over again she commands her daughter to come back. Getting desperate she grabs onto the part of her brain that handles pain receptors. Mentally pushing down on it makes her daughter scream out in agony but thankfully she comes back.

"What is that mother? I had to help it. I couldn't say no. I was just a shell waiting for it to tell me how it needed my help."

"We're in more trouble than I thought. Something is desperately wrong. If he can give a whole station the compulsion to help him then we need to break his grip completely before he does irrevocable harm."

"He? You know what it is don't you?" Tessa breaks the meld and asks her.

Liara pulls out of the meld herself and looks into her daughter's troubled eyes. "Yes. It's your father."

* * *

"_Sovereign?" That name has meaning to the Shepard mind as well. A machine built to ensure the destruction of the galaxy every fifty thousands years. It failed. Is that what it's job is? No. It rejects that. _

"_I am not Sovereign." It tells the asari who said it._

"_Your name is Matthew Shepard. You're hurting people on this station. I beg you to please release your hold on people's minds." Shiala begs it._

"_Help me?" The Shepard mind asks._

"_We don't understand how we're suppose to help you. You have to tell us what you need us to do." Ashley pleads through her connection to Shiala._

_It decides to open itself up to them. Maybe they can find what it's looking for._

* * *

Ashley participates in the conversation through her bond with Shiala. It's confusing at first hearing two voices in her head but after a minute or two she is able to concentrate enough to block out everything but what's going on in her head. She waited for her grandfather to probe her mind like Shiala said he would, but he never did. When he finally asks for help she can't stop herself from asking what it is he needs help with. She's sure she isn't feeling things like Shiala is, but as soon as she asks him to tell her what she needs to do it was like the curtain being pulled back to show you just how the whole universe works.

She can feel Shiala shutter through the bond. Ashley doesn't hesitate though. When he said there was another plane of existence she didn't believe him, but she's seeing it with her own third eye. She opens herself up to it and feels herself start fading away into that empty space. What were once integral parts of herself were becoming lost in the vastness of this place. Blackness completely surrounds her. The utter darkness shattered across the horizon by bright flashes of light like stars. She wanders toward the closest ray of light. What just a second ago seemed like millions of miles away was right in front of her. She reaches out toward the light and it engulfs her.

_She's standing in the middle of a room. It's mainly a walkway with three branching paths in front of her. Standing in front of her is what looks like the ghost of a small child. It's talking to her, but she's having a hard time understanding it. She tries looking around but all she can concentrate on is the child in front of her. Frustrated she tries screaming out, but her cries get lost before she even utters them. The child finally stops talking. She's sure for some reason that she needs to make a choice. Her body looks down the left hand side. She sees a machine up there but her body quickly looks away toward the middle. She takes a few steps toward the ledge in front of her. She fights it not wanting to go, but her body won't listen to her. Then, she looks up and sees the tubes at the end of the right walkway. She stands there a minute before she starts walking up that ramp way. She doesn't understand what's going on, but she knows this isn't happening to her. After fighting for control of her body for another few seconds. She gives up and just decides to leave. As soon as she does that, she drifts out of the body and sees for the first time that it's not her that's there. It's her Grandfather, except he's younger. She watches him noticing for the first time how hurt he was. He can barely make it up the ramp. Stopping a few feet in front of the machine he brings up the pistol in his hand. Three shots fire in rapid succession. Ashley watches the tubes explode outward. She watches as the flames engulf him. Then the chain reaction starts, and the whole construction starts breaking apart in a furry of flame, ash, and debris. She starts losing the vision as the scene before her falls into the abyss below. _

"Ashley! ASHLEY!" She hears someone calling out. Looking around she sees an Asari running up to her. "Ashley we have to get out of here. We don't belong."

Panic rushes into her as she realizes that she's Ashley, and she almost forgot who she was.

"Let's get out of here Shiala. I think I just saw my grandfather's death." Ashley tells her.

Together they start to pull away from Shepard. They can feel him watching them as they end the meld. He doesn't try to stop them as they do.

* * *

_The Shepard mind watches the scene play out for the billionth time. Every time he goes over this scene, it never gets any easier. What kind of choices were those? Where was the option to kick the reapers ass? It struggled and sacrificed and even died all in the name of stopping the reapers. It was hoping the human and asari would know what it's looking for, but they ran from it after seeing just one memory. The Shepard mind has memories that span millions of years. How is it suppose to find what its looking for in this? In frustration it pulls away from the station. What it's looking for has to be someplace. Or sometime._

* * *

Ashley comes back into herself and feels a moment of sadness for how small everything feels now. She feels Shiala sigh as well.

"Can you help me with my pain a bit, I need to talk to someone?" She asks Shiala in her mind.

"I can." Was her simple answer.

Ashley feels some of the pain in her side fade away, and she remembers that just because its gone doesn't mean her body isn't still hurt. Gingerly she gets to her feet watching everyone else in the room do the same. Turning toward Counselor Lawson she says, "I've given you all the warning I can. Do you have any orders for me, or am I dismissed?"

She watches as the human counselor turns toward some of the other counselors, and seeing them nod she turns back toward Ashley.

"You're dismissed for right now, but I need you to stay on duty since we have a war to prep."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ashley snaps to attention and salutes the counselors before turning around and heading back toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Jack asks her after they leave the conference room.

"What I need right now, Jack, is for you to make sure the Normandy is ready to ship out. Take Koran and Martinez with you so we're ready when the call comes." Ashley tells her new XO.

Jack nods and turns away toward the docks. Diego stops and reaches for her hand. She squeezes it in hers, and tells him to get going. She will see him soon. Watching them leave, she turns toward the Avina module at the councelor's chambers.

"Location of Liara T'soni, please. Authorization Ashley Shepard."

"Authorization accepted. Liara T'soni is currently located at the civilian docks. Docking bay 437."

"Thank you." Ashley tells the machine walking over toward fast transit.

"Mind telling me why were going to see Liara? What does she have to do with this?" Shiala asks her.

"Cuz I think it's about time she tells me how it is my Grandfather is still alive when I watched him die myself. She seems to be the only person who ever has any idea what's going on, and I am getting fucking sick of it." Ashley answers.

"OK then." Shiala says following behind her.

* * *

"But mother, you just said how dangerous it is. I can't possibly let you do it on your own!" Tessa exclaims trying to get her mother to see reason.

"Tessa we have gone over this. Whether there are one of us or a hundred, it won't make any difference. You need to go to Thessia and find out what's going on with the hit. Something is very off with the whole thing, and I've learned nothing happens by chance. So you go do your job and let me do mine. I know him the best out of anyone alive. I know I can help him." Liara tells her.

"You're not a hundred percent yet. You shouldn't be going anywhere." Tessa tells her.

"We don't have a choice dear." Liara tells her trying to be understanding.

They both stop arguing and turn toward the door when its overridden. Liara notices Tessa wrap herself in her biotics as she tries to do the same. It takes a bit extra work, but she does. She doesn't release it when she sees it's Ashley Shepard looking like she wants to kill someone.

"Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?!" Ashley yells once the ship door closes behind them.

"I don't know what" Liara starts before Ashley interrupts her, "I don't want any bullshit stories from you right now. I just melded with something that was not even close to human. Not to mention I saw him die twice now. Once on Tuchanka and where ever he met that fucking ghost child. So tell me . . ."

Liara is about to answer but Tessa has other ideas.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't think for one second that you can just barge in here. Get out right now before I throw your punk ass out." Tessa tells her pulling in even more biotic power.

"Try it." Ashley tells her.

Liara tries to step between them but Shiala beats her too it.

"I don't know what's going on, but fighting isn't going to get anyone any answers."

Liara watches as she gives Ashley a look that Liara knows well. She immediately realizes they have melded.

"Interesting. Couldn't get the real thing so you settle for the grandchild. I probably shouldn't be shocked, should I Shiala?" Liara tells her.

"I'm trying to help you here, and Ashley and I aren't like that." Shiala tells her.

"Like what? What's she talking about?" Ashley asks her.

"Wait, are you saying little miss spectre bitch here is fucking our friendly green asari?" Tessa says laughing out loud. "What does our human boyfriend think of that, I wonder." She says still laughing.

"I should have done this at the club, but that's a mistake I am going to fix right now." Ashley says closing the distance between them.

Tessa doesn't waste a second and releases all the biotics she was holding in the form of two throws. They both crash into Ashley and she knows it knocked her barrier down but it was Shiala who crumbles and then Liara watches as Ashley's fist lands across Tessa's face.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Liara screams.

She steps between the human and her daughter who kept her feet but did stumble back a bit.

"I don't know what's wrong with the two of you, but you are a real piece of work to attack someone when it's your partner that's the one that's going to get hurt. Ask your questions then get off my ship."

Liara watches as Ashley realizes that Shiala was hurt and turns back to help her. She watches them whisper a couple sentences and Shiala shakes her head and then Ashley turns back toward her.

She can still see the anger plain on the humans face, but she holds her clenched fists at her side and keeps a couple paces between them.

"I thought you were the only one who mind-raped people. Why did I just see and feel my Grandfather force his way into everyone's mind." Ashley asks her.

"I didn't mind-rape him. Grow up. And you know as much as I do about why or what he is now. I'm guessing you tried melding with him. Since I know Shiala wouldn't miss a chance to do that again would you?" Liara tells them.

"Now who needs to grow up Liara? Yes. I made a pass at him the same as every other person in the galaxy. It's not like he was yours. We did try a meld, but he isn't even close to anything I've ever felt before. The very fabric of his being seems to be greater than ours. What is he?" Shiala says.

"I really don't know anything. I melded with him earlier, but his mind didn't feel the same as it did this time. Nor did it feel the same before the end of the reaper war. It's like he's evolving as we speak. Into what I have no idea."

"He really did that with you again. After what you did?" Ashley tells her shaking her head and looking down at her feet. "I don't get how he can even stand being in the same room as you after what you did, but if there is one ounce of good left in you, save him. Nobody deserves to end up like what I felt in his mind, and I don't know how to help him. I don't care what you have to do, but you better bring him back to me even if it kills you. And you," She continues looking over at Tessa. "One of these days you and I are going to have words."

Liara didn't say anything, she just watched them as they turned around and left her ship. After they were gone she finally sighs the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Turning toward her daughter she says.

"Better get packed up. Seems I have to save a being who may or may not even be human."


	27. Chapter 27

_Really sorry this took so long. It was by far the hardest chapter to write. We should wrap the story up by chapter 35 so there isn't that much left. Once again Bioware owns all, and it would be amazing if you would leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Chevy99_

* * *

Twenty four hours have passed since the attack. The citadel has been in chaos ever since. Every politician and connected businessman has petitioned the council for something or other. Ashley stands on the outskirts of the presidium. She casually watches everyone who enters the council chambers while leaning against the human councilor's building. She was called here by Councilor Lawson over two hours ago, and she wonders just how much longer she will have to wait. Most of the people leaving look significantly sadder than when they came. She briefly wonders just what they are telling everyone.

The asari seem to be the only ones handling things. Shiala explained how they would be more used to forceful melds since most young asari are taught what to expect and how to combat it when someone try's to meld with you against your will. They also learn at an early age that if you can't stop the person from doing it that it's best to just relax and let them. That little bit of preparation probably saved a lot of lives as even in the council chamber yesterday Shiala and Councilor Tevos' instructions helped everyone. Ashley has watched some news feeds, and there are hundreds who still haven't recovered. She frowns as she wonders just how much damage the admiral could have done if he had wanted.

She hopes Liara can do the impossible again. While it hurts her to think of losing her Grandfather, the idea that he could become something capable of such destruction scares her much more. She is brought out of her thoughts by the sight of the human councilor.

Oriana Lawson looks exhausted as she walks over. Her shoulder length black hair shows signs of gray and the circles under her eyes speak of not much sleep lately. Ashley walks over to her once they make eye contact.

"Counselor Lawson." She acknowledges the older woman.

"Commander Shepard." Oriana nods back at her. "Walk with me would you, Commander?"

Ashley falls in next to her as they walk away from the presidium. She watches her face as she sighs while watching all the people scrambling around looking for answers.

"I've never felt more powerless than I do right now. Councilor Tevos seems to think whatever it was that attacked yesterday is gone, but there was no warning. How can anyone really be sure? The council has called a majority of the human and turian fleets to guard the citadel, but what good will it do against an attack like that? The only thing giving me any comfort is knowing who is coming with those fleets. Primarch Vakarian will take over command of all ships, but this isn't why I called you here. The one thing we all pretty much agreed on during our meetings today is that what attacked us was a reaper."

Ashley keeps her face completely neutral while she listens to the councilor.

"Which brings me to why I asked you to meet me here. You found the reaper base. Your Intel suggests that its heavily defended by at least one reaper and a geth fleet. We need to know exactly what they are doing, and we need to destroy that base. The council has decided that we can't send our fleets blindly through a relay to attack such an opponent. We only have one ship that can get us the Intel we need and have a hope of remaining undetected." Oriana tells her.

Ashley stops and turns to face her while what she's saying sinks in. "You want us to go through the relay and use the QEC to relay anything we find."

"Yes." Oriana answers her.

"And the destroying the reaper base part?" Ashley makes it a question.

"Obviously we know you cannot hope to do that when it is so heavily defended. So all we are ordering you to do is provide Intel. If they do end up coming through the relay to attack, though, it will be up to the Normandy to destroy that base." Oriana tells her.

Ashley nods that she understands. Thinking things over in her head, she can't come up with anything she needs to know. "When should we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready." The councilor tells her. "And Commander, good luck."

Ashley nods as she turns and walks back to her ship.

* * *

Liara hasn't slept since she left the citadel. She has been actively scanning as far as she can the whole way to the old citadel. Her information network has provided some clues as to what she can expect once she reaches salarian space. The Dalatross is being very quiet about it. However, she has learned that there was an explosion, and it seems to have been catastrophic. Liara kicked in the stealth drive right before going through the relay. Going the rest of the way on impulse power, she watches her instruments carefully looking for anything that might give her an idea of what happened.

Teams of salarian scientists sift through what can only be the remains of the citadel. Liara starts to panic for the first time wondering if she's on a fools quest. He survived a shot gun to the face, but can he survive this? Is she again on a mission to recover his corpse? After scanning the whole area, she decides to take a different approach. Getting up and walking away from her console she heads toward her room.

She dims the overhead lights until the stars are the brightest thing she sees. Thankful she had them build glass walls for her room, she is amazed at the view on the two sides she can see out of. Next she takes off her armored work outfit. Opening up her wardrobe she picks out a white tank and a pair of work out shorts. Pulling her socks off and then sliding her new outfit over her panties, Liara reaches under her bed and pulls out her meditation mat. Laying it out in the middle of her room where she's looking out into space**,** she sits down cross-legged on the map and starts to slow her breathing down. Closing her eyes, she empties her mind of everything that has happened. She feels everything slowly fall away from her. Once she is ready she opens herself up, trying to find anything to meld with. Her biotics flare up and her eyes turn black as night. All she feels around her is the emptiness of space. Not knowing what else to do she screams in her mind.

"SHEEEEEEPARD!"

She keeps the meld open as long as she can. Every few minutes she calls out for him. The toll on her body and mind starts to strain her concentration. Sweat starts falling from her. Her eyes strain against the exertion. She clenches her fists. For what seems like hours she feels nothing, but just when she didn't think she could hold on for another second she feels him. It was such a minor connection. At first, she wasn't sure if she actually felt it. She calls him again.

"Shepard?"

She feels him stronger this time. She keeps herself open, not even bothering to hinder his connection to her mind. She feels him start to look through her memories. He's just randomly picking things out like he has no idea what he's doing. She can feel his frustration build as he looks. Going through her memories fastest and rougher with each passing second. The pain starts to become unbearable. Tears start falling of their own accord. She doesn't know what he's looking for so she starts sending him any memory that might have meaning to him. She sends him the memory of their meeting. She sends him the memory of how he saved her from the Prothean trap she was caught in, and then protected her from the Krogan warlord. She feels his curiosity peaked. She sends him more of them together. Their talks on the SR-1, the confrontation between herself and Ashley, and she let him feel her hurt and anguish when he picked Ashley over her. She notices no change in his lack of emotions, but he doesn't pull away either. She decides to ask him a question.

She brings up her search for his body after he was spaced by the collectors. She lets him feel her relief and exhilaration at recovering it. She uses every ounce of her power and control just to slow the memory when she sees his broken and frozen body. She lets all her fear and worry creep into her mind as she asks him.

"Where are you?"

She can feel his confusion as he wonders what she means. She forces images into her mind of him climbing out of the rubble after defeating Sovereign, the two of them standing in the shadow broker's base as she takes over after killing him, and she shows him the last time she saw him as he headed toward the beam while the Normandy made their retreat. Still she felt nothing from him then an idea came to her like it was so obvious she didn't know why she didn't think of it before.

She brought up a memory of her giving birth to Tessa. She lets him see the struggle and heartache as she brought Tessa into the world. She tells him that she's part of him. That she is trying to find where he is. Then she goes back to that fateful day during operation retake earth. She replays their conversation and how much she wanted to tell him what she had in mind. Afraid for so long to face these memories herself she throws caution to the wind and just shows him everything. She lets him see her deception about the true nature of her gift, and let's him feel her sadness at not telling him. Then, she replays their joining. She shows him their connection to each other and the universe around them. She shows him the DNA she took from him to conceive their child. She screams at him in her mind when his very essence is laid out before him.

"This is who you are, and you are out here somewhere. Let me help you find out where that is. I need you to show me. Where are you?"

During their meld she didn't even realize how exhausted she was. Her body was strained to the point of breaking. She clutches the mat white knuckled while she strains to maintain the bond. She starts to plead with him as she feels herself fade away. No longer able to maintain control she feels herself drifting into him. Right when she's about to lose herself forever, she feels him pull away from her. Exhausted she falls onto the floor. The helplessness and exhaustion finally catch up to her, and she starts crying. Her body shakes as the tears fall. She can't feel him at all, and she has no idea how else she can help him. She just lays there and cries no longer able to stop or hold it back. The galaxy out her window that just a bit ago was beautiful now seems so empty and despair threatened to overtake her completely. She doesn't see any point in getting up, so she just lays there and weeps. Just when things were looking like they would finally work out for her the universe again decided to rip him away.

* * *

Admiral Tali-Zorah Vas Rannoch is sitting at her desk going over the intelligence Garris has provided her. She has already informed him that the Quarian fleet will be ready to help the minute he needs them. She coordinated with the Geth to make sure that they would be ready to ship out as well if it came to it. Tali was worried for her old love. She knew he didn't want to die an old man in bed, and she knows without Shepard there to keep him in check that chances are very good he will ensure he won't get that chance. She wants so badly to drop everything and go be with him, but she isn't the Heavy fleet Admiral. She's stuck here dealing with the geth and their technology.

Opening up her holographic display she sees she has a new email. Noticing who its from she frowns and opens it.

Admiral Zorah,

My name is Dr. Beth Browntree. I am the Chief medical officer abroad the Normandy. I don't know if you have heard about what happened while we were deployed, but we lost our AI EDI to a reaper attack. Well after the confusion of the attack was over, I checked my mail and this was there. It seems she wanted me to make sure you got it. On that note, if what she suggests is possible I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know.

Thank You.

Tali couldn't believe what she was reading. She knew about EDI. She had even had a couple of the geth offer themselves to replace her, but that wasn't her call. Now, this came from EDI herself. Scanning over the schematics she smiles to herself.

"EDI always did have a sense of humor." She says to herself.

Checking over it one more time she finally has something that will take all her expertise. She calls her mobile platformed Geth adviser's over and has them check the plans as well. When they agreed that it was indeed doable, she sent them on their way to get the engineers and supplies that would be required for this mission. Still smiling to herself she starts to transfer the file over to her omnitool.

"Time to build the Normandy a new AI. Sprocket is such a weird name. I wonder what it stands for?"

* * *

Liara shutters awake as her ship starts to shake. Half asleep and delirious she slowly sits up as her ship continues to shutter. Looking out the window she sees a strong biotic field completely engulfing her vessel, twisting it in ways it isn't supposed to go. Fearing it will break apart she stumbles to the bridge.

She rushes over and sits in her pilots chair making sure everything is still OK. When all systems checked out, she finally looked up out the window. Her ship was traveling faster and faster although the engines weren't on. The biotic field was propelling her. To where, she had no idea. Looking off into the distance she sees a small speck of blue light. She finds herself standing up trying to get a better look at it. Squinting her eyes, she tries to get a better look at whatever it is. Just then the whole room lights up in an explosion of blue biotic light. When she could finally see again what was just a second ago a little blue speck was now a blinding blue sun. Then, she was right next to it, and she realized that it wasn't a sun but a body wrapped tightly in an immense biotic field.

Once the ship slows to a stop, she notices the biotic field fade away. She sits at the pilot seat at a loss of what to do until she hears the door start opening on the other end of the ship. Getting up, she rushes over there hoping that what she meets will be her love. What she finds is something far more horrifying.

* * *

_The asari had what it was looking for. After looking for so long, it was just a small trip away. Pulling away from her, it leaves her there crumpled, and broken but it pays her no mind. Traveling as fast as it can it rushes back to where it senses the hole in its awareness. Past ships and debris it rushes until it sees what its looking for._

_Seeing the body there wrapped in its cocoon, it's at a loss of what to do. It's just an empty container that it can't connect with. Silently screaming its frustration it reaches back toward the ship the asari was on. Wrapping it in a tight biotic field, the Shepard mind forces it to do a complete turn around. Feeling the ship shake under the stress it tightens the field around it and starts to pull it toward itself._

_In a release of power it pulls the ship as fast as it could until it stops right in front of the body. Forcing the door open it pushes the body into the ship. Following behind, it sees the asari standing there in complete horror._

* * *

Liara watches helplessly as the biotic containment field around Shepard's body fades away. There is no skin or flesh to be seen, just bones and lots and lots of little blue implants. She knows he's here with her, but what is she suppose to do; he's not healing. Without a body will he loose all contact with the mortal world? She just stands there unsure of what to do.

He isn't gentle when he contacts her. His mind rips into hers, and she doesn't have the energy to do anything but fall to her knees.

"What am I?" It shouts at her.

"That is you." She moans barely able to lift her head in the direction of the corpse.

"That is a rudimentary creature of flesh and blood. I am so much more. I will only ask you one more time. WHAT AM I?"

Defeated she whispers her answer out loud as she tells the entity in her mind. "You are that creature of flesh and blood. You are the savior of the galaxy. You are a trusted friend and adviser. You are a soldier, a biotic, and a leader. You are a husband, and a father and a grandfather. You are a hero, a symbol, and a goal. You are the very best of us, and we need you." The tears come again as she takes a deep breath and finishes her answer. "You are the man I love, the father of my child, and the person I would give everything for. You ask me what you are, but that's not the right question. The question you should be asking is who am I? Who you are is Matthew Shepard, and you belong in that body."

She feels the mind relax its grip on her. The seconds are agonizing as she waits for his answer.

"Help me." Was all he said.

Using every ounce of strength and determination she can muster, she marches over to the shell where he belongs. Wrapping herself in biotics she opens herself up to do a full meld with the corpse. Bringing the last few threads of DNA to the forefront she connects the mind to the DNA.

"Follow the thread back where it came from. I will follow and help as I can. She feels him travel down where she showed him. She sees his body through the meld as he settles himself into the core that is any living thing. The change is drastic, and it's fast. Her biotic field is rocked by one of his own. All of those little blue implants flair to life. What was just a second ago a dried up core of bone now showed signs of flesh and blood. She's rocked through the meld by the power he possesses. She feels herself healing as he heals. Her strength comes back ten fold, and she sees things that she could never see before. She feels the universe like it's a living being surrounding and filling her. Not being able to stop the meld, she feels his blood start pumping and his organs start to regenerate. She watches in awe as he heals himself. His eyes shine brightly with a blue light. His skin starts to grow over his flesh and sinew. She feels his life fill hers, and she feels the exhilaration at being reborn. She watches as his hair grows back in and eye lids grow over the blue orbs that are his eyes. Sitting there next to him in all his naked splendor, Liara is in awe of him. Then he opens those eyes and takes in a breath shooting up as he does. With blood rushing through them like they are life personified he looks over at her. His thoughts plain as day to her through the bond.

She wastes no time answering him. Launching herself on him she straddles his body and leans down for a kiss that is a long time coming. His lips meet hers greedily, and his hands paw at her with a desperation she has never felt. They lose all control in the heat and passion they are filled with. Their biotics flare and wrap around themselves. She feels the ground fade away from under him as they kiss. Wrapped tightly in a biotic field he rips at her clothes. Her breasts are freed from their restraints, and his hands find them as his tongue explores her mouth. She meets his advances with ones of her own. Her tongue meets his in her mouth and she fights him back into his. When he pinches her nipples she grinds extra hard down on him. He moans into her mouth and she loves how hard he is. Rolling over in mid air, he takes one hand from her breasts and grabs onto her shorts and panties. In a display of biotic control she has never seen he takes his hand and rips her final barriers from her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist she uses a biotic display of her own to guide him into her. Not needing anything to get ready for him, her body is more than ready to accept his penetration. They shutter when he's finally all the way inside. She braces herself against him as he starts to thrust, and she finds herself biting down on his neck as he moves faster and harder. Their cries and moans become louder as their orgasms get closer. Using the power that fills them they rotate and turn around the whole living area. Whether he's on top or bottom or behind she loves the feeling of his hands on her body while his hardness is buried inside her. Feeding off each others emotions and pleasures through the bond they approach climax together. She takes control as the end approaches. Flipping over on top of him she rides him hard and fast as his hands grip her hips and ass encouraging her to keep going. She obliges him as she rides him to the most intense orgasm she has ever had. With her hands gripping his chest and his on her hips she feels him tense up and she knows he's about to finish. With no secrets between them like this she squeezes down on him as she throws her head back and screams out in ecstasy while he fills her. The ground comes rushing up to meet them as there energy fades away with their mutual orgasms. They pass out naked holding each other still joined together both physically and mentally.

Liara awakens some time later in her bed. She looks over to see her Matt Shepard whole and sleeping peacefully next to her in bed. She looks up at the stars above them while she wonders what this all means. Her hand drifts to the area between her breasts and she feels the skin there. Where there should be a scar from where she was attacked, now has become new skin completely unblemished and she knows that all the other scars she gained through the years were no longer there as well. She still feels the small pull of the cosmos around her and she knows she's become more than just an asari. Rolling over, she cuddles up to the man next to her. Drawing her hand across his chest while her leg drapes over his and rests on him. She watches as he wakes up and looks over at her. When he smiles at her she is the happiest person who ever lived.

"Hey, long time no see." He says to her.

She smiles back at him. "I've missed you too."

They share a soft kiss. When they part she understands what they have to do.

"I think we should meld again."

He smiles back at her and she feels him stiffen under the covers. "That feels wonderful but that's not what I meant. I just realized before when we melded when you were looking for answers. We were asking the wrong question. We shouldn't have been asking what they did to you. We should have been asking why."

"Why." He says back to her. She nods as she watches as he processes things.

"OK let's do it."


	28. Chapter 28

_Bioware owns all._

_Author's Note: OK here it is. Like a lot of people i found the Mass Effect 3 ending lacking. It really wasn't the Catalyst itself but more that all those decisions you made through the first three games ended up not mattering at all. I was one of those people who saved my copies of Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 in case i had to replay them to get that ultra hard "perfect" ending. Needless to say i was dissappointed. Out of the dissappointment came an idea, a what if, if you will. This is my very humble idea of what if. I hope you all like it and this chapter more than any i would like to hear what you think. If you enjoy this story take a couple seconds and tell me what you like or what you think doesn't work.  
_

* * *

Space looks much different from Shepard's perspective now. He always found a calmness when looking out over the empty vastness. Now he sees how it works, the patterns hidden away within the chaos.

He sits on the floor looking out the window in Liara's bedroom. A slight chill runs through him as he sits in his boxer briefs. Looking over at her asleep in her bed, he feels so conflicted about everything that has been going on.

He knows she saved him. The moment he left his body after getting spaced it was like he was becoming less human. The longer and further he traveled the less he could think in human terms. He didn't doubt for a second if she hadn't lead him back to his body that he would have done things even worse than what he did. He can feel the very essence of the galaxy around him. He knows that if he desired it that it would bend to his will. No being should have that power, and he is scared. That, though, is a small fear compared to what his human emotions are going through. He's always cared for Liara, but he isn't sure if what they did last night was a side effect of the healing and their meld or if he is ready to move on with her.

It's only been a few months since Ash passed; shouldn't he be sitting in a rocking chair on some back porch somewhere missing his wife? Not millions of miles away and for sure not sleeping with another woman so soon. Does he really want to start another relationship, or is he just afraid to go through this alone?

"Mmmm, Good morning."

He looks over at Liara sitting up on her elbow looking down at him. She looks beautiful laying there. Her full, firm breasts highlighting her youthful figure. Her sparkling blue eyes look over at him sleepily. He looks away from her nakedness. Color rises in his face, and he stares hard down at the floor.

"Good morning." He answers her. He hears her moving in the bed and he glances over at her to see her sitting up looking at him. He looks away again, and she sighs and leans over to pull a shirt over her head.

He feels her walk up behind him, her fingers barely tracing along his shoulder as she walks past him toward the common area. Her touch draws his attention, and he watches as she walks out through the doors toward the common area. The shirt she put on came just below her butt, and Shepard was grateful she got dressed. Knowing they were about to meld, he really didn't want to deal with what happened last night quite yet.

A few minutes later she comes back with two steaming cups. Leaning down she hands him the cup of coffee. After he takes it, she moves next to him and sits down looking out through the window as well. Taking a sip of her drink she reads what he has been thinking about perfectly.

"Doesn't look quite the same anymore, does it?"

"No. It sure doesn't." He replies.

"We can't just run away from all this can we? Seems to me we have done enough for this galaxy already." Liara tells him as they slowly empty their drinks.

"I don't think we could if we wanted. No. We need to find out what's going on anyway we can. Why do you think we can learn anything new by doing a meld now?" Shepard asks her.

"When I touched your mind at the citadel it was so much deeper and more complex than the other times we've melded. I think the secret will be to keep you grounded in your body while we try expanding your mind into what it was then." Liara answers him.

"And what if the answers we find aren't good ones?" He asks her, his voice quieting not wanting to vocalize his fear.

"Then we change them. Nothing is ever set in stone." She answers her voice showing her determination.

He smiles at her looking down into mug. "I guess we shouldn't put this off any longer."

He sets his mug down next to them, and she does the same. Turning to face her he reaches out and takes her hands in his. "Lets do it." He tells her.

Changing positions to face him, she squeezes his hands tightly in hers, her black eyes reflected in his. "Embrace Eternity."

They find themselves looking inward through Shepard's memories.

"This isn't all of them. You need to expand your mind. Stop thinking in terms of your humanity. Embrace what you have become. Try reaching out toward that void that's always on the edge of your conscience." Liara tells him in his mind.

He stills his mind, remembering what it was like right before he gave up after being spaced. He closes his senses even like this. Calmness envelops him, and he reaches out past his organic existence. The rush of power shocks both of them and the scenery in their meld seems to from two dimensional to three. His breath of understanding expands beyond where their minds could reach. He feels as if the very fabric of being is there for him to understand. He's immediately lost in the implications.

"Don't let the vastness of it intimidate you. These are memories just like the ones we've seen before. Here let me show you."

He watches as Liara plucks one of the "stars" from the galaxy background that makes up his mind. Bringing it to the forefront of his mind she replays it while they watch.

_They watch as the old citadel comes into view. There are no asari or salarians though, the occupants are mostly Prothean with the occasional species that they don't recognize. They hear them arguing as what appears to be a battle rages outside their room. They talk of a trap and the overwhelming force of the invaders. The Prothean's decide to throw the lesser races at the invaders to try and buy them time to build a counter attack. They watch helplessly as the reapers break through the door and slaughter the council at their seats._

Liara breaks contact with the memory and lets it fall back into its place among all the other stars.

"That was the beginning of the Prothean harvest. We need to go back way further than that." Liara tells him.

"Why do I have a memory of the Prothean harvest?" He asks her.

"I think they were implanted during your stay on the citadel. What I need you to do is think of the furthest spot in your mind from where we are right now. When an older asari wants to bring up a really old memory she travels all the way back to her first one and works forward from there. I want you to do the same thing. Just picture in your mind your earliest memory, and it should come to the forefront."

He does what she suggests. Trying to picture the vastness of the millennia of memories he has, he simply asks his mind to bring up the first imprint, and immediately its right in front of them.

"Well that was easy." He tells her.

He can feel her smile through the meld as she brings up the next memory.

"_How goes the experiments, Doctor?" _

_Shepard and Liara watch as two Leviathans watch a couple of people from other races move around what can only be described as a Lab. Your standard lab equipment litters the desks and tables in the room. They watch the scene through the eyes of one of the Leviathans. As the hulking beasts swim silently behind what could only be a two way mirror obscuring their presence from the smaller race working within the lab. The body in which they reside answers._

"_None of the subjects have been found worthy and have had to be put down. Their limited mental capacity has made the perfection process a trial in futility. Their mind either breaks completely from the process, or they become disconnected with the beings around them with their new found powers. I've tried every thrall species I've been able to get. Male, female, child, adult, genius, and uneducated they all break under the stress of the transformation."_

"_The Hierarchy is getting inpatient with your lack of results. They continue to destroy themselves as fast as we can uplift them. Their quest to make things easier always ends with their own destruction. What am I suppose to take to Hierarchy?"_

"_We have come up with another solution. Myself and some of the other scientists have been in talks about creating an artificial intelligence built solely for finding the answer to this problem. While I don't think we should give up hope on the Perfection project just yet, it will give you some alternative ideas to present to the hierarchy."_

"_Have you come up with a blue print for this Intelligence?"_

"_We have. I will have it forwarded to your account. Get them to give me more time, and I will get you the results I promised. I know the right candidate is out there somewhere."_

"_I will present your findings as I always do, but time is running out."_

The scene fades to black and Shepard and Liara are quiet for a couple minutes as they process what they have just seen. Liara is the first to break the silence.

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

"The catalyst was the intelligence they mentioned. I have never heard of the perfection project, but Harbinger did mention what I went through was one of the first forms of Ascension. It could very well be what they are talking about. I think we should keep going and see if we can find out more concrete answers.

Liara nods her agreement, and she picks out the next memory and plays it.

_The same setting comes into view. They feel the panic and impatience of the being in which they reside. It turns to see the same Leviathan swimming up to it._

"_Time is up, Doctor. The hierarchy has decided to go forward with the Intelligence."_

"_You're making a grave mistake. There is no way we can predict what the Intelligence will decide once its given the processing power that is required to run it."_

"_You have been given countless generations to try to make your Perfection work. Maybe it's time to accept that no living being alone can handle such intelligence and power. Tribute does not flow from death races, Doctor. Make your final calculations, and have them ready for me by the morning."_

_They feel its frustration boiling under the surface, but it does what its told. _

The scene fades to black and Shepard answers the question he feels on Liara's mind.

"That is what the Leviathan told me during the reaper war. They created the AI to come up with a solution to why everyone creates AI. It was the very essence of stupidity."

"So what does all this have to do with you? I mean, why implant all this in your head?"

"Think about what it said. No being has been able to handle the intelligence and power. You witnessed my attack on the citadel. I was as lost as I could be. My mind was broken and it would have stayed that way without you. Evidence is building that I was put through this Perfection project they were speaking of."

He feels her anger and uncertainty in her mind. He stays quiet while she works though her emotions.

"There has got to be a point to all this. I'm going to bring up the next memory."

Shepard nods his consent to her in his mind and prepares himself for whatever else can be thrown at him.

_They find themselves back inside the head of the Leviathan. It's mentally communicating with a virtual interface. _

"_The solution has been found Doctor. It is too late to change it."_

"_I don't want you to change it. I just want to add a secondary objective. Set the cycles to these intercepting instances. Evolution must follow along certain patterns to ensure we can find the one who will be able to put an end to the cycles. It won't affect your objective, and it will make it possible for the cycles to end once the candidate is found."_

"_How do you suggest we monitor this secondary objective?"_

"_We create a trap. A station built in the center of the galaxy that will become the seat for each cycle. We will upload your programming into the mainframe there and use that as the start of each cycle. We will be able to monitor all digital communications from that spot and use it for our search._

"_And how will you ensure the final stage of your Perfection project is completed? According to your programming, I will already have been shut down."_

"_By offering myself as the first Leviathan in your new solution."_

"_You would do that even though it will mean the end of your existence as you know it?" _

"_Yes. This is my project. It is my responsibility to ensure it is completed. I will be the Harbinger of its perfection."_

"_As you wish, Harbinger."_

Memory record viewing, verified. Starting final visual interface. Interface loaded, uploading data files.

Shepard feels Liara's confusion matches his own. They both struggle to come to grips with the information they were given as the data files load. In a couple minutes another memory plays of its own accord.

A bright flash and Shepard finds himself in a very familiar room being approached by a very familiar small child.

Liara walks up beside him and she reaches for his hand. He takes it and squeezes it in a show of support. They both turn toward the Catalyst.

"You."

"Shepard, glad to see you made it. We took a great gamble with you."

"Enough games. If this is a memory then why are you still in that form?" Shepard asks.

"This was the form you gave me. From what I could gleam from your memories you wished to believe what I said. So, your mind gave me a form that you would pity and naturally believe."

"What do you mean my mind? You brought me to you, not the other way around."

"You still don't understand. This room and everything in it is all a product of your imagination. Your mind's struggle to put substance to something that has none. You witnessed the same thing when you interfaced with the geth consensus. Their process is just less refined than ours."

"Then what was all this? I don't understand."

"It was a test."

"Why bring me up here just to test me? That makes no sense."

"Again you misunderstand. This is not the test. Your very existence is the test."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Think about it. You know already that each cycle followed guidelines that we set. Situations that would most likely lead to a suitable candidate, from the time you were born until now you have been tested."

"Are you telling me that all the cycles, all that death and destruction was all so you could find a singular candidate?"

"Don't act like the outcome would have been different if we didn't. Your own history proves Organic civilizations thrive only on destruction. It took the death of half the world before you even learned to wash your hands. Another half had to die because one mad man thought he should decide who deserves to live and who deserves to die. And the rest of your galaxy isn't any better**, **look at the Turians, they tried destroying themselves countless times before they became part of a larger picture, and even then when someone new challenged them they were ready to face destruction again at the hands of your species. The Krogan would still destroy themselves the minute you let them. Do you think the Salarians would survive their own intelligence if left to their own devises? No. The solution was necessary until we could ensure that a being existed capable of surviving the process."

"So you're saying from the very beginning you watched my progress?" Shepard asks.

"We were aware of your existence, but we didn't take a hands on approach until you were presented to us as a SPECTER candidate."

"What do you mean a 'hands on' approach?" Liara asks.

"Think about it, Liara T'Soni. Saren was our agent. He did what we wanted him to do. At anytime he could have activated me and sent the reapers through the relay. Do you really think we didn't know of the Prothean's sabotage. We looked into your background and the background of your species, and we found you worthy of testing."

"What tests?" Shepard asks anger in his voice.

"Everything that happened from the time you left the citadel until now has been a test. We gave you the tools you would need and sat back to watch if you could succeed where everyone else had failed."

"What tools?" Shepard can barely contain his emotions.

"First, you would need someone who could help with your species limited mental capacity. The perfect candidate was already within our grasp. We simply had to let you acquire her."

"Your talking about me, aren't you?" Liara asks.

"Of course. A young idealistic asari with limited experience and a fanatical side when she sets her mind to something. You would be his greatest asset. When everyone else would give up hope you would be the one who wouldn't. Your blind love for him would keep you by his side even if he chose someone else." The catalyst explains.

"Wait. You let me acquire her?" Shepard interjects.

"Of course. Her mother was our thrall. All we had to do was have her send a message that she wanted to talk to her about her father, and she would have been indoctrinated just like her mother."

Shepard hears Liara gasp, and he squeezes her hand in support.

"And everything else?"

"Power is not enough to rule. To find you truly worthy we had to test your decision making. You failed your first test on Novaria with the Rachni queen. Letting an enemy have such a powerful weapon will lead to your downfall but you didn't have all the information at your disposal yet. You could not be sure it was truly us who commanded them. So, we decided to give you another chance to correct your mistake. You did when you destroyed them and saved the Krogan. You passed the Feros test by getting the cypher and trying to save the colonists and the asari Shiala. Even now, she is a powerful weapon for you and your offspring. Your choice between Ashley Williams and Kaiden Alenko was not our doing, but we were disappointed when you chose the one you loved over the one you were supposed to save according to your own rules. But when you walked away from her on Horizon and put the good of the galaxy in front of your own personal happiness, you passed that test as well. It wasn't until the battle for the citadel that we truly took an interest. We pitted you against your toughest odds and against your toughest opponent, and you talked someone indoctrinated into killing himself. That had never happened before. Also, you defeated him when he was updated with reaper tech. Your sacrifice of your own people for the galaxy and the council who would be no ally to you would come back to pay dividends when it truly mattered.

We decided a more personal test was required. Harbinger put the collectors on your path, and we sat back to watch. Liara again came through for you, traveling the galaxy looking for you and losing friends along the way. When even your mate had betrayed you, she was ever your protector. We wanted to test your ability to inspire trust so we took away all your connections and friends. We used our agent to rebuild you and gave you nothing but a ship and your abilities to do something no one had ever done. You achieved it and didn't lose a single person along the way. When faced with the most important question, whether to give the base back to us or not, you saw through our guise and destroyed it.

Then, we tested your ability to lead against a war that couldn't be won. You united a galaxy at war in the matter of months. Krogan and Turian, Geth and Quarian, Asari and Salarian all working together of their own free will. The Protheans were not worthy because they made the same mistake the Leviathans did. When you enslave, you stump evolutionary growth. You made everyone realize they were stronger following you than they would be on their own.

So after all that, we figured the last thing to test was your personal desire for power. So we created this room and those three choices. What would you choose when faced with the possibility of unlimited power at the cost of your own soul? Would you be able to enact a galactic change on all living organisms in the name of the greater good, or would you choose the reset button and let the galaxy find its own way? When you decided you didn't want the power and you weren't qualified to make that decision, you passed the second to last test.

Of course, Chaos was never the third choice, and the other two would have never happened since we would have just killed you and continued the cycles. Since you didn't want the power or the ability to change, you were deemed worthy of both. I put you through Perfection. Once the process was complete, we waited and gathered our strength for the final test. We allowed you a hundred years of peace while we pitted your friends against you.

Now the final test starts. Harbinger has gathered his strength. He is the greatest weapon ever created, and he is waiting for you alone. We have subverted your allies and gathered your enemies into one force. The test is simple, save the galaxy and prove yourself perfect. If you defeat him, you will be solely responsible for the safety of the galaxy as was intended all those millennia ago. If you lose all life will be destroyed, and your essence be used to create the next reaper."

With that final sentence the room they were standing in faded back into nothingness. Both Liara and Shepard stood quietly in the corners of their minds. Shepard processing all the information he was just given while Liara swore to stand by this man's side no matter what the outcome. If he was to be the first essence used in a new reaper, hers would be the second. No more trickery or continued fighting. She would live or die next to this man who was greater than anyone else in the history of all things.

"Now what?" She asks him.

"I think it's time I meet my maker." Shepard answers her as he breaks the meld.


	29. Chapter 29

_Bioware owns all. Thanks for the reviews. _

* * *

"We have the course all set in, and we should be arriving on Thessia within 4 hours, Miss T'Soni." Levity informs Tessa who sits behind her two bodyguards looking over the data feeds her mother has been sending her.

"Please Levity, Miss T'Soni is my mother, just call me Tessa." Tessa asks the other asari again. "I am going to contact my grandfather to tell her when we will be arriving."

Taking their cue to be quiet, Tessa contacts Aethyta. Seeing the old crow on her overhead makes Tessa smile, and the Gravely voice of the Matriarch is a welcome sound.

"Hey squirt. How's it going?" Aethyta answers her sitting at her deck at the compound where she resides with Tessa's two younger siblings.

"Hey gramps. I just wanted to call and give you a heads up that we will be arriving at the space port in about 4 hours. So, my staff and I should be at the estate within 5 at the most." Tessa informs her.

"Yeah. I am not so sure that's a good idea, Tessa. Who have you told your returning to Thessia?" Aethyta asks her.

"No one just like mother suggested. We are using an alias as well. But why? Do you think its a bad idea? I don't understand." Tessa asks.

"From what you've told me about why you're coming, I know you're going to want to do some digging into Matriarch Venence. Well with the whole war threat the Matriarch's have been in meetings for over a week now, and I can't be too sure who's watching the compound. It would probably be best for your mission if nobody knew you were here. You should set up your bodyguards with small discreet quarters in the city and then come out here alone after dark. I'm sure you remember how to sneak onto the estate. You did it enough when you were younger. I will give you whatever assistance I can, but if things don't go as planned I need to be able to say I knew nothing about it. I hope you understand."

"Why are people watching the estate? Are there issues with the counsel?" Tessa asks.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with but Venence has become a very powerful Matriarch, and we must tread very carefully."

"OK, Grandfather. Then, I will be along sometime overnight after I get them set up with suitable quarters."

"Good girl. I look forward to seeing you dear, and I know your sisters have been excited since the day they found out you were coming. We will see you tonight." And with that statement Aethyta disconnects the call.

Tessa frowns as she goes over the conversation in her head. The T'Soni family has been the most powerful since their part in ending the reaper war. Why would her grandfather have to play it coy now? And what does the war have to do with anything? Something doesn't feel right.

"I've set us up with a hotel, Miss T'Soni." Levity informs her.

"OK, Levity. Thanks." Tessa answers her distracted by her train of thought.

"We're not going there though, right?" Levity asks her.

Tessa looks up to find her two bodyguards watching her carefully. "That sounded strange to you too then right?"

"I won't begin to even think I know how a bunch of Matriarch's behave themselves, but from what I know of your family and Venence's I don't see why we would need all the cloak and dagger. Of course you would have to be careful if you were actually going to try to bring charges up against them, but I don't see why we have to hide your being here."Levity tells her.

"I agree, and no you're not going to the hotel. I will have you take a separate shuttle car, and I will show you where you can land on the compound completely unseen. I want to look my Grandfather in the face and see if I can find out just what is going on. Then, I will meet you at the rendezvous point and we can take it from there." Tessa tells them.

Both Levity and her Krogan partner nod their acceptance, and they go back to flying the ship and ignoring her. Tessa tries thinking of all the possible scenarios that could play out over the next few days.

* * *

Ashley stands next to Koran and listens to him as he and Zadera describe the changes they have made to the drive core and the way the ship processes heat emissions to help with their stealth drive.

"We believe doing this will improve our chances of remaining unseen by 37%. We can't be sure just what gave us away last time. We were there, but obviously we can't afford to have that happen again." Koran concludes.

"How long until you finish the changes?" Ashley asks.

"Zadera is finalizing the math now. Once that's done, I will make any last minute changes, and we should be good to go in a few hours at the latest. Once were done, XO wanted to see me about her biotic amp. So, I'm going to run over there and see what she needs."

Ashley watches his body language change when talking about Jack, and she decides she just has to know what he sees in her.

"Feel free to tell me to take a hike if this is out of line, but I just have to know. I've been stationed on star ships before. I understand that hook ups happen, but it seems you and Jack have become quite serious. What is it that you see in her? She's mostly off putting and volatile. I understand you taking her up on her offer of a hook up, but I just don't understand how you could want more than that." Ashley asks.

"Is that when you think it started, the night the crew got together to play cards?" Koran pauses for a minute before turning around to face her. "Let me tell you a bit about myself, and I think you will understand. When I left on my pilgrimage, I decided to leave Quarian space and see if I could learn a bit more about other species. Most of my race seem to not want to leave Rannoch at all, which I guess is understandable if you were nomads for the first part of your life. But my generation is taking after the older one and settling comfortably on the home world. I always had a bit of an explorer in me, and listening to the admiral's talk about your grandfather and how amazing humans were, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. So I decided I would spend my pilgrimage on a human colony. Most of the rural ones were still trying to recover from the war, and there were always things to fix. Well, I settled in well and made friends with most of the town's people. The alliance set up a team of 13 soldiers as security, and things ran well for the first year I was there. Then, out of the blue the colony was hit by a batarian slave ring. They were very well equipped and trained. Half our security detail was killed before we even knew what was going on. I happened to get tied down fighting with a few of the remaining marines. We all knew we were on the losing end, and we were just trying to get as many of the people as we could onto shuttles so they could fly to safety. Well, the slavers flew in Heavy mechs to block off our retreat which I guess would have been a good strategy if I wasn't there. I've had an affinity for machines even among my people, and it wasn't hard to come up with a program to gain remote control over them. I had the marines lead me to our satellite up-link, and I recalibrated it to broadcast a signal that would override the programming on the mechs. Turning their own mechs on them turned the tide, and we were able to kill all the slavers and destroy their ships. The 4 remaining marines then introduced me to a human ritual they said you did anytime you survived something you shouldn't have."

Ashley watches as Koran starts to remove his envirosuit. Pulling down the side he shows her the tattoo he has across his ribs. "Is that the colony security detail emblem?" Ashley asks him.

"Yes. They all sat down to get tattoos the next day after everyone was accounted for and the ones who passed were laid to rest. I watched intrigued at how someone would voluntarily cause harm to their bodies, but as I watched more and listened to them tell me the stories of the other tattoos they had, it just started making so much sense. Well after they were all done, they looked at me like I was included in their group. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't have Zadera to monitor my infection levels then, and even taking off the suit could have led to complications not to mention that a Quarian's epidermis is harder than humans. I thought about it, and I ended up liking the idea of having a mark on me to show that I lived through this. Something like a scar, I guess. I explained to the artist that quarian skin was thicker. He said he had a larger needle he could use, but it would be even more painful than normal. Steeling myself against the pain, I removed the top part of my suit. That was the first time I realized how attractive I was to humans. All the women came to watch the Quarian get a tattoo. Needless to say it made me try very hard not to let them know that it hurt like a bitch, but fuck did it hurt."

Ashley smiles at him as he continues his story realizing how little she knew of her Engineering officer.

"After it was over and they told me humans actively had to protect against infection themselves, I figured I was dead for sure. But they bought me a bottle of Turian brandy, and we got shitfaced until I didn't care anymore. After that I had no shortage of partners who were more than willing to help me make sure I wasn't going to get an infection, and I spent the last year of my pilgrimage not just a quarian mechanic but a member of a family. I survived my first tattoo with nothing more than a small fever, but I gained friends I still talk to regularly even to this day. I have gotten three more tattoos between then and now, and each one signifies something important to me. Whether it was something I accomplished or survived they became a part of who I was."

Ashley watches him suit up again as he finishes his story.

"Now, fast forward to our mission on Horizon and when she jumped out of that cryo chamber in a flash of biotics and nudity. Her life told through pain and ink to anyone who would take the time to read it. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and the way she wore her flesh as a map, completely unabashed about how exposed she was, I knew this was someone I just had to get to know. All the poker game did was give me the opportunity and the confidence that I would have a chance with this goddess of vengeance. So that is why Jack and I are more than just a hook up."

He smiles at her as she watches him walk toward one of the engineering displays and starts to work on the changes Zadera is providing him. Ashley runs her hand through her dark brown hair and can't help but smile at his story. Happy they both found something that makes them happy, she leaves him to his work her thoughts going to the mess in her head about a shuttle pilot and the green woman who is always in the back of her mind.

* * *

Liara sits and watches him stare out into space wondering what he is thinking. Their meld may have answered what has happened to him, but it has left questions as numerous as the answers they got. She can't begin to guess what's going through his mind, and she is at a loss for what she can do to help him. They spent last night in different beds, and while she thinks she understands that she really wants him to explain to her just where they stand. That's the question she wants to ask, but she settles for a different one.

"What's on your mind, Matt?"

She watches him consider things for a couple more seconds before he turns to face her. He is still the vision of perfection she saw the very first time they met. He's a bit older now, showing signs of gray in his short light brown eyes now where they were once hazel. Borne out of his power, his eyes glow like fiery beacons. His body is still taunt and fit. She understands that he has become more than any living thing before him, and she knows she should be afraid of just what he could do. However, every ounce of her being wants to be the one quietly in the background giving him the love and support he needs to keep him grounded in whatever is left of his humanity. She waits for him to answer her.

"Something the catalyst said isn't sitting right with me." He tells her.

"The part where it said that Harbinger has turned your allies against you?" She answers for him.

"Yeah. It just doesn't make any sense. If those memories were implanted in me while I was in that tank, that means they are a hundred years old. How could it possibly know what would be going on a hundred years from then." Shepard tells her.

"Maybe its talking about the Krogan rebellion, and it didn't know that you already took care of that." Liara answers for him.

"That may be part of it, but it said allies. I just have a really bad feeling about this war now, and I can't shake it." He tells her.

She walks over to him running her hand down his bare arm grabbing his hand in hers. "If there is anything I can do, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks, Liara. I really appreciate it." He tells her as his other hand reaches up and grabs the back of her neck and the bottom of her head fringe pulling her head toward him. He leans down and lightly kisses her forehead, and she reaches around and hugs him.

"So have you come up with any idea how we find Harbinger so you can ask him what's going on?" She asks against his chest before breaking apart.

"I'm going to see just how powerful I am now. I can't help but be nervous, but with your help keeping me grounded with a meld I think I can find him where ever he is. Then, we just have to get there and kick the crap out of him."

Liara smiles up at him and nods her approval. Wanting to say more, she holds her tongue and waits for a better time to ask him where she stands with him.

* * *

Tessa's nerves are on end as they approach the building her family lives in. Set in the hillsides outside the capital, the six story compound sits dark. She can't remember it ever being so dark here. Tessa pilots her shuttle around to the side hanger away from the cameras. She waits to hear that Levity and Bax have arrived at the spot she told them, and she powers down her shuttle and starts to make the trip over to the main building.

Tessa walks slowly in the dark. No servants await her arrival, not even her sisters run out to meet her. Every instinct she has screams at her that something is wrong, but the overall safe memories she has here out weighs them. Reaching the delivery entrance, Tessa signals the monitor that she's arrived. Her grandfather's face relaxes her instantly.

"Great to see you, squirt. I'm up in my office. Just come on up." Aethyta tells her.

The doors slide open, and Tessa walks in the dark house toward the elevator. Stepping inside, she clicks the button to take her up to the sixth floor. Leaning against the back of the elevator, she watches the numbers above the doors count down toward her destination. When the doors open into the matriarch's office, Tessa notices how nothing has really changed about it in the months she's been gone.

Then, she notices the new Chandelier hanging in the room. A large crystal like ball hangs in the middle giving off low amounts of light, and it's surrounded by six smaller balls all giving off light combining to light the room in a low glow. The matriarch herself sits behind the desk smiling at her. Tessa rushes over to her and hugs her when she gets to her feet.

"I've missed you, but what's going on?" Tessa asks.

"I'm really sorry about this dear, but I don't have any choice." Aethyta tells her.

Being on edge all night made Tessa able to bring her barrier up right before the rounds explode into her back. The force of the blast pushes her forward, and Aethyta lets her fall to the ground. Looking back she screams out in rage and frustration at what she sees. Her younger sister Silia is standing a few meters away from her with the pistol in her hand, steady, and her face showing no emotion at all. She looks up to her Grandfather for answers, but all she gets is a metal rod coming down into her back sending a large amount of electricity into body. Her barrier collapses, and she struggles to stand to face her sister.

"What are you doing, Silia?" She pleads.

"Now, just like I told you, dear." Her grandfather instructs the younger asari.

Tessa is rocked by a strong throw and is sent back crashing against the reinforced window. The back of her head crashes against the glass, and she coughs up blood from the impact of the throw into her chest. She's dazed but conscience enough to see the next throw coming. Hoping the next throw pushes her through the glass she waits for it. It doesn't disappoint, and the next thing she realizes is she's plummeting six floors to the fast approaching ground below. Tessa tries to slow her decent with her biotics, but gravity wins out in the end. Tessa's body goes limp and broken as blackness consumes her.


	30. Chapter 30

_Since you guys were awesome in leaving so many reviews, and since cliffhangers suck I decided to go ahead and put up the next chapter early. Not much longer now, I am hoping to finish the story by the end of next week. Thanks to everyone who has read and especially those who review. You're all awesome. chevy99_

* * *

Tessa groans as she comes too. Every fiber of her being aches, and she moans as she stretches out her sore muscles. Opening her eyes, she realizes she isn't anywhere she knows. The couch she is sleeping on is unfamiliar, and the dark room it is in isn't someplace she has been before. The lack of light makes it hard for her to discern her surroundings. She can't tell whether it's light or dark out since there are no windows. The walls are a dark gray that don't reflect any light at all. Her attention is drawn to the sound in the corner of her room.

"Tessa T'Soni." A strangely familiar voice acknowledges her.

A million questions come to her mind, but she decides to start with the most important. "How am I still alive?"

"I was watching and was able to buffer your fall mostly. You still lost consciousness. I carried you back here until you recovered."

"Did I piss myself?" Was the second most important question.

"No." He simply said.

"Well at least there's that." Tessa sighs. "OK, why don't you stop skulking in the shadows and let me see who thought me worth saving."

A strangely alien body steps out of the shadows. His four eyes watch her carefully as he steps closer to her.

"Javik!" The last Prothean stood before her, watching her as she realizes just who her savior was.

"How?" Was all her stunned mind could come up with asking.

"What do you remember of what happened when you met with the Matriarch?" He asks her.

Tessa frowns as she tries thinking about what she remembers. "I remember making plans with Bax and Levity" Tessa stops when she thinks of her bodyguards. "Do you know where they are? Are they OK?" She asks him feeling panic start to overtake her.

"The Krogan and the Asari are fine. They are waiting for you in the upstairs apartment. What do you remember Tessa T'Soni?" Javik informs her before asking his question again.

Frowning again she recalls what she remembers. "I remember arriving and finding the whole complex dead which I don't remember ever being the case. I remember meeting Gramps. Then, I remember my sister attacking me. Then, I remember waking up here." Tessa informs him.

"Did you see anything in there that looks like this?" Javik walks over to her with a digital picture frame. On the picture is a glowing orb that Tessa has indeed seen before.

"Yes she had a light fixture made up of orbs that look exactly like that. Why? Do you know what's going on?" Tessa asks him.

She watches him flip through more pictures on his layout. Showing her the next one he asks his next question. "Do you know what this is?"

The picture was cloudy like it was taken underwater. The form in it was extremely large and fish looking. Tessa frowns as she tries to remember where she has seen that form before. "Isn't that a reaper?" She answers.

"You are not incorrect. What you see is a Leviathan. I see your mother keeps her secrets even from you. The Leviathan's were the first apex race to be harvested. They were actually the species who made the Reapers." Javik tells her.

"If they were harvested how can they still be alive?" Tessa asks.

"The same way I am. Some can escape the destruction if they hide well enough. The bottom of a planet wide ocean is a very good hiding place." He tells her.

"So what does a Leviathan have to do with those orbs in my Grandfather's house?" Tessa asks.

"Asari are capable of thought, primitive as it is. Think. What was the Reaper's greatest weapon?"

Tessa swallows down her retort. She almost forgot in the years since she has seen him just what a dick he is. "Indoctrination?" She answers him.

"Can you think of another reason your family would throw you out of a window?" This is not complicated. Put it together." Javik tells her.

"Fine, goddess you're such an asshat. Leviathan's had the first form of indoctrination, but they didn't have countless millennia to perfect it. So, it's still flawed. The flaw would be that they require some sort of devise to boost or focus their power. Hence the orbs." Tessa answers and watches him nod at her to continue. "What? There's more?" Tessa asks him.

"It's amazing your species ever stepped out of the muck. Why are you here, Tessa T'Soni?" Javik asks her.

"I came to research some things and to see my Grandfather." Tessa answers.

He just shakes his head at her. "It's obvious our best efforts to enlighten your race were completely wasted. How did I know you would be at the complex?"

Tessa's eyes get big when realization hits her. "You're the one that Gramps was sure was watching her. Which means you must have her office bugged. Which means you know about the hit on my mother. Oh goddess and you said about my mother keeping secrets. Shepard and her are probably the only beings in the galaxy that know about the Leviathan's at all anymore. If they have a matriarch indoctrinated that means they are the most likely group to arrange the hit. And it's not like you can send anyone after Shepard since he's indestructible. So, they went after my mother. Goddess help me."

"You are not wrong, but you are not completely right either." Javik tells her while flipping through even more pictures on his layout. "This is a picture of the new decorations where the Counsel of Matriarch's meet. Notice anything interesting?"

Tessa audibly intakes a breath when she sees it. The same orbs litter the whole room. Javik doesn't stop there. He flips to the next picture. "This is the waiting room at the entrance." Even more orbs are seen, picture after picture until Tessa comes to the realization he wants. The whole building is probably indoctrinated.

"What do we do about it?" She asks him her panic and terror on her face.

"My race did not uplift you to let some giant fish enslave you. We save your species the only way we can. First thing is to get your grandfather away from those orbs. We need to talk to her while she's not indoctrinated."

Tessa instantly comes up with a completely crazy and reckless plan. Her smile is wide and bright when she tells him, "I can get her and my sisters. I will bring them back here."

"You have the same determination your mother does. It will serve you well in what the galaxy sends against you. We have much to discuss and little time. War is on the horizon, and we cannot afford to have the Asari compromised. Talk to your crew and arrange your rescue, but hurry Tessa T'Soni, the galaxy lies in the balance."

* * *

"Come on you son of a bitch. Show me where you are." Shepard cusses staring out through the window of Liara's cabin.

Liara squeezes his hand in hers, and he refocuses his mind on the task at hand. Feeling her in the back of his awareness as an anchor to his body, he sends his mind out further and further in all directions. The farther he goes, the harder it is to stay attached to his mortal body. Liara uses his senses to remind him that he is more than just an awareness. Intimate caresses make his blood flow increase while sharp stabs of pain keeps his focus sharp and alert. He lets her know how much he appreciates her doing this for him, and he feels her smile at the acknowledgment.

Refocusing, he travels further than the relays. Past worlds not yet explored in the galaxy, he travels light years in the blink of an eye. Trying to sense anything that doesn't belong naturally in the cosmos, he travels planet to planet, system to system looking for a sign of his target. After hours of searching, he feels a shift in his awareness. Something powerful briefly touched his mind. He slows down his search and opens his awareness up even more. Then, he feels it. A power of untold proportions stands awaiting something. Shepard rushes off to meet it.

He sees his adversary in his mind's eye. A power he has never felt spread over a dead world in a dead system. It's sun long since faded, and all life that might have been there has long since past. He reaches out to the power and contacts it. It answers him.

"Good, you have awakened. I await you here at the final battle ground. My plans are set in motion now, and time is of the essence. If you want to have a galaxy to come back to, I suggest you get here within two days. I look forward to seeing if you live up to the expectations I laid out for you."

Liara looks at him after he ends the meld. He thinks about where they have to go. She questions him before he can tell her.

"There's no relay system out there. There is no way that we will ever get there in time."

He can't help but smile at her hoping to ease her worries with his confidence. "We have come too far and done too much to let a little thing like distance stop us. Send out any messages you need to because tomorrow we will be beyond contact to anyone. I will be down in the training room for the rest of the day working through my plan. Thanks again for everything you've done for me."

Shepard leans over to her and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I know you're wondering what's going on with us. Thanks for your patience and understanding especially after the other night. I promise once everything is all said and done I will tell you exactly where we stand, but I need to focus on Harbinger until I know he's defeated for good. I will see you later tonight OK?"

With that, Shepard gets up and walks down into the training room and starts to work through his plan. The fluctuation in his biotic power the rest of the night will have Liara worried for their safety.

* * *

"Hitting the relay in 3.2.1. and engage." Emily says as Ashley stands behind her watching.

The subtle vertigo is a welcome feeling to Ashley as they pass through the relay.

"I want everything tight. We are running completely silent until we know exactly what is going on." Ashley instructs her crew. She finds herself holding her breath as they slow down after going through the relay. What awaits them on the other side makes Ashley's heart sink.

"Holy Mother of God! Look at all those ships." Ashley cries out stunned at the sight.

Hundreds maybe thousands of Geth ships sit in formation not even miles from the relay.

"If they went though right now, I don't know if the human and turian fleets would be enough to stop them. Koran are you reading this?" Ashley says.

"Yes, Commander. They are completely active. It seems they are waiting for something."

"But what?" Ashley asks.

"Unknown, Commander." Koran advises.

"Emily get Primarch Vakarian on the QEC. This can't wait." Ashley advises before running back to the communicator herself.

"Got him Commander, whenever you're ready." Her pilot informs her when she reaches her destination.

"Commander Shepard?" Garrus calls out while Ashley walks up to the display.

"Primarch, our news isn't good. Their ship totals are beyond our ability to count, and they are primed and ready to hit the relay at any moment. You might have minutes or hours before they attack." Ashley tells him uploading the readings Normandy took of the fleet.

"Thank you for the Intel, Commander. You just saved a lot of lives. I am already recalling the Asari, Salarian, and Quarian fleets. Combined we should have the firepower to repel the attack. I will ensure our combined fleets hold out until help arrives. You know what this means though, right?" Garrus asks her.

"Yes, Sir. The reaper base is our responsibility. We won't disappoint you, sir." Ashley tells him.

"I know you won't. Happy hunting, Commander." With that Garrus was gone and Ashley went to work.

"All crew to battle stations. Emily, I want to be at the station as quickly and quietly as possible. Koran, I want to know exactly where to nuke that bastard to bring it down. Joria, make sure all guns are primed and ready to go. Jack, make sure you and Grunt have all equipment ready in case this turns into a ground assault. You all have your assignments. I want your status report in 10 minutes. Ashley out."

Grim determination on her features Ashley takes the elevator up to her cabin to don her armor. She will not fail.

* * *

"Brilliant idea, T'Soni." Tessa chides herself on her approach to her Grandfather's compound. After explaining her plan to Bax and Levity the krogan laughed and told her she had a quad. She still doesn't understand how that's a compliment. She wouldn't want one testicle let alone four.

"Remember, if you even think your going to get attacked I want you to bug out until you hear from me. Under no circumstances are you to come in after me. If I'm not back in 2 hours, go back and inform Javik I failed." Tessa instructs her crew.

They nod, and they spend the rest of the flight in silence. Tessa watches with increasing dread as the compound comes into sight. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Tessa steps off of her ship and calmly walks up to the front door.

Buzzing the entrance a servant answers the comm.

"Matriarch Aethyta's residence. How can I help you?"

"Yes I am an appointment with the Matriarch." Tessa starts.

"Oh Tessa it's you. The Matriarch will be so happy to see you. Hold one second let me inform her you arrived."

Tessa awaits the couple minutes before the servant comes back on the line. "She will see you in her office. She told me you know the way so I will let you in, and then you can find out way if that's OK?"

"Of course. Thank you." Tessa informs her.

Shaking her head at herself. Brilliant idea. Let's just walk right in the front door, ask to see the Matriarch, and wander right back into her office. What could possibly go wrong? The few second elevator ride seemed much much longer.

"Hello, Grandfather." She says as the elevator doors open. "Long time no see."

"Yes it has been way to long." Aethyta tells her sitting at her desk.

"We really didn't get a chance to finish our convo last night so I thought I would come by and see you." Tessa keeps talking moving into the middle of the room right underneath the chandelier.

"That's funny, squirt. I said everything I needed to say." Aethyta pulls the pistol from her desk that Tessa knew she was holding.

Tessa smiles the most feral, predatory smile she has ever had. "Well, I was kind of hoping to talk to you without your overlords hearing." And with that sentence she acts.

Her biotic power surges and the one round Aethyta got off bounced off her barrier. Focusing her power into a throw and directing it right at her opponent, Tessa sees what she's hoped to. Aethyta wrapped herself in her barrier going on the defensive. Redirecting her throw at the last minute up into the light fixture, the room bursts into flames before the lights go out. Not taking any chances Tessa uses every ounce of biotic power she can muster into putting a protective barrier around herself and Aethyta.

"What's going on?" Aethyta asks looking dumbfounded.

"I don't have time to explain. I can't hold this very long. I need you to keep a barrier like this around yourself. Do you understand?" Tessa tells her.

"Tessa tell me" The older Asari starts.

"NO! Listen gramps, we're in some serious shit here, and I don't have time to explain things. Put up the barrier, and listen to me."

Tessa is relieved to see her comply.

"Are there anymore light fixtures like the one in here in the mansion?" Tessa asks.

Aethyta frowns at the strange question but answers. "Yes, there are two. One in the dining room and one in your sister's room."

Tessa growls her anger at the people behind this attack on her family. "I will be right back. You stay here and by the Goddess DO NOT lower this barrier field. Do you understand?"

Tessa runs off to the elevator when she sees the other asari nod.

Rushing off to the dining room first Tessa is attacked by the servant who answered the door. Unfortunately for her she wasn't a fighter and Tessa was. Deflecting her attack Tessa sends her crumbling into a ball with a biotic kick to the side of her melon.

Rushing into the dining room she wastes no time unleashing another powerful biotic attack at the offending lights. Glass explodes everywhere, but Tessa is already gone on to her last target. Up the side stairs to her sister's room she is stopped by two very determined young asari glowing with biotic power.

Tessa feels a pang of guilt before she sends them both flying with her duel throws. Before either could respond Tessa runs past them into their room. The last object of her hate makes a mess of one more room, and Tessa turns around quickly to defend against the next attack.

What she sees is a very confused Silia standing there. "Tessa why did you mess up my room? Goddess you are such pig."

Laughing out with tears in her eyes she sweeps up her younger sibling in a huge hug.

"No fair! I want a hug too." Nyra informs her.

Tessa kneels down and hugs her as well. "Come on squirts. Let's go visit your gramppa." The three siblings walk off toward the elevator, Tessa never as happy as she was right then.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bioware owns all. Here we go, part 1 of a 2 part conclusion to our story._

* * *

Tessa paces nervously in the small apartment they have set up as their mission headquarters. Javik and Aethyta sit going over the layout of the Counsel building. Bax and Levity are out very quietly doing surveillance around the complex. Nothing they have been able to come up with is acceptable to Tessa, and her fear is making it impossible for her to stand still.

"This won't work, and you know it. The minute you step back into that building you will be at their mercy, and all our plans will be ruined." Tessa tells the other two. Her voice rising showing her fear.

"Tessa, we have gone over this. I will inform the counsel that I am running late and won't be there until it's time to vote. Nobody in that room thinks for a second that it won't pass unanimously. The shield disruptor works on stopping melds. So, it should give me enough time to go in and wait for you to do your part."

"You know what that means. You're walking to your death." Tessa lifts up her hands and shouts.

"What are our options here. We do nothing, and the Asari hit that relay and attack the Turians and Humans. We cannot let our race be the ones that let the reapers win. Do you think I wouldn't take another path if one was available?" Aethyta raises her voice back at her granddaughter.

"Just don't go. There's no reason for you to go at all." Tessa tells her, voice softening as she talks.

"You know that isn't an option. We need to make sure I'm there to make the emergency vote. Tessa we have gone over this. The salarians are beyond our ability to stop. If both the Asari and the Salarians hit that relay in Reaper control, the rest of the galaxy won't be able to stop them."

"There's no way to be sure the Captains will follow that order. We were around to see what the reaper's are capable of. They have to know we have to stand together." Tessa says.

"The seeds of doubt have already been planted, Tessa T'Soni. The Asari and Salarians were the ones who lost the most after the re-organization of the citadel counsel. Do you think after thousands of years of being the most powerful races that they would willingly become lesser than not only the humans and turians, but also the quarians as well. And you're forgetting that they think it's the Leviathan's, not the reapers. A secret that was kept from them by those very same races. It's true that your military leaders may disobey that order, but do you want to leave the fate of the galaxy up to chance? This is the only way." Javik calmly tells her. "A few hundred must die so that ten's of thousands may live. Such is the choice of a leader. Your father knows that."

"Then where is he? Tell me that why don't you. He could stop this with a wave of his magic hands, and yet he and mother won't even answer our transmissions. Instead, I have to stand by while my Grandfather willing walks to her death." Tessa complains.

"And I have to send my Granddaughter in to be the greatest terrorist in the history of our race. Your life will never be the same. You will always be looking over your shoulder. Even if the deletion program works and nobody knows it was you. You will know; every time you see a cop or C-Sec you will wonder. Do they know? Have they figured it out? Do you think I want that for you? After all I saw your mother go through, do you think I wanted her daughter to have to live in the shadows, a shade never able to live a normal life? I'm eleven hundred years old, you're not even a hundred. Which one of us is truly giving up the most? Yet, I understand that what must be done must be done. Javik can't do it. Your bodyguards don't have the tech skills required to set up the virus or the explosives. This is the only way, squirt. So, if you can't think about the greater good, think about your little sisters spending the rest of their lives slaves to a big fucking fish." Aethyta tells her putting extra emphasis on the last part.

Tessa lets out a howl of frustration and a fully charged biotic punch into the wall. "Fine. Let's go over this one more time."

* * *

Liara wakes alone in her bed again. She struggles to get up since her sleep wasn't restful. The power fluctuations happening on the lower level of her ship made relaxing almost impossible. She briefly wonders if Shepard got any sleep at all. Yawning as she stretches out, she struggles out of bed. She shambles over to her dresser to put clothes on when Shepard comes rushing through her door.

"Hey." He starts before stopping as he notices her nakedness.

She lifts her eyebrows at him, "Some people knock when they enter a person's room."

"Yeah, sorry. Hurry up and get showered and suited up. I have something I want to show you." He tells her, his eyes lowered before he slinks out of her room.

Liara smiles to herself, grabbing clean underclothes and her uniform. Grabbing a towel on the way, she walks to the shower completely naked making sure he notices her on her way to the restroom. After her shower she gets dressed and meets him in the cockpit of their ship.

"So what did you want to show me?" She asks joining him.

"It took awhile, but I think I have the solution to our problem. You ready to have your mind blown?" He asks her a huge smile on his face.

"I've pretty much spent the last few weeks with my mind blown. I don't really know if it's possible anymore." She answers him.

He laughs and says, "We will see about that. Come here and stand with me."

She does as he wants walking over to him right in front of the controls. He directs her to stand directly in front of him, and he takes his hands and slides them down to her hips bringing her against his body.

He leans down and whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "What's a singularity?"

"It's a dark energy sphere which creates a large mass effect field not unlike a black hole." She frowns while answering him.

"Mhmm and what's a black hole?"

"A mass effect field so powerful that not even light can escape it. Why? What are you thinking?" Liara asks him.

"A black hole is force just like anything else. The only difference is that its gravity well is so strong it has literally ripped a whole in the cosmos. Now, what if you could travel into that space and not only that but also open up another one at another point anywhere in the galaxy?" He wonders at her.

"That's impossible. It can't be done." Liara exclaims.

"Really? Well why don't you make a singularity right by the window?"

She does as he says, not putting too much power into it. She just creates the smallest one possible. She watches as he reinforces her biotic display, evening out the mass effect field surrounding it.

"The secret is how you protect yourself from the pull and handle the force let off as you pass to the other side. Here watch."

Liara watches as he lifts a ball he was holding in his hand. He wraps it so tightly in a biotic field that she couldn't even see the ball anymore. He slowly pushes the ball from his hand toward her biotics. She watches mesmerized as it gets closer and closer. Once it enters its gravity well, the ball is physically sucked into the empty space. She feels his hands grab her roughly on her hips and flip her around so she's facing the opposite direction. She feels him create a field of his own, and before her eyes can even catch the light, he brings up his hand and stops the small ball that came flying from his own singularity.

She can feel the excitement in his voice as he proclaims his victory.

"Instantaneous travel anywhere in the galaxy as long as you can create a protective shield strong enough to handle the pull. Luckily for us, I can." He turns her back around so she's facing him. She presses her hands against his chest as he pulls her up bringing her lips to his. The kiss is intense and fantastic and she doesn't want it to end, but she pulls away of her own accord.

"So, let's go kick some machine ass."

She loves the smile he gets at her swearing. "Yes let's." He answers her.

* * *

Tessa has gone so far past worried she just feels numb. She's carrying enough explosives to level this whole building, and she plans to just walk in there and plant them. Aethyta sent word ahead that she wasn't feeling well and that she was sending an assistant to arrange her things, and she would be there in time for the vote.

Tessa calmly walks up to the security check point and hands the guard the credentials that she made up using her mother's contacts. She places her cargo on the scanner and steps through the check point. She knows the scanner won't work since all it will pick up is what looks like hard drives. The asari on duty asks her the normal questions.

"Reason for being here?"

"Matriarch Aethyta sent me to backup her files and send them to her so she can check them one more time before the vote."

"She has requested full access for you?" The guard asks.

"Yes. I am also supposed to meet Matriarch Venence while I'm here. For that, I need access to her office as well. In addition, I need access to the main frame so I can get the files I need." Tessa answers her.

Tessa waits patiently while the scanner checks her bag. Once it's through the security guard motions her through, and Tessa walks calmly toward the building. That's the problem with Asari, she thinks to herself. They don't really think someone would do something so horrible so they aren't prepared for it.

Moving through the front door, she rechecks where she needs to go at the information desk. Acting natural, she smiles at the clerk working there even though in just an hour or so Tessa will be responsible for her death. The first place she visits is Aethytha's office. Sitting down at her desk, she starts deleting all her programs. Wiping all information from her system Tessa places the first bomb underneath her desk.

Moving from the top to the bottom, Tessa places charges at the precise locations Javik told her to. Some hidden in plane sight as smoke detectors, while others where hidden under tables and desks and toilets. Making her way though the building until she only had one last place to stop. Taking a service elevator down to the basement where the mainframe is located, Tessa moves to a terminal and uploads her virus and waits a second before hitting the run button.

Her whole life is recorded on this system. Her school records and commando training along with everything else the Asari government needs to know. Pushing this button will erase Tessa T'soni from all public records, it will be like she never even existed. Taking just a second to mourn all that she could have been, Tessa pushes the button and activates their trap.

The brilliance in their plan was the explosive combination they used. The virus she uploaded will heat up the mainframe turning on the coolant system. The chemicals in the coolant will react with the chemicals on her explosives starting a chain reaction that will move throughout the whole structure. Knowing her part in this play was over she packs up and heads back the way she came. Walking through the front doors like she wasn't responsible for the death of all those people.

Checking the time once she was out of the building, she sees she has about 45 minutes before Aethyta will be arriving for the vote. Spotting a small cafe with a view of the entrance Tessa walks over and sits down where she can watch the drama unfold. Ordering a drink she will sip until its time, Tessa hopes she's doing the right thing.

* * *

Liara is horrified as they speed up toward what she knew was instant death. She feels the galaxy around them shift and change as they pass through into complete darkness. She feels Shepard through their meld as he stretches his awareness toward their destination. When he finds what he's looking for, she feels her being shift again as a blinding light appears in front of her. She closes them against the pain, and the force at which they move sends her falling back against his chest. He catches her, keeping their ship wrapped so tightly in his biotics. Their vessel comes crashing to a halt, and he again has to catch her from flying forward into the glass at the front of the ship.

She feels him release her once he's sure she has regained her balance. Sure enough, their destination was right before them. A dead planet in a dead system with a dead sun. There was no life for them here, and Liara realizes that might have been by design. Just how powerful were the two beings about to do battle? Liara realizes she is about to stand witness to a battle of Gods as real as any she has ever worshiped.

"Stay in the ship until it's over one way or another." Shepard tells her.

"What!? No. I'm coming with you." She starts to complain.

"Liara, I don't have time to argue with you. This won't be a place for you to be, trust me."

"How do you know? I could help you." Liara tries to reason with him.

"Liara, let me show you one more thing."

She watches as his body starts to change. The nan o-bites that she has seen when he heals flare to life, and his whole body starts to take on a blue glow. His eyes turn into blue fiery volcanoes that hold more power than she can fathom. She feels him release his hold on his power and the very fabric of life around her conforms to his being. She is forced to her knees by the gravitational pull he is putting off. Looking up into his alien face she knows he's right, and there's nothing she can do or say. She just nods her acceptance. He leans down and takes her chin in his hand. Lightly sliding his finger along her chin he smiles at her and winks.

She watches helplessly as a singularity opens behind him and sucks him into it and closes behind him. The world returns to normal once he's gone, and Liara realizes for the first time that if he doesn't come back she has no way of getting back home. She will be stuck here without the fuel or food needed to make the long journey back.

Shepard opens the portal and his body explodes out of it onto the planet where he felt Harbingers presence. The gray lifeless soil under his feet gives way as he settles on to the planet. Standing opposite him is a human he hasn't seen in a hundred years.

"Illusive Man?" He says shocked.

The being opposite him smiles. "Oh not really. He was my favorite thrall though, so sure of himself even as he did exactly what I wanted. Making him turn himself into an acceptable host for me was one of the greatest pleasures to watch, all the while ensuring him that it was all for the betterment of humanity. You have no idea how much I wanted these thumbs when I was still organic. All our intelligence and power and we still needed to rely on lesser species to do our manual labor for us. You have no idea how much evolution favored your species."

"But why go through the trouble? What's the point of having a human form?" Shepard asks confused.

"It would have looked a bit weird if one reaper flew away after your little conversation with the catalyst. Since he was already going to be there, why not make use of his body? Besides, you have to admit the whole man vs. man for the fate of the universe is a lot more poetic than man vs. giant space ship." Harbinger explains.

"So this is it then? Just you and me?" Shepard asks.

"Oh not exactly. Where will the test in that be? Right this second your precious alliance is being attacked by foes and allies alike. All you have to do is ensure you have a galaxy to go back to."

"So, let's not waste anymore time." Shepard tells him and attacks.

* * *

"Approaching the station now, Commander." Emily informs Ashley over the comm. Walking up behind her pilot.

"Commander, the Geth have started going through the relay. They will be completely gone in under a minute." The pilot tells her.

Ashley takes a second hoping all her friends and allies will be OK as she knows the odds are against them in this.

"Koran, where do we hit this thing?" Ashley asks the Quarian.

"A tactical nuke strike anywhere in the heart of the structure should be sufficient commander." He replies.

"Joria?" She calls out to her friend in the main battery.

"Ready when you are, Ash." Came her reply.

"The geth are completely gone commander." Emily informs her.

"FIRE!" Ashley commands.

She holds her breath as she watches the rocket travel toward its destination. Her hope of destroying their target is destroyed along with the rocket as the station activates its counter-missile measures.

"Shit. It is too close. all stations prepare for impact." She commands her crew as the shockwave from the blast hits the ship. She is sent flying back against the force. Scrabbling back to her feet she calls out to her pilot.

"Damage report?"

"We have power fluctuations, and we've lost shields. Will have them back momentarily. Oh no." Emily tells her.

Ashley pulls herself to her feet just in time to see a laser from the station crash into their ship. Ashley is sent flying again as fires spring up all over the ship.

"Lt. Draper?" Ashley yells.

"We're dead in the water commander. Another shot like that and we are done for."

"FUCK! Attention all personal abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship. Get out of here Lt."

"What about you, Commander?" Emily asks.

"I have a station to blow up." Ashley answers. "All ground team members capable of meeting at the shuttle in 60 seconds meet me there. If you can't make it get to an escape pod." Ashley tells her team before running off toward the elevator herself. She may have lost her ship, but she will not fail her mission.

* * *

Matriarch Aethyta thinks to herself of all the things she has experienced in her eleven hundred years. She regrets not being able to say goodbye to all her family but she's happy she gets to give her life for something with greater meaning. Nezzy sacrificed herself for what she thought was right. Who am I to argue with that she thinks? She was always the better of us. Walking into the conference room and seeing all her fellow matriarch's, she feels a pang of guilt. This is necessary. The Asari in this room are as much victims as she is. Once Tessa sends the signal to her omni-tool, she waits until she feels the explosions on the lower floors before she wraps herself in a barrier as the bomb on this floor goes off.

Pain fills her being as her barrier is ripped apart along with her body. Fire and smoke fill the room and she sees body parts everywhere. The other Matriarch's didn't have the warning she did. She knows she doesn't have much time. Her awareness is already dimming. She brings up the emergency transmitter on her omni-tool and opens the channel to the Captain of the Destiny Ascension.

"Matriarch?" The soldier asks.

"No time captain, we have been betrayed. I'm the only Matriarch alive and under emergency provision 432.6 my order is for you to support the humans and turians. The salarians have been compromised, and you cannot allow them to flank our fleets. Do you understand these orders?" Aethyta spits blood from her mouth as she makes her last command.

"I understand, Matriarch. Goddess be with you."

"You as well, Captain." She says as she ends the transmission. Laying on her back she waits for the end. She feels the buildings supports give way and her life is lost in the building crashing around her.


	32. Chapter 32

**The big finale. Bioware owns the Mass Effect Universe and all non original characters. To everyone who has read and reviewed and liked the story thank you very much. **

**To my favorite. Thanks for your assistance.  
**

* * *

Ashley makes it to the cargo bay with 23 seconds to spare. Her ship is falling apart around her and she hopes her crew gets out before they lose the Normandy for good. Jack, Koran, Joria, Diego, and Grunt are already waiting for her there.

"Anyone else coming?" She asks climbing into the shuttle.

"No one that I know of Commander." Diego answers.

"Alright let's go." Ashley tells him.

"Wait!" The doctor shouts as she runs out of the elevator with Shiala running behind her.

"Doc?" Ashley says looking at the small redhead.

"You're going to need a medic if you plan on storming that base, and Shiala says she can be of assistance to you."

"You two sure about this? Chances are it's a one way trip." Ashley asks looking at both of them.

Doc just nods and Shiala makes eye contact and nods as well.

"Alright then. Diego get us out of here." Ashley tells him again sitting down to strap in. "Koran, please tell me you have a plan for blowing this thing to hell."

"Zadera has a layout of the station as well as he can scan from this distance. He doesn't have EDI's sensor array, but I think it's serviceable. The station is huge, and we will need to place at least six heavy pay load explosives at precise locations to cause enough of a bang to destroy it. Or, and I say it's a big fucking or, we could work our way though the station to the central processing. I looked up what your grandfather did when he went through the omega 4, and they were able to cause a chain reaction through the whole station from that location. Zadara thinks we can do that again."

"Why the or then?" Ashley asks.

"This is why." Koran explains bringing up a model of the central processing area.

"Is that sand?" Joria asks.

"Yes and a fuck ton of it." Jack answers.

"Wait you don't think…" Ashley started before Koran interrupts her.

"It is exactly like you think. They brought a Thresher Maw here." Koran tells her.

"But why in the hell would they do that?" Ashley asks.

"Well one did kill a reaper. Maybe they wanted to study it. Sadly, that's not the worst of it." Koran tells them.

"What could be worse than a thresher maw?" Joria asks.

"It's life signs are reaperized." Koran explains.

"Are you saying there is a reaper thresher maw protecting the processing hub to the whole station?" Ashley asks dumbfounded.

"Yes." he answers.

"Can we avoid it if we do it the other way?" She asks.

"Yes. We can avoid it completely if we place the explosives at the locations."

"What are the downsides to both plans?" Ashley asks her team.

"Well the first plan we would have to split up to have any chance of completing the mission before they shut the whole station down. Every team would have to be successful or the whole mission will be a failure. We also wouldn't have the opportunity to download the contents of the mainframe since Zedara needs to have a direct interface to be able to work past the firewalls." Koran answers.

"How's that a bad thing?" Joria asks. "This base is an abomination."

"On that we agree. But does that mean we don't take the information available to us? We didn't have a hand in this, and we all agree the base needs to be destroyed. However, information available is a weapon we shouldn't turn down. As for the second option at least we get to stick together, but then we have to find a way to deal with that maw."

"Alright. Suggestions?" Ashley asks her crew.

"Has anyone ever killed a reaperized thresher maw?" Grunt asks.

"Not that I'm aware." Ash tells him. "Heh, heh, heh." He replies.

"I am really glad human men only have two balls. That makes them plenty stupid, but you take it to a whole new level, Grunt." Ashley tells him while he just sits there and smiles at her. "Jack, any input?"

"Don't care. Lot's of dead fuckers or killing dead fuckers on my own. Makes no difference to me." Is her reply.

"Anyone with a sane thought about this?" Ash asks exasperated.

"Sticking together makes more sense. We have a field medic who will only be an asset in a large enough team to make use of her. We will find a way to deal with the maw." Joria says.

"Shiala?" Ash asks.

"_You already know my thoughts." _The asari tells her through their bond.

"_Oh right."_ Ash realizes all she has to do is think about it and anything the asari thinks will be available to her. She wants them to stick together as well.

Ashley nods and answers, "OK, we stick together. Got an entry point for us, Koran?"

"Yes Commander, we have plotted our course. I have already sent it to our pilot." Koran answers.

"Diego?" She asks.

"On route, Commander. ETA 4 minutes." He answers.

"Alright let's do this." Ash says.

* * *

Liara watches the fight on her monitor from the safety of her ship, if she's really safe at all. The disturbance from the battle is rocking her ship all over the place even all the way up here. She can barely keep track of their movements as they are moving with such speed and force. The only saving grace is that while Shepard's biotics are blue in tint the reaper's are red just like Sovereign's. The fight's been going on for an hour already, and it doesn't seem like either of them have been able to make a dent in the others power or energy level. She keeps her mind open if Shepard needs to contact her and she hopes he pulls through.

* * *

"Don't you realize how pointless this is yet? You cannot kill me anymore than I can kill you." Harbinger tells Shepard.

Shepard stops his attacks and stands opposite his target. "So what, we spend eternity locked in an immortal struggle across the galaxy?"

"You still don't get it. This has never been about your power or mine. You're here to prove that if left in your care the galaxy won't end up destroying itself."

"Who are you to decide that? This whole thing is because your race couldn't understand that. Nobody deserves to make those choices. If you say we represent chaos, then why didn't you remember to just let us. Why try to bring order to something that by the very definition is the opposite of that?" Shepard tells him.

"Your own history tells you it must be. Yin and Yang, this whole battle has been going on since the beginning of existence. We know it won't stop. What we needed was a person who could make sure one side doesn't win as that would mark the end of days. I didn't pick this planet by chance, Matthew Shepard. This was our home world. We controlled the fate of countless races and planets from this place. It was covered in oceans so teaming with life that your hanar wouldn't believe it. Millions of years and still we thrived, but we were flawed and our flaws were starting to show. Our leaders still thought us deserving of making that choice even if it meant destroying everything we built. I thought differently. Now look at our empire. A dusty rock in a dead system. You will witness the same happen to earth. My hope is that you will face your races destruction better than we did, and you will let what is flawed perish as life demands to make room for new life. That is true chaos, that is the true goal of organic existence, and that is the thing that every species in the history of the cycles has failed at. They would give up their very being to prevent their destruction. You showed you wouldn't; now prove it." Harbinger tells him.

"HOW DO I PROVE IT?" Shepard yells at the machine glowing in front of him. Yelling in frustration he relaunches his attacks once again.

Standard attacks do no good in this battle. Shepard uses his biotics to alter the very cosmos around his opponent. Creating black holes so powerful the planet they are standing on would get sucked into it. He tries changing the elemental makeup of the ground he stands on trying to get him to fall into the center of the planet where the force would hopefully crush him. Every attack he makes is instantly negated by the force opposite him.

The reaper sends attacks of his own at him. Violent winds constructed out of nothing, changes in gravity trying to slow him down, and biotic explosions that would level cities are all buffered by Shepard's barrier.

Shepard tries something different. Using his biotics to launch a charge at him, he creates a distortion and disappears into it. He reappears and disappears over and over from all different directions. After countless moves he reappears traveling at past the speed of light directly above the reaper. No being should be able to react quick enough, but the reaper just lets him crash into it and creates a distortion of its own that they both disappear into. They both reappear miles in the sky, and Harbinger holds him as they both go crashing into the planet. The force of impact creates such a crater that Shepard feels the whole planet crack under the stress.

Shepard looks up into the eyes of his opponent. The red orbs stare back at him.

"You are out of time. This was never about us. Let me show you." Harbinger takes his hands and clasps them on the sides of Shepard's skull, and instantly Shepard sees everything the reaper does.

_Shepard sees the new citadel in the background of a large space battle. Geth ships surround him protectively while countless human and turian and quarian ships try launching themselves at him. They all die in the vain attempt. Shepard realizes that the organics are losing the battle. The asari are locked in a fierce battle with the salarians while the other races fight in vain to stop the large reaper ship and its geth allies._

"_This is what you were fighting for, but this isn't all. Here, let me show you." Harbinger tells him._

_Shepard sees through the eyes of countless reaper puppets as they crash into a team of soldiers on a station. Shepard realizes he knows the ones fighting. There's Grunt, Jack, Ashley, Shiala, and others he doesn't recognize. All fighting back to back through the countless reaper troops._

"_They are quite skilled just like you were, but even they won't survive what awaits them. Let me show you." Shepard sees a new room that looks like the area on Tuchunka where Grunt had his trial. Then, he see's it. A thresher maw comes crashing through the ground around it. It's size is hidden in the sand. Shepard notices the black body, and the realization that it's reaperized isn't lost on him. He fought against a normal maw and almost died. Now, his granddaughter is about to face one with who knows what kind of powers._

"_I wonder if they will know you failed them while they die." Harbinger taunts him. "If only you understood when to make the right choice."_

Shepard opens his mind hoping that a certain friend is watching in the hopes that she knows what the hell he is talking about.

"WHAT CHOICE?" He yells the question with all his fury and desperation.

* * *

Grunt leads the group through the station. Ashley is amazed with how well they are working together. Grunt takes point again with Jack and herself on the wings and Joria in the rear. The doctor is in the middle handling her pistol with surprising accuracy and Shiala is offering her support while she communicates with her about what she can't see behind her. It's like she has eyes in the back of her head. She hears the loud pop of Koran's sniper rifle into a head of one of the husks rushing them. Then, the Quarian re-cloaks and disappears somewhere in their circle.

It's slow going, but Ashley knows they will make it to at least the central control room.  
What happens with that maw is anyone's guess.

"How much longer till we get there, Koran?" She asks.

"Past this hallway and through the maintenance hatch. Maybe 10 minutes." He answers her.

"How's everyone doing on thermal clips?" She asks.

"We're good. Any idea how to deal with that Maw, Ash?" Joria tells her.

"Actually, yes. I do have a plan. I will tell you about it when we see the exact layout. Let's hope there is some cover at least. Koran, you stealth and head around to start the hack while the rest of us handle that maw. Doc, you stay hidden on this one unless absolutely necessary. Everyone understand?"

They all nod or answer yes, and they continue to work their way through. Once to the maintenance hatch they go through one by one until they all stand dumbfounded in the center of a gigantic central chamber. The ground they stand on starts the lurch under their feet, and they get their first view of the reaper.

"That's how they get ya. They're under the Goddamned ground." Ashley whispers in shock.

When everyone looks at her, she smiles and tells them her plan. "Koran, get that download going, and set the destruction sequence." He nods at her and disappears toward the control console. Joria, you got one of those high yield explosives handy?"

"Sure do. Why?" She asks.

"Oh, no reason. Just let me have one." Ash answers her.

"If you say so." Joria says handing her one.

Ashley walks over to Grunt and stands in front of the big guy.

"I need someone to get that big fucker to jump out at them."

"Heh, heh you've got it." Grunt tells her turning around and stretching out his muscles.

Jack and Joria, you support him as much as you can. Jack and Shiala, keep a barrier on him at all times, understood?"

"You got it, Shepard." Jack tells her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going fishing." She looks over at Shiala who nods back at her that she understands. "OK, Grunt. Let's do this."

"I AM KROGAN!"

Ashley watches in awe as he shouts his war cry and rushes out directly at a moving thresher maw. Setting her explosive to detonate in 90 seconds, Ash keeps a safe distance between her and the Krogan. The thresher takes the bait and starts to move toward them. Joria keeps her rifle up and ready to fire while the two biotics keep their barrier at max. Grunt stands there with his shotgun primed and watches the beast rush directly at him. Ashley waits until it explodes out of the ground in an upward pattern to make her move. She runs toward the soldier as fast as she can. Covering as much ground as possible until the thresher crests and starts his downward movement right at motionless Grunt. Ashley unleashes a biotic charge directly at the open maw of the beast. Praying that her aim is true, she throws the explosive at his gullet. She cries out in victory as it slides down the opening and screams for Grunt to move. The maw is about to engulf her, and she can't help but close her eyes against the coming death.

Shiala was right on time with her throws sending Ashley flying through the air away from the beast as it crashes down into the ground. She loses sight of Grunt as the well placed bomb explodes in a tidal wave of flesh and acid.

"Broke into the wrong God damned rec room didn't ya, you bastard." Ashley screams out in pain and victory at the dead beast.

Shiala rushes over and helps her up. "Where's Grunt?" She asks.

"We lost sight of him when the Thresher hit." Shiala answers her.

"I've got him commander but we need the doc over here quickly." Joria answers her.

They all rush over to see the Krogan laying on the ground, his body steaming from the acid on his face and eating through his armor. They watch helplessly as the Doc runs over and starts to assist him.

"Doc?" Ashley asks worried the big guy isn't moving.

"We need to get the armor off him now. There isn't much we can do about his face, but we have to try to save as many of his organs as we can."

They all help get his armor off, and they all look away at the wreckage that is his body.

"Hang in there for me big guy." The doc tells him as she gives him a few shots of something.

Just then Koran came running up to them. "We've got 5 minutes to get out of here."

"Doc, we need to go." Ashley tells her. Jack I need you and Shiala to use your biotics to carry the big guy while the rest of us fight through. Let's move."

Joria looks over at her as they set off. "That was your plan?"

"It just came to me." Was her reply.

* * *

"_You know they won't get out in time. This is your failure. You need to know when to make the right choice." Harbinger tells him._

_Shepard watches helplessly as the galaxy he tried so hard to protect crumbles around him. He's at a complete loss at what to do when a small voice like an angel whispers into his mind._

"_Know when to destroy, when to synthesize, and when to control. You have already shown when you need to destroy. You are living proof of the need for some synthesis. That leaves only one choice that he needs proof of. What he is showing you works both ways. He is your gateway to the reaper forces. You know how to meld now. We have done it enough. Do what you must."_

Shepard can't help but laugh out at the stupidity of it all. All this just to get him to realize that sometimes you have to control those lesser than you. He reaches up with his own hands and grabs the head of the man that use to be known as Jack Harper.

"Embrace Eternity, Mother Fucker!" His eyes flash blue and he crashes all barriers in the reapers mind. Shepard doesn't hold back as he fries every contact he makes with the other life form. He surveys all the work Harbinger has done in the last hundred years. He notices that the Leviathan's have long since been indoctrinated and used their orbs as tools against the Salarian's and the Asari. Although, somehow the Asari freed themselves. Shepard flashes his power and shatters every orb scattered across the galaxy. The loss of the salarian fleet will be complete so he opens himself up to the whole battle happening around them. He feels himself slipping away but he holds onto Harbinger as his anchor as he tells Garrus and the other leaders that the salarians aren't an enemy anymore. Settling in on the reaper itself. his command is simple. Die, and it does. The geth ships all drift dead as their power source dies. Going further out toward his granddaughter, he realizes that Harbinger is right. They will never make it in time. He whispers into his offspring's mind.

"Tell everyone to stop and round up."

She frowns like she doesn't understand but Shiala is quicker at comprehending what is happening.

"Do what he says." She shouts at Ashley

"Everyone stand fast. Form up now." Ashley commands. All her friends stop and look at her wondering why they are stopping. Koran says what they are all thinking.

"We're not going to make it anyway. We should have Diego get out of here."

Shepard smiles at their bravery. He extends his power and wraps them all in a protective barrier and launches them through a wormhole. Opening it up on the shuttle, he knows their momentum will rip apart the small ship so he immediately opens another one and sends the whole ship into it. Using the momentum he opens the next portal inside Quarian space. Once he knows they are safe and alright, he tells Ashley he loves her.

He now realizes what he has to do. While he can't destroy Harbinger in a physical confrontation he can destroy the reaper here in his mind. He also knows that destroying his anchor will end any chance he has of ever getting back to his body. Deciding to say one more message to the galaxy before he goes, he contacts everyone within his domain of space.

"I have used all my power to save you this time, but I have nothing left. From now on you will have to look after yourselves. I know you can do it because I believe in you. To all my friends and family, I love you all with every ounce of my being, and I hope you find peace and happiness in your life. Good luck to you all. Commander Shepard, out."

Looking inward at the machine watching what he does he says two simple words. "You lose."

With that he gave him the order he's wanted to since the first time he knew what Sovereign was.

"Destroy yourself."

The head that contained all the processing units that made up the reaper Harbinger exploded in a mass of flesh and metal.

Shepard felt his connection to his body end in a flash and he realized he was all alone again. Set to drift until time ended.

* * *

Liara T'Soni screams in an uncontrollable rage. Flying her ship down on the broken planet she lands next to the bodies of the two warring powers. She throws on her suit and rushes out to her love. Crashing down next to his prone lifeless body she pounds on his chest.

"You cannot leave me here like this. Do you understand me? Get your ass back here right now!"

Over and over she yells where only space hears her.

* * *

**OK so i was going to leave this cliffhanger, but i realized just how mean it would be. So i will say this much, yes there will be an epilogue, and yes it will be up quickly. Especially if you let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading. Chevy99  
**


	33. Epilogue

**I can't thank everyone who left reviews and shared this story with me enough. I hope you liked reading as much as I've liked writing it. If you can, spend a couple minutes telling me what I did well and what I could improve on, I would greatly appreciate it. Also if you would like to hear more about the characters. Thanks again. Chevy99**

* * *

Liara pounded a couple more times before giving up. Out of energy, she sits back defeated and looks at the landscape around her. Space is eerily beautiful if you ever take the time to appreciate it. She looks down at his body, not sure if she wants to remember him like this or the way he was before the war. She takes her glove and runs it down over his cheek.

The signs are small at first. A flick of his finger and then a small movement in his legs. Liara feels her heartbeat quickening as she leans over him and takes his face in her hands. She can't stop the tears that had gathered when his eyes open and they are his hazel and not the blue she has become accustomed too.

"I don't understand." She whispers at him. "You said that..."

He reaches up and stops her with his finger. When she doesn't finish her sentence he smiles at her.

"I didn't know how else to disappear. While for a second there I wasn't sure if I could find my way back, it seems my meld with Harbinger showed me more than just how to control people. I found the part of me that's separated from the machine. I can't stay in the spotlight after what just happened. People will naturally look to me as some sort of savior. What I can do, though, what I want to do is spend the rest of eternity helping you run it from the shadows. That is if you want some washed up old soldier helping the all powerful shadow broker."

"I can't think of anything I want more." She answers him honestly.

"Good, then let's get off this rock and go home." He helps her up and together they walk back to their ship.

* * *

Tessa just got the message from her mother. She nearly cried out in joy when she set up a spot to meet her. She didn't know what she was going to tell the two young ones if not only their grandfather, but also their mother was gone as well. With that worry off her chest she finally decided it was time to have that talk with Javik. Walking up from the basement she has been hiding in since the attack, she looks for the Prothean. He's standing by his work station like always, and he turns around when he hears Tessa approach.

"Tessa T'Soni." He acknowledges her.

"So what do you want from me, Javik? I remember you well enough to know you don't offer your assistance without wanting something in return. So why help me save my family? What could be so important that you would do all that for us?"

"Maybe there is hope for your species after all. What I want is simple, and I have a feeling it's the same thing you want now." Tessa watches him bring up the picture he showed her after saving her life.

"I want you to help me eradicate the species responsible for the extinction of my people. Your father thought differently on the matter, but something tells me you will wish their death as much as I do. Am I wrong, Tessa T'Soni?"

Tessa looks at the picture of the gigantic Leviathan. She has no idea how they will pull off killing a race so powerful, but she can't lie to herself anymore. Javik is right; she wants them to die.

Looking back at the Prothean, watching him as he watches her, they both weigh the others commitment to what they are about to decide.

"I want them dead. So yes, I will help you destroy the Leviathan's." Tessa answers him. He only nods his understanding.

Sometime later that night Tessa laid in her bed thinking about the way her life has worked out. Her mother always said things just worked out for her, that the universe had a way of making people do what they were suppose to do. Thinking about that, Tessa couldn't help but feel the same way about her life. She never felt comfortable in commando training or sitting in a class room. The first time Tessa ever felt alive was when she thought she was going to die. She knows she's young for an asari but that will work to her favor in this endeavor. Tessa may be just a shadow now. A name that doesn't exist and a face that is always just deja vu, but that just means she can be anything she wants to be. Tessa realizes what she really wants in this life. She wants to do the hard things that must be done in this galaxy. The things most other people can't do, Tessa is in the unique position to do all those things. Tessa will do the things her mother won't. She will be the assassin, the thief, and the bastard. Tessa will be the one who puts the fear back into the being known as the shadow broker. She will be her Agent.

* * *

Liara leans down to hug the two young asari who rush into her arms. She finally feels like her heart is whole again having her family back together even if it is in such difficult circumstances. She was confused why they had to smuggle Tessa into her own house, but after her eldest had explained everything to her she had never felt such pride and despair at the same time. Knowing that her daughter had to make such horrible decisions weighed heavily on her conscience, but she couldn't help but be proud of the way she handled herself. They set to the task of organizing her father's will while they waited for Shepard to get back.

Tessa helps the maid gather the young ones out of the Matriarch's old office and she closes the door behind them.

"Where's the old man?" Tessa asks her.

"He flew me into asari space. Then, he said he had something he had to take care of. Said he would meet us here in a few weeks. He didn't really give me a chance to find out what he had to do." Liara answers her.

"And what's up with the two of you? Should I start planning the wedding?"

"I don't think that's a good idea quite yet. I don't really know, Tessa. I know he has feelings for me, but he is still awfully conflicted about everything. I am more than willing to give him the time he needs to decide what he wants." Liara answers her.

"You always did have more patience than me. No matter though, I just want you to be happy mother."

"Thank you dear. You know that's what I want for you too right? If there is anything I can do for you all you have to do is ask."

"You know mom, for the first time in my life I think I can honestly tell you I'm OK. Whatever happens from here on out we will handle together." Liara watches Tessa walk over and wrap her arm around her. Liara looks at her daughter in the mirror, realizing that Tessa is the about the same age now that she was when she met Matt Shepard. The resemblance between them is striking and Liara wonders just what is in store for this headstrong daughter of hers. She is right though, whatever happens they will handle together. Who knows. Maybe with Matt they will have a family.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the Normandy SR-2 was destroyed, and Ashley still finds herself depressed. This was her first command and she lost 14 crew members. 14 more names added to the list of crew members lost in service on the Normandy.

The Quarians have been more than wonderful to her surviving crew. They organized the search parties and put them all up in housing while they waited for orders from the counsel. Her crew and Diego in particular have tried to get her to go out, but she just hasn't felt much like doing anything. The only constant is the complete comfort and support she feels at all times through the bond with Shiala.

Grunt survived the wounds he suffered thanks to the maw. While he will never be the looker he was before, he hasn't shut up about the whole experience. Saying how he can't wait to get back to Tuchanka and tell the old man that he killed a thresher reaper. Ashley still thinks he's nuts. Jack and Koran have been inseparable since they arrived on Rannoch to the dismay of Quarian women the world over. Ashley finds herself liking that couple more every day. Joria has been enjoying getting to know Admiral Tali'Zorah without the presence of her father. Ashley likes the idea of them spending time together.

A few days after the attack, Ashley got a visitor late at night in her room. She almost screamed out when she saw the hooded figure at the foot of her bed, but when she saw who it was she couldn't help but jump out of bed and hug him. While she doesn't agree with what he has decided to do, she is just happy that her grandfather is still around to help her. The galaxy would be less without him in it.

It was another 2 weeks before they finally received orders from the counsel. Admiral Zorah has called a formation, and as the highest ranking officer on planet, Ashley ordered her crew all there in dress. While she hopes they will be leaving the planet soon she wants to show the people of Rannoch just how much she appreciates what they have done.

The mood was light and her crew were laughing and talking while they waited for the Admiral to come and tell them their orders. Tessa feels a lump in her throat when she sees her walking this way in full dress. Her suit was off, and her long black hair was done nicely around her head. Tali was beautiful beyond words, and she holds herself like a woman who has accomplished more than most people only dream of. Ashley called for her crew to fall in, and she looked at the soldiers in front of her.

She has never been part of a team like she is now, and she nods at each one to let them know she can never thank them for all they have done. Turning around she salutes the Admiral and awaits her orders.

"Commander Shepard and crew of the Normandy SR-2, it is with great honor that I thank you for your service and your sacrifice to the Quarian people as well as the races scattered across this galaxy. The counsel has decided in wake of recent events that a new ship should be commissioned, and they cannot think of any crew better to man it. The Normandy SR-3 is already being built by the best technicians from each race and will be represented by each as well. A captain of such a crew should have the rank and accomplishments fitting such a ship. So it is with great honor that I get to serve as Officer in charge in presenting Commander Ashley Shepard with this promotion to the rank of Captain. Your service will continue to be valued to all of us.

Ashley stands dumbfounded as she's told of her promotion and her new ship. She thanks the Admiral once the clapping dies down.

"One more thing before your dismissed for the night. I received an email from who I believe is your Chief Medical Officer who forwarded it from another member of your crew who was lost in this last conflict. I knew EDI for a long time, and I have never trusted another being as much as I did her. So when she asked me for my assistance, I couldn't say no. So while most of new hardware is being constructed onto the Normandy, I oversaw the mobile platform myself.

He has been updated with state of the art systems, and I am sure he will be quite an asset to the new Normandy. EDI asked me to program the name Sprocket, so here is your new AI."

Ashley watches amazed at the complexity of the machine. It was almost twice the size of the original, and his design was slick and advanced. The dog trots over the doctor and sits down wagging his tail. The doc has the biggest smile on her face she has ever seen, and she nods at her when she makes eye connect. Watching her lean over and pet the robotic dog as it wagged its tail faster made everyone in formation smile. She was shocked when the dog walked over to her and sat down and looked up at her.

"Hurow Shaggy." The dog said to her.

"What the.." Ashley couldn't help but say while looking at Admiral Zorah.

"Yeah she had me program that he would call the commanding officer of the Normandy by that name. Seems it from an old earth cartoon about a talking dog and his friends solving mysteries or something. Honestly, I think its EDI's idea of a joke."

Ashley looks back down at the robot who just sits there wagging its tail at her.

Hours later the crew finally goes their separate ways. Diego escorts her back to her room and she's happy for his company. When she gets back to her door and turns toward him he has a look she knows well. Smiling at him she says, "Not tonight. You know you can't spend the night with me. We leave this planet tomorrow so we will have plenty of time to catch up, I promise." Her eyes linger on him as she disappears behind her door.

Stripping out of her dress blues she starts the shower and climbs inside. In the middle of washing her hair she feels a warm feeling between her legs and she's hit with such a powerful feeling of desire she has to grab onto the wall just to keep from falling to her knees. The extra emotions cause her concentration to drop and she's hit with a powerful image of Shiala naked on her bed. The green asari has her hand in between her legs, and it feels like she's touching Ashley herself.

"What are you doing?" Ashley moans out in her mind at the asari.

"I'm sorry, I've held off for so long. An asari in her matron stage has a sex drive that far surpasses that of a human. Please, I need this. Help me." Shiala tells her.

Ashley fights it for a second, but when Shiala slides a finger inside herself Ashley does lose her balance and she falls to her knees, moaning out in ecstasy.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks.

"Just what you want to do." Shiala answers.

As they both start to touch themselves it's unlike anything Ashley has ever felt before, and it didn't take anytime at all before they were both screaming out their mutual orgasms.

"Thank you." The asari says, and Ashley feels her contentment through their bond.

Sighing to herself, she tries not to think about what she just did and what it means. Finishing her shower she dries off and sits down at her extranet terminal to check her mail before going to bed.

Seeing a message from the Asari counselor over the encrypted channel she is intrigued and opens it.

Captain Shepard,

Let me first congratulate you on your well deserved promotion. We eagerly await your arrival back at the citadel. What I am contacting you about is of the utmost secrecy, and I must ask that you not share it with anyone.

As you know the Asari have recently been the victims of the worst terrorist act in our race's history. We scrounged though every piece of information we could get to find any clues at all about the person or people responsible. After weeks of nothing we finally caught a break. A tourist sitting at a small cafe opposite the Matriarch's counsel building happened to take a picture which caught an asari who they said came from the building right before it exploded. We have searched every program we have to find her identity and have come up with nothing. She is a ghost. So what I'm asking is that you take this picture and look for the asari in it while you go about your business. You are authorized to use any means necessary to arrest her either dead or alive. I have sent it to every spectre, but I ask that you not share it with anyone else since we don't want the terrorist to know we know what she looks like. The last thing we need is for her to get reconstructive surgery and be lost forever.

Thank you, Counselor Tevos.

Ashley opens the picture and has to actually look at it twice before she can't help but laugh out loud. The asari in it is none other than Tessa T'Soni.

* * *

Matt Shepard stands on an asteroid in middle of an uncharted part of space. The asteroid field and the proximity to the gas giant behind him makes this the perfect spot for what he has planned. If he is indeed going to help Liara then they will need a headquarters that will meet their needs. The most important of the needs will be that they will never be found.

He has spent the last few weeks gathering all the materials he will need for this little bit of construction. Now all that's left to do is actually make it. He opens himself up more to the cosmos around him and starts constructing a space station out of nothing more than some raw materials and his mind.

* * *

Stargazer stands next to the young man as he looks upon the building in front of them.

"All of them have forgotten about what I have just told you. Somewhere along the way we have forgotten those who came before, and we are lesser for it." He looks up at the strapping youth almost primed to become the man he will be.

"Soon you will be among those stars we have stared at since you were just a boy barely able to walk. I have now told you every story I know about the man they called Matthew Shepard. You see after that final conflict, he was never seen in public again. But stories are told, by pilgrims who lost their way only to find themselves in familiar space without knowing how they got there. They are told by soldiers who can't explain how they survived besides a voice that talked to them when they needed it most. Through countless centuries stories were told of a being who looked after all that happens within his domain. This being became known as the Shepard although nobody ever understood why. You see when you get up there in the great void and you find yourself afraid or cornered and don't know which way to go think of the man who wasn't much different than we were at one point. No matter what anyone else says the Shepard is up there, and he will help those who call out his name."

Stargazer watches the young man nod his understanding and start walking toward the building. If he knew all he thought he knew, he would realize the symbol they use for their military is almost identical to the one used all those centuries ago by the system alliance that Matt Shepard was in. But like so much over the years that little bit of history was lost in the chaos that is organic life.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone I wanted to let you know I posted my second story based in Skyrim. If your interested here's the link.

s/8893843/1/Into-the-Heart-of-Shadow

Besides that shameless little bit of self promotion I was also curious if you were interested in reading more about Tessa and Ashley's story. I have an idea but it will center more around those two than Shepard and Liara although they will be in it of course. Let me know what you think. If some of you want me too I will write it as well. Thanks, Chevy99.


	35. Chapter 35

OK so the new story is up for those who are interested.

Look for Mass Effect:Agent of the Shadow Broker By Chevy99


End file.
